Captivated
by LadyXmas311
Summary: She was an investigator with that 'sixth sense' and alongside her older brother,—most of the time—she helped out. Along the way, she had caught the eyes of her brother's psychiatrist. An infamous forensic psychiatrist that didn't believe he got emotionally captivated by this woman for the first time in his life. Disclaimer: Don't own anything Hannibal Series. Just my OC—Han/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Little Sister

**(Updated) **

…**..******

Chapter: Little Sister

…**..**

In New England on the East Coast, located in the city of Boston, Massachusetts, a twenty-eight year old lieutenant, Trinity Graham had just come out of interrogating a young adult in the police station interrogation room. She let out a deep exhale, running her right hand through her hair before walking towards this private waiting room for victims or the suspect.

On entering the room, the family of the victim stood up from their seats staring at her with anxious eyes. They suspect in the interrogation room had kidnapped their young teenage son from right underneath their nose. Trinity was assigned to find the victim before it was too late.

"The offender had admitted that he did kidnap your son and put him inside this storage unit with tank of oxygen. The police that were watching the whole interrogation are leaving right now to go get your son and going to bring him to the hospital to be checked up on."

After explaining that, the family had let out a cry of relief while coming up to her, thanking her over and over again. The parents of the boy had even hugged her making her to tense up a bit, but gave them a quick hug back before letting them go.

"Thank you so much, Lieutenant Graham."

"You are welcome." Trinity replied, giving a small grin.

In the corner of her eyes, through the doorway, Trinity had seen something flashing at her. She turned her head to the left, looking out the private waiting room door to see an officer at the front desk waving her over. The officer notices that he got her attention causing him to hold up the desk phone in the air, signaling she got a call. Trinity nodded at them and turned her attention back to the victim's family.

"Excuse me." Trinity slight bowed her head at them then walked out of the room and towards the front desk. She took the phone from the young officer, turned her back to him to lean her back onto the desk before putting the phone up to her right ear to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Dr. Trinity Graham, younger sister of William Graham?"_ A male voice questioned over the phone. Hearing this refer her as her real title name, Trinity pushed herself up from leaning against the front desk and stood straighter up.

"Um, yes this is her. Did something happen to Will?" Trinity lowly questions, watching officers bringing in suspects through the station.

"_No, nothi—well, actually sort of. I'm Special Agent, Jack Crawford, head of Behavioral Science in the FBI; I have a favor to ask of you."_

Trinity sighed and nodded her head as if Agent Crawford could see her.

"Yes?"

…**.**

…**.Virginia: FBI Academy: ….**

…**.**

A teacher in the academy, a gifted criminal profiler, and a special agent for Jack Crawford, was none other than William Graham. At the moment, Will was trying to get away from a forensic psychiatrist named Dr. Hannibal Lecter that Jack Crawford had assigned Will under. Will was speeding walking and right behind him, Dr. Lecter was following right after, catching up to Will thanks to his long legs.

"I don't need psychoanalysis." Will snapped as he could feel the doctor getting closer and closer to him. He adjusted his messenger bag over his shoulder as he got outside of the Academy building.

"I won't do so, but at times I must. It is what I do, Will." Hannibal replied in his strong accent. Just listening to his voice, Will wished that he could fix that accent because at the moment it was getting on his nerves.

"Well, don't ever to me. I'm not an experiment to be tested on at any t—"Will had stop speaking as well as walking. His eyes were staring forwards with disbelief and his mouth opening a bit.

"Is something the matter, Will? Did you realize so—"

"Trinity."

"Trinity? That means something in threes. Why would you—"Hannibal had also stop talking to see what Will was staring at.

The sight before them was standing about twenty feet. It was a woman that made Hannibal to stand up straighter then he already was. Before them, the woman was a natural beauty, no make-up on her. To Hannibal, one word to describe her flowed through his head. Goddess.

The woman was dressed in this military uniform, staring right at Will with her radiant emerald sapphire eyes. The color of her eyes stuck out like gems against her light tan skin—from being in the sun—and her dark long brown hair that was pulled back in French braid.

"Will."

"Trinity." Will whispers, still not believing what's before his eyes.

"You can't be real…"

"Will, why would you think or say such a thing." Trinity walked up towards Will, stopping a few feet before him and saying this.

Hannibal just simply stood there, still eyeing the woman named Trinity before them. He then took notice of the resemblances that the woman had to Will. Coming down to conclusion, Hannibal began to believe that this Trinity was a relative to Will.

Staring Will up and down, Trinity titled her head a bit to the side.

"Jack called you, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"When did you get back?"

"I have been back for three months now. I was going to surprise you on your birthday, but I got called yesterday by your boss." Trinity told, closing the distance between Will and her to pull him into a hug.

This action was rare to Will as he tensed up, but he managed to shakily wrap his arms around her. He held her for a few more seconds before pulling back causing her to step away too. However, Trinity eyes became sharp, staring down Will with this calculating look that Hannibal's eyebrow rose a bit.

"What is going on, Will?"

"Nothing. Nothing, Trinity."

"You lie, Will. What is happening?"

"Later, Trin. Not now." Will lowly tell her, glancing back at Hannibal, who had been standing there, watching the interaction between the two the whole time. Trinity eyes turned away from Will and looked right in the eyes of Hannibal.

"Trinity, this here is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He is a forensic psychiatrist that Jack had assigned me to so he can psychoanalysis me. Doctor, my little sister, Dr. Trinity Graham."

"Doctor?" Hannibal questioned, taking Trinity's hand as she held it out to him to shake. She shook his hand, but watched with slight raised eyebrow as Hannibal brought her hand up and laid a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, staring her right in the eyes.

Seeing the doctor perform this cliché move, Will couldn't help but snort and shaking his head as Trinity smirked at Will.

"I have a doctorate in the criminal field. I was an investigator in the service." Trinity simply explained to Hannibal, who nodded his head with interest in his eyes.

Hearing mumbling off to the side of them, Trinity and Hannibal broke their eye contact to look at Will, who was mumbling things under his breath.

"What was that Will?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just that we should be working on the case."

Trinity grins, and then walked towards her backpack that was on the ground with her duffle bag filled with clothes.

"Do you wish for me to carry that, Ms. Graham?"

"First, you can call me Trinity. Secondly, I don't think you want to carry this heavy thing." Trinity said, about to lift up her duffle bag until Hannibal beat her to it, picking it right up like it weighed absolutely nothing. Trinity couldn't help it, but her eyebrows rose as she saw Hannibal not even struggling to carry her bags. That made her to know that underneath that three piece tailor suit was a man with muscles.

"Hmm, alright. I got a gentleman on my hands which I do highly respect for. I don't see that much anymore." Trinity flashing Hannibal a grin before shooting a look at her older brother. Will just rolled his eyes and led his little sister with Hannibal towards his vehicle.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

They had to stay at this hotel in Minnesota—since Will lives in Virginia—for the crime case that was open. The Graham siblings were sharing a hotel room for one overnight before they had to investigate the case further. Before leaving Virginia, Trinity was given this agent card from Jack, which simply allowed for her to be with Will wherever he goes. But also, to help out with investigations.

In the early morning, around five am, Trinity had forced herself to get up, changed into running gear and sat on the end of her hotel bed, tying up her sneakers shoelaces. She had stood up and walked towards the hotel door to go on a morning jog.

"Where are you going?" Will's groggy voice from his bed was heard through the darkness of the room.

"Running."

"Oh. Just be careful." Will mumbles, passing out like a light once Trinity had left their room.

Fixing her running shorts, Trinity walked out into the hotel parking lot, stretched a bit then began her jogging. While jogging, Trinity eyed certain buildings and signs, taking memory pictures of them as she jogged. The reason behind remembering these things was simply because she didn't need to get lost in an unknown area.

Her long hair swished in its high ponytail as she picked up a steady pace. Trinity took note of some people walking down the sidewalk, dressed up for work. Some were doing exercise like she was doing, nodding at her as she passed by them to which she nodded back. Trinity glanced down at her running watch strapped around her left wrist and seeing that she has been running for twenty minutes. That got her to turn back around, keeping the same jogging pace as she headed back.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Close to almost seven, Hannibal had appeared up at the hotel that the Graham siblings were staying at. His flight had landed yesterday night and he ended up staying at a different place than the Graham siblings. Before he arrived, Hannibal had woken up early to make breakfast. He put it into a container and brought it to serve to the siblings. At the moment, he was setting up the plates on the table before opening up the container to show breakfast.

"Oh." Will was sitting at the table the whole time, watching Hannibal set up everything. When Hannibal open up the container, Will made a slight face as he grabbed the container from Hannibal.

"Is something the matter?" Hannibal asked, sitting down across from Will with his own container.

"Trinity doesn't like eggs." Will pointed out with the fork he just picked up. He began dumping some of the scramble eggs with vegetables and sliced up sausages onto his plate.

"Now, I feel absolutely horrible because she won't have any. I must ask though, where is your sister?"

"She is running. She always has to work out someway somehow."

"Is it a hobby that she always does? Or is it to clear her mind from things in her past?" Hannibal questions, picking up his fork, but staring at Will for an answer. Will glanced up at Hannibal then back down at his food.

"In the past, she played softball and was in the service. Sports were her thing growing up. She had always stayed in shape, pushing herself to become better and better and to reach her goals. Trinity was, well, she is still very strong and athletic."

"And you?"

"Me? I was the older brother two grades above her and a bookworm." Will chuckles with a slight grin, remembering some past memories of his sister and him. Hannibal simply grins in reply with no further questions.

Thought, when the hotel door swung open, both Will and Hannibal looked up to see Trinity stepping into the room, panting a little with a light sheer of sweat glistening on her skin.

"Oh, did I walk in on a breakfast date?" Trinity jokily asked while shutting the door behind her and then staring at the two men.

"Hello, doctor."

"Hello, Trinity. You know that you can call me Hannibal. Since you gave me the privilege to call you by your first name."

"Alright, sounds good. Well hello again, Hannibal. I see that you must've brought breakfast."

"Yes, and I do owe an apology to you. I didn't know you didn't like eggs and—"Hannibal explanation came to a pause as Trinity held up her right hand with a small smile towards him.

"It's quite alright. Breakfast sometimes gets me sick in the morning."

"It is an important meal though. You have to get nourishments into your system to help you function throughout the day." Hannibal told her, causing her to shake her head with the grin still on her face.

"I rather not force myself to eat and might end up throwing up. I sometimes eat a little, but something small."

"May I ask what? So next time, I can bring something that we could all enjoy." Hannibal asked, setting his utensils down to show that she had his full attention.

Sitting back in his seat, Will just watched the interaction between his Trinity and his psychiatrist. His eyebrow rising slightly before leaning forwards to pick up his fork to continue eating. Though he couldn't help but answer Trinity's questions.

"Bacon. She could eat bacon all the time." Will stated, pointing his fork up in the air with a smirk. He brought it back down to pick at his breakfast.

Hearing her older brother's answer, Trinity playfully glared at him then relaxed her eyes when she looked back at Hannibal. Hannibal grinned at the playful glare by Trinity sent to Will, but he nodded as he took in that answer by Will.

"Anything else?"

"Fruits. Donuts. Bagels."

"William, I believe he is asking me, not you." Trinity pointed at her Will, who held his hands up in defense with a smirk before dropping them and continue stuffing his breakfast into his mouth. Trinity stares at him, shaking her head slightly before looking back at Hannibal with her hands on her hips.

"Well, dear William here mostly named the things that I would probably eat for breakfast."

"Then I shall keep those answers in mind." Hannibal told her, glancing between the two.

"So, what's the agenda today?" Trinity turned her attention away from Hannibal to Will and asking him this.

"You take a shower first." Will replied.

"At least I smell better than you and I went on a run too." Trinity pointed at Will then walked off to the bathroom to take a quick, hot shower. Along the way, she grabbed some clothes, entering the bathroom to start up the shower. Once the bathroom door shut, Hannibal eyes glanced up to stare at Will.

"Do you care for your sibling?"

Such a question had made Will stared down Hannibal like he had two heads. Then his face had scrunched up a bit as he set his fork down beside his plate.

"What kind of question is this leading too?" Will question in reply. Hannibal slightly shrugged his shoulders while taking a bite of his own breakfast. Hannibal poked his fork around inside the container, gathering up some scramble eggs at the end of the fork before looking up at Will with a blank expression.

"Just out of curiosity, that is all."

"Hmp. Yeah, right, curiosity." Will mumbles, picking his fork back up, stabbing some of his breakfast and placing it into his mouth. They sat in a bit of silence before Hannibal changed the subject.

"Well, I think we can socialize like adults. God forbid we become friendly." Hannibal said taking a bite out of scramble eggs right after.

"I don't find you that interesting." Will admitted, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a few sips from it then stared inside his cup at the taste of the coffee.

"You will." Hannibal lowly replied, staring straight at Will then bringing his fork up to his mouth and taking another bite of his breakfast.

It was complete silence yet again until Hannibal sat back a bit, but still poking around in his food. He was the first to break the awkward silence again.

"Agent Crawford told me you have a knack for the monsters." Hannibal said, glancing to his right, out the window that was beside the table. His eyes came back to stare back at Will, who pushed his plate of breakfast a bit to the side of him.

"I don't think the striker killed that girl in the field." Will stated, putting his elbows on the table and crossing them over each other. Hannibal had pushed his bowl forwards a bit too lean forward himself with his arms being placed on the table behind his bowl.

"The devil is in the details. What didn't your copycat do to the girl in the field? What gave it away?" Hannibal said, pointing a bit at Will and staring straight at him, not breaking eye contact.

"Everything…it's like he had to show me a negative so that I can see the positive. It…that crime scene was particularly gift wrapped." Will said dragging his hands up his face then stuck his hands out in front of them to emphasize about the crime scene being handed to him like a gift.

"The mathematics of human behavior. All those ugly variables. Some bad math is dreadful, huh? Are you reconstructing his fantasy? What kind of problems does he have?" Hannibal questioned, still poking around his breakfast, getting more scramble eggs onto his fork then looked up at Will. Will didn't look at him as he was pouring some more coffee into his cup.

"He has a few." Will replied, taking a sip out of his refreshed fill cup of coffee.

"Do I have any problems, Will?" Hannibal asked.

"No." Will said, touching his chest with his right hand in sympathetic way before wrapping both his hands around his coffee cup.

"Course you don't. You and I are just alike. Problem-free. Nothing about us to feel horrible about." Hannibal stated this like it was an obvious fact. Hannibal leaned slightly back in his seat, glancing down at his lap before looking back at Will, who had went back to eating his breakfast, chewing slowly.

"You know, Will. I think Uncle Jack sees you as a fraction on a little tea cup. The finest china used for its special gift." Hannibal pointed out.

This description had caused Will begin laughing and falling a bit back into his seat. Hannibal let out a few chuckles himself to fit in with Will's sense of humor side. Even though his chuckling instantly stopped a few seconds later.

"How do you see me?" Will questioned Hannibal while unconsciously rubbing the underside of his chin with a slight grin.

"A mongoose underneath the house while snakes slither by." Hannibal answers causing Will grin to slowly slide off his face and get this thinking look on his face. Will was processing that statement in his head.

"Finish your breakfast. We have to stop at a café to get your sister something to eat." Hannibal said pointing his fork at Will's food then went back to finishing his own.

After another minute, the bathroom door had finally opened to show Trinity stepping out, braiding her semi-wet hair. Hannibal had turned his head to stare at after her, watching as she walked over to her small duffle bag and putting her folded dirty clothes into the bag. Will eyes were on Hannibal, watching how his doctor kept watching Trinity.

Trinity had sat herself right on the end of her hotel bed to put on her all black sneakers. Today, she wore something simple like dark blue washed jeans that fitted her define legs and curves perfectly. A dark grey tank top that was soon covered when she pulled on a black jacket over that. Her eyes roamed up to the two men sitting at the table finishing up their breakfast.

"Why does it feel like I had just walked in on something awkward?" Trinity slowly questions giving them a small sheepish grin.

"You did." Will said.

"You didn't." Hannibal said at the same time when Will had answered.

The two men instantly looked at each other than at the same time, back at Trinity. Seeing how they were acting, Trinity just slowly nodded, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Right." Trinity slowly dragged out with a nod. She stood up from the bed, walking back into the bathroom, just to get out of their presences. Once in the bathroom, Trinity shut the door and leaned against it, shaking her head.

"Those two together are complete weirdoes."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note: **Hello everyone just wanted to point out that I have redone this chapter. Fixing it up a little. Lately, I have been going through some of my stories that have a lot of chapters and fixing them up. An example, my story, _Senses_ (The Walking Dead; Daryl Dixon—which by the way I don't own the Walking Dead, but I own my original characters in that story…Any who) has been under construction. Therefore, some of the chapters for this story might be different then before. That is just me fixing things up.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series, just my original characters, Trinity and Annabelle.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity Kills the Cat Part 1

**Chapter: **Curiosity Kills the Cat…Right? Part 1

…**..**

"I'm driving next time."

"I'm not a bad driver."

"You take your left corners a few degrees sharper than your right. It makes my stomach turn. Plus, do I have to mention about you staring around at your surroundings rather than the road in front of you." Trinity pointed out, her head was resting back on the headrest in the back seat as she criticizes Will's driving.

"I do not. Stop being a backseat driver." Will retorted, glancing in the rear view mirror at her narrowed eyes. His eyes went back to focusing ahead as he hit this bumpy dirt road that lead into the construction site where the work trailer office was.

On getting closer, the office trailer had come into their view. The trailer was grey, but had yellow trimmings on top with two yellow doors. There was black metal stairs going up to either door. There was already a black car parked near the trailer, signaling someone was inside. Hitting a few more bumps and going through puddles, Trinity watched as the puddle water splashed up on either side of the car.

"You do turn slightly sharper on the left turns." Hannibal had to agree with Trinity. Hearing someone agreeing with her had sat up a bit in the backseat with a triumph smirk. Will glanced into the rear view mirror again, eyes still narrowed at her until she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mature, Trinity."

"Thank you. I know that I am more mature then you." Trinity replied with a tilt of her head and a sly smirk. Will lowly let a growl out from under his breath, biting down on his tongue as he knew it was a lost battle if he even tried to argue her. Hannibal just sat back, amusement in his eyes as he stared in between the two Graham siblings.

Once the car was pulled up beside the other presence car, Will shut off the car and glanced at Hannibal with slight raised eyebrows. Hannibal had this slight smile on his face that had made Will a bit curious. Trinity was in the backseat, unbuckling her seatbelt and about to get out of the car, but she froze as she noted the two men in the front staring down each other.

"What are you smiling at?" Will questioned, shutting off the car.

"Peeking behind the curtain. I'm just curious how the FBI goes about business when it's not kicking it off." Hannibal replied turning away from looking around outside and to stared right at Will.

"You're lucky that we aren't doing house to house interviews. We found little pieces of metal in Elise Nichols clothes. A shred from a pipe threaded." Will explained to Hannibal, not making any eye contact with him though.

Trinity just sat back, glancing back and forth between the two with slight raised eyebrows, and watching the interaction.

"There must be a hundred of construction sites all over Minnesota." Hannibal stated.

"Yeah, but there are different types of construction sites. There are various kinds of metal, pipes, pipe coatings." Trinity pointed out causing both men to glance at her with blank faces. She sighed; rolling her eyes a bit and opens the back door.

"I'll just get out." She mutters, shutting the door before they could say anything. Trinity walked around the car, sat on the back bumper of the car and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Will and Hannibal to finish up talking.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Like my sister said. So, we are checking those construction sites that use that kind of pipe." Will explain to Hannibal. Hannibal slightly nodding, turning his head a bit so that he could look into his passenger side mirror. From his angle, he could see Trinity sitting on the back of the car, waiting patiently for them.

"What are we looking for?" Hannibal asked, turning his head away from eyeing Trinity.

"At this stage, anything really. But mostly anything peculiar." Will told him before getting out of the car. Hannibal smirked before getting out himself.

Hearing the car doors open then shut, Trinity stood up from sitting on the back of the car and watched Will walk by her, heading towards the trailer. Her eyes glanced to her left, seeing Hannibal coming up to her and stopped beside her.

"Sorry for interrupting Will and your conversation or rather bumping in." Trinity lowly says to him, bowing her head a bit, but lifted it back up to stare Hannibal in the eyes.

"No, you don't need to apologize. Your input was necessary." Hannibal told her. They began walking side by side, heading towards the trailer where Will was already walking up the office trailer steps.

"Just that I know at times some men aren't one for women in their field of work. Or their inputs."

They came to a pause before they walked up the steps. Hannibal turned to look at her with his right eyebrows raised. Since they stop walking, Trinity stopped beside him and looked at him with a small grin.

"I do understand that many men do look at women a bit differently if a woman is working in dominated male professions, but with you, no. Women should do anything they please to do. An investigator is more of a balance level."

"Really? A woman investigator in the service, I was actually fine. But when I came back and working in the city, that is when it got interest. There were, well, some jerks that didn't see me fit for their work, especially as their lieutenant. There was, however, many other workers had enjoyed me, especially when I went to kick those jerks asses for saying rude and disrespectful comments towards me and the other women." Trinity explained, getting a slight glare on her face as she remembers her past occupation.

Then she remembers how she forgot to tell Will that she needed to move around the area and maybe fine another investigator job at the station. But then again, Jack Crawford did offer her a spot working under him. What Will didn't know was that Trinity already had field training under Jack already. But that was a different story, one that shouldn't be brought up.

"Well, I find that you are very fit for this job."

"Thank you." Trinity smile at him before walking up the steps.

Someway, somehow, Hannibal had gotten around her, open the door and let her enter before him. That got Trinity to smile with a soft 'thank you' to him as she entered. Trinity could have laughed as she couldn't believe how much of a gentleman Hannibal was. Though, Trinity did enjoy his gentleman mannerism. She had founded that it was respectful and made Hannibal very much attractive then he already was. Once she was inside the office trailer, Hannibal was right behind her, shutting the door gently behind them.

There was this woman—the secretary—standing up from behind her desk, already in a conversation with Will. After a few more exchanged words, the woman led Will over to some cabinets, showing him the files of employers that worked on the construction site. Seeing Will going through them, Trinity came over to help him, searching through the files too. Hannibal joined in on helping, checking over some files that were passed to him by Trinity. Off to the side, the secretary woman was on the phone, loudly whispering to whomever on the phone, about Hannibal, Will, and Trinity going through everything. The woman had turned to them after a few more words through the phone and eyed them closely.

"What did you say your names were?" The woman questioned, mostly staring at Will, but he ignored her, flipping through another file. He threw it aside before picking up another and this time, his eyebrows came slightly together.

"Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Will said in a questionable tone, head tilting a bit as he kept staring at the same file.

Trinity had stopped looking through the file cabinet, glanced over to Will, and eyebrow rising slightly, wondering what he had found to make his voice have a questionable tone. On her right side, Hannibal had stop looking through files, eyes staying on the file in his hand before resuming to reading another file.

"He is one of our pipe threaders. Those are all the verification letters and plumbers require him whenever they finish a job. " The woman said, turning away from them to tell whoever on the other line that she'll call them back before hanging up.

Trinity had stepped away from Hannibal side to come up beside Will. She tilted her head a bit over his shoulder to read the information on the file.

"Does Mr. Hobbs have a daughter?" Will questioned, looking up at the woman, who got this unsure look on her face and shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Might have."

"Eighteen or nineteen. She's plain, but pretty. She'll have auburn hair about this tall." Will said, shutting the folder to make a height length with his hand.

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't keep company with these people." The woman replied in an unsure tone, holding her hands out on either side of her.

Trinity snatched the folder out of Will hand and opening it back up; looking at the paperwork that this pipe threaded had filled out. She took note of the blank lines of information that the employer should have or would've filled out without questions.

"What is about Garret Hobbs that you find so peculiar?" Hannibal curiously asked, watching Will looking over Trinity's shoulder to read the file's information again.

"Well, looking at this, Mr. Hobbs left a phone number, but no address…" Trinity stated as she flipped the paper over to show some more information on this about this Hobbs person.

"Therefore he has something to hide?" Hannibal then asked, with raised eyebrows. Will glanced at him for a second before looking back at the file. Trinity glanced back at Hannibal, staring into his dark amber hazel eyes, wondering why he was asking these types of questions.

"All the others left phone numbers, but it says here that he missed certain days of work at certain times." Trinity glanced back down at the file, but snuck a glance at Hannibal, wondering if he was going to ask any more questions.

Sneaking glance in between Hannibal and Trinity, Will notice that something was connecting the two to one another, as if they were telepathic. Trinity had looked up, staring Hannibal straight in the eyes, not breaking contact or faltering. This had surprised Hannibal a bit as no one really could hold his stare. He held out his hand to her to which she dropped the file into her awaiting hand, still not breaking each other eye connection.

"Do you have an address for Mr. Hobbs?" Will asked, not waiting to look at the connection happening in between Hannibal and Trinity, anymore. Thus, turning around, asked the question to the secretary woman, who just sighed and walked to her desk to get the workers phone book.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After getting the phone number of the Hobbs worker, they were bringing the box of files outside to the car. They were packing the boxes into the trunk of the car to bring back to headquarters to be looked over by the FBI, but mostly, Jack himself.

Trinity was shoving some boxes to the side of the trunk, moving them for Will to fit another box in that he was bringing over. When Will made it over, Trinity had walked back towards the trailer stairs where Hannibal came out from within the trailer to pass another box to the secretary woman that decided to help them. However, when Hannibal was passing down the box, it had tipped, sending the top of the lid to fly off and some files coming out.

Seeing what had happen, Hannibal turned to make his way down the steps to help out, but Will came jogging over, saying he got it. The woman just grabbed the box and brought it to the car with Will following after her with the files. Though for Trinity, she stared after Hannibal, watching as he went back into the trailer with an emotionless face. That whole incident, Trinity had seen how Hannibal tipped the box on purpose towards the woman, sending files out of the box. Trinity knew that something was wrong with that picture.

"I'm going to help him inside." Trinity told Will, pointing to the building to which he nodded. He had dropped a file near the stairs, coming over to receive it and that is how she told him this. Trinity silently walked up the steps and had opened the door only a crack without any noise.

Peeking through the crack, Trinity saw that Hannibal was on the phone, his back to the door. Blocking all the other noises around her, Trinity listen in on him, and hearing him only saying a few words. However, her eyes ran over his hand holding the phone, noting he was using a tissue to hold the phone to his ear.

'_He is doing that to leave no fingerprints behind. Doctor, what are you doing?' _Trinity thought, eyes narrowing as she focus on what he was saying.

"Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs. You don't know me and I suspect we'll never meet. This is a crudities call so listen very carefully." Hannibal said through the phone.

Instantly, Trinity's eyes widen, realizing that Hannibal was talking to the man that Will suspected as the killer. She had to bite her tongue, holding her breath, and trying not to make any sounds to give away herself.

Though, Trinity had to admit that she was surprised that Will or that secretary woman hasn't said anything to her about why she was standing there, staring into the crack door. She thanked them for that or whatever was distracting them.

"Are you listening?" Hannibal questioned, moving slightly on balls of his feet, staring down at the desk before him.

'_Yes.' _Trinity answers in her head to Hannibal's questions.

"They know." Hannibal simply said, hanging up then phone and then staring at it for a few seconds. As he was turning his head slightly to the side, Trinity backed away from the door, and holding the handle down so it didn't click when she had gently shut the door.

Before entering, Trinity had to breathe in and out a few times to relax herself. Once relaxed, she had entered the trailer with a slight grin as if she didn't just listen in on Hannibal's phone conversation.

Trinity simply walked by him, glancing at him as he picked up a file box off the desk. Yet, Hannibal was staring at her with this glint in his eyes, like he knew that she was eavesdropping on his phone conversation.

"Trinity."

"Hannibal." Trinity lowly replied, bending down and picking up the last box.

When moving towards the door, Trinity had felt Hannibal step near her and take a deep inhale of her scent. That got her to look up into his eyes, walking by him. Walking by him seems as if everything was in slow motion, staring down each other as she walked by. Trinity couldn't help it. She had glanced at the desk where the phone was then looked at Hannibal with slight narrowed eyes.

That action that Trinity had just done had given up her eavesdropping secret. She had mostly showed him that she knew what he had done. And now, Hannibal's narrowed eyes were directed at her.

Once out of the trailer, time seems to go back at the normal pace as Trinity walked towards the car, file box in hand. Her older brother was standing near the car trunk, waiting for the last set of file boxes.

"Everything alright?" Will lowly ask her, noting how her face seem a bit blank.

"Yeah, I think everything is—"She paused to glance back at the trailer, watching as Hannibal came out with the last box. He paused on top of the stairs and making eye contact with her

"Fine." Trinity finished her sentence, slamming the box into the car trunk.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

_**(Updated)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Curiosity Kills the Cat Part 2

_**(Updated) **_

…**...**

**Chapter: **Curiosity Kills the Cat…Right? Part 2

…**..**

…**..**

They had got a hold of Garret Jacob Hobbs phone number, sent it to the FBI agency, and in return was told the location of Hobbs home address. Now, with that information, Hannibal, Will, and Trinity had just pulled up to the front of the Hobbs house.

In the car, the three sat there in complete silence, waiting for one of them to make the first move of getting out of the car. The one that made the move was Will as he slowly took off his seatbelt, popped an aspirin in his mouth then gradually exited the car.

Sitting there for a few seconds, Hannibal and Trinity stared at Will standing in front of the car before Hannibal and Trinity made move. Trinity was the first one out, watching as Will started his journey towards the house. Trinity slowly shut the door, still keeping her eyes on her brother. Her eyes glanced over the top of the car to see that Hannibal finally got out of the car with no rush.

Letting out a deep exhale from her nose, Trinity started walking after Will with Hannibal coming up right beside her. Though, the three of them came to a stop when the front door had swung open.

Out of the house came Garret Jacob Hobbs, shoving his wife outside and onto the front stone steps before slamming front door.

Will was the first one to move as he ran over to Mrs. Hobbs, immediately pressing his hands on her neck where Garret slit the front of her throat open. The missus was gasping for air, but not receiving any because she was choking on her own blood. A huge pool of blood was forming underneath her upper body, as blood gushed out of her throat wound.

Standing there, rooted to her spot and a bit frozen, Trinity stared with disbelief eyes at the scene unfolding before them. She was staring with complete shock and disbelief that this was going down. And then, standing beside her, Hannibal was rooted to his spot too. Though his expression about this whole thing was completely different then her own. Trinity glanced at him in the corner of her eyes, seeing that Hannibal was emotionless, not even bother about what they had just witness. Trinity kept staring at him, believing that Hannibal was treating this whole situation like it was normal to him. That got her a bit shaken up, wondering who exactly was this good doctor.

Snapping out of the whole thinking process and disbelief, Trinity's attention was snapped forwards, watching as Will got up from the body and walked to the front door. He had pulled out his handgun and kicked down the door, entering the house.

Seeing her brother's move, Trinity ran forwards, not believing Will was going in their alone. Hannibal had quickly followed after her with slight concern in his eyes. But the concern wasn't for the now dead woman on the front steps or Will's wellbeing, it was directed towards her.

Standing on the front steps for a few moments, Trinity stared down at the now dead Mrs. Hobbs, staring at those glossy eyes that would never hold life in them again. Standing beside her, Hannibal stared down at the body too, head tilting a bit.

Before entering the house, Trinity unbuttoned her coat to reach inside to grab her handgun in its holster around her waist. Pulling the black handgun out, Trinity clicked the safety off and about to step into the house. But then, ten gunshots in the house made Trinity and Hannibal to freeze in their spots.

"Will!" Trinity shouted, unfreezing from her spot and running into the house, gun up in front of her, ready to fire.

With caution steps, Trinity moved around the hallways and moved quickly to what appeared to be the kitchen. On entering the kitchen, Trinity slowly lower her gun at the sight before her eyes.

In the corner of the kitchen, on the floor against the kitchen counters were Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs dead with ten gunshot wounds littering his torso. There was blood spray across the kitchen counters and blood pooling around Hobbs body.

Then in the middle of the kitchen was a shaking Will. He was upon his knees beside a teenage girl—must be Hobbs daughter—, who had a knife wound across the left side of her neck. Trinity holsters her gun, staring at her brother on his knees, shaking and trying to put pressure on the teenage girl's wound. Yet, he was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

Few seconds had passed before Hannibal appeared, glancing at Trinity and noting that she was staring forwards, pulling out her IPhone. His eyes roamed over to see what she was looking at and took notice of Will trying to put pressure on a young girl, neck.

Stepping into action, Trinity stepped over to Will, pulling him away from the girl as Hannibal appeared and did the proper pressure grip on the girl's neck. Hannibal was managing to stop the blood flow much better than Will was doing. Trinity kept her brother back with a hand on his shoulder as she held her IPhone up to her ear with the other hand, calling for help.

As she gave information of the house, Trinity and Hannibal had caught each other's eyes before glancing over to Will. Just staring at Will, they could see that he was slightly hyperventilating and was still badly shaking. Trinity kneels down beside her brother, trying to comfort him, but it wasn't working as Will eyes were on the teenage girl. Seeing his state, Trinity began to frown and started to become worried.

Glancing at Trinity, Hannibal stared at her expression, seeing her frowning and then sadness coming into her eyes. Something bubbles inside his stomach on seeing her like this. That bubble inside of him that didn't want to see Trinity showing such emotions again because it did not fit who she was. Thus, he began to make up his mind in which he didn't want to see Trinity hurt again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

When the EMTs arrived, they had quickly taken girl away. Hannibal walked beside the gurney with the EMTs all the way out of the house to the ambulance.

In the house, Trinity stared around at the crime scene, watching FBI examiners coming in. Noting that the EMTs would be leaving soon, Trinity walked out of the house, seeing how Hannibal followed the EMTs to the ambulance with the girl. Looking away from that, Trinity stared over to the car they came in and founded her brother. Stepping down the few front steps, Trinity stared at Will, sitting on the front hood of the car and staring ahead of him in this daze with an emotionless expression.

Hearing heavy doors shut, Trinity looked back over to the ambulance seeing the last door shut. Through the back windows of the ambulance, Trinity could see that Hannibal was inside it and going to the hospital with the girl. Slowly walking across the front lawn, Trinity eyed the ambulance pulling out of the driveway, sirens began blaring and driving off with great speed.

Once the ambulance was out of sight, the sirens not echoing in the distance anymore, Trinity turned to look at Will. She came to a stop before him, staring down at his state. He had blood sprayed across his shirt, pants, glasses, and his emotionless face. Blood cover his hands, which were still visibly shaking. Looking back up into his face, Trinity stepped to him with softens eyes.

"Will, please get into the car." She softly told him.

Walking around the car, Trinity hand rested on the driver's side door handle, watching Will walk robotically around the car to the passenger side, open the door, and slid into the passenger seat, shutting the door gently. Sighing, Trinity opens the driver side door, got in herself and put the keys into the ignition. Starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway, Trinity made sure she drove quick to get him back to the hotel for him to wash away the blood off his face and his hands.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After the whole ordeal, a few hours passed and Will had left the hotel to go to the hospital to see that girl. Trinity was in the shower when he left and all her did was leave a small note saying where he went. She couldn't help but let out a disapproving growl, but Will was a grown man and let him decide his own decisions. Even if this case would mess around with his mental mind.

At the moment, Trinity changed into her pajamas and lay down on the top covers of her hotel bed. She knew that Will had taken the car; therefore she had no way of getting to the hospital—unless she called for a taxi. But she decided to retire for the night and relax because after that chaotic event, she needed it.

Sitting back, relaxing her body, Trinity turned on the TV, put it on a sports channel where a baseball game was showing and put the volume on low—just in case she passes out sleeping. To which she ended up doing. Her eyes were slowly shutting even when she was trying to force herself to stay awake, her tired body had won. Within seconds, she drifts off into a deep sleep, forgetting to lock the hotel room door.

…**..**

…**..Dream Realm: …..**

…**..**

_Trinity was in her military uniform and gear, running behind rocks that located on the bottom of a cliff. She had been investigating this bombing when her group was being fired upon. The group had somehow gotten separated from each other and now was hiding in various areas, yet trying to find one another._

_Running around a huge rock, Trinity was slightly crouched down to hide herself behind the rock. Slowly, she had come around the rock, but froze as her eyes came to rest upon her comrade on the ground, gasping for air._

_That comrade had been shot through their shoulder, leg, and then there was a nick on the side of their neck where blood was squirting out. Trinity quickly came over to them, putting her gloves on and kneeling down beside them. She immediately put pressure on their neck wound and looking around for any of her other comrades that might be around._

_However, her attention was drawn forwards when two enemies came forwards with their guns pointing right at her. One of her bloody gloved hands came off her comrade neck and slid down to the gun holster on her thigh. That hand wrapped around the handgun and with great speed, Trinity fired two rounds, hitting her targets dead on. Yet, one of them still managed to fire at the same time she did and got a bullet through her left arm._

"_AH!"_

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Trinity…Trinity."

Eyes snapping and sitting right up, Trinity, reaching for the handgun on her nightstand, but a hand shot out and grasped her wrist. Her eyes shot up to stare into the eyes of her intruder, slowly relaxing on who it was, but only a tiny bit.

"Hannibal? How—"

"You should have locked your door before passing out into a deep sleep." Hannibal told her, releasing her wrist from his hold.

Hannibal stood up straight, stepping a bit back from the bed and stared at her. On staring at her, Hannibal took in her state, noting that she was panting a bit from being woken up so suddenly and some light sheer of sweat on her hairline.

"Are you alright?"

Stared around the room, noting her brother was back before looking back at Hannibal It was just Hannibal and her, alone in a hotel room. She couldn't help but swallow a bit, feeling her throat dried up as she remembers eavesdropping on Hannibal's phone conversation. The conversation that she was sure as hell was not supposed to listen in on.

'_That had happen yesterday." _Trinity thought, glancing over at the digital clock on the nightstand, seeing it was past midnight. Looking away from the clock, Trinity eyes roamed up from the bed up at Hannibal. He was standing there, hands in his slack pockets and just staring at her with those dark amber hazel eyes.

"Where's Will?"

"He is still at the hospital, sleeping alongside the bedside of Abigail Hobbs, not wanting to leave her by herself tonight." Hannibal answers her questions, his hands slowly coming out of his slack pockets. Trinity nodded, turning herself on the bed so that her feet were dangling off the sides.

"Again, are you alright?"

"Fine. Nothing but a memory." Trinity reassured him, even though she couldn't help but think how her dream was similar to what went down yesterday. The blood coming out of the neck of that teenage girl probably trigger that particular dream that Trinity just had a few moments ago.

"Do you wish to have a chat about it? It might help."

"It was just my military days." Trinity lowly said, staring down at the carpet floor before looking back up at Hannibal. She noted that he was closer to her then before. That had made her to become a little bit alerted.

Their eyes were connecting again. Not faltering or breaking from one another. This little eye connection that they shared seems to become a game between them. Just holding each other stares until one of them would look away.

"You do know that curiosity kills the cat, Trinity." Hannibal broke the silence between them, still keeping his eyes on her. His hands seem to sway a bit on his side, fingers moving a bit as he seems to come closer.

'_He knows that I have eavesdropped on him yesterday. What is he going to do? What are you going to do to me, oh, good doctor Hannibal Lecter?' _Trinity was thinking in her head, waiting for him to make a move. If he makes a move, she would try to evade him and escape.

"But didn't you hear, Hannibal."

His head had tilted a bit to the left, listening to what she has to say. Curiosity was in his eyes, wondering how she was going to finish this sentence.

"What is that, Trinity?"

"Satisfaction brought it back." Trinity finished, eyes narrowing and her body tensing up a bit.

Once she had said that, Hannibal hands had shot out at her, trying to grab any part of her. Thus, Trinity was ready and quickly rolled away from him, shooting up from the bed and ran to the door.

She was almost at the door, just brushing the handle when this powerful arm came slithering around her waist, lifted her right off her feet and slammed her back onto the bed on her back.

On her back, Hannibal had quickly maneuvered himself on top of her. Straddling her waist, his knees on either side of her hips and made sure he had his weight somewhat on her to keep her pinned down.

Struggling under him, Trinity arms were freed so she swung her right fist towards his face, but he managed to bend a bit back, just dodging her fist to the side of his face. Hannibal hands had quickly shot out, grabbing her wrists with either of his hands and slammed them above her head. Knowing that she was trapped, Trinity stops struggling much to Hannibal's pleasure. He lowers his head down to her, the tip of their noses brushing and their eyes connected again.

"Eavesdropping is rude, Trinity."

"So, is lying." Trinity hissed back, eyes sharply narrowing.

Even in this position and situation she was in with him, Hannibal was a bit surprised. He was surprised that she held nothing but a strong and determine attitude towards him, not an ounce of fear throughout her.

"Why? Why would you tell the killer that we know? Why?"

"What do you think?"

Taking in his question, Trinity started running all the possibilities through her head. She was wondering and questioning why Hannibal would call the killer to warn them about Will and the FBI was coming for him. Trinity began to think back to all the interaction that Hannibal had with Will, even with her. But nothing was really coming up, except that Hannibal knew the phone number.

"You knew him someway or somehow."

"Only time will tell, Trinity." Hannibal simply told her causing her to growl at him in frustration. Hearing her lowly growling, Hannibal's eyebrows rose and his eyes held slight amusement.

"Why won't you tell me?" She lowly questions with sharpness in her tone of voice.

"Patience, Trinity."

"You have already made me lose mine." Trinity quickly responded. Hannibal gently chuckles down at her, shaking his head a bit.

"Well, then we have to relearn them."

"I can manage at the moment. But-but why?"

"I need a clarified question, Trinity."

"Who are you exactly, doctor? You help, yet you helped the killer at the same time."

"I didn't exactly help."

"You gave a warning. I consider that helping out." Trinity replied, managing to get her hands free from his grasps.

In her mind, she was thinking of ideas on how to get out of this position. With Hannibal's weight on top of her, she knew that she can't simply throw him off. But she could roll them over. That is when that idea became the plan.

"Consider what you want, curiosity will kill the cat."

Immediately, Trinity put the plan into action once he finished that sentence. With great strength, demonstrating just as strong she was, Trinity buckle under him making him to falter a bit on top of her before pushing him slightly off then over. Trinity rolled on top of him, this time straddling his waist and pinning his forearms down with her knees. His expression was priceless to her. All he could do was staring up at her with a shocked expression, but there was a flick of impress in his eyes.

Trinity was now staring down at him, flicking some of her hair out of her face as she stared him down. Her hands resting on either side of his head, just a bit above his shoulders.

"And that is why, doctor, cats got nine lives."

"What happens when those nine lives are up, Trin-it-y?" Hannibal broken up her name in a teasing tone that Trinity didn't think he had it in him.

"That is when the satisfactions that the cat had received will come into play." Trinity replied with a small smirk to which Hannibal smirked back. A slight chuckle escaped his lips and this hint of twinkle was in his eyes.

"You're an interesting woman; did you know that, Trinity."

"Are you going to do something to me, doctor? Now that I know what you have done."

"Are you going to do something about me, now that you know what I have done?" Hannibal questioned her instead of answering her question.

Sitting a bit back on his hips, Trinity slightly bit her bottom lip before shutting her eyes and shaking her head a little bit. That silent reply made Hannibal to stare up at her with slight confusion and curiosity.

"Why not?"

"Because for once, I have come to realize that Will need someone else other than me." Trinity lowly said, opening her eyes to stare into Hannibal's eyes with a slight frown coming onto her face.

There was that frown again. That negative emotion that Hannibal had wished to never see on Trinity. With great strength, Hannibal pushed himself up causing her to yelp. Trinity could feel the muscles, the abs constricting underneath her body as Hannibal stood up, catching her from falling and dropped her back onto the bed on her back. He turned to her, pushing her down, flat on her back and resting his left hand right next to her head.

Not wanting to be fully conquered, Trinity pushed herself up on her elbows causing her chest to slightly push against his. Their faces were only an inch from each other's, noses almost brushing again. His left hand stayed pressed beside her as they stared each other down.

"Don't frown. It doesn't suit you at all." Hannibal lowly yet softly told her. He reached up with his right hand, brushing a loose strand away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. When his hand came back from doing that, he ran his fingertips across her jawline making her to slightly blush. Though, she was curious and confused at his actions.

Hannibal pushed himself up and away from her, buttoning up his jacket and walked towards the hotel door. He paused when his hand touched the door handle.

"Lock the door behind me." Hannibal simply told her, opening the door and leaving, shutting it behind him.

Immediately, she was off the bed and at the door. Her hand had come up to rest on the door handle and the lock above it. Yet, she froze for a second, thinking about what just happen. In a way, she just let a suspect go. The suspect being Hannibal, who had warned the killer that Will was coming for them.

Snapping out of it, Trinity shook her head and reached up to the lock.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

On the other side of the door, Hannibal was standing there, his hand resting on the door handle, debating whether or not he should go in to make sure she would be safe tonight.

When Hannibal heard the click from the other side, he shut his eyes and stepped away from the door, nodding his head.

He turned away and began to walk towards his car. As he walked, he was wondering why he didn't do anything to her because she knew what he had done. Hannibal knew she would be trouble, but some reason, he wanted that.

Or rather the opposite of wanting trouble.

Hannibal wanted Trinity Graham to himself.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After locking the door, Trinity took a few steps back before turning around and jumping into bed. This time, she slid underneath the sheets, laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. A deep sigh slipped from her lips, wondering if things would get interesting with Hannibal as the time goes by.


	4. Chapter 4 Mrs Lecter--What!

_**(Updated)**_

…**..**

**Chapter: **Mrs. Lecter…what!?

…**..**

As a few days passed, for the time being, Trinity has been living with Will, but she has been looking for her own place. For those passed days, she been flipping through every single newspaper she could get her hands on. She even went through all sorts of articles, retail books, and even looking for any houses for sale on her morning jogs.

It has also been a few days since Will had killed Garret Jacob Hobbs, but also, a few days that Trinity knew what the good doctor; Hannibal Lecter did on the phone. Though, they both kept their interaction in the hotel room that night a secret.

It was early morning; Trinity was on one of her jogs again, trying to clear up her mind by taking in the surrounding around her. As she came around this bend in the road, her running came to a stop and her hands were automatically resting against her hips.

"You are going to get hit by another car if you park like that."

"That is why insurance comes in handy." Hannibal told her, leaning on his driver's side door. He had his car parked horizontal on one side of the road—the direction she was running on—and appeared like he was waiting for her.

"Well, alright. Good morning, doctor, is there something you need before a car comes and hits you." Trinity said in a smartass tone. Hannibal smirked, even letting out a few chuckles before pushing himself off from leaning on his car and making his way over to her.

"Looking for a place to live, Trinity?"

That comment made her eyebrow rise in interest.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I think I just saw a mouse."

"I'm not going to lie, I believe I did too." Hannibal agreed, reaching out, grabbing Trinity hand and dragging her not only out of the room but the whole house altogether.

For hours, both Hannibal and Trinity have been house hunting for Trinity. Trinity had founded out that Will slipped to Hannibal during one of their session about her having trouble finding a home. That she didn't want to live in Virginia, just somewhere a bit away from it.

Therefore, Hannibal decided that he would help her find a home around his area. Though in Trinity minds, she knew that he wanted to help her, but at the same time to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't rat him out.

"Okay, we looked at about five houses. Two either had creepy yards, basements, or some type of fuzzy creatures. The other three were just blah." Trinity told him, leaning a bit back in the light tan leather seats in Hannibal's car.

Hearing her complain about the house—which he doesn't blame her to do so—Hannibal chuckle a bit. He turned his car around and started to drive in directions that were familiar to him.

"I got this house in mind, but I figure to tell you."

"And why not?" Trinity questioned, placing her left elbow on the aisle rest in between their seats. She lean a bit towards him, battering her eyes at him with a look of innocence. That got him to grin a bit as he glanced at her then looked forwards, focusing on driving.

"Because you would be my neighbor. The house isn't right next door to me, but it is in walking distance."

"Oh really? And pray tell, what is wrong with that, doctor?"

"You don't find it strange in any sorts?"

Sitting back in her seat, Trinity pretended to put a hard thinking face on causing Hannibal to shake his head with a grin. He glanced at her as she looked at him with a small smile.

"No, not really. Unless you don't want me as your neighbor, Hannibal."

"Never said that."

"Good. I don't bite…much." Trinity relaxing in the seat and staring out the passenger window. Hannibal glanced at her then forwards as he continued to drive.

'_I do.' _Hannibal thought with a sly smirk.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

As they walked up the steps and got to the door, Trinity raised her right fist up, about to knock on the door, but didn't have to. The door had swung wide open, showing the house realtor, who stood there giving them this wide, creepy smile.

"HI! My name is Cassie Weathers. You may call me Cassie. I will be showing this house today for you lovely couple."

"No, we aren—"

"Thank you." Hannibal cut off Trinity, wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her right up against him. Hannibal put this amused grin on his face to which the realtor to widely smile back, clapped her hands together, and led them into the two story home.

"Do you get a kick out of messing with me?" Trinity sharply whispers up at Hannibal.

"Yes. It is quite exhilarating." Hannibal told her, giving her that amused smirk until it was wiped off his face when Trinity elbowed him in the stomach. He coughed out, rubbing his stomach with his free hand.

The overly, hyper active realtor woman glanced back at them with a questionable look to which Trinity smile and Hannibal forced a grin on his face. The woman gave them a wide smile again then turned back around, pointing at things and explaining. With the realtor not looking, Hannibal poked Trinity in her side causing her to jump and push away from him.

Seeing the result of what his poking did to Trinity, Hannibal got this knowing and sly smile across his face. Upon seeing his smile, Trinity pointed at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you even think about it, Hannibal."

"You are ticklish." Hannibal purred out as he kept stepping towards her. Trinity kept backing away and into the living room area. Hannibal lunged forwards, wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her against him, about to poke her again but came to a halt. The realtor woman had taken the time to appear and see the position that Trinity and Hannibal were in.

"Oh, there you two are. Trying to sneak away from me for some privacy. How about I show you two the lovely master bedroom."

That had causing Trinity to instantly blush. Hannibal saw how Trinity got a bit red in embarrassment causing him to smirk, kept his arm wrapped around her waist and nodded at the realtor woman to lead them.

While the woman led them up the stairs, babbling away nonsense, Trinity turned her head to look up at Hannibal.

"Can you give shots to patients?"

"What sort of question is this leading to?"

"Or maybe prescriptions?"

"I can prescribe. Where is this leading to, Trinity?" Hannibal questioned as they walked down the hallway, passing two guestrooms and a bathroom. They came to stop before a door, where the realtor woman opens it up with that wide smile, allowing them into the master bedroom.

"This is the master bedroom with a connected on master bathroom. There is…"

Trinity had blocked out the rest of what the realtor was saying as she took the liberty to walk around and stared around the surroundings. She had pulled away from Hannibal as she walked towards the window seat. The window seat had looked out into the backyard. It was big enough to fit two people. Hannibal's reflection appeared behind her, showing he was presence and her to look back at him then out the window.

"I was asking you those questions because I wanted you to shoot up that lady with some sedatives or something. She is off her rocker." Trinity whispers, turning around with Hannibal as they heard the realtor woman coming back over to them.

"I can see that you have taken interest in the window seat."

"Yes, it looks like a bed in a window."

"Ah, yes, it would be a nice spot to nap." The woman said with a giggle. Trinity had to bite her tongue while Hannibal put on a fake small grin. The woman walked out of the room to go show them downstairs again.

"I need an aspirin." Trinity mumbles to Hannibal as they followed after the crazy woman.

Throughout the annoying tour, Trinity had actually founded that she liked the house. It had the master bedroom, two guestrooms, two bathrooms, living room, study room, chef designed kitchen, dining room, and a basement that the previous owner had turned into a game room.

"I like it." Trinity told Hannibal as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh, that is lovely to hear. Do you two have any children?"

That comment caught Trinity off guard that she ended up choking on her spit and started coughing; not believing what was just asked. Hannibal automatically started to rub her back, staring down at her with concern. Knowing that Trinity was going to be fine, Hannibal looked back up at the realtor woman, who was staring at the two of them, waiting for an answer.

"We have been trying lately." Hannibal answers with a charming smile.

"Oh, I must say that you two would have such beautiful children. Your wife could be a model because she looks like a goddess."

Yet again with the comments, Trinity started coughing harder, shaking her head while Hannibal kept rubbing her back. Though Hannibal had to admit, he was really getting a kick out of this whole thing.

"After this, I need a huge pitcher of water and an aspirin." Trinity mutters, rubbing her throat and clearing it. Hannibal kept rubbing her back, smirking at her before looking at the realtor.

"She could pass as a goddess. And I believe that she is too beautiful and outdoes those models." Hannibal said, looking at Trinity, who stared at him with slight wide eyes and a raised left eyebrow. Once again, twice in one day, she was blushing a bit with Hannibal grinning at her.

"That is sweet. Now, about the house."

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

"I'm going to kill you very slowly."

"You got a house."

"You lied again and to that crazy lady."

"You went along with it, if I do recall, dear."

After that response, Trinity lowly growled at Hannibal, who glanced at her with raised eyebrows and amused eyes. Seeing his amusement, her eyes narrowed at him.

Stopping on the driveway at Will's house, Trinity immediately got out of the car. Sitting on the front porch, playing around with his fishing pole was Will. Hearing the car door shutting, Will look up to see that they were back from house hunting. He had stood up with a small grin to greet them and ask if they had any luck, but his grin slowly slid off when he noted the annoyed expression across Trinity's face.

"What happen? Did you get a house?"

"Ask my husband. He'll tell you." Trinity jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, storming by Will and into the house.

Staring after his sister and wincing when the front door slammed, Will slowly turned his attention back towards the car where Hannibal was standing on the driver's side, staring at Will.

"Husband?"

"I do hope that I have your blessing, Will." Hannibal politely said with an entertained smirk.

"What the hell did you two do today?" Will whispers with slight wide eyes.

…**..**

…**..A Week Later: ….**

…**..**

A week later, with the help of Will and Hannibal, Trinity was able to move into her new home. She had made the two men work their asses off on helping her unpack and put things away throughout her new home.

"Knock knock." That realtor poked her head in through the front door, saying with a wide smile.

Seeing who it was, Trinity just dropped the couch pillows—she had in her hands—and walked out of the room. Hannibal shook his head with a grin. Will why his little sister acted like that, but he would soon find out.

"I have come over to see if you were moving in and to give you and Mrs. Lecter your paperwork." The woman said, giggling right after her explanation. Hearing how the way she talked and giggle caused Will's right eyebrow to twitch.

"Yes, thank you." Hannibal quickly said, taking the paperwork from the woman with a nod of his head. The woman let out this nervous type laugh and smiles at Hannibal. Not liking the look he was receiving from the woman, Hannibal slowly crept away from the realtor woman, tightly holding the papers in his right hand on his side.

"Who is this? Another resident here?" The woman questions, turning to look Will up and down very slowly, which caused Will to become very uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm Trinity's older brother."

"Oh, are you living here? Because do you know that your sister and brother-in-law need those spare bedrooms."

"Why?" Will questioned, glancing at Hannibal then at Trinity, who had stepped back into the room, glaring at the realtor woman.

"Well, don't you know that they have been trying to make babies?"

"Oh, God have mercy on my soul." Trinity exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as she walked by Hannibal, who was biting his tongue to not laugh or smile. He did glance back, watching as Trinity walked into her kitchen and going right up to her chef style knife rack. Grabbing one, Trinity was coming back with a chef knife and coming right up behind the realtor woman.

Seeing what his sister was doing, Will had quickly distracted the realtor lady while Hannibal stepped in front of Trinity, took the chef knife from her, and literally tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her back into the kitchen. Hannibal set her down onto the kitchen breakfast island stool and put the chef knife away in its rightful place in the knife rack.

"Trinity."

"I wasn't going to do it." She quickly told him, pulling the innocent look on him.

Staring at her, Hannibal reached out and pushed some strands from her face that got loose from the ponytail she was wearing. He caressed her cheek then pulled his hand away and staring down at her.

"Well, Will and I didn't know that for sure. You looked committed."

"To an extent." Trinity pointed out to him. Hannibal shook his head with a smirk at her sheepish grin.

"Um, I do wonder how far you would have gone through." Hannibal curiously asked himself more than her. He seems to go into this deep thought process of his comment, but snapped out of it when he heard Trinity sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Am I allowed to kick that lady out of the house now because it is my house?"

"That would be a bit rude."

"Yeah, you're right, my oh so dear, husband of mine." Trinity dramatically said, falling out of her stool backwards. Hannibal immediately reacted, reaching out and caught her. He had her in a slight dip, staring down into her eyes while she stared back up at him.

"What are you two doing?" Will questioned, standing in the kitchen doorway with the realtor lady. Hannibal and Trinity looked at the two in the doorway with blank expressions.

"Hannibal was being a diehard romantic. Weren't you?" Trinity said, looking up at Hannibal and biting her bottom lip to not laugh. Hannibal smirked back at her.

"Indeed, my beautiful wife."

Glancing between the two, Will shook his head at them. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at them with a serious face.

"You two are utterly mad."


	5. Chapter 5 Nice Right Hook

_**(Updated)**_

…**..**

**Chapter: **Nice Right Hook

…**..**

It the past few days that Trinity lived in her new home, she had received pastries from her new neighbor, the good doctor, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. When Trinity took the pastries, letting him tell her the fancy name of it, she had to joke with him. Saying that regular cookies would have been fine instead of fancy pastries treats. His reply was to shake his head with a grin.

At the moment, Trinity had just gotten off the phone with Will. He had told her that he would be around the area because of him doing another evaluation with Hannibal. The reason for another evaluation was because of Will killing Hobbs, but also, was Will stable enough to join the field again.

Stepping out of her master bedroom, Trinity pulled on her black pea coat, buttoning it up as she headed towards the stairs. She walked down the wood steps, hearing her high heel boots gently creating a clicking sound. Her hair was pulled up in a perfect high ponytail, swishing back and forth across her back as she walked.

After getting out of her house, locking it up, she got into her vehicle and drove off to Hannibal's work place—which was actually not far from where they lived. Seeing the familiar building in view, she pulled her car up into a parking spot and got out. Trinity walked up the front stone steps, entering the building, and walked through the empty waiting room, right up to the office door to knock on it. Though, it opens up before she could.

This stubby man came walking out with slight red puffy eyes, nodded his head at her as he got around her and left the building. Once the front door shut, Trinity turned her head back around to look at the door to see Hannibal standing there.

"Patient?" Trinity questioned to which Hannibal nodded. He stepped aside, letting her walk by him and into his workplace. Trinity eyes roamed around the beautiful office while Hannibal shut the door.

"Have you come to see your brother?"

"Let me guess, he came early and left?"

"Yes."

"Um." Trinity softly sounded.

Instead of letting her eyes do the roaming, Trinity started roaming around the large office area, staring at the arts, antiques, chairs, and the balcony up above that circle around the room that had walls filled with various books. Everything caught Trinity's eyes and she founded everything interesting. The whole room held that vibe of elegance and high class like Hannibal. The office looked like one of those offices founded in one a home designing magazine.

"Is Will alright?"

"You do know that I am not allowed to talk about patients."

Looking away from a drawing on the wall, Trinity stared at Hannibal with a raised eyebrow. Hannibal was standing behind his desk, a raised eyebrow in return and his eyes showing a challenge. As if he was daring her to challenge him.

Trinity let a deep exhale from her nose and turned back to roaming around the large room. She came upon the ladder that led up to the balcony that walls were filled with books. Glancing over at Hannibal for permission, he simply nodded his head once. Getting her answer, Trinity immediately started climbing up the ladder.

From there, Trinity pulled herself up onto the balcony, and started walking around it. Her left fingertips ran across the balcony banister while her eyes trailed over the various names of books.

"Any particular books you read, Trinity?" Hannibal asked from down below, organizing the things on top of his office desk.

"When I was growing up, I would love to read the scary and mystery books. The criminal ones that made you glance over your shoulder, wondering if that character from the book would come after you." Trinity told him, smiling fondly at the memory. She turned her head away from the books to stare down at Hannibal, who was staring back up at her.

"Do you believe that your childhood led you to becoming an investigator?"

"Maybe. I was always interested about the actions of criminals. I would question my father a lot about why those criminals did what they did. What makes them think? Could I help prevent it in the near future?" Trinity explained as she walked around on the balcony, coming to one of the four corners of the room. She wrapped her left arm around the pole and lean on it, staring down at Hannibal, who kept his eyes trained on her the whole time.

"You seem like you were a curious child."

"Oh, I was. So was Will. He was always the one to read books after books."

"And you?"

"I had my time when I would go through books after books. Until I slowed up stopping altogether when I hit high school." Trinity answers, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

Nodding, Hannibal looked at his shoes before looking back up at her. As he stared back up at her, Hannibal took a mental image of her posture leaning on the banister balcony pole in the corner. The way she had position herself made her look completely innocent, like an angel hiding out in the balcony, and peeking down at him.

"Will, passed."

"The evaluation you did on him?"

"Yes. That is what I can tell you."

Trinity nodded, letting go of the pole and walking around the balcony again. Her heels clicking softly as she walked with long yet slow strides. She came back to where the ladder was and began descending down it.

Immediately, Hannibal walked over, taking his hands out of his slack pockets. He stood beside the ladder, keeping a close eye on Trinity climbing down the ladder in her black high heel boots. When Trinity got to the last few steps, Hannibal held out his right hand to her. Trinity laid her hand in his and let him guide her the rest of the way down.

"Well, that would mean he is approved to be on the field once again." Trinity said, stepping away from him and walking over to the black leather seats, across from one another.

She took a seat down in the chair that would be considered where Hannibal's patients sat. Hannibal slowly came over, hands in his suit pants pockets as he stared down at her.

"Do you believe he is ready?"

Resting her hands in her lap, Trinity stared at her fingernails before looking up at Hannibal with a small grin.

"Do I think that my older brother is ready?"

"Yes."

"To some degree."

"What type of degrees, if you don't mind me asking?" Hannibal asked, head tilting a bit in curiosity.

"Well, his mind is there. Like he does his thing of figuring out situations. However, when he faces situation, such as Hobbs, he starts to shatter. Or rather a new Will appears."

"A new Will?"

"Yeah. Like he becomes freaked out, shakes, or becomes this nervous wreck." Trinity explained, crossing her right leg over her left. Hannibal eyes ran over her legs when her eyes roamed around his room again. Though they returned back to staring at her as he asked another question.

"Thus partly sane?"

"I'm not saying he is insane." Trinity replied, letting her arms rest on the chair armrests and leaning a bit back in the seat.

"Indeed. But he is cleared enough and he believes that he is fine too." Hannibal told her.

"We shall see, Hannibal." Trinity replied, looking up at him with a blank expression.

…**.**

…**.Few Days Later: ….**

…**.**

A new case had open up.

The case was open up when three teenagers had founded bodies buried under the ground with mushrooms and other fungi growing from the bodies. But also, the bodies were hooked up to IVs and oxygen.

For this case, Trinity had joined Will on the field, walking into the crime scene together. They had come upon the other FBI agents that were taking pictures or taking samples. Will stood there staring, but he glanced over at Trinity as she was walking around all the bodies, staring at each of them with slight narrowed, calculating eyes.

Slowly, Trinity had kneeled down, staring at the IVs and oxygen tubes hooked up to each body. She stared down at the mushrooms growing on top of the bodies. When she noted the others walking away, she looked up to see that her brother was staring at her.

"You want some alone time?"

"If you don't mind." Will lowly replied causing her to nod while standing up. Trinity walked by him, touching his forearm then walking away from him, and stood near the crime scene yellow tape.

Standing a good distance away but able to see her brother, Trinity could see that he was going into his thinking mode and walking around the scene. She leaned a bit back on her heels, crossing her arms over her chest and started thinking about the crime scene herself.

'_Whoever had done this has kept the victims alive for a certain amount of time. But why would he? Why would he also bury them only a foot under? Then the fungi growing on them. Is there supposed to be some connection? Maybe the nature connecting to the bodies…wait the bodies are next to each other and their IVs and oxygen are connected. This has something to do with connection, right?' _Trinity thought, thinking of the possibilities in her head.

She began to image herself digging up the holes, putting the bodies in the ground and only burying them a certain dept. Then hooking them all up with IVs and oxygen tubes.

'_This person knows their medical field.' _Trinity thought again.

Her thought process was broken up when she heard this woman talking to the detective about the scent. This made Trinity to glance back to see who it was. Her eyes narrowed a bit, seeing the woman stuffing something inside her coat pocket before talking to a detective again. She had told the detective that she was a parent to one of the boys that had founded the bodies. But then she questioned about Will.

That got Trinity eyes to become sharp and kept them narrowed as she stared at the red headed woman. Instantly, Trinity didn't like this woman one bit. She could have sworn that it was a camera the woman had stuffed in her coat pocket. And then listening to her question about Will and the crime scene, Trinity thought of one thing.

'_Reporters.' _Trinity thought, her teeth clenching a bit in annoyance.

Not wanting to hear this red hair woman talking about Will, Trinity went to open her mouth to tell her to leave when a loud gasp ranged out. Whirling around, Trinity saw that one of the bodies' was alive and was tightly gripping Will's leg. The other FBI field investigator ran over and started to work on the victim to get their grip off Will, but also, to keep them alive.

Speed walking over, Trinity appeared before Will, who was slightly gasping for air and clenching a tree near him. Trinity grabbed his hand making him to look at her with widen eyes. She could feel him trembling underneath her hand.

"Will…"

"I'm-I'm not—"

"Sshh, let's go." Trinity cut him off, pulling him away from the scene. She had made eye contact with Crawford, who nodded at her making her to nod back. Dragging Will to his vehicle, she opens the passenger door to help him in. But before she could, he looked at her.

"Lecter." Will lowly whispers, getting into passenger seat. Trinity shut the door then walked around, getting into the driver's seat and started up the car. She glanced at her older brother then forwards, putting the car in drive.

"Alright."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

As Will command, Trinity had brought him straight to Hannibal's office. Now, she was sitting in the waiting room while her older brother talked to Hannibal. The front door to the office open up, making Trinity to glance over, but her eyes instantly narrowed.

It was that red hair woman from the crime scene. Standing up and quickly disappearing into the bathroom without the woman seeing, Trinity hid in there. Though, she did crack the open a bit to watch what this woman was doing.

The woman was looking around before pulling out what looked like these headphones connected to a recording device. Trinity eyes widen then narrowed yet again as the woman stood near the door, putting the recording device near the door, and listen in on what Will and Hannibal were talking about.

Seeing all of this, Trinity now knew that this woman was a reporter of some sorts. A very sly and slimy type of reporter. Trinity would make her appearance known when Hannibal and Will were done having their conversations. But for now, Trinity kept watch.

When Will didn't come out the door that this woman was recording from, Trinity knew that Will must've went out the private way that Hannibal's patients usually take. When the office door open to show Hannibal, Trinity immediately exited out of the bathroom. Her bursting out of nowhere had attracted both Hannibal's and the woman's attention.

"Trinity, Will just left out of the pr—"

"Oh, Hannibal, I seriously need to talk to you."

"Well, Trinity, I got an appointment with Ms. Kimble here an—"

"_**Dear,**_I need to talk to you." Trinity emphasized the first word with an innocent smile at him.

Her words made Hannibal instantly know that something was up. He slightly nodded his head at her before glancing at the red haired woman.

"Please, excuse us, Ms. Kimble; this would only take a minute." Hannibal said letting Trinity into his office then shutting the door behind them.

"Trinity, what is the meaning of this." Hannibal asked, but his eyebrow rose as Trinity placed her right pointer finger over her lips.

"Silence?" Hannibal questioned.

Trinity had pulled him far away from the door that the woman was behind. Then Trinity stepped up to him, very close that their chests were almost touching. Now, Hannibal was deeply curious on what was going on.

"She is a reporter." Trinity lowly whispers to him. Her warm breath was fanning across his lips causing him to slightly part his lips, inhaling through his mouth. Her scent on her body smelled like raspberry while her breath smelled of fresh mint.

"How are you sure?"

"She was recording Will and your conversation with this high advance audio recorder at the door. Plus, I saw her at the crime scene today, pretending to be one of the boys—that had founded the bodies—mother, Hannibal."

"So, we got ourselves a snake?"

"Yeah, one that I want to give a nice right hook across the face to." Trinity admitted slightly hissing to which Hannibal smirked, liking when Trinity get riled up.

They both glanced at the door where that woman was then back at each other.

"I'll handle it."

"You sure? I can just make her leave altogether with a right hook. I'm telling you, you should let me do it." Trinity suggested. Hannibal shook his head, lowly chuckling underneath his breath.

"I got it, dear."

"Fine." Trinity replied with a slight pout. He led her to the door that leaves out of the private area. He opens the door for her and she stepped through it, but glanced back at him with her sapphire emerald eyes.

"Oh and Hannibal."

"Yes?"

"How would she know when Will's session was?" Trinity asked.

"I was wondering the same thing, Trinity." Hannibal replied.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Outside in her own car, Trinity was waiting outside of Hannibal's office building, waiting for that red head woman reporter to appear. When that woman did, Trinity got out of her car and headed right over to the reporter.

"Hey."

The woman turned and seems to freeze a bit when she saw Trinity. Her eyes widen as she came to realization as Trinity gotten even closer.

"I see that you recognize me."

"You were at the cri—you were inside the doctor's office."

"Yeah, I was. Also at the crime scene. I see that you were getting information out of the detectives. Shouldn't you, oh I don't know, be home with your son that had witness the crime today?" Trinity eyebrow rose, asking this.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Inside, Hannibal was getting ready to leave and head right home when he noticed what was going on outside. There was Trinity, face to face with the red hair reporter, Freddie Lounds, as Hannibal founded out.

"Trinity." Hannibal whispers, grabbing his messenger bag and quickly exiting and locking up the building. Once everything was locked up, Hannibal quickly moved toward the two women.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Stay away from the crime scenes."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh really? How about I come up with a theory for the FBI to arrest your ass." Trinity replied, stepping towards the reporter, who stepped back and eyes widening.

Trinity's eyes seem to darken a bit. There were a few things that Trinity didn't like. One was being that she didn't like when someone interferes with her work, especially if they don't work in the same field. Secondly, she definitely, did not like it when someone messes with family. Such as, this woman trying to get the down low on Will.

In the corner of her eyes, Trinity could see Hannibal rushing over. At the moment, Trinity didn't want to deal him; therefore she turned and began walking away. However, the reporter seem like she wanted the last words in this little chat, so she said something loud enough for Hannibal to hear too.

"Are you trying to protect your unbalance brother? Or are you sucking up to your _dear _in more ways than one, so that you can pay him off to keep your brother in check?"

That statement had immediately made Trinity to stop walking. Even Hannibal stopped walking, in shock with Lounds words. Though, he snapped out of his shocked state and began speeding walking faster towards them when he saw Trinity slowly turn around with a murderously expression. Hannibal knew that Lounds was screwed.

Trinity had turned very fast, stormed right up to the reporter, pulled her right fist back and delivered a hard right hook across the red head's face.

"Trinity!" Hannibal shouted, now sprinting forwards and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. He began dragging her away as far as possible because she wanted to keep fighting Lounds until she felt relieved.

"Let me go, Hannibal! Who does she think she is? I'm going to stomp your ass!" Trinity was being pulled away by Hannibal, but pointed towards Lounds with a death glare, shouting this.

Hannibal struggle a bit as Trinity tried to pull from him, showing her a bit of her true strength. And he must say that he was impressed. She had actually dragged him across the ground a bit until he decided to show her his true strength. Hannibal lifted her right up by her waist, carried her a bit away, set her down behind him and pushed her towards her car.

"Get in your car, Trinity."

"Han—"

"Now." Hannibal commanded in a 'do it, no question back' tone.

Eyes narrowed at him, but it was mostly for Lounds, she stormed over her car and got in. Hannibal stared after her making sure she was in her car before turning around and walking over to Lounds, seeing her touching her cheek and wincing a bit.

"Ms. Lounds, don't you ever come around her again." Hannibal said in a cold tone, his eyes matching his icy tone.

"She just punched m—"

"I know what she has done. But in a way, you deserved it. Good day, Ms. Lounds." Hannibal simply said, turning away and walking back towards Trinity's car. He tapped on the window making her to roll it down and stared up at him.

"Here to scowl me?"

He stared at her, looking up to see Lounds driving off then looked back down at her. He stared at her, his face softening up as she stared up at him.

"No."

"No? Really now?"

"Yes. What Ms. Lounds said was unnecessary, rude, and disrespectful. Your actions were caused by your rage for what she has done. But also, what her actions could lead to." Hannibal explained. Trinity slowly nodded before turning her head away, staring at her hands on the steering wheel then looked back at him.

"So, I'm not grounded?"

Hearing this, Hannibal shook his head chuckling.

"No, you aren't grounded, dear."

"Good. If I was then I would have cried."

"Really?"

"No."

"Thought so. But I must say about your actions a few moments ago."

"What's that, Hannibal?"

"Nice right hook."

With Hannibal admitting this to her instead of scowling her, Trinity couldn't help it. She stared laughing and soon Hannibal was chuckling with her.


	6. Chapter 6 Sleepover

_**(Updated)**_

…**..**

**Chapter: **Sleepovers

…**..**

A day had gone by; Will was quiet and wouldn't say anything when he is deeply focused on a case. From a distance, Trinity would keep an eye on him, helping out with anything she could with the case.

So far, Will had told Trinity that Hannibal and he believe that this killer was focusing on something to do with connection. Trinity had quickly told Will on what she had been thinking that day of the crime scene, how she believed it had something to do with connecting with people or some sort. Taking in her ideas, Will said he would keep them in mind as everything about this case had to do with connection.

Today, Trinity was jogging a late evening job, since early morning she was with Will at the FBI building, investigating the victim bodies at the lab. After dinner, she had waited a bit to let her food settle in her stomach before running.

Throughout the run, Trinity was observing everything around her. Thus, seeing this old style car in her line of version for a good twenty minutes got her to become alert and cautions. Especially, when the car was following her every move.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Sitting inside his office in the late evening, Hannibal was finishing up on reading through the blog that the red hair reporter wrote about Will and the crime scene that was being investigated. Hannibal shook his head as the red hair reporter; Freddie Lounds, mostly called Will 'crazy' and having an unstable mind.

"You are naughty, Ms. Lounds." Hannibal said, shutting the cover top on his iPad.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity kept jogging but had picked up the pace, occasionally glancing behind her and noticing the car was still slowly following her. This made her think that whoever this was either knew her or her brother Will and they probably label Will and her not on their happy list.

Seeing the car coming closer than before, Trinity finally broke out into a full on sprint through someone's yard and into the next block over. She kept running faster and faster in a familiar direction.

Sliding across the ground, Trinity ran up the stone steps, open the door and slammed it very hard that it echo throughout the building. That had drawn the attention of the building owner.

The door behind her open up causing Trinity to whirl around to see Hannibal stepping out of his office with an alerted face, but relaxed when he saw it was her.

"Trinity, what are—"

"Someone is following me." Trinity cut him off, heavily panting.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Sitting in one of the black leather seat within Hannibal's office, Trinity was reading up on the blog article that the red hair woman—that she decked in the face—Freddie Lounds wrote about Will and the investigation that was happening.

Her finger moved down on the touch screen, scrolling down the article and reading every single detail very closely.

Sitting across from Trinity in the other black leather seat, Hannibal was watching her facial expression, noting how blank her expression was as she read. On the other hand, he took note on how her eyes had darkened when she was angry or frustrated. At the moment, she must've been really angry because her eyes were very dark. He lean forwards took back his iPad as she handed it over to him.

From there, Trinity stood up from the seat and began pacing around his office.

"I going to kick that bi—"

"Trinity." Hannibal cut her off before she starts swearing her head off.

Pausing in her pacing, Trinity turned to stare at Hannibal with slight narrowed eyes. Putting aside his iPad, Hannibal slowly got out of his seat and walked over to her.

"You shouldn't worry about Ms. Lounds right now. At the moment, we should be focusing on you and this stalker."

"Who is probably still outside?" Trinity said, walking over to the windows and pushing aside the curtains, looking around. Seeing that her stalker was gone, she frowned a bit.

"Or not." Trinity lowly said, stepping away from the window. Trinity turned around, staring at Hannibal, who simply stood before her with his hands in his suit pant pockets.

"I don't believe it is safe for you to be alone, Trinity."

"Then what are you suggesting Han—"Trinity was cut off when her IPhone started to go off. She pulled her IPhone out of the jogging armband around her right bicep and stared at the screen.

"It's Will." Trinity lowly said, staring at the picture of her older brother sleeping as his contact picture. She excused herself away from Hannibal before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_

"Good evening to you too, Will."

"_Trinity."_

"I'm at Hannibal's office."

"_Why?"_

Trinity sighed and glancing back at Hannibal to see that he was putting his overcoat on over his vest. He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow making her to turn away, walking a bit around his office and pausing at the drawing table in the back of his office.

"Because Will, I was being followed by this car on my jog."

"_What! What do you mean you were being followed?"_

"I was running and noted this car following every passage I took. I then sprinted to Hannibal's office that was nearby and luckily he was here. Afterwards, that car was parked outside but had just recently left."

"_Trinity, stay with Hannibal. I think it is the suspect we are trying to get."_

"What? Why would they come after me?"

"_We believe it is this man named Eldon, who is a pharmacist. When we got to the pharmacy he supposed to be at, he was gone, and we founded his car. It had one of the victim's body's in the trunk, covered in fertilizer."_

"Are they alive?"

"_Yes. Anyways, afterwards, we looked on his computer that was left behind. On it was…"_

"Was what, Will?" Trinity questioned, not like how he came to an eerie paused. She fidgets a bit in her spot, staring down at the drawings that Hannibal drew, resting on the drawing table. Standing near his desk, Hannibal was ready to go home, but he was obviously waiting for Trinity to finish up her phone call.

"_This Freddie Lounds blog about me being…"_

"I know. I have read it. I want to—"

"_Just let it go for now, Trinity. I already heard what you done to her…good job by the way. But still, just let it go for now. Crawford is going to handle it."_

"He better be. So, do you think this Eldon was focusing on you and he knows that I am your sister? Wait, how would he know I'm your sister?"

"_You are mention in the article."_

"No, I am n—"

"_There is a picture of you in the albums standing beside me."_

"Ah shit." Trinity blurted out, running her left hand through her hair and sighing out.

"_Anyways, stay close with Hannibal for now."_

"You don't have to tell me twice. He already said that I shouldn't be alone. But Will…"

"_Yes, Trinity?"_

"I'm a target too, aren't I?"

It was silence over the phones. Hannibal breath seems to stop in his throat, but he managed to deeply exhale from his nose. Slowly, he made his way over to Trinity. She had turned around, hearing him and stared up at him. Then her eyes dropped to ground, staring at their feet with a blank expression.

"_Yes."_

Trinity shut her eyes, tightly clenching her IPhone in hand.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Pulling up to Trinity's house, Hannibal turned to look at her before she had gotten out of his vehicle.

"Get anything you would need that would last you a few days."

"What do you mean, a few days?"

"You are staying over my place."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You are not to be alone as you are a target. Therefore, grab anything you need for a sleepover and let's go." Hannibal told her, getting out of the car after that. He walked around to her side, opening it and staring down at her as she stared back up at him with slight shock.

"Trinity."

"Fine." Trinity mumbles, getting out and walking up the walkway towards her home. She unlocked and disarmed her house before walking upstairs to start packing.

Inside the house, Hannibal roamed a bit at pictures hanging on the wall. Also, he was checking to see if anything was out of place. He didn't need this suspect roaming around in her house without her home or doing something, such as setting cameras or a trap.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Hannibal turned back around to see a pouting Trinity with her slinging her backpack onto her back.

"With an expression like that, you look like a child not wanting to go to school today, dear."

"I'm probably fine."

"We aren't taking those chances."

"So, we are having a sleepover instead over your place?"

"Yes, you could say that." Hannibal replied, watching her alarm her house back up then locking the front door. Once the house was all set, Trinity had turned to him with a sly expression.

"Jeesh, Hannibal, isn't that a bit quick in our relationship." Trinity jokily told him, walking by him on the front steps.

Taking in what she meant, Hannibal shook his head with a grin. This was going to be an eventful night.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I thought I said pack things you would need for a sleepover, Trinity."

"I have packed tomorrow clothes. No pajamas."

"So, you sleep nude?"

"No. What is going on in your mind, Hannibal?" Trinity questions him, eyes narrowing at his back as he was leading her upstairs. He led her down a hallway, going to show her where she would be sleeping.

"You have the guest bedroom that is a few doors from my bedroom."

"Oh man and here I thought we were having a sleepover, Hannibal."

"You are very much different than your older brother, Trinity, did you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"How so?"

"Well, I know that I stare people in the eyes when interacting with them. Will doesn't. I crack jokes, smile more, and show my emotions a lot. Will doesn't do any of those that much anymore." Trinity explained to him, walking into the guest bedroom. She walked over to a chest at the end of the queen size bed and placed her backpack on the chest before turning to look at Hannibal. He was standing in the doorway of the room, hands in his suit pant pockets.

"Indeed."

"Now, about those pajamas, Hannibal." Trinity flashed him an innocent smile.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Can I help?"

"We wouldn't want to get your pajamas, dirty, now would we?" Hannibal glanced at her as she came over in her 'pajamas.'

The 'pajamas' she was wearing was actually his black boxers. Then she practically begged him for one of his button up shirts. Thus, he gave in and let her wear one of his dark maroon color button up shirts.

"Please." Trinity clasped her hands together, sticking out her trembling bottom lip and causing her to look too innocent for her own good.

Amusement was in his eyes at how dramatic she was being. Though, he had to admit that she was good at pulling the innocent card. He looked down at the cutting board, where he needed the vegetables cut up. Therefore, he slides the cutting board over to her, causing her to clap her hands together and took the chef knife from him.

Since, she was doing that, Hannibal went to the sink and pulled out the frozen steak that he had pulled out earlier. His eyes were staring at the defrosted meat before slowly looking over at Trinity, cutting up the vegetables like a professional chef.

Seeing the skills she had, Hannibal was a bit curious about them. Slowly, he made his way back over to her, pulling another cutting board from underneath the breakfast island counter and set it up beside her. Grabbing another knife, Hannibal placed the slab of meat on his cutting board, but his eyes wander over to Trinity again.

"You cook often, Trinity?"

"Yes. Also, I did some cooking classes in middle and high school and some in college with friends. I know it sounds weird and no one would probably guess that I can cook an—"

"No, it isn't weird. You are right about not guessing that you are at an extraordinary level of cooking." Hannibal told her, stepping back to turn on the stove for her to cook up the vegetables.

"So, caramelizing or just cooking the vegetables up, adding seasoning and other ingredients after?" Trinity questions him as she brought the cooking board over to the pan on the stove.

"Go ahead and put the vegetables in."

Nodding, Trinity slides the chopped peppers and onions into the pan, setting the cutting board off to the side. Grabbing the cooking wine on the side, Hannibal handed to her to which she smirked. He stepped back to resume his cutting of the meat, but stopped to watch her pour the cooking wine in. The flames erupted out of pan near Trinity, but she skillfully tilted the pan a bit, flicking her wrist to toss the vegetables about and controlling the flames until they died down.

Not able to take his eyes off, Hannibal stared at the woman before him. She was cooking in his clothes—which he couldn't help but admit looked absolutely good on her—and she can cook up to his level. Yes, Trinity Graham was definitely better than two thumbs up.

"I'll take over." Hannibal told her after a while.

"Alright. I'll just roam around." Trinity told him, walking off and out of his view.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

She had ended up roaming around his study, living room, and another room that held a piano within it. Sitting down on the bench, Trinity flipped the cover open to show the piano keys. Eyeing the glossy black and white keys, her fingertips gently ghosted over them.

"Can you play?"

The sudden voice caused her to jump a bit and turned around on the piano bench. In the doorway was Hannibal, wiping his hands off on a kitchen rag before tossing it over his shoulder—letting it hang there as if he was a top chef. Stepping into the room more, Hannibal slowly made his way over to her and sat down beside her.

From there, Hannibal glanced at her before turning his attention to his piano, resting his hands on certain keys. As he pressed down on the keys, he was playing a small tune. He glanced in the corner of his eyes, seeing how Trinity was focusing on his hands, watching their every move. Soon, her hands were beside his, playing the same keys but different octave level. His hands were down at the high octave level of the piano while her hands were at the low octave level.

Together, they kept playing until they came to a stop. The piano had echo for a few seconds before silencing altogether. Hannibal turned his head to stare at her with questionable eyes.

"You play?"

"To be honest…no."

That wasn't an answer he was looking for. Seeing his slight shocked eyes, Trinity looked down at her hands on the piano keys before sliding them off.

"I took a music class my freshmen year in college for an elective course. I could read the music and figure out the notes. Yet, when I tried to listen as certain music notes were playing, I couldn't tell you which note it was."

"You're a visual learner." Hannibal lowly said, staring at her. Trinity looked up from the piano keys and at him with a nod.

"Exactly." Trinity replied, giving him a small grin.

They stared at each other for a good few seconds before Hannibal stood up and held his hand out to her. Trinity eyed his hand before looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Come, dinner is done." Hannibal softly told her.

Her right hand came up, gliding across his palm and gently grasping his hand. Hannibal's long fingers came around her hand, gently pulling her up from her seat and leading her off to the dining room.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Close to midnight, Will had sent her a text saying that they had caught the suspect. Throwing her IPhone to the side, Trinity felt a bit relaxed at getting that message. She stared at the guest bedroom ceiling, hoping that the suspect was the one that had been following her.

Trinity shut her eyes, forcing herself to go to sleep. Turning on her left side, she exhales from her nose, trying to get comfortable. Though, she got that weird feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right.

Turning onto her other side, Trinity moved a bit, adjusting herself but couldn't shake off that bad feeling. Slowly, she cracked open her eyes, staring at the other side of the bed.

There on the other side of the bed and room, was someone standing there in all black. She couldn't help it.

For being surprised in a frighten way, Trinity screamed.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The scream was loud and held nothing but fear in it.

Hearing Trinity fearful scream, Hannibal shot up, kicking his sheets off him and jumping out of his bed. His door swung open and he quickly moved down the hallway with predatory eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note:**

When I put _**Updated**_ on top of the page, it simply means that I have gone through the chapter, only fixed up the minor things. Some chapters, I have noticed that I messed up on certain things, leaving things unfinished or something like that. So, I'm just going back and fixing it up. I just wanted to point this out just in case if anyone was wondering why it says _**Updated **_on top of each chapter.

Thanks for reading. I don't mind reviews—just go easy on me—and I am working on updating, not only these chapters, but making new ones.

Thanks again.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything Hannibal Series. Only my original characters. Thanks again for reading.

LX


	7. Chapter 7 Tiger Lilies

_**(Updated)**_

…**..**

**Chapter: **Tiger Lilies

…**..**

The dark figure had lunged at her and managed to pull her off her bed, dragging her towards the bedroom door. However, Trinity had brought her right elbow into their stomach causing them to slightly loosen their grip on her. Noticing that the elbow jabs were effective, Trinity kept elbowing the intruder until they had let her go.

Now, out of the intruder's grasp, Trinity whirl back around, bringing up her right foot and slammed her foot into their chest sending them through the door and into the hallway. In result, they stagger back into the hallway wall across the door. Once they came to a stop, they came back towards her with arms spread open to grab her.

Quickly, Trinity ducked underneath their arms, getting behind them and kicked the back of their knees out. This caused the intruder's knees to buckle and almost fell down to the ground. Their back was to her, so she jumped onto their back with her arms wrapping around their neck and began squeezing. Realizing what she was doing, the intruder had stood up straight and backpedaling into the wall behind them, making Trinity's back to meet the wall with a slam.

"Shit!" Trinity gasped out as her back met the wall with a loud thud. The intruder did it two more times until Trinity lost her grasp and fell against the wall. Now with her off their back, the intruder turned back around to face her, but quickly met her swings.

Two fast jabs, one a right hook across their face and right after a left uppercut to their chin. This made them to stagger back, but leapt back towards and delivering a backhand to her face then kicked her into the stomach. Trinity lost footing and fell down onto her butt then back, almost falling down the stairs. Sitting up, Trinity rolled away as the intruder tried to kick her down the stairs.

Crawling back onto her hands, Trinity eyed the intruder and tried to get up onto her feet, but watched as the intruder stepped at her yet was stopped. He was stopped by powerful arms wrapping around their throat from behind.

The arms were tightly constricted around the intruder's throat, muscles flexing and veins popping out. Stepping out the shadows of the hallway, Hannibal emotionless face was shown to be the intruder's stopper. His arms stayed around the intruder's throat until he brought the intruder unconscious. Once the intruder was unconscious, Hannibal let his arms drop to his sides and watching as the intruder limp body collapsed to the wood floors.

"Well, that was a lovely." Trinity sarcastically said while rubbing her stinging cheek from the backhand.

Stepping up to Trinity, Hannibal reached out and gently cupped her uninjured cheek. He directed her head to the side to examine the redden cheek and the corner of upper lip.

"There is a bruise forming on your cheek. And a slight cut in the corner of your upper lip. Are you alright?" Hannibal told her, eyeing the injuries then staring into her eyes.

"I'm alright, Hannibal. But what should we do about this one?" Trinity asked, stepping back from him to stare down at the intruder. They stood together, staring down at the unconscious form before looking back at one another.

"We call authorities and probably your brother."

"Lovely."

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Once the authorities had come, plus the FBI with Jack, they had come and cleaned up the mess. There were some questions to be answered then they were gone. Soon after, Will had called Trinity, freaking out over the phone and towards the end of the conversation told her that she was to stay at Hannibal's house. After that phone call, Hannibal and Trinity went throughout his house, looking through it top to bottom and making sure that nothing else was to happen.

They returned to their bedrooms after to head back to bed. Though, when Hannibal was about to go drifting off to sleep, he sat up as he felt a presence beside his side of the bed. Turning his head to the left, there was Trinity standing there with her arms around herself.

"Trinity…"

"Can I—oh this sounds silly. I'm going back to…" Trinity stepped back, but her sentence drifted off when Hannibal moved himself on the other side of the bed. He then patted the spot that he used to be in. Seeing this as his invitation, Trinity quickly moved under the sheets and buried her face into the pillow. She took a small inhale of the pillow, shutting her eyes as she smelled Hannibal's scent on them.

"I understand." Hannibal lowly said to her.

Moving around a bit, Trinity pulled the blankets up around her then turned onto her side to stare at Hannibal. He was staring right back at her with half-lidded eyes.

"There is someone after Will or me. I don't know if that man was connected to that Eldon guy, but I hope he is."

"Why is that?"

"Because then I would know that there isn't someone else out there that is targeting Will and I. Will and I are targets as long as we keep appearing on that blog that the red headed bitc—I mean witch keeps posting." Trinity explained, eyeing her left pointer finger tracing in the space between Hannibal and her.

"Everything will be fine. If not, well, we just have to do more sleepovers." Hannibal told her with a joking tone. He was trying to brighten up the mood before they went to sleep. He wanted to end on a good note, but also, to get her to smile.

He got his wish when Trinity gently laughed, shaking her head with a small grin. Once the laughter died down, Trinity nuzzles herself into the sheets and pillow more while closing her eyes. Hannibal, too, closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening them again to glance at Trinity. When he did, Trinity was already passed out in a peaceful sleep.

Seeing her peacefully sleeping beside him, Hannibal grinned a bit. He reached out and brushed a few strands away from her face before gently caressing her jawline then underneath her bottom lip.

As long as Trinity was safe, he was satisfied. Hannibal accepted the fact that he was attracted to Trinity in more ways than one. It felt like he had to protect her at all cost and nothing would get in his way to do so.

'_Sleeping like an angel. Beautiful.' _Hannibal whispers in his native tongue, before shutting his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Around four in the morning, Hannibal was roused out of his deep sleep when he felt added weight moving against him. Glancing to his left with tired eyes, Hannibal saw that Trinity was cuddling up against him. She had wrapped her left arm around his stomach, her legs tangled up with his and her head was resting against his left chest pec.

Bowing his head a bit, Hannibal nose brushed against the top of her head. He inhales her scent, shutting his eyes before exhaling out of his mouth in satisfaction. Her scent was soothing to him. Deciding to get comfortable with her too, Hannibal slowly wrapped his left arm around her body and pressed her closer to his body. Feeling the sudden movement of her body, Trinity gave him a gentle squeeze around his stomach before nuzzling her head against his chest. Hannibal lifted his head up from her hair and dropped it back against the pillow, going back to sleep.

When he had woken up again it was now three hours later. Trinity was still against him, but he must've pulled her up onto his chest. Now, half of her body was lying on top of him. Seeing the time, Hannibal maneuvered himself out from underneath her successfully.

While getting ready, Hannibal was tying his paisley tie around his neck as he glanced over at Trinity. She was wrapped up in the bed sheets, sleeping on his pillow now. He grins at the sight as he finished up tying his tie then left the bedroom.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Groaning a bit, Trinity rolled over onto her back and stretched her body out. When her senses were fully awaken and refreshed, she realized who bedroom and bed she was in. Sitting up, Trinity looked around, noting Hannibal wasn't presence. Glancing to her right to Hannibal's side, her eyes came upon a single orange Tiger Lily flower resting against his pillow.

Seeing her favorite flower resting against his pillow, she reached out and picked it up while sliding out of bed. Before leaving the bedroom, she made his bed before leaving to go back to the guest bedroom to freshen up and get ready for the day. Once she had finished, Trinity held the flower close to her as she walked down into the kitchen where she smelt the aroma of breakfast. On entering the kitchen, Hannibal looked up from making breakfast and gave her a charming grin.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Trinity said, sitting herself down on the breakfast island stool. Her eyes glanced at the flower then at Hannibal, who eyed the flower too then looked back at her.

"I see that you have founded your gift."

"Yes. How you know Tiger Lily was my favorite?"

"I didn't. But now I do." Hannibal replied, his dark amber brown eyes twinkling a bit. He looked back down at the pan, moving around the bacon in the pan. Seeing what he was cooking, Trinity grins as she realizes that Hannibal remembered what her favorite breakfast food was.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I slept quite comfortably." She stared down at the Tiger Lily, caressing on of the petals while answering.

Knowing that she can't hold the flower throughout the whole day, Hannibal walked away from the pan for a few seconds and went to the cabinets underneath the sink. Then he was back over to the pan, but handing Trinity a vase for a single flower filled up with water. Taking it, Trinity thanked him while dropping her Tiger Lily into the vase with a smile.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Trinity asked, looking up from the flower.

"Well, I am talking to Will today for his appointment. As for you, I have been thinking of some ideas."

"Or maybe I am allowed to go home?" She decided to ask with an innocent look. Hannibal chuckles while pulling the bacon from the pan and resting the strips on a plate with paper towel on it. Trinity was slightly surprised at the bacon lying on the paper towel, but not a lot of grease was coming out of it. That got her to wonder how Hannibal done that.

"About that."

"What do you mean, _about that_?" Trinity said, but saying the last part in his accent, which she almost perfectly done. Hannibal eyebrow rose when she had copycatted his accent.

"Sorry." Trinity sheepishly smiled at him. Hannibal simply waved her off like it wasn't a big deal. He shut off his stove before taking off the white chef apron from around his waist, folding it up, and placing it at the end of the breakfast island countertop. Reaching out, he grabbed this plate that already had various sliced up fruits, put some strips of bacon on the side of them and placed it in front of her.

"Hmm, we got ourselves a healthy yet not so healthy type of breakfast. I like it. Thank you." Trinity told him, using a fork to stab a piece of cantaloupe. As she brought the fruit up to her lips, she paused and stared at Hannibal with her blue green eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean, about that?"

"Your older brother wants eyes on you."

Placing the piece of fruit into her mouth, she bit down on it and savored the tang of sweetness it gave off through the juice.

"You are my eyes, aren't you?" She pointed her fork at him saying after she swallowed her fruit. Hannibal simply nodded while plopping a grape into his mouth.

"Hmm, what am I to do? Be your secretary for the day. And I'm only let out of the house when Will and you are on cases." Trinity jokily told him about to bite into a piece of bacon, but stopped when Hannibal gave her a smirk.

Seeing that smirk, Trinity dropped the strip of bacon on the plate and stared at him with widen eyes. She slapped her hands on the breakfast island countertop and leaned forwards, staring at him with disbelief clearly in her eyes.

"You are kidding me, right?"

"No. I think that you would be a lovely secretary" Hannibal amusedly replied. Trinity dropped back onto the breakfast island stool in a slouch and pouty lips.

"But—but I'm an investigator."

"Who we want to protect." Hannibal reminded her. She sighed and nodded while picking the bacon back up and biting into it. Hannibal grin at her, watching her eat the bacon then went back to eating his breakfast.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Don't you look lovely?"

"Don't you have an appointment, William?" Trinity retorted to Will, who just entered the building. He gave her a slight grunt causing her to victoriously smirk at him.

Sitting at a desk—which Hannibal's last secretary used to work in—in the waiting room, Trinity was bored out of her mind. She was so bored that she set the small desk trash bin on the other side of the waiting room and was playing trash-a-ball.

The office door open and there standing in his dark grey and light grey plaid three piece tailor suit was Hannibal.

"Will, you are a few minutes early."

"Is that bad?" Will asked. Hannibal shook his head with a slight grin and stepped aside to allow Will to enter the office. When he had entered, Hannibal stepped in but looked over his shoulder at Trinity.

"How's it going, dear?"

Slowly turning in her seat, Trinity stared at Hannibal with a blank expression causing him to smirk. He chuckle as he entered his office and shut the door behind him. Trinity turned her chair back forwards, flipping through this magazine, finding a page and ripping it out. She crumbles up the paper into a ball then threw it into the trashcan across the waiting room and getting it in.

"Score." Throwing her hands up into the air, whispering. Dropping her hands back down on the magazine, Trinity ripped out another page and did the same thing with the crumble up paper ball.

When an hour and a half passed, Will had left, but before he did, he had brought Trinity a duffle bag filled with some of her clothes. She had given him her house key and she had to tell him the code to the alarm system.

"Will…" She tried to reason to him that she could go home, but he would have nothing to do with it. He wanted her to stay with Hannibal.

"He is the safest bet."

"I'm fine. I could probably return home and everything would be fine."

"Just a few more days, okay? I won't forgive myself if something was to happen to you." Will lowly told her as Hannibal came walking out of his office and towards them.

"Fine." Trinity replies with a slight frown, but shook it off when Hannibal appeared next to them. Standing up straighter, Will patted her shoulder and glanced at Hannibal.

"Everything alright?" Hannibal asked, glancing in between the Graham siblings.

"Yes. Will was just giving me more of my sleepover clothes, Hannibal. Nothing more." Trinity told him, nodding her head at the black duffle bag slung over her right shoulder.

"Rest, Will. Ease your mind tonight." Hannibal turned to Will saying. Backtracking to the door, Will gave Hannibal a small nod.

"I must go." Will told them, waving at Trinity then left the building.

Staring after Will until he vanished from the building, Trinity looked at Hannibal, who was also watching Will walk away. He then turned his attention onto her.

"Anymore appointments today, secretary."

"Bite me." Trinity retorted, walking back to the desk and dropping her duffle bag on the floor and kicked it underneath the desk. She plopped herself back into the seat and pulled herself up to the desk. Hannibal walked over with his hands tucked in his suit pant pockets.

"Don't give me any ideas." Hannibal replied with a slight tilt of his head. Trinity shook her head and looked down at the appointment book that Hannibal gave to her for entrainment. But also, to make her feel like a secretary too.

"You got two more…Why are you staring at me like that?" Trinity questions, seeing how Hannibal was giving her this sly smirk.

"Nothing. Just that you look good as my secretary." Hannibal told her with a wink, stepping away from the desk as a patient just entered the building.

Trinity eyes stayed on Hannibal as he led the patient into his office. He did glance back with that sly smirk again and another wink. She stuck her tongue at out at him causing him to grin and shake his head, shutting the door behind him.

Slumping into the office chair, Trinity sighed out but felt her face heating up a bit. She ran her left hand through her long dark brown hair before sitting upright again. Glancing at the door, she was slightly blushing because of the good doctor. And how he said he liked how good she looks as his secretary working under him.

Thinking the last part about working under him, Trinity got naughty thoughts going through her head. Immediately, she gave herself a mental slap for thinking of such image. Even though they did seem wonderful.

"Bad, Trinity. Bad." Trinity shook her head, whispering to herself about thinking about such naughty thoughts about Hannibal.

However, Trinity couldn't help but wonder something about the intellectual, good looking doctor. She was wondering what he was hiding underneath that three tailor piece suit of his.


	8. Chapter 8 Turned On

**Chapter: **Turned On

…**..**

"Please."

"It is almost sundown."

"Please."

"Trinity."

"Hannibal." Trinity replied with a slight pout and flutters her eyelashes at him. He shook his head while staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Why do you want to go walk around so much?"

"I have been in lock down in your house for three days, Hannibal. I need to roam around and explore." Trinity exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air to make it sound more dramatic than it really was. While Hannibal stared at her like he wasn't faze by her outburst. He simply tucked his hands in his slack pockets; shut his eyes for a few long seconds with a deep exhale from his nose then he slowly opens his eyes. He stared right at her with his dark eyes.

"Wear appropriate footwear to travel through the trails."

Trinity smile then ran out of the kitchen leaving a grinning Hannibal behind.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Roaming around wood trails, Trinity spread out her arms and breathed in the fresh air. She inhales scents like the trees, grass, the dirt and other unfamiliar smells. She glanced behind her at Hannibal, who was walking up to her since she went a bit ahead of him—since she was in excitement that they are roaming the outdoors.

Trinity turned forwards again and walked with Hannibal through the trails. She stared around her surroundings, looking up at the tree tops and watching birds fly around. However, she noted that the birds seem to be flying away from something. Trinity looked forwards, noting Hannibal staring at the river coming up ahead.

There was a small bridge that crossed over the river making Hannibal to go first to check if it was stable. He nodded as he bounced on his heels a bit. Hannibal glanced at Trinity with a nod making her to smile and step forwards. However, when she looked up at Hannibal, she saw someone appear from behind the trees, aiming a compound crossbow at them.

"Hannibal!" Trinity shouted, lunging forwards and shoving him out of the way just as the arrow was shot. Trinity slightly moved but the metal tipped around sliced through her left arm making her to gasp out and fell to one knee, gripping her arm.

Hannibal had fallen against the railing of the bridge, but saw what happen. He turned to see the person stare at them then ran off. Hannibal watched as Trinity's blood oozed out from in between her fingers as she had her right hand clamped over her wound. Something snapped in him when he saw her blood and her in pain.

"Stay here." Hannibal commanded then ran off after the attacker.

"Wait, no, Hannibal—dammit." Trinity said, but whispers his name.

Trinity lean against the bridge railings, staring around and keeping her eyes open for anything or anyone that might appear.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal tracked down the attacker with predator instincts. He caught up, grabbed the attacker by the back of their vest and ripped them back, slamming them onto their back onto the forest ground.

He placed his left knee onto the attacker's throat and added pressure while pulling the mask off their face.

It was a middle age man, who had a scar on his upper lip, dark eyes and dirty blonde/brown hair. He had this craze look in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

The man stay silent making Hannibal to add more pressure to his knee, but then pulled out this hidden knife he had in his coat. Slowly, Hannibal put the knife against the man's cheek.

"I ask again, who are you? What were your intentions?"

"He said the girl. I distracted both of you, but I got you. That is a good thing."

Hannibal stared at him with scrunched eyebrows, but then he realized what the man was saying.

"Trinity."

"He is presence too." The man said with a laugh, but it ended when Hannibal knocked him out cold with a solid punch to the face. Hannibal stood up and sprinted off back to the location where Trinity was.

When he arrived at the bridge, Hannibal stood on the bridge, turning in circles, trying to find Trinity.

"Trinity. Trinity…Trinity!" Hannibal shouted the third time, turning around and around in circles, looking for any clues of her presence.

Hannibal went to walk off the bridge, but a hand grasped his ankle. He looked down to see Trinity was hidden under the bridge, drenched in water.

"Trinity." Hannibal lowly said, bending down and grasping her forearms. He easily pulled her up and held her close as she was shivering. He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her then helped her to stand up.

"Let's get out of here." Hannibal told her, quickly bringing the two of them out of the forest and to his vehicle.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

In Hannibal's house, Will was pacing around the living room while Hannibal entered the room with a mug that held hot chocolate in it. He handed it to Trinity, who was wrapped up in a blanket and residing on the couch.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Hannibal replied while sitting down in an armchair near the couch. He stared at Trinity, but turns his eyes on Will, who stop pacing and ended up stopping in front of them.

"You hid in the water under the bridge because of a sound."

"I heard footsteps coming at me Will. Boots sounds. So, I dove into the water, grasped the underside of the bridge and held on. The bridge had air space between itself and the water. That is how I breathed." Trinity explained while taking a sip of the chocolate goodness.

"Did anyone show up?" Hannibal asked as he was lean forwards on the edge of the arm chair with his hands clasped together between his knees.

Trinity slowly looked at Hannibal then at Will then down at the hot chocolate swirling in the mug.

"Yes."

"You know who it is, don't you?" Will lowly said making Trinity to look up at him then nodded.

"Who is it?"

"Before I left Boston, I solved a case when a young adult had kidnapped a boy, put him in a storage unit with an oxygen tank. The young adult said that he was going to go back, take the kidnapped kid, and run off."

"Why would he want the kid?" Will questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilting his head a bit.

"Either he wants a kid or the kid reminded him of someone." Hannibal lowly said not realizing he said that out loud. However, he heard a click of fingers snapping together making him to look up to see Trinity pointing at him with a nod.

"The boy reminded him of his younger brother."

"Then why is he after you?"

"Well, he wants a mother to nurture the young boy." Trinity replied to her older brother, who made a face.

"And you as his." Hannibal said making Trinity to sigh out and bowed her head a bit.

"During the whole interrogation with him, he kept mentioning how I was beautiful in appearance and my personality. How I treat even suspects with this hardiness, but I seem motherly…it was weird because I don't know how my hard ass attitude was motherly."

"So, he is after you to probably fulfill this goal of his, right?" Will questioned.

"Maybe. Maybe he wants revenge on me for making him give up information about that young boy."

"No, I don't think so." Hannibal said with a shake of his head making Trinity and Will to look at him.

"If he wanted you dead and gone, those two people that came would have done so. However, they both just tried to kidnap you. This young adult wants you for himself, probably as a prize." Hannibal explained making Trinity to groan and shake her head.

"What is his name?"

"Ronald Gages. I believe he was twenty-four years old. Stood about six feet, slender body, dirty blonde hair and silver eyes." Trinity explained then took another sip from her hot chocolate.

"How do we get him or lure him out?" Will asked as he began pacing again, but stopped as Trinity placed her mug on the table and got this look on her face that Will or Hannibal didn't like.

"Trinity, what are you thinking?"

"I think I have a way to lure him out…he did say he liked my body and personality…."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I don't think this is a good idea." Will lowly said as he stared at his younger sister pulling her black pea coat over her clothes that would draw out her stalker suspect.

"Then put a wire on me." Trinity shot back at him.

"Just keep your IPhone on you at all times." He replied while running his right hand through his hair.

Trinity nodded while walking with her older brother out of her master bedroom and downstairs. Hannibal was standing by the front door waiting with perfect patience for them.

"Ready?"

"I suppose." Trinity said walking out of the house with Hannibal and Will trailing behind her. The two men glanced at one another then at the woman before them.

The plan was to draw out this stalker suspect, Ronald Gages, to Trinity in this club. They knew that Ronald was stalking and has eyes on Trinity, so they were hoping he would take the bait and enter the club after her.

They drove in Hannibal's car to this club and let her out on the side. Will sat in the car, not liking the idea while Hannibal stepped out of the car and watched as Trinity untie then unbutton her pea coat. When she handed him her coat, Hannibal couldn't help but stare at her 'club' clothes.

Trinity was in this black one-shoulder dress that the top was this blouson bodice top and looked like a fitted skirt. It fitted to her body perfectly, such as her curves perfectly. Her legs looked long in the dress and defined. She wore black high heels to go along with it. Her hair was down in soft waves and her eyes seem to glow at nighttime.

"My number is on speed dial in your phone."

"How—"

"You left your phone on the kitchen counter and I program my number into it. If you get in trouble, call me and I'll be there." Hannibal said, handing over her IPhone.

She nodded while staring at her phone then up at Hannibal with a slight grin.

"You better be." She whispers, turning away and walking off towards the club entrance.

Hannibal couldn't help it. He eyed her up and down, watching the way her body moved in the dress she wore that perfectly showed off her figure.

Hannibal was definitely turned on by Trinity Graham.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Entering the club, Trinity roamed around, dodging people coming off the dance floor to get drinks or getting on the dance floor. She denied men that came up to her and asked to buy her a drink or dance with them.

The thing is, for one, she didn't drink. Two, she didn't want to dance with strangers. And three, she was busy at the moment.

Trinity walked through groups smoothly and came to a hallway. She knew that if Ronald was around or even following her, he would come after her right as she entered the hallway. So, she did.

She entered the hallway and her guest was right. She was pretending to look at pictures of the club being built over time when she was pulled into a private room that was behind her.

Trinity was tossed across the room making her to stagger forwards into a wall in the room. She had her back to whoever grabbed her making her to reach inside her dress and hit the speed dial for Hannibal.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

His phone went off making Will to glance at it then at Hannibal, who put the phone to his ear and listen to Trinity struggling with her attacker at the moment.

"Let's go." Hannibal said, getting out of his vehicle quickly with Will not far behind. Will just flashed his FBI badge and they were immediately let into the club.

They split up and began to roam around the club area. Hannibal came across the hallway; he remembered that the music wasn't loud whenever room Trinity was in. He came to a door and tried to open it but couldn't. Therefore, that leads to Hannibal kicking down the door.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity was being held down on a table by Ronald and he was trying to kiss her, however, she head-butted him just as the door was kicked down.

This made Ronald to pull away, but pulled Trinity up with him and put a knife to her throat. Trinity stared at Hannibal, who was standing there with his hair slightly out of its usual placement and these dark, dark eyes.

"I suggest you let her go or worst is to come." Hannibal coldly said that Trinity shivers a bit. She stared at Hannibal, seeing the murderously look in his eyes towards her capturer.

"No, no, she is to stay with me." Ronald said taking a step back as Hannibal stepped forwards. Trinity kept her eyes on Hannibal then nodded at him. Trinity slammed her heel onto Ronald's foot making him to cry out and loosen up a bit on her, but that was perfectly enough.

Trinity moved a bit away then elbows him in the face sending him railing backwards. Hannibal made his move and lunged forwards. From there, Trinity watched as Hannibal quickly disarmed Ronald and gave him a few hard punches across the face. In result, Ronald dropped onto the ground, unconscious and a very bloody face.

Hannibal stood over Ronald panting a bit heavily then slowly glanced to his left as Trinity came up beside him. She stared down at her stalker suspect with a blank expression.

"What is going through your mind?"

"I don't know." Trinity replied to Hannibal, looking at him.

"You have slight blood on your face." Trinity lowly pointed out to him making Hannibal to pull out a hand chief and handed it to her. She slowly took it from his hands and stepped up to him, reaching up and softly wiping the blood off his face.

"Are you alright?" Hannibal lowly questioned her as she finish up wiping his face away. She looked down at the fine cloth in her hand then her eyes flickered up Hannibal's face and stared into his eyes.

Trinity just nodded while glancing at the unconscious body on the floor then turned her head slowly back to Hannibal. They were close together and Trinity reached up again, seeing a small speck of blood near his lips.

Hannibal reached out and grasped her hand holding the hand chief and held it against his face. Trinity eyes were back staring in his with slight confusion, but they seem to soften up.

Everything seems to go silent as Hannibal pulled her hand down from his face and stepped to her. Trinity did the same and seems to stare more up at him as he felt himself moving down to her.

"Hey, you founded her and you got the guy."

They stepped from each other and looked at the doorway to show Will, who staring at the unconscious body was then looked up at them, fixing his glasses.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?"

A smack made Hannibal and Will to look at Trinity with raised eyebrows. She had face palmed herself.

"Trin—"

"No, Will you come at the right time." Trinity sarcastically said making Hannibal to cough to hide his laughter.

Trinity stormed by her older brother, who stared after her then looked at Hannibal and jabbing his thumb behind him after his little sister's retreating form.

"What's her problem?"

Hannibal just shook his head with a smirk at Will's oblivious ways.


	9. Chapter 9 There's One More

**Chapter: **There's One More

…**..**

"HOME!" Trinity shouted as she fell to her knees in her front door doorway and threw her arms up into the air.

Both Hannibal and Will shook their heads at Trinity as they stood behind her.

"I thought you enjoyed my company, Trinity?"

Trinity slowly stood up and turned to stare at Hannibal with a small grin.

"I have been over your house for a week and I'm finally allowed to live in my own house. I think I'm allowed to be this dramatic. Plus, I do enjoy your company, Hannibal. Maybe, we should have sleepovers over here now." Trinity said with a wink then walked the rest of the way into her house to check everything out.

Hannibal brought in her bags while Will stood outside on the front porch. Seeing this, Hannibal stared at him with curious eyes.

"Will?"

"That man that we caught that was after Trinity…something isn't right."

"Why do you say that, Will?"

"Because he smiled when Crawford was questioning him last night."

"He's at the FBI building?" Hannibal questioned as he didn't know that Crawford had taken the suspect instead of the cops.

"Yes. Since the attackers has attack an investigator working under Crawford, which is Trinity."

"But also, because she is your sister."

"Yes." Will reply with a nod.

"And you believe something isn't right?"

"Yes. Who smiles when they are caught by the FBI?"

Hannibal eyes slightly narrowed as he had to agree with Will on that statement.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity was in the grocery store to restock her refrigerator for the week. She was standing in the meat section, picking out certain meats to put in her freezer. A hand grabbed the same one she was reaching for making her to look up to see a man about mid-twenties smile at her.

"Sorry, ma'am. You can take it."

"No, no, you take it."

"I insist you take it." The young man said with a gentle smile and his dark eyes seem to twinkle a bit. Trinity stared at him a bit longer then looked away. She was staring at him longer because he looked so familiar, but she couldn't think straight at the moment for some reason.

"No, you have to take it."

"Ladies first." The man said with a chuckle as Trinity pouted a bit and took the meat. She stared at him with a slight grin, but it slid off as she saw Hannibal come up behind the young man with slight narrow eyes.

"Hello, dear."

"Hello, doctor." Trinity shot back, but grin a little as she noted how Hannibal seem to glare at the man as he walked by the man to stand beside Trinity.

The man looked back and forth between them then his eyes landed on Trinity. He flashes her a wide smile making Hannibal to exhale from his nose deeply. Trinity glanced down in the corner of her eyes to see Hannibal clenched his fist then unclench slowly.

"Good day, ma'am." The man said with the smile still on his face towards her and he nodded at Hannibal.

When the young man walked away, Trinity slowly turned to Hannibal with a smirk then turned to her cart to put the meat inside the cart then started to push the cart again. Hannibal right beside her with a basket in his left hand.

"Jealously doesn't suit you, Hannibal." Trinity said as she turns down an aisle and searched through the shelves for white rice.

"Whose says I was jealous?"

Trinity stops walking and turned to him with raised eyebrows. Hannibal was staring at different dry grains then looked at her with his dark eyes.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded making her to shake her head and turn back to the food shelves to look for the white rice she was looking for.

Once getting everything she needed—with Hannibal following her around—Trinity was walking to her vehicle. However, she turned to stare at Hannibal whose car was parked in the next lines over.

"You were jealous, admit it, Hannibal."

"I was not."

"So, if I see that young adult and ask him out on a da—"

"He is too young."

"Are you calling me old!?" Trinity exclaimed making Hannibal to stay silent as he knew he should've shut his mouth earlier.

"No."

"Then what am I, Hannibal?"

"Not his." Hannibal snapped making Trinity to step back a bit with slight widen eyes. She noted Hannibal's eyes darken a bit.

"Good day, Trinity." Hannibal said while walking off making her to just stare after him with widens eyes still. She sighed out and turned to her black BMW, opens the trunk and started to put groceries away in the car. She shut the trunk and walked around her car and got in.

Trinity sat there in her seat thinking about Hannibal and if she pushed it too far with him. She shook her head and started up her BMW and drove out of the parking lot. She needed to get out of there and just go home.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At the FBI building, Crawford entered the room where Ronald Gages were sitting in.

"Do I get a phone call, Agent Crawford? I need to call my brother."

"No."

"But people in jail do."

"You are not in jail."

"Then what am I doing here, agent."

"Under questioning and also waiting for prison guards to come get you." Crawford replied as he stared at Gages then looked behind him as an agent came in with a file in hand.

"You might want to see this, sir, and maybe agent Graham too."

"What is it?" Crawford question while taking the file out of the agent hands and flipping through the file. It was background information on Ronald Gages, but as he flipped through it, his eyes landed on birth certificates. There he noticed something.

"Ah, shit." Crawford exclaimed then rushed out of the room leaving a smirking Gages behind.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Will was teaching one of his classes when Crawford came bursting in.

"Jack, I am in the mi—"

"Come here now, Will."

Hearing the serious tone of Crawford's voice, Will excused himself from his classroom and walked outside the classroom with Crawford, who was holding a file but shoved it into Will hands.

"What is this?"

"Background information on Ronald Gages, however, looks at the birth certificates."

Will flipped it open, but paused and looked at Crawford before he looked at what Crawford told him to look at.

"You said birth _certificates._ That means two…" Will slowly said, noting Crawford's grave face. Will went back to looking at the papers and froze at what he sees.

"He has a twin…"

"And he escaped prison a few days before we caught Ronald Gages, Will…"

"Trinity." Will whispers looking up at Crawford then dropped the file and ran off back into the classroom for his cell phone.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity was cooking in the kitchen with music playing and slightly dancing to the music. Her IPhone was in the living room where she left it on the side table. It was ringing, but Trinity couldn't hear it over the music and the food cooking in the pans she had on the stove.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Dammit, Trinity." Will shouted as he was in the hallway.

He dials the next number that came instantly into his mind.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The phone went off making Hannibal to put the book down he was reading and picked up the wireless phone he that was on the side table next to the arm chair he was sitting in. He saw it was Will making him to press the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Will, it is a bit late in the d—"

"_Trinity is in danger."_

That got Hannibal to sit up straighter in his seat and slightly squeezes the phone in his hand.

"What do you mean she is in danger, Will?"

"_Ronald Gages has a twin brother, who is an escape prisoner…I believe she is in danger, doctor." _

"I'll go check up on her."

"_I'll be there as soon as possible." _Will replied then hung up.

Hannibal put the phone back on the receiver then ran off to get his jacket and keys, leaving the house in a rush.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity finishes cooking up dinner and pulled a plate out to put her phone on. She pulled some containers out, knowing she'll have leftovers afterwards, but also, to give some to Will when he comes by some time.

Fixing up her plate, Trinity walked to her fridge to get herself a bottle of water then she would go sit down in her dining room to eat. Opening up the fridge, she reached in and grabbed a bottle then shut the door, but met a fist to her face.

Trinity slammed into her breakfast island then grabbed by her throat and dragged across the top of her breakfast island, sending containers of seasonings, candles and the knife rack shattering to the ground. She was slammed into the ground making her to curl up in a ball, coughing and gasping for air.

Blood was dripping out of her mouth from a split bottom lip.

"Can't I get a break?" She gasped out but was kicked in her stomach making her to slide a bit across her tile floor. She slowly looked up and stared with wide eyes seeing the man that she met in the grocery store.

"What?" Trinity whispers out and yelps as he pulled her up by her arms and held her up against him.

"Remember me, ma'am."

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Trinity Graham, I'm Richard Gages."

"You—"

"I'm the older twin brother of Ronald Gages." Richard said with a craze look then shoved her back into her glass door that lead out to the backyard. She didn't go through, but slightly slid down it.

Trinity moved out of the way as he came at her again. She fell to her knees and crawled, but he dropped down and grabbed her by her ankles. Trinity glanced back at him seeing him smiling widely at her with dark eyes. She turned forwards, blindly reaching around for anything that had fallen on the ground when she was dragged across the breakfast island.

Getting pricked by something sharp, Trinity wrapped her hand around it, turn it into her hand and felt the handle of the knife. Turning around onto her back, she sat up and slammed that hand down with the chef knife onto her attacker.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal slammed on the breaks and quickly got out of his vehicle. He jogged up to Trinity's house; noting only one light was on. He stepped to the front door, but noted it was slightly open.

"No." He whispers and gradually pushed the front door open.

Entering the house, Hannibal walked in, and shut the front door behind him. He headed to where the only light in the house was.

The kitchen.

Hannibal froze in the doorway, seeing things all over the floor. But it was the blood pool peeking out from behind the breakfast island that his eyes couldn't move off of. He unhurriedly walked over and as he got closer he saw a hand then the body.

It wasn't Trinity, which was a relief to him. Instead, it was the man that was in the grocery store earlier. However, Hannibal could now see the resemblances that the man has with the other Gages brother. Hannibal stared at the body, seeing stab wounds in the shoulders, neck and chest.

Slowly, his eyes followed what looked like handprints and footprints going into the dining room. Hannibal slowly walked over to the dining room and stared.

Trinity was sitting on the wood floor of her dining room, in a corner with a glass of water in her hand. She took a sip then slowly looked at Hannibal with emotionless eyes that he was slightly shocked by.

"Trinity."

"I killed him, Hannibal." She simply stated while looking away from him but straight ahead. She took another sip of her water and kept staring ahead with emotionless eyes.

Trinity was cover in blood. Her hands, arms, the front of her body, up her neck and slight splatters across her face.

Hannibal slowly walked over to her and bent down. He took the glass from her hands and set it aside. From there he grabbed her hand and felt it slightly shaking.

"Trinity."

"It wasn't the first time I killed, Hannibal." Trinity softly whispers, slowly looking at him again. Hannibal was curious about what she just said, but at the moment he needed to take care of her. Even though, deep down, he liked seeing the blood that was on her, had to take care of her right now.

Hannibal picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her master bedroom and into her connected on master bathroom. He turned on the shower and walked in with her still in his arms, clothes and all.

"You are ruining your clothes." Trinity whispers against his neck as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I could care less about my clothes right now, Trinity." Hannibal replied as he lean his back against the shower wall, but slowly slid down to his butt as he held Trinity to him.

The water was pounding on both of them and washing away the blood off Trinity's skin. Hannibal would wipe from blood off her skin with his hand with a blank expression. He founded a face cloth in the shower and used that to scrub the blood that was a bit dried on her. He pours some liquid soap on the cloth and scrubbed.

The water would turn pink with some red specks flowing down into the shower drain. Trinity stared at her hands that were clean once again.

"Trinity…Doctor…."

Hannibal saw Will standing in the doorway of the bathroom, breathing a bit heavily and relief in his eyes.

"The body is downstairs, Will." Hannibal told him.

"I know. Crawford and others are here." Will lowly replied, staring at his sister in Hannibal's arms.

Hannibal reached up and turned off the water. Will came over with two towels, but put one aside for the doctor and used the other one to take his little sister from Hannibal. Hannibal stared at Will, who made Trinity stand while wrapping the towel around her. Then Will pulled her into a hug making her to curl up against him.

Getting out of the shower, Hannibal stared at the Graham siblings.

Looking up from holding Trinity, Will nodded at Hannibal, who bowed his head at Will then went to drying himself up. However, Hannibal's eyes were trained on Trinity's eyes that were peeking out from Will's chest and staring right back at Hannibal.

.

.

.

.

.

…..**I have to say that my OC Trinity is getting no break…. :P**


	10. Chapter 10 Th--His Goddess

**Chapter: **Th—His Goddess

…**..**

Few days later, Trinity was sitting in Hannibal's office in the seat across from him. She was staring at her hands, but looked up at Hannibal as he was staring at her.

She was being analyzed about her mental state after the incident a few days ago.

"You mention that you killed before, Trinity, what was that about?"

"I was in the service, doctor."

"And you killed? Weren't you an investigator?"

"We got in a predicament where we entered crossfire. We had to defend ourselves." Trinity replied to him while leaning back into her seat since she was sitting up straight.

"And you killed?"

"Yes." Trinity answer without hesitation making Hannibal to slightly narrow his eyes then relaxed them. He sat forwards in his seat and clasped his hands together in between his legs.

"Did you enjoy it, Trinity?"

"No."

"What about Richard Gages then?"

Trinity stayed silent and shut her eyes while exhaling from her mouth a bit. She opens her eyes and stared at Hannibal.

"I don't know."

"It's either you do or don't know."

"No, I don't know. I'm stuck in the middle."

Hannibal head rose up slightly and he sat back in his seat. He stared at her as she bowed her head a bit then looked back up at him.

"Fighting him and defending myself felt right. But having his blood on me, I don't know what I should have felt." Trinity said with slight confusion on her face. She stared at the ground then shook her head.

"What was going through you when you were sitting there in the corner, Trinity?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And for that, doctor, that frightens me."

That got Hannibal a bit confused and open his mouth to question it, but shut it as Trinity spoke some more.

"It frightens me doctor because if I felt nothing, does that mean I have no emotions."

"You have emotions, Trinity."

"But killing…" Trinity replied, glancing up from her lap and at him with that blank expression of hers again. Hannibal stood up from his chair and walked up to her, holding out his hand.

She stared at his hand with confusion, but slowly put her hand into it. He pulled her up and he took her outside. From there, they walked around getting fresh air.

"What's the change of scenery?"

"Just wanted the fresh air. But also, I want you to clear your mind."

Trinity looked at Hannibal then forwards as they walked arm in arm. Hannibal stops walking making her to stop too.

"I wish to ask you if you would like to come to an orchestra. Afterwards is a gathering, but we don't have to stay."

Trinity stared at Hannibal with slight wide eyes.

"You are asking me?"

"Why not?" Hannibal replied with a slight grin.

"Am I even stable?"

"Yes, you are. If you weren't stable, I wouldn't have asked you." Hannibal told her making her to slowly grin making Hannibal to grin as he finally got her out of her blank expression.

"Touché, doctor."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Walking up the front steps, Hannibal stared at his shoes, seeing them shined up. He reached up to fix his dark red tie, but looked up as Trinity's house door open then shut behind her.

Hannibal's froze on the top step at the sight before him.

"Hannibal, are you alright?"

"I'm staring at a goddess." Hannibal couldn't help but say making Trinity to bow her head and blush slightly.

Trinity was wearing a dark red—that matched Hannibal's tie and vest—long one shoulder dress. It was slim fitting bodice that had a key hole cut out and open back. It had a small train dragging behind her. There were two sequin straps that went across her back to give the dress more pop to it.

Hannibal couldn't help but stare at the way the dress perfectly hugged her curves and how much she seems like a goddess.

"We match." Trinity smile as she laid her hand in his as he held his hand out. He laid his lips on the back of her hand making her to once again blush, but grin at him nevertheless.

"Indeed, we do." Hannibal replied while leading her to his vehicle.

They arrived at the orchestra building in twenty minutes. Hannibal being the gentleman he is, opens the door for her and helped her out. Trinity made sure both her high heel covered feet hit the ground before she moved forwards.

Hannibal held out his arm and she looped her arm through his then they walked forwards. Trinity was amazed at how many knew Hannibal. She just smiles gently and watched as Hannibal shook hands or greeted individuals that came up to them.

"What is this? Dr. Hannibal Lecter actually brings a date? Now this is the biggest shock I have ever seen." A man stepped forwards, shaking Hannibal's hand with a smile. Hannibal grin back and tighten his arm a bit on Trinity's then relaxed.

"And a beautiful woman, I must say. What is your name, dear?"

Hearing someone else call her 'dear' sounded weird. She didn't like it when someone else said that word towards her. Only Hannibal sounded good saying it to her.

"This is Dr. Trinity Graham." Hannibal introduced her with a grin.

"Oh, another doctor." The man said, holding his hands up in defense with that smile still on his face.

Trinity kept grinning, but really wanted to get away from the man. Hannibal must've noticed as he excused them and led them over and away from everyone.

"Sorry, about that."

"It's quite alright, Hannibal. I didn't realize you knew so many." Trinity said making him to nod. They walked towards the doors that headed into the orchestra room.

Hannibal allowed Trinity to sit first then he sat down beside her on her left. Together they watched as the rest of people in the lobby came in and seated themselves. From there the lights dimmed slightly and the orchestra began playing.

Through it, Hannibal lean over to Trinity and put his mouth near her ear.

"Have you ever been to one of these before?"

Trinity turned her head to look at him, but since she turned her head towards him while his mouth was still near her ear, their faces were close together. Their noses brushing slightly and they were staring each other in the eyes.

"No, I have not, actually. But I must say something."

"What is that?"

"The man in the flute section with dark hair and sitting second to last to the right end is messing up." Trinity told Hannibal, who smirked and nodded.

"I know, dear." Hannibal replied while leaning up and laying his lips against her forehead then pulled back. He turned his attention back to the orchestra, but stared at the flute man with slight narrowed eyes.

Trinity blushed slightly at Hannibal kissing her forehead. She turned her attention back to watching the orchestra play with a slight grin.

Hannibal would glance at her in the corner of his eyes, watching as she tilted her head slightly as she listen, but winced when that flute man hit the wrong key yet again. Hannibal eyed the flute man again and checked him off in his head as a new dish.

This was Trinity's first time seeing an orchestra and Hannibal was disappointed that one of the flute player's couldn't play right. Therefore, Hannibal was going to do something about that. So, next time, Trinity won't have to listen to that flute man again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After the whole orchestra, a gathering was being hosted. There was some music playing making some people dance around on the floor as a joke, but soon others were joining in.

Trinity saw that man that knew Hannibal coming towards her making her to turn to Hannibal, who was taking a sip out of his wine glass. She moved over to him making him to stare at her with raised eyebrows.

"That man that talked to us earlier is coming at us or rather me. Let's do something bef—"

"Hello, Dr. Lecter and Dr. Graham, I was wondering if I could steal the female doctor from you for a dance." The man said with a grin widely at them, mostly Trinity.

"Um—"

"Sorry, Mr. Locks, I have asked my dear Trinity to a dance at this moment." Hannibal said, pulling her to the dance floor. Hannibal wrapped his left arm around her waist holding her against him. His right was holding her hand.

They stared each other in the eyes with some hidden emotions.

The music changed to this sensual type of waltz where Hannibal gracefully led Trinity around the floor, dodging the other dances and moving to the beat of the music.

"Do you dance?"

"No."

"You are doing good, dear."

"Just letting you take me for the ride, Hannibal." Trinity replied to which Hannibal smirked and led them a bit to the center of the floor. From there, it seems like their dancing was intensifying, not by movement, but rather emotions.

They were pressed closer together as they moved, but Trinity went wide eyes as Hannibal twirled her out then pulled her back in. She gasped out a bit with widen eyes still as she was tightly pressed up against him, no room in between them.

"Can you handle this type of dancing, Trinity?"

Trinity playfully narrowed her eyes at him causing him to chuckle and moved them around the dance floor some more. He would twirl her and every time he would pull her back, tightly against him.

But it was the dip that seems to capture the both of them.

When the song was coming to an end, Hannibal slowly dipped her making her to relax and let him lean her backwards. Hannibal stared into her eyes, seeing something that many gave him in his duty of work, but with her it was different.

Trust.

Hannibal held her perfectly in a dip, staring into her eyes as she stared back at him. When the music was hitting high octaves, he pulled her back up, spun her out and pulled her back in. However, her back was pressed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, putting his head on her right shoulder.

The music coming to an end.

"That was…passionate." Trinity gently said as she panted a bit while Hannibal kept holding her. He ran his nose up the side of her neck until his mouth got to her ear.

"Yes, it was." Hannibal whispers into her ear then pulled from her.

Trinity slowly turned around to stare at him. He stared at her with soften eyes then held out his hand. She softly put her hand into his and let him lead her off the dance floor. Once off the dance floor, Hannibal held her hand while mingling with others around him. Trinity stared at their hands holding each other's then looked up with a slight grin and blush.

"May I steal her now, doctor?"

It was that man again and Hannibal was staring at him with mistrust eyes, but he put on a fake smile to hide it. It worked, but Trinity could see right through it. Hannibal gave her hand a squeeze, but he let the man take her onto the dance floor.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity was led out onto the dance floor with this man named Matthew Whites, who was co-owner of the orchestra building. He kept questioning her about the building and how was the orchestra to her. He would then go onto saying about how she was beautiful and Hannibal is a lucky man, over and over again. Trinity was about to smack this man.

The whole time, Hannibal watched Trinity dancing. Occasionally he would take a sip out of his wine glass that he grabbed from a passing waiter carrying a tray full of wine glasses.

Hannibal's eyes remained on his date. Yes, he considers Trinity his and he see her as a goddess that he has the pleasure of having as his date.

Seeing the man putting his hand down Trinity's back and his hands kept lowering, Hannibal put his half-finished win glass on a table and walked right onto the dance floor.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Feeling his hands going lower and towards her butt, Trinity went to reach back to grab them, but she didn't have to. She had a savior.

"I think I like to take my date back."

"Oh, Dr. Lecter, but we aren't—"

"I think so." Hannibal cut him off with narrowed eyes and icy voice. This made Matthew to instantly step away from Trinity. Trinity grabbed Hannibal's hand that he slightly held out to her and let Hannibal drag her off the dance floor.

"He didn't do anything else to offend you, did he, dear?"

"No, Hannibal. He just kept saying how you are a lucky man to have me. But also, he kept repeating how beautiful or gorgeous I was."

"Well, I have to agree with his latter comment about you." Hannibal said as he led her away from everyone.

Trinity blushes gently, noting that they were heading to entrance making her to know they were leaving.

"We are leaving?"

"Do you wish not too?"

"No, no, I do." Trinity quickly said making Hannibal to chuckle and led her outside.

They walked to his vehicle, hand in hand still. Hannibal hit the unlock button on his keys and stuff them back into his slack pockets. He opens the passenger door for Trinity, who glanced at him through her eyelashes. It was a sultry look making Hannibal to clench the door handle in his hand.

Once she was in the vehicle, Hannibal walked around and got into his side, started up the vehicle and drove off, heading back home.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Halfway through the drive, Trinity passed out sleeping after she told Hannibal that they should have a sleepover over at her house. He chuckle and replied, but when she made no remark, he glanced over to see that she had fallen asleep on him.

Pulling up to Trinity's home, Hannibal shut off his vehicle and stared forwards. Gradually, he turned his head and stared at her peacefully sleeping. Hannibal unbuckles himself then leans over to unbuckle her. As he did so, he realized that he turned his head and stared into her sleeping face. He was only inches from her face.

He couldn't help but glance down at her lips.

He wasn't one to show too much of his emotions, but tonight just open up flood gates inside him. Emotions only towards Trinity. It was like she was his safe keeper of his emotions.

He was just hovering over her face.

"What are you waiting for, Hannibal?"

His eyes went up to her face, seeing her open her eyes halfway with a grin on her face.

"Permission?"

"Oh, you have been granted all along." Trinity replied.

And he had moved forwards and ended up kissing her.

That made Trinity to become wide awake and refreshed as she kissed right back.

One word going through both of their heads.

Finally.


	11. Chapter 11 Motherly

**Chapter: **Motherly

…**..**

Trinity walked through the hospital, nodding or sending small smiles at a few doctors and nurses passing by. She was carrying a small vase with some flowers coming out of it.

It was a week later that Hannibal and she was this 'item' now after the kiss they had shared in his vehicle. After that, Trinity and he had their 'sleepover' finally in her house. They ended up passing out together on the couch in the living room.

At the moment, Trinity was going to go visit Abigail Hobbs since Will didn't do so this week. So, Trinity decided to for her older brother, but also, to check in on the young girl. Trinity entered the room, but stopped with wide eyes as Abigail was awake and trying to pull her IVs out of her arms and tube out of her throat.

"NURSE." Trinity shouted then ran into the room.

Trinity put the vase aside and ran at Abigail, grabbing the teen's arms.

"Stop. It's alright. It's alright." Trinity kept repeating, holding Abigail's arms away from pulling out anymore IVs or the tube down her throat.

"Just relax. Relax. Shussshhh." Trinity softly said in a motherly tone that Abigail stop struggling and had tears building up in her eyes.

Soon, nurses and doctors came rushing in making Trinity to step back and let them do their thing. She stood back and watched as they got everything out of Abigail and re-fixed the IVs back into her arms.

"Are you a relative?"

"Investigator for the FBI."

"Oh." The nurse said, stepping back as Trinity turned away and grabbed the vase of flowers that she put aside earlier and brought it over to Abigail's bedside.

Once the doctors and nurses cleared out, Trinity stood there staring at the young girl that was slightly breathing heavy from the tube getting pulled out of her throat. Trinity poured her some water and handed it to her to which Abigail nodded her thanks as she took it.

"Your voice is probably hoarse right now, so I will just say who I am and what I am doing here because you probably want to know that, right?" Trinity said while sitting down in the seat that was next to the bed.

Trinity stared at Abigail, who was taking sips of water then nodded.

"I'm Dr. Trinity Graham. I am here because your other visitors couldn't come today, so I decided to check in on you. I brought flowers to lighten up the room too." Trinity said.

"Thank you." Abigail said in a whisper making Trinity to give her a small smile.

Trinity handed her a notebook and pen that was in the side desk draw.

"You can write your questions or whatever you want to say to me on this. Your throat is raw still from getting the tube out." Trinity explained making Abigail to nod and took the material from Trinity and began to write.

"_**Doctor in what?"**_Abigail first question was.

"Criminal justice or rather criminology." Trinity answered making Abigail to nod and began to write some more. She then looked up at Trinity, who was sitting there calmly, and turned the notepad to her.

"_**Are you a mother?"**_

That got Trinity eyebrows to rise and then slowly shook her head.

"May I ask why you think that?"

"_**You have that vibe. The way you talked to me when I woke up. You had this motherly tone that comforts me." **_

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. I'm glad that I did something right during that situation." Trinity replied making Abigail to give her a slight grin.

For an hour it was questions back and forth, Trinity not mentioning once about Abigail's father or being an investigator. It was just a normal conversation. But once she left, Trinity called Crawford and reported that Abigail was now awake and alert.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hearing a knock on the door about eleven at night, Hannibal walked towards his front door with curiosity. He slowly opens the door, peeking out but then fully opens it.

"Trinity?"

"She's awake." Trinity told him.

"The girl is awake? Abigail Hobbs?" Hannibal said making Trinity to nod while stepping into his house as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Yes." Trinity replies while glancing back at Hannibal.

He put his hands on her shoulders making her to untie then unbutton her black pea coat, letting him take it from her and put it into the hallway closet. Hannibal hung up her coat then looked back at her, seeing her run her hands through her dark brown long hair that she let down today.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel like she already trusts me too much."

"Is that a bad thing?" Hannibal questioned as he led her to the kitchen to give her something to drink. He set a glass of water down in front of her then he sat down on the stool beside her.

"I don't think she should put trust in me."

"What led up to this?"

"I entered the room when she snapped awake. She was freaking out and I ran over to her, telling her to calm down and relax. She later asked me if I was a mother."

Hannibal eyebrow rose a bit at that.

"I said no and she said that I have that motherly vibe to me. That I comfort her." Trinity told him and turns her head to glance at him.

"I believe that she will be most comfortable around you for now on. You were there and comfort her first. It is like a baby duckling seeing its mother for the first time and instantly starts following its mother around." Hannibal said making Trinity to sigh and dropped her head on her hand and made a slight pout.

"Do you not have that motherly side to you, Trinity?"

"Can you picture me as a mother, Hannibal? With my little ducklings following me around." Trinity questioned back with a raised eyebrow.

Hannibal stared into her eyes and slowly grins.

"I can picture you with a little boy and girl."

Trinity laughed and shook her head while taking sips from her glass of water.

"Why laugh? You don't think so."

"No, just that is what I want. A boy and girl, maybe twins. But I don't think I have the gene for twins."

"You never know." Hannibal said making Trinity to shake her head again and finish up drinking her water. Hannibal took the glass and brought it over to the sink, washing it up then putting it onto the drying rack.

He walked over and held his hand out to her.

"Come, let's go to bed."

"Sleepover?"

"Yes, a sleepover." Hannibal replied with a chuckle as he led her out of the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom. Trinity entered his bed, staring at everything and noting how everything was in perfect place and expensive just like his office. She been in his bedroom already, but she just loves staring at the artifacts or artwork he has throughout his home.

"Here. Since I assume you came right over here from the hospital." Hannibal said, handing her a dark blue button up shirt and pajama pants.

"This is going to be interesting." Trinity said taking the clothes and turning to go into his connected on bathroom, however, he grabbed her wrist making her to glance back at him.

"Did you happen to forget something?" Hannibal questioned with a sly grin.

Trinity knew what he was talking about. She didn't give him a kiss and so, she'll make him suffer a bit. Therefore, she put on an innocent face that held slight confusion.

"No, I don't think so." Trinity told him pulling from him and walking to the connected on bathroom. Yet, she glanced back to see him looking at her with that sexy smirk of his. She grins and sent him a wink, showing that she knew what he was talking about.

Trinity changed into the clothes, folding up hers and putting it on top of a clothes hamper cover. She walked out of the bathroom, tying up the pajama pants bottom but sighing out as the pants were still falling down.

"Troubles?"

"You have a wider waist then me, Hannibal." Trinity looked up at him, crossing her arms over her chest, but reached down, grabbing the pants that slowly slid down to rest lowly on her hips. Hannibal eyed her up and down while leaning on the post of the king size bed.

"Well, that is troublesome." Hannibal told her making her to shake her head and walked over to him.

"Yeah, it is. So, I'm going to do this. Since your shirt is long enough…" Trinity paused and threw the pants off, only leaving her in his button down long sleeve shirt. Hannibal eyed her legs then let his eyes travel up her body, showing no shame that he was checking her out.

"To be a nightgown." She finished her sentence from earlier.

"That is a dangerous move you did in front of me, Trinity."

Trinity folded up the pajama pants and walked up to him, pressing the pants into his chest and leaning up on her toes. Her lips near his lips, staring at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Good." Trinity replied, giving his lips a quick peck then diving onto the bed.

Hannibal slowly turned to look at her as she buried herself underneath the blankets and now smiling at him. He shook his head and walked over to his dresser, putting the pajama pants back and walking back over to the bed.

When Hannibal got into his side, he instantly felt feet on his legs.

"Trinity."

"What?" Trinity innocently replied, trying not to grin.

Hannibal shook his head while turning onto his side to stare at her. She just stared back with innocents; however, Hannibal felt her feet on his legs again. He was wearing pajama pants, but her feet were pushing the pants up.

Trinity started to laugh as Hannibal tried to move his legs away from her.

"Trinity." Hannibal said again, trying not to grin himself, but failing.

They were literally playing footies with each other. Trinity yelped and laughed as Hannibal wrapped his long legs around her legs and prevented her from moving anymore. He then wrapped his arms around her as she tried to pull away to get her legs free.

"NO!" Trinity exclaimed while dramatically pounding her fist against his broad chest. Hannibal chuckle while tucking his head into her hair and breathing in her scent.

"Do I smell good, Hannibal?"

"Divine." Hannibal replied, laying a kiss on her hairline and holding her against him. He loosen up his legs on hers, letting her to pull her legs from his. However, she did the bold move of throwing her right leg over his leg and tangling her other leg with his. Hannibal held back a growl deep in his chest as he knew that the shirt she was wearing was riding up and her bare legs were around him. That got him wishing he was just wearing his boxers, so he could feel her legs.

Trinity buried her nose into his chest taking in his scent, which smelt like this freshly air smell, like being around the mountains. There was this other scent that must've been like old spice or something she couldn't play her finger on, but she couldn't stop inhaling it in.

"How do I smell, Trinity?"

"How do you know if I am smelling you, Hannibal?"

"Because I feel you inhaling my shirt."

That got her to laugh and cuddle herself more into his body. He held her tighter—not to an uncomfortable point—and kept his head tucked into her hair.

…..

…..

…..

The next morning, Trinity's IPhone went off making her to growl. A chuckle made her to open her eyes to see she was lying on top of Hannibal.

"Sorry." She groggily said while moving around on top of him and getting out of bed. She roamed around and founded her jeans—which was in the bathroom—and answered her IPhone.

"Hello?" Trinity grumbles out while rubbing her tired eyes.

Hannibal sat up in bed and stretched a bit, feeling his muscles stretching and his bones popping. He sighed out and ran his hand through his slight messy bed hair. His body was really warm, but a comfortable warm because of Trinity lying on top of him.

Last night, he woken up to find her moving around in her sleep and finally he pulled her into him. She ended up on top of him with her right hand sneakily getting up inside his shirt and resting against his side.

Hannibal stared at her pacing around in the bathroom talking to Will since she mentions his name a few times at the end of sentences. He turn on his side as Trinity hung up her IPhone and walked back into the bedroom. She set her IPhone gently on the nightstand, beside Hannibal's cellphone and got back into bed.

"Will?"

"Yes. Crawford wants to meet with you and me at the headquarters, building, whatever that place is called today."

"B.A.U. Headquarters."

"Yeah, that lovely place." Trinity mumbles into the pillow as she laid face down. Hannibal chuckles while reaching over, pulling her to him. She turned over, chest to chest with each other.

"When?"

"In a few."

"Few?"

"It's seven-forty right now. He wants us there at eleven."

"We have to get up now then." Hannibal told her making her to groan. Hannibal got out of bed and turned to stare at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Trinity, come on."

"But Hannibal." Trinity whined while turning onto her back and spreading her arms out eagle style. Hannibal walked around to her side of the bed and stared down at her.

"Can you help me up?" Trinity questioned making Hannibal to shake his head. He reached down, pulling the blankets off her and picked her up bridal style.

"Now this is service."

Hannibal shook his head while carrying her off downstairs to eat breakfast before they head off for the day.

"Bacon?"

"No, we aren't having bacon again. We are going to have something healthier."

"Goodie." Trinity mumbles while Hannibal smirked and carried her off to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12 Realization

**Chapter: **Realization

…**..**

"I really don't feel like listening to Crawford right now." Trinity mumbles as she walked beside Hannibal through the B.A.U. Headquarters. Hannibal grins while adjusting his coat that was slung over his left arm.

"Just because he requested us early and it resulted you to get out of bed?"

"Exactly. What Hannibal, you didn't want to be in bed with me anymore?" Trinity said just as she was passing Dr. Alana Bloom, who just came out of a side hallway to go to Crawford's office too.

Hearing this, Dr. Bloom went wide eyes while Hannibal sighed and shook his head while Trinity laughed. Trinity just smile and turned to Crawford's door before them.

They knocked on Crawford's door, hearing a 'come in' making the three to go in. There were two seats in front of the desk making Hannibal to pull one over and offered it to Trinity. She sat down on Hannibal's right and Dr. Bloom on his left.

Hannibal leans over to Trinity, who stared forwards at Crawford fixing some files on his desk and putting them aside to begin their talk.

"You said that out loud on purpose. You knew she was coming." Hannibal whispers into Trinity's ear. Trinity slowly turned her head and stared back at Hannibal with a smirk.

"I know. I have good senses, Hannibal. Remember that." Trinity replied with a wink then turned forwards again. Hannibal stared at her a few seconds longer with a twitch in the corner of his lips then looked forwards at Crawford too.

"I got seven families waiting. No, let me rephrase. Demanding that we find what's left of their daughters. Abigail Hobbs might be the only person to know the truth." Crawford said, getting right down to business.

"You can't ask her right now, Jack. We have to create a safe place for her first or you won't get any answers." Bloom said, leaning a bit forwards on her seat, glancing at Hannibal and Trinity then at Crawford, who put his fingertips together.

"I respect your sympathy for her, Dr. Bloom. I hope one day you appreciate my lack of it." Crawford shot back.

"You really think Abigail Hobbs helped her father kill those girls?" Bloom questioned in reply.

Trinity moved a bit in her seat and crossed her right leg over her left. Today, she was in black slacks, black button up vest with a white short sleeve shirt underneath. Then she wore black ankle boots. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and whenever she walked, her long ponytail swished against her back.

Hannibal glanced at Trinity's legs and his eyes flickered up to her face. She caught him staring making her to wink at him. He gave her a slight smirk then looked forwards with her at the Bloom and Crawford tenses postures.

"I think it is a possibility that needs to be ruled out. If Abigail didn't help her father, maybe she knows who did." Crawford said, staring down Bloom, who narrowed her eyes slightly back.

The tense in the room seem to rise a bit making Trinity to bite her tongue to not make any facial expression. Hannibal let out a slight cough under his breath and adjusted himself in his seat.

"How was she when you saw her?" Hannibal questioned and turning his head as he directed the question towards Bloom.

"Surprisingly practical." Bloom slowly replied to Hannibal.

"Suspiciously practical?" Crawford added in his two cents, tightly holding his coffee mug in his hands.

"I would suggest she can be practical without being a murderer." Hannibal turned his head towards Crawford answering.

"I think she is hiding something." Bloom admitted while looking at Crawford too.

"It may be simply a trauma." Hannibal suggested.

"Yeah, and it could also be more." Bloom agreed.

Trinity could see that Bloom doesn't want Abigail to be a target to anything about Crawford or his agents. Trinity glanced at Hannibal in the corner of her eyes, seeing how he was slowly glancing back and forth between Crawford and Bloom interaction. In addition, Trinity was wondering why she was called to be here. She was no psychiatrist like Bloom or Hannibal was.

"She has a pension for manipulation, withheld information to gain information, she demonstrate only enough emotions to prove she has them." Bloom started to list off diagnoses that she picked up when she had met Abigail earlier in the day.

"You are beginning to appreciate my lack of sympathy?" Crawford said in a smartass tone making Bloom to tilt her head slightly at him with a disapproval face.

"You said it may be more than trauma yet you question her involvement in the murder of what her father committed." Hannibal turned his attention to Bloom, who breathed in then sighed out gently.

Trinity just glanced at the three people before her still wondering why she is involved in this meeting thing. That was what this interaction was to Trinity. A meeting thingy.

"What I am questioning is her state of mind." Bloom slowly stated.

They all looked at Crawford, who made this loud inhale to draw their attention. He was staring in his coffee cup, swishing around whatever was inside it.

"I want Will Graham to talk to her." Crawford said and finally looking up at them.

"Jack! Not yet." Bloom said a bit loudly with slight disbelief in her tone of voice.

"You are not Will Graham's psychiatrist, Dr. Bloom. Dr. Lecter is." Crawford stated, turning his eyes over to Hannibal.

"Okay, then what am I doing here?" Trinity decided to question making the three people before her to turn their attention to her.

"You are going to go see Abigail Hobbs with whoever is going to see her." Crawford said, putting his coffee mug down.

"Why may I ask?"

"Well, Dr. Bloom here told us that Abigail sees you as a trust-worthy person."

That got them to look at Dr. Bloom, who nodded with another stressful sigh.

"Rather the only actually." Dr. Bloom said, glancing at Trinity, who made a slight 'hmm' face and nodded.

"Okay. So, she trusts me. Please, tell me that she doesn't see me as her new mother." Trinity slowly said. She remembered the talk she had with Hannibal yesterday about her being an image of a mother to Abigail now.

"I think she sees you as a person to look to when she needs someone." Dr. Bloom said making Hannibal to nod in agreement.

"Lovely." Trinity mumbles while dropping back into her seat.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity had gone to the bathroom when Crawford and Hannibal went to Will's classroom to tell Will that they want him to talk to Abigail tomorrow. When she headed back to the classroom, her walking slowed up as she listens to her older brother talking to his students.

"Before Hobbs killed his wife and almost his daughter, he had received an untraceable call. That untraceable call I believe was the copycat killer."

Trinity froze at those words and her walking ceased altogether. Her eyes were now staring at the back of Hannibal's head. Instantly, she was getting flashbacks of when she eavesdropped on Hannibal's phone call to when he came to her hotel room that night and mostly told her to keep it a secret.

Now, hearing her older brother saying that the copycat killer is the caller to Hobbs, Trinity was trapped. Her older brother and the FBI were not only questioning Abigail Hobbs, but looking for this other killer that is known as the copycat killer.

And at this moment, it was her boyfriend, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

She must've been in this huge shocked state because Hannibal, Will, and Crawford where standing before her. They were staring at her with concern and curiosity.

"Trinity?" Will stepped forwards and reaching out to her.

She jumped a bit, staring at each of them, but her eyes stayed on Hannibal a bit longer. Slowly, she looked back at her brother with a slight uneasy smile.

"Your observations of the copycat killer is interesting, Will. Especially about the phone call part." Trinity said to her older brother, but her eyes trailed away from his to Hannibal. She narrowed her eyes at him, showing she wasn't happy at him at the moment.

Hannibal moved a bit on his feet, clenching his coat in his hands a bit and straightens up his posture.

"Oh, thank you." Will replied with a nod, not realizing Trinity and Hannibal's eye contact.

"I'm going to excuse myself, gentlemen. I need some fresh air." Trinity said, excusing herself and walking away quickly.

"Something is up with her." Will lowly said, staring after his little sister, who was speed walking away. He glanced at Crawford, but then his eyes landed on Hannibal are who was staring after Trinity. But also, he even stepped forwards like he wanted to go after her.

"It's probably her off day. Now Will…" Crawford said then went onto explaining about Hannibal, Trinity and he are to go visit Abigail tomorrow and just talk. But Will knew better. It was more than a talk. It was like an investigation that would lead to gradually getting information somehow, someway.

After Crawford explained everything thoroughly then leaving Hannibal and Will alone, the two men walked side by side down the hallway in silence. Until Will broke it.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"What makes you think I did something to her, Will?" Hannibal replied keeping his eyes forwards like Will was doing.

"I know that you two are a couple. And me being her older brother, if you so much hurt her o—"

"I would never hurt Trinity in any way, William." Hannibal sharply stated and stopped before the doors that led outside. He turned his head to Will, who was standing beside him and not looking at him. After a few seconds passing, Will turned his head towards Hannibal with a serious facial expression.

"It better stay that way, doctor." Will coldly replied while walking out the doors that led outside.

Hannibal stared after Will, completely understanding the overprotective older brother role. However, Hannibal got another matter to think about then Will's brotherly side. Hannibal had to worry about Trinity, who knew that he was the caller. And her older brother labeled Hannibal as the copycat killer.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity was at her house, walking outside onto her back porch sipping her ice cold water. She, however, stop walking as Hannibal was sitting at one of the seats at the outdoor set.

"Trinity."

"Do you know how much I feel like I am betraying Will? My older brother!" Trinity snapped the last part and glaring at Hannibal.

Hannibal stood up from his seat and unhurriedly moved towards her. She stood her grounds as he came up to her and stood before her, only leaving a foot of space between them.

"I don't want you doing that."

"I'm stuck in the middle, Hannibal. Don't you see? If I tell, you are screwed. If I don't then-then I'm screwing over my brother." Trinity exclaimed.

Hannibal sighed while shutting his eyes then slowly opens them back up.

"Why aren't you telling him?"

"I…" Trinity stop speaking, turning her head away while shutting her eyes.

Hannibal kept staring at her, wondering what she was going to say. He knew she was in a tough situation, but he really hoped she didn't go against him. He really didn't want to do anything so he doesn't get caught. He already made a promise to himself to not hurt Trinity in anyway. Plus, he told Will that he would never hurt Trinity in anyway.

"Why aren't you reporting me, Trinity? Turning me in. Hmm?" Hannibal demanded as he wanted her to snap out the answer, so he could know.

"Because I just can't. I can't do it. Not you." Trinity replied, snapping her head back into his direction with sadden eyes. She moved away from him, putting her glass of water down on the glass table. She stared out her backyard with unshed tears.

"Let Will solve it all. Just let him solve who the copycat killer is. Let it come in time."

"You like to challenge him, don't you? You want to see how good my brother is."

"Yes. He also deeply interests me." Hannibal admitted, coming up beside her and glancing down at her. But he felt like liquid ice was pumping through his veins when he sees her unshed tears building up in her eyes that one tear slid down her cheek.

"Trinity. Don't—don't cry." Hannibal lowly said, pulling her to him.

Hannibal threw his coat on one of the patio chairs, so that he could bury his left hand into her hair and right arm around her body, pressing her into him. Trinity buried her face in the front of his suit, feeling the silent tears go down her face.

She was stuck in between her older brother, who would be seen as unstable, thinks like a killer, and is her family member. And then there was Hannibal, who is this copycat killer, her boyfriend, but also, someone who she was falling for.

Trinity came to realization that Hannibal was right.

Let Will solve it.


	13. Chapter 13 Divine

**Chapter: **Divine

…**..**

Opening her eyes, Trinity realized that she wasn't in her bed, but in the window seat bed in her master bedroom. She was covered up with blankets, but felt a strong grasps around her waist. Slowly, Trinity turned over to see Hannibal sleeping beside her. She turned her body over so that Hannibal and she were chest to chest.

Staring at his peaceful face, Trinity reached up touching his face with her left hand fingertips. She ran her fingertips across the bridge of his nose then down one of his cheeks. Then she came to his lips, where his intelligent words come out of with that accent of his.

As her fingertips ran across his top lip then down his bottom, his eyes open and clamped his lips onto her fingertips. She jumped a bit, but got this twinkle in her eyes.

"Can I have my fingers back?"

He just stared at her, but she felt him suck on her fingers a bit making her to shake her head at him, but pressed herself up against him. Trinity lean forwards making him to loosen up on her fingers, but still kept his lips clamped onto her fingertips.

"Please." She whispers.

He let go of her fingers as he lean forwards, laying his lips against her own. Trinity reached up, touching his face gently then pulled back.

"We have to get up."

"I know." Hannibal lowly replied while turning off his side and lying on his back. Trinity sat up, staring down at him, giving his forehead a kiss then got out of the window seat bed altogether. She walked off towards the connected on bathroom while Hannibal lay there, staring at the ceiling and pondering how Trinity was keeping one of his secret a secret.

Once she was out of the bathroom, Hannibal went into the bathroom to freshen up. Trinity went downstairs, cooking up banana pancakes with a side of cut up fruit. As she was cutting up an apple, she nicked her finger a tiny bit.

"Shit." Trinity gasped out, waving her hand around, however a hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her fidgeting. She looked to her left to see Hannibal holding her hand and studying the injury. He brought her over to the kitchen sink, using soap and water to risen her cut off. She winced slightly, but watched as Hannibal clean her small cut for her.

However, her eyes slightly widen when he laid his lips against her cut, giving it a kiss.

"Let me get you a Band-Aid." Hannibal said, walking out of the kitchen and to the downstairs bathroom.

Trinity just stood there, waiting for him to appear and when he did, he had a Band-Aid ready for her. He put it on, laying another kiss on her finger, but on the Band-Aid. Then he pulled her into him, to give her a regular kiss on the lips.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Trinity replied with a small grin making him to grin too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal, Will, and Trinity walked through the hallways of Port Haven Psychiatric Facility in Baltimore, Maryland, to go see Abigail today. They were led by a nurse of the facility towards the room.

The nurse stepped back while Will stepped forwards, opening the door with Hannibal behind him and Trinity beside Hannibal. However, they entered where a certain red head reporter was in the room talking to Abigail about Will.

"He catches insane men because he can think like them." Freddie Lounds said, glancing back to see Will, Hannibal, and Trinity stepping into the room.

"Because he is insane." Lounds said, staring at them.

Trinity went to step forwards, but Hannibal clasped his left hand around her wrist and held her back. She clenched her fist on her sides while glaring at the red hair reporter talking smack about Will.

"Can you excuse us, please?" Will lowly questioned, but Trinity could see how tense his body was at the moment.

Trinity felt Hannibal's hand slide off her wrist while he stared at Lounds with slight anger in the presence of his dark eyes. Trinity was steaming and wanted to deliver more than punches to Lounds face again.

They watched as Lounds stood up from her sitting spot on the edge of Abigail's bed and stood before them.

"I'm special agent Will Graham." Will said stepping more into the room and in front of Abigail's bed. However, Lounds had more to say as she turned her head to glance at Abigail then back at Will.

"By special agent, he means not really an agent. He didn't get past the screening process. Too unstable."

"I really must insist you leave the room." Hannibal stepped forwards saying to Lounds, who glanced at Abigail while pulling out a card from her purse.

"If you want to talk—" Lounds was saying and pulling out a card from her purse, but Will snatched the card out of her hand without even looking at her. He tucked it into his overcoat and exhale a bit from his nose.

This caused Lounds to shut her purse, glanced at them and turned to walk out of the room, however, she froze a bit with widen fearful eyes when Trinity stepped a bit forwards at her.

"Trinity." Hannibal lowly whispers to her making her to glare harder at Lounds then stepped away to let Lounds escape the room.

"_Stupid, ignorant bitch."_ Trinity said in Italian making Hannibal to glance at her with raised eyebrows and Will to shake his head as he knew his little sister knew some languages.

The nurse shut the door behind Lounds while Will, Hannibal and Trinity stood before Abigail, who looked at each of them. However, she grins a bit as Trinity smile a little at her.

"Trinity."

"Hello, Abigail." Trinity gently said with a nod.

Their attention was drawn to Will as he took off his glasses and folded them up.

"Abigail, this is Dr. Lecter and you know Trinity…do you remember us?" Will questioned, putting his glasses away. Hannibal stepped forwards and up to the side of the bed. Trinity stepped up beside him, staring at Abigail and waiting for her answer.

"I remember you. You killed my dad." Abigail answered, staring at Will with her blue eyes. Will seem to swallow a bit hard and moved a bit unsteady on his feet.

"You've been in bed for days, Abigail. Why don't we have a walk?" Hannibal suggested with a slight grin.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your mother. We did everything we could, but she was already gone." Will told Abigail as he held onto her forearm to keep her balance in her walking.

Hannibal and Trinity were walking a little bit behind them, staring at the greenhouse that they were walking in. Trinity glanced at Hannibal, who looked away from looking at a plant and grin at her. She grins back while staring at the back of Abigail and Will's head.

"I know. I saw him kill her." Abigail said.

They came to a bench where Will and Hannibal helped Abigail to sit down on. Trinity stood before Abigail with Hannibal.

"He was loving up until to the second he wasn't. He kept telling me he was sorry. To just hold still. That he was going to make it all better." Abigail explained to them with slight falter to her voice.

"There's plenty wrong with your father, Abigail. But there is nothing wrong with you." Will told her making her to glance up at him from the bench.

"You said he was loving. That's what you brought out of him." Will reassured her.

"That's not all I brought out of him." Abigail replied while turning a bit from Will and looking down at the ground. She slowly looked up at them with a tremble to her lips and her eyes getting a bit glossy.

"I'm going to be messed up. Aren't I?"

Hannibal and Trinity glanced at each other than at Will, who looked away then back at Abigail with this understanding look on his face.

"I'm worried about nightmares."

"We'll help you with your nightmares." Trinity said, glancing at Hannibal, who opens his mouth to say something, but shut it. She looked back at Abigail, who bowed her head a bit, but looked up at them with her eyes.

"There's no such thing as getting used to what you experience. It bothers me a lot. I worry about nightmares too." Will admitted while seating himself on the bench beside Abigail and looking away from her.

"So killing somebody, even if you have to do it, it feels that bad?" Abigail questioned towards Will with curiosity in her eyes.

Trinity noted Hannibal slightly tilted his head with slight narrow eyes at the question. But also, something flickered in his dark brown eyes.

"It's the ugliest thing in the world." Will slightly croaked out in reply.

Trinity realized that her older brother and Abigail were making a connection somehow about their nightmare problems. They were having an understanding of one another.

"I want to go home." Abigail told them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I didn't know you speak Italian, dear." Hannibal said to Trinity as he and Will walked on either side of her.

"Yeah, only a little."

"She can speak German more than anything." Will said making Hannibal's eyebrow to rise and Trinity to sigh.

"I needed classes in college, so I took languages as electives at times." Trinity explained making Hannibal to smirk and nod.

The three were walking from the building and towards their vehicle, however, they slowed up to a stop as Freddie Lounds was leaning on the front of Hannibal's car, waiting for them.

"Special Agent Graham. I never formally introduced myself. I'm Freddie Lounds." Lounds said with a calm voice like she didn't just insult Will an half an hour ago in Abigail Hobbs room. She walked up to Will, holding out her black gloved covered hand with this sly smile on her face.

"Savage the joke from the mouth of madness." Will said, pulling his glasses from his overcoat and putting them back onto his face.

"Please, let me apologize for my behavior in there. It was sloppy and misguided and hurtful."

"You think." Trinity blurted out making Hannibal to glance at her with a 'be nice' face. Trinity bit her tongue and turned her head a bit away while exhaling deeply from her nose. She kept her head turned away but looked at Lounds in the corner of her eyes.

"Ms. Lounds, now is not the time." Hannibal said.

"Look, you and I may have our own reasons for being here, but I also think that both of us generally care about what happens to Abigail Hobbs." Lounds said, glancing at Hannibal then at Will, who had a blank facial expression.

"You told her I was insane." Will say in an obvious tone.

"I can undo that." Lounds said.

This made Trinity to turn her attention back forwards at Lounds and went to say something, but held herself back and turned away again. Hannibal grabbed her hand and held it. Their hands were together, hidden behind Will's back from Lounds view.

"You help Abigail see me more of her father's killer. And I help you with online ad sales?" Will said, shaking his head and looking a bit down as he didn't want to stare into Lounds eyes for too long.

"I can undo what I said. I can also make it a lot worst."

Trinity squeezed Hannibal's hand a bit making him to gently squeeze it back to show her to hold herself back. Together they watched as Will stepped forwards towards Lounds and this time looking her straight in the eyes.

"Ms. Lounds, it's not very smart to piss off a guy who thinks about killing people for a living." Will said.

Trinity wanted to smack Will upside the head for saying that towards a reporter. This time Trinity felt Hannibal squeeze her hand to show that he couldn't believe Will just did that too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"It's not very smart to piss off a guy who thinks about killing for a living." Crawford read off Lounds tattletale blog from his laptop. He then looked up at Dr. Bloom, Will, Trinity, and Hannibal sitting in seats before his desk.

"You know what else isn't smart…you two were there with him. And you let those words come out of his mouth." Crawford said glancing back and forth between Hannibal and Trinity, but Crawford's eyes mostly resting on Hannibal.

"I trust Will to speak for himself." Hannibal replied.

"Evidently, you shouldn't." Crawford shot right back at Hannibal, who was leaning a bit on his hand.

"Will isn't a four year old, who needs his hand held for him." Trinity mumbles making Crawford to shoot her a look to which she stared right back with an innocent face.

"I'm just happy that the story wasn't about Abigail Hobbs." Bloom said making them to slightly grin, except Crawford, of course.

"Well then it's a victory." Crawford said in a smartass tone.

"So, Abigail Hobbs wants to go home. Let's take her home." Crawford then said like it was no big deal.

"What Abigail wants and what's she needs is different things. Taking her out of control environment would be reckless." Bloom voiced her opinion.

"You said she was practical." Crawford pointed out.

"That could just mean she has a socio disorder." Will lowly said.

"You take her home, she may experience intense emotions, response aggressively, or reenacts aspects of the traumatic event without even realizing it." Bloom said, defending her ideas.

"Where do you weigh in on this, doctor?" Crawford said, waving his head slightly to Hannibal, who was silent the whole entire time.

"Dr. Bloom is right, but there is a scenario where the trauma event could help Abigail to heal and actually prevent denial." Hannibal explained while clasping his hands together onto his long crossed legs.

"We have a difference of opinion and therefore we are going to choose the opinion. That best serves my agenda." Crawford said, holding his hand out towards Hannibal to show that they were going with Hannibal's idea.

"I need to know if you are right about the copycat killer, Will."

Hearing Crawford say this towards Will, Trinity felt herself freeze a bit. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Hannibal glance away from Will and stared at Crawford's desk with a blank stare.

"We have no way of knowing what's waiting for her when she gets home." Bloom pointed out.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"What Dr. Bloom said today towards the end of that meeting… well, she is right."

Hannibal looked at Trinity, who was packing some clothes in a duffle bag. He was in her connected on bathroom, shaving while she packed her clothes for the travel to Minnesota to Abigail Hobbs home.

"About what might be waiting back at Abigail's home?" Hannibal questioned, finishing up on shaving. He was wiping his face off while glancing out of the bathroom, watching Trinity finish packing and zipping up her bag.

"Yes. Just think how much people might be around. The parents of those girls or people that are against what Hobbs did." Trinity explained while throwing her duffle bag over next to the bedroom door then sitting on the edge of her bed.

Hannibal came out of the connected on bathroom, rubbing his cheeks to feel if everything was smooth on his face. He walked up to where Trinity was sitting on the edge of her bed and stared down at her.

"That maybe the case, but we have to just wait and see. But also, be there for Abigail too." Hannibal replied while leaning down, resting his hands on either side of her hips on the bed and face level with her.

"I know. Just, I got that feeling that something isn't going to go right." Trinity told him while reaching up and caressing his shaven cheek.

"Those senses of yours?"

"Yes, Hannibal, my senses of mine." Trinity replied with a smirk making him to grin.

"Perfectly shaved and smell nice too." Trinity lowly mumbles, but loud enough for Hannibal to hear.

"Did I smell before?"

"I'm talking about the shaving cream." Trinity told him making him to nod while letting her caress his shaven face. She lean forwards, lays her lips against his cheek and take in the aftershave smell.

"Do I smell divine, Trinity?" Hannibal questioned the question that she asked him a few nights ago.

"Oh yes." She replies while pulling her lips from caressing his cheek to lying her lips against his own, which he gladly accepted.


	14. Chapter 14 Secrets

**Chapter: **Secrets

…**..**

They had driven to Minnesota to the Hobbs home. Trinity was sitting in the passenger seat while Hannibal drove the rental BMW utility vehicle. In the back seats were Will, Dr. Bloom and Abigail, sitting quietly.

Pulling up to the house, Trinity lean forwards in her seat with slight narrow eyes to see farther away. Hannibal parked the vehicle and they all slowly got out. Trinity's mouth dropped as she stared at the garage door of the Hobbs house.

Across the garage door was the word _'Cannibals' _in large letters with black spray paint. Trinity stared at Abigail, who stared at it then walked to the front door of her home with Will coming up behind her. Hannibal let Dr. Bloom walk ahead while he hung back with Trinity. Together they slowly walked towards the house where Abigail entered with Will closely behind her.

The word _'cannibals' _was across the front doors of the house too.

Trinity glanced at Hannibal, who seems to take a deep intake then exhale from his nose. He looked at Trinity, who stared at him then entered the house. From there, they all followed Abigail to the kitchen where her father was killed and she was injured.

There were evidence boxes lying around the house, especially the kitchen.

"If you ever want to go, you just have to say so and we'll go." Bloom told Abigail, who was running her fingers across the kitchen table and looking at the refrigerator.

"Go where? The hospital?" Abigail replied.

Trinity ran her hand through her hair then walked more into the kitchen. She felt Hannibal appear beside her, looking at everything around them then at Abigail studying everything around her.

"For now." Bloom quickly replied.

"Who turned all the pictures around?" Abigail questioned as she walked up to the refrigerator, touching the turned pictures.

"Crime scene cleaners will do that." Bloom answered.

"They did a really good job." Abigail said, looking around the kitchen, but stared at the spot on the floor where her body laid weeks ago.

"Was that where all my blood was?" She then asked.

"Yes." Will answered so low that it was like a whisper.

Trinity stared at her older brother, seeing he was a bit tense as he stared at the spot where he shot Garret Hobbs and where Abigail laid when she was injured.

"You do this a lot? Go places and think about killing." Abigail asked Will.

"Too often." Will said.

"So you pretended to be my dad?" Abigail questioned next.

Will walked towards her, staring at her.

"And people like your dad."

"What did it feel like? To be him?"

This got Hannibal, Trinity, and Dr. Bloom to listen closely as Abigail asked Will these questions. Hannibal tilted his head a bit, waiting for Will to answer the question.

"It feels like I'm talking to his shadows suspended on dust."

"No wonder you have nightmares." Abigail replied turning away from Will and looking around the kitchen some more, trailing her fingers across the surfaces of the kitchen countertops.

It was silent for a good thirty seconds before Will moved from his spot and around the kitchen a bit.

"The attacks on you and your mother were different. They were desperate. Your dad knew he was out of time. Somebody told him we were coming." Will said, bringing up about that phone call again that made Trinity freeze up every time.

"The man on the phone?" Abigail asked.

"It was blocked call. Did you recognize his voice?" Will question her making Abigail to shake her head.

"I never heard it before." Abigail replied, but it seem like she glanced a bit at Hannibal, who slightly narrowed his eyes at her.

Hannibal, however, glanced a bit away from Abigail and at Trinity, who was keeping her eyes on Abigail, but Hannibal could see that she was a bit tensed up.

"Is there anybody new in your family life? Somebody you knew or talked about?" Bloomed asked making Abigail to shake her head again.

"Abigail, you may have been contacted by another killer. Copycat." Will told her causing the young teenager to go wide eyes.

"Somebody who is still out there?" Abigail quickly asked.

"Yeah." Will whisper out.

Trinity shut her eyes, knowing the answer to her brother's question.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They were in the living room of the house, going through evidence boxes with Abigail, who was trying to see if she could give them any more clues.

Hannibal came in, dropping another evidence box down and open the top up then stood up straight. Bloom came into the room too, putting another evidence box down.

Trinity was in the kitchen, grabbing another evidence box. She turned, but jumped as Hannibal was standing there.

"Don't do that to me." Trinity lowly growled at him with playful narrowed eyes. He smirked and reached out, taking the box from her.

"I had it."

"Yes, but you know how I am."

"Got that right." Trinity mumbles as she walked by Hannibal, who hip bumped her as she walked by for her comment. She glanced back with a wink making him to keep smirking at her.

They entered the living room where Bloom was sitting next to and talking to Abigail with Will. However, Will was quiet and seems to be in a bit of a daze, until he snapped out of it when Hannibal began to speak.

"One cannot be delusional if the belief in question is accepted of ordinary by others in that person's culture or subculture…or family." Hannibal said making Trinity to glance at him, wondering where that came from. But she realized that they walked in a conversation with Bloom and Abigail that Trinity completely ignored.

"My dad didn't seem delusional. He was a perfectionist." Abigail said looking down at pictures she was going through in her hands.

"Your dad had left hardly any evidence." Will lowly said but loud enough for all of them to hear. He stood up, staring around the living room with unsettle eyes that Trinity caught.

"Is that why you let me come home? To find evidence." Abigail said, looking at each of them with questionable eyes.

"It was many considerations." Hannibal answered as Abigail's eyes landed on him.

"Are we going to reenact the crime? You are my dad, you can be my mom, and you can be the man on the phone." Abigail sat up, pointing at each of them except Trinity. When Trinity heard that last part and saw how Abigail stared at Hannibal, Trinity knew that Abigail was suspicious about Hannibal.

Trinity stared with a bit of wide eyes then turned away pretending she was coughing. She excused herself from the room, walking through the hallway, but jumped as the front door open. She slowly backed up, moving back into the living room, where Hannibal appeared beside her and pulled her behind him.

"Who is it?" Hannibal lowly question Trinity, but she shook her head.

"I just came back in her as quickly as possible." Trinity replied to him, who grasping his right forearm.

They all turned to the doorway of the living room to see a girl about Abigail's age standing there with a smile.

"Hey Abigail."

"The frig…" Trinity mutters making Hannibal to glance back at her with a raised eyebrow. She gave him a sheepish smile making him to grin with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

…..

…..

…..

While Bloom and Will were going back and forth about Abigail, Trinity walked into the kitchen, staring out the window at Abigail walking with her friend, Marissa in the backyard near the small river.

"You are acting like a mother would, Trinity."

"I just want to make sure she is safe." Trinity replies, keeping her eyes focused on the two teenage girls, but also, keeping her eyes around the surroundings.

"Do you think her friend would danger her?"

"Maybe. Or it might be a trap. Or someone might know that her friend has her outside or visiting her and might take the opportunity to attack Abigail at her weakest." Trinity explained.

"You thought of this deeply." Hannibal came up behind her, resting his hands on the kitchen counter on either side of her hips. His chest just caressing her back.

"Lots of ideas go through my head when I really focus on one thing." Trinity replied, feeling Hannibal's breath on the top of her head. She felt him bury his face in her dark locks of hair and inhale her scent.

Trinity kept her eyes on the girls, but narrowed her eyes when she noted Marissa shouting at someone in the woods and throwing rocks.

"And one of my ideas came true…WILL!" Trinity shouted moving away from Hannibal, who quickly followed after her. Will appeared and followed too.

Trinity ran outside with Hannibal and Will trailing behind her. She slowed up as Abigail and Marissa came up the hill together.

"Marissa. Come home." A woman, who must be Marissa's mother came out of nowhere behind Trinity, Will, and Hannibal and stood to the side of them.

"No." Marissa sharply replied.

"Come home." Her mother demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can you stop being such a bitch?" Marissa snapped making Trinity's eyebrow to rise and Hannibal to slowly look at her with narrowed eyes.

"See you later." Marissa said to Abigail and walking towards her mother.

"Bye."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Trinity stepped forwards making all of them to look at her.

"Trinity, don't." Will said, knowing why his sister was doing this.

"No, Will. If I ever said that to our mother, she would have kicked my sorry behind. This girl needs to know respect."

"What?" Marissa said in a disbelief tone, not believing that someone was standing up towards her and her attitude.

"What? What do you mean what? Show some respect to the woman who brought you into this world and raised you. And you." Trinity shot at Marissa, who glared at Trinity, but Trinity glared right back. Trinity then turned to Marissa's mother, who was staring at Trinity with slight wide eyes, but there were tears in them.

"Don't let her talk to you like that." Trinity said making the mother to nod and mouthed a 'thank you.' Trinity looked back at Marissa, who looked away with shame in her eyes.

Once the mother and daughter left, Will and Hannibal walked to the river and across it to look for any traces of that teenage boy that was pestering and insulting Abigail a few moments ago.

Trinity stood beside Abigail as they watched Will and Hannibal searched around for anything.

"He's gone. Never seen him before?" Will questioned to Abigail while Hannibal stood behind him, looking at the ground.

Trinity was pretending to look at Will, but she was eyeing what Hannibal was looking at the ground.

"No."

"Well, let's get back to the hotel. We'll go to the cabin tomorrow." Will said to Abigail, who nodded in agreement.

Trinity nodded too, but in the corner of her eyes she caught Hannibal covering up what looked like a rock with some leaves. She narrowed her eyes, but relaxed them while looking at Will. Trinity, however, remembers that Marissa was throwing rocks at the teenage boy earlier making Trinity to believe that the rock held some type of evidence on it from that teenager.

"We should report this, yes?" Hannibal questioned, turning to look at them, but mostly Will.

"Yes." Will replied, walking to a part of the river to get back over to the other side.

Trinity eyed Hannibal as he looked at Abigail then at her. They held each other's stares then they both turned away.

"Come." Trinity lowly says to Abigail, wrapping her right arm around Abigail's shoulders and leading her away.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At the hotel, Will got his own room. Dr. Bloom shared her room with Abigail and of course, Hannibal and Trinity shared a room.

Trinity walked out of the bathroom, seeing Hannibal sitting against the headboard, playing with his IPad. He seems to be reading something as he would occasionally scroll down.

She walked over, crawling up from the end of the bed and grin as he open his right arm up making her to lay down against him. Once she rested her head on his right shoulder, he wrapped his right arm around her and held her close to his side.

"You are reading this again?"

"Yes." Hannibal said.

On his IPad was Lounds tattletale crime blog about Will being insane and saying threatening words to her. Trinity sighed and shut her eyes while relaxing against Hannibal.

After about five minutes, Hannibal shut the IPad and put it on the nightstand. Trinity's eyes snapped open as Hannibal pushed her onto her back and hovered over her.

"Hannibal?" Trinity lowly questions as she stares up at him with curious eyes. His hands were on either side of her head and he was leaning half his body over her.

"I notice that you tensed up whenever Will mentioned about the phone call."

"How couldn't I? I know the truth." Trinity replied staring into his dark eyes that ran up and down her body then searched her eyes.

"Like you know the truth of me moving the leaves."

"How—"

"Trinity, I got good senses too." Hannibal said, tapping underneath one of his eyes.

Trinity bit her tongue then shut her eyes. She felt Hannibal lay his lips against her forehead then ran his lips down her nose to her jawline and to her right ear.

"Guess that is another secret, Trinity." Hannibal mumbles into her ear then kissing underneath her right ear making her to sigh out deeply from her nose. His kisses went down her throat to her left collarbone as she was wearing a V-neck short sleeve pajama shirt to bed.

Laying kisses on her left collarbone, Hannibal went from kisses to sucking her collarbone. Trinity just ran her right hand up his hard chest and clenching the sheet with her left hand.

Pulling away, Hannibal saw he marked her making him feel this animal alpha side to him. Like he just marked his mate up as his. He kissed the mark then kissed her mouth. Pulling back, Hannibal and Trinity stared each other in the eyes.

"I guess I do have another secret to hide." Trinity whispers making Hannibal to grin with that twinkle in his dark eyes.


	15. Chapter 15 Hannibal's Alpha Side

**Chapter: **Hannibal's Alpha Side

…**..**

They had arrived at the Hobbs cabin out in the woods of Minnesota. Trinity got out of the passenger seat of the vehicle, staring at the log cabin, but at the door that had the crime scene yellow tape across it.

There were cops that followed them to keep a look out at the area while they went inside the cabin. A cop walked up to the doorway and pulled the yellow tape off it then opens the door for them.

They let Abigail walk in first then Will, Bloom, Trinity, and Hannibal. The cabin inside was dark, only lit by the sunlight that came through the windows. It was also empty too.

"He cleaned everything. He said he was afraid of germs, but I guess he was just afraid of getting caught." Abigail said, with unshed tears building up in her eyes as she stared at the cabin surroundings.

Hannibal shut the door behind them and came to stand beside Trinity with his hands clasped together in front of him. Hannibal glanced in the corner of his eyes, seeing that Trinity wore this black long sleeve polo shirt that had a few buttons—which she had only one button because if she had all three unbutton, she might show off the hickey that he left on her collarbone last night.

Hannibal kept his face blank even though he wanted to smirk at his success of marking her. He glanced at her again, looking from her knee high black riding looking boots over her skin tight pants to the black pea coat over her black polo shirt. So, far today, he let her walk in front of him every time because of how clingy her clothes were on her today, perfectly showing off her curves.

"No one else came here with your dad…except you?" Will questioned making Abigail to shake her head as she kept herself from looking at them.

"He made everything by himself. Glue, butter…he would sell the pelts on eBay or in town. He made pillows. No parts went to waste otherwise it was murder." Abigail slowly told them, but after she said the last part, her body started to tense up and she turned to them with wide, realization eyes.

"He was feeding them to us, wasn't he?" Abigail questioned them, mostly keeping her eyes trained on Will, who swallowed a bit.

"It's…very likely." Hannibal answered the dreadful question from Abigail, who started to slightly breathe a bit more quickly from Hannibal's answer.

Trinity bit her bottom lip while staring at Abigail's eyes becoming glossier and glossier with tears.

"Before he cut my throat, he told me he killed those girls so he wouldn't have to kill me." Abigail told them in a way that she was blaming herself.

"You're not reasonable for anything your father did, Abigail." Bloom stepped forwards saying making Abigail to look at her.

"If he would have just killed me, none of those other girls would be dead."

"We don't know that. Your—" Bloom was saying but stop talking as this dark substance fell onto Abigail's forehead.

"No." Trinity whispers as she stared at the liquid dripping down Abigail's head. Trinity instantly knew what was on Abigail's head. She slowly looked up at the ceiling seeing more of the dark red substance dripping from the ceiling.

That got Trinity to move to the stairs with Will, who went up before her.

Upstairs in the room filled with deer antlers was a female body pinned on the deer antlers, dead with blood pooling underneath her body.

"I need DRT at the Hobbs cabin." Will called up the FBI on his cellphone as he walked forwards towards the body. Trinity stood there near the stairs, staring at the body, not believing her eyes. She felt herself moving forwards, staring and trying to see if there is anything around for evidence.

Will and Trinity stood together staring at the body until Will pulled out this hand chief from his pocket and lifted the head of the body to show it was Abigail's friend, Marissa, dead on these deer antlers.

But as Will did that, Abigail had come upstairs and saw who the body was and started to freak out. Trinity watched Bloom come up and grabbed Abigail and brought her downstairs while Hannibal came up, staring at the body.

"He strikes again." Trinity lowly mumbles to Will then walk by him and towards the stairs. She stared at Hannibal then walked downstairs to go see Abigail and to calm her down.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity sat in the vehicle quietly with everyone else. They were heading back to Abigail's home to get some of her things and bring her back to Baltimore. They appeared back at her home, seeing reporters all outside the home. The cops pulled the barricades from the driveway, allowing Hannibal to pull the vehicle into the driveway.

When they got out of the vehicle, Trinity looked back as she heard this cry. She saw that it was the mother of the girl, Marissa, coming right at Abigail.

"Hannibal." Trinity said making Hannibal to look at her but noted why she called him. Trinity moved towards Bloom, who had an arm wrapped around Abigail to lead her inside, but had stopped because of Marissa's crying mother coming at them.

"You killed my daughter. Why did you come back here? Why did you come back here?" The mother cried out, but was blocked by Hannibal, who held her as she cried against him. He gently pushed her to the cop that took her away with Bloom, who had appeared to talk to the mother. Once the cop took the woman from Bloom, Bloom walked back towards Abigail.

Trinity began to walk beside Hannibal, but the four of them stopped as that certain annoying red head reporter appeared from the side of the house.

"Abigail." Lounds said, coming towards them.

"How the hell…" Trinity whispers, trying to figure out as Lounds got around the cops. She glanced behind her to stare at the other reporters and cops then forwards at Lounds coming up to them.

"Ms. Lounds, you are on the wrong side of the police line." Hannibal said with a hint of sarcasm to his tone of voice.

"I have been covering the Minnesota strike long before you got involved. I want to help you tell your story. You need me now more than ever." Lounds said, being taken away from a cop that was guarding the front door of the house.

Hannibal touched Trinity's hand then followed after the cop taking Lounds away to make sure she stays out.

"I want to talk to her." Abigail said, but Bloom grabbed her forearm and shaking her head.

"No, you don't." Trinity said, taking Abigail's other forearm and leading her into the house.

"Trinity, I'm going to go outside to see what is going on about that red headed reporter." Bloom whispers to Trinity as Abigail pulled from them and went into the living room, going through boxes.

"Okay." Trinity replied with a nod, watching Bloom leave the house and walked down the end of the driveway to Hannibal, who was talking to the police.

Trinity turned back to the hallway and began to walk towards the living room.

"Abigail, are you alright?" Trinity gently said making Abigail to turn to look at Trinity, but gasped out with wide eyes.

"Trinity, behind y—"

Trinity whirls around but met something hard to her forehead making her to fall down onto her back and blacked out. Her body hit the floor with a thud and her head turned to the left side towards Abigail to show blood trickling down the side of her face.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal shut the front door behind him and looked at Bloom walking deeper into the house calling for Abigail and staring around. Hannibal looked to the stairs that came up from the downstairs living room, to see Abigail coming up them. However, she had blood covering her hands.

Hannibal moved up behind Bloom and slammed her head into the wall, caught her and slowly laid her down onto the ground. Abigail held her bloody hands in front of her and stared at what Hannibal just did to Bloom with wide eyes.

"She'll be alright." Hannibal calmly stated, staring down at Bloom as he stood up but turned his attention towards Abigail, who was shaking and wide eyes in shock.

"Abigail, show me what happen." Hannibal said making Abigail to stare at him with wide confused eyes, but she did what he asked for.

She led him downstairs and into the living room where the dead body of the teenage boy, Nick, was.

"He was going to kill me." Abigail lowly said.

"Was he?" Hannibal questioned as he looked away from the body and at Abigail with slight raised eyebrows. He looked away from her and kneeled down to the body and Abigail followed suit.

Hannibal looked over the body in an inspector type way.

"This isn't self-defense, Abigail. You butcher him." Hannibal said, glancing away from the body that was tore up down the middle and looked at a shaken up Abigail.

"I didn't."

"Don't you see what you did? They will see you as an accessory to the crimes of your father." Hannibal told her.

"I wasn't…"

"I can help you. If you ask me to. It's a great risk in my career and my life." Hannibal told her making her to slowly look away from the body and stared at Hannibal with disbelieving facial expression. Mostly not believing what Hannibal was saying to her and wanting to help her.

"You have a choice. You can tell them you were defending yourself when you gutted this man…or we can hide the body." Hannibal told her making her to stare at him then at the body then back at him with a nod.

They got to work on getting rid of the body and cleaning up the mess, plus, Abigail, but once she was cleaned up, Abigail pushed by Hannibal and ran back down to the living room.

"Ab—"

"Trinity. He hurt Trinity."

Hearing this, Hannibal rushed downstairs to the living room and ran around the couch to see Abigail on her knees beside Trinity's still form. Hannibal drop to his knees and touched Trinity's face, turning her face towards him. He saw the dried trickle line of blood running down the right side of her face.

"Trinity." Hannibal whispers, staring at her while running his right fingertips down to the side of her throat and feeling her pulse. He felt her pulse beating strongly underneath his fingertips making him to relax a bit. However, he was beyond angry.

"Did that boy do it?" Hannibal questioned, keeping his eyes on Trinity's face.

"Yes." Abigail replied with a nod.

Hannibal nodded while caressing Trinity's face. Anger was boiling inside him at the thought of that teenager hurting Trinity. His Trinity for that matter. Hannibal wished that teenager was back alive so he could tear him apart worst then what Abigail simply did.

"I want you to strike me on the back of the head to make it seem like I got snuck up on too, Abigail." Hannibal said, looking at her.

She nodded and picking up something heavy then hitting Hannibal in the back of the head, but not hard enough that it gave him a concussion. Just enough to make him black out for a few minutes.

Hannibal collapsed beside Trinity, his right hand still resting against her cheek.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

When Trinity came around, she was in the back of the ambulance. She sat up, but groans as she touched her forehead, feeling bandages on her forehead.

"Careful."

Trinity saw Hannibal standing there beside Abigail, who seems to be shaken up.

"What happen?"

"That boy, Nicholas had broken into the house to get Abigail, but saw you were in the room and hit you off the head, knocking you out."

"Then what?"

"He ran off, but he also taken out Bloom and me too. Abigail manages to scratch him across the face and got some of his DNA underneath her fingers that matches to the blood and skin in Marissa's mouth."

"Now what?"

"I'm bringing Abigail back to the hotel."

"Am I allowed to leave?" Trinity said towards an EMT that entered the ambulance.

"Yes."

"Good. I can't stand being in this spot any longer." Trinity mumbles, getting off the bed, but stagger a bit. Hannibal caught her and wrapped his right arm around her waist, holding her close.

"You got me, Hannibal?"

"I always got you." Hannibal replied with a grin at her.

Behind them, Abigail followed them with a slight grin, seeing how Hannibal and Trinity fit each other like a puzzle perfectly.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I feel like I got hit by a train." Trinity mumbles, holding an ice pack to her forehead as she was gently pushed down to lie on a bed.

"You know what it feels like to get hit by a train?" Hannibal replied in a smartass tone as he laid Trinity down onto his bed.

"Hannibal." Trinity growls making him to smirk at her.

They had arrived back to Baltimore yesterday. Trinity was over Hannibal's house as he wanted to keep close eyes on her. They had dropped Abigail back at the hospital where she will stay for a while until some type of agreement on what is to happen to her, comes up.

"Are you sure you will be fine here by yourself?"

"No, Hannibal, I will flood your house up. Yes, I'm fine." Trinity said with a smile making Hannibal to lay his lips against her temple then pulled back.

"Such sarcasm."

"You started it with your smartass comment." Trinity replied making him to chuckle with a nod.

"Alright, I'll give you that one." Hannibal said leaning back down to her.

Trinity sat up and gave him a kiss then laid back down while laying the ice pack back onto her forehead with a sigh. Hannibal left her alone while she relaxed in his bed. But after a few minutes she was out like a light and sleeping peacefully.


	16. Chapter 16 Slowly Cracking

**Chapter: **Slowly Cracking

…**..**

In the shooting range inside the headquarters, Trinity was staring at the paper target across the shooting range that she supposed to shoot at. Two handguns lay before her with their safeties off.

It was a week after the whole Abigail Hobbs going back home incident. Trinity recovered with a slight cut on her head that would turn into a scab and peel off over time. Overall she was fine, but she was at the shooting range to release some stress.

As if a timer went off in her head, Trinity picked up the first handgun, loaded it and began firing at the target across the room.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal finishes up talking to Crawford about the whole Abigail thing, but also, an update on Will's process. He got directions to the shoot range where his Trinity was at. He put on ear muffs and walked in, hearing slight pops. Walking over to where the only shooter was, he stood behind Trinity watching as she fired at her target.

Seeing her firing with a determine face, Hannibal grin, but his eyebrow rose as Trinity dropped one handgun, picked up the other one, locked and loaded it with such speed that impressed him and she began firing again.

Once she finished, Hannibal slowly walked forwards, staring at the paper that had a person target on it. His eyebrows rose as he noted all her bullets hit the target perfectly. Either head shots or chest shots.

"Wow."

Trinity glanced back at him with a smirk then looked back at the target paper.

"Remind me not to mess with you." Hannibal jokily said making Trinity to shake her head while cleaning up her mess. She put the two handguns in a case that had a pad lock on it. She made sure it was locked up then brought it with her as Hannibal and her walked out of the shooting range room.

"So, you work today?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Hannibal stared at her seeing that she got this innocent look on her face, but he knew that she wanted to do something with him as it was a day off for her today.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity was dancing around her house as she was baking up everything. She was in the mood to bake all types of cakes, cookies, and cupcakes. Trinity had her IPod radio hooked up and playing throughout her kitchen as she was frosting a chocolate mousse cake up.

She was actually wearing one of Hannibal's buttons up shirts she stole from him. It was a dark ruby red. She had the sleeves rolled up past her elbows; the shirt itself fell down to her mid-thighs. She had on shorts on underneath. She had on black sneakers because she was outside earlier getting the mail. And her hair was pulled up in a high messy bun on the back of her head.

The front door open and shut, but Trinity didn't hear as she was too busy singing _'Get Bodied'_ by Beyoncé. She was swaying her hips around and nodding her head, but would sing into the frosting spatula in her hand.

Entering the kitchen, Hannibal stared at the backside of Trinity dancing and singing. He couldn't help but tilt his head a bit to the side as she danced to this upbeat music. And a bonus was she was wearing one of his shirts that were like a cocktail dress on her as she dances to the music in a sensual manner.

Trinity saw in her spatula Hannibal behind her making her to grin, dropping it into the bowl that held frosting in it and turned. She rested her hands behind her on the breakfast island and stared at Hannibal with a smirk.

"I thought you were working." Trinity said as Hannibal walked up to her.

He came to her and put his left hand on the counter beside her and stared down at her. Hannibal stared her up and down, staring at the few buttons undone of the shirt—his shirt—that she was wearing. He could see the black lacy bra underneath.

"The last appointment was canceled." Hannibal lowly told her.

A thing that Hannibal was good at was keeping his emotions in check, but at the moment, it was going haywire. Because of seeing Trinity in his shirt, dancing to upbeat music and staring at him with those eyes of hers, his emotions were going crazy.

Trinity could see Hannibal's eyes darken. She smirked as another one of Beyoncé's songs came on, _Dance for You_, which was a song that was very seductive. And when she started singing it to him, playing with his suit tie, Hannibal actually growled at her lowly.

"What's a matter, Hannibal?"

"Trinity, you are pushing it." Hannibal warned her.

"Oh really?" Trinity innocently replied while playing with Hannibal's tie still and pressing her body up against his. Since she was playing around with him, he reached down with his right hand, trailed it up her leg and up underneath the shirt.

Trinity gasped out as he grasped her bare side and pulled her tightly up against him. Hannibal let his other hand drop from the counter, grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Trinity was sitting on the breakfast island with Hannibal's forehead against her own, staring each other down. His right hand underneath her shirt, grasping her side and his left grasping her hip.

"Trinity, Trinity, Trinity, you been a naughty girl." Hannibal huskily said to her in a low tone against her lips. The way he said it made her shiver in delight and grin.

"The way you said that was utterly sexy." Trinity told him causing him to chuckle then accepted her lips as she lean forwards to kiss him.

Both his hands came to rest on her hips as they kept kissing. He stood between her legs as she sat on the breakfast island edge. Hannibal went to run his hands down her thighs, but pulled back as the front door was heard opening then shutting.

"Who is here?" Hannibal mumbles as he pulled from Trinity and helped her down to the floor.

"Will. I made him this cake." Trinity told Hannibal, giving him a quick peck as he growled a bit in annoyance of their intimacy being interrupted. That intimate moment with Trinity, Hannibal knew it was going to escalate into leading to the bedroom, but Will appeared.

"Perfect timing." Hannibal sarcastically mutters making Trinity to smile while turning to the cake she frosted and was putting into a container.

Stepping into the kitchen, Will appeared into the kitchen, but stopped and stared at Hannibal standing there. He nodded his head then walked to Trinity, who held the cake container out to him with a smile making him to give her a slight grin back.

"There you go, sweet tooth."

"I'm not bad. But when you bake something, I have to have it." Will lowly tell her making her to grin and accepted his kiss on her forehead. Will held the container to him, nodded at Hannibal then left.

"See you later, Trinity and doctor."

"See you, Will." Hannibal replied, watching Will leave the house altogether. Hannibal walked to the front room, taking off his overcoat so he was left in his button up vest and dark blue shirt underneath. He hung up his overcoat then walked to the kitchen where Trinity was cleaning up.

"I need to finish up making dinner."

"I'll do it, dear."

"No, I will was going to bring you dinner to your office. But now you are here." Trinity told him while wiping the counters down. Hannibal appeared behind her, laying his left hand on her hip and kissed the side of her neck.

"Let me do the cleaning, you finish cooking."

"Fine."

"Do tell what you are cooking though." Hannibal said as he unbuttons his cuffs then rolled his sleeves up before he starts cleaning the kitchen.

"Well, I was making chicken cordon bleu." Trinity told him while opening the oven to show already prepares chicken cooking. She shut the oven door then went to get a pot to begin cooking the creamy sauce that goes with it.

Hannibal shut his eyes, taking in the scent of the food that Trinity was cooking up. He opens his eyes, watching as she was cooking up the sauce, white rice and broccoli. Hannibal knew that she would cook something that wouldn't take away the flavors of the main course.

When Hannibal finished up cleaning the kitchen for Trinity, he went up behind her, touching her hips and resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"Hannibal, go do something."

"Kicking me out?"

"Yes. Until I'm finish cooking."

Hannibal chuckle while laying a kiss on the side of her neck then stepping back from her. She looked back at him with a grin then turn back to cooking while he walked off to explore her home.

He entered what seem like a study room and began to look at the pictures on her wall, the bookshelves and at the various books. While running his fingers across the bookshelf, his hand paused on this black album book.

Curious got the best of him and he remembers when Trinity told him that 'satisfaction brought the cat back,' so he was going to look.

Opening up the album, Hannibal grin at the pictures of Will and her as teenagers. The book kept showing pictures of Will and her, or just her growing up. However, he came to when Trinity was in the service. But he noted something.

Trinity was geared up with four other men, but Hannibal noted the Special Forces patch on them.

"Dinner is done." Trinity said from the doorway.

Hannibal turned to see her leaning on the doorway, staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He shut the album and held it in his right hand.

"I thought you were just in the service."

"I was." Trinity replied, pushing herself off the doorway and walking up to him. She gently took the album from him and opens it up to show the picture he was looking at.

"Special Forces, though?"

"Hmm, I was actually asked by Crawford to join his unit before I went into the service."

That got Hannibal to stare at her with raised eyebrows. She looked up at him with a slight grin.

"I was part of the FBI and was put into the Special Forces as an investigator, who is trained to be an interrogator. Crawford noted that Will had another sibling and wanted me too. Will doesn't know that I knew Crawford before I was put on the Special Forces team. Hell, Will didn't know I was on the Special Forces." Trinity said shutting the book and handing it to Hannibal, who kept his eyes trained on her while putting the book on the shelf.

"I see that we all have our own secrets." Hannibal said making her to grin at him with a slight nod.

"I guess we do."

"You say that you were trained as an interrogator…does that mean yo—"

"Torture? Now, Hannibal you been watching too much movies." Trinity said with a wink at him then walked out of the room, but glanced over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Coming? Don't want dinner to get cold."

Hannibal ran his tongue in the back of his teeth then followed after her with a grin and his eyes slightly darkening in lust for her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After dinner, Hannibal and Trinity were watching a movie in Trinity's master bedroom. Trinity was wrapped around Hannibal, trying to keep awake, but was failing as she would pass out for a few seconds then force herself back up.

"Trinity, _meilė_, go to sleep." Hannibal gently told her, mixing in his native Lithuanian tongue in the sentence.

"What does that mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Just sleep." Hannibal gently told her, laying his lips on her forehead. Trinity stared at him with tire eyes then shut her eyes, doing what he asked.

Hannibal knew he was done for. That his emotional wall cracked and was leaking because of Trinity. But only for Trinity. Anyone else, he could easily seal that crack up and just act hard as stone. However, with Trinity, his emotional wall was cracked.

She had got him good.

"_Aš tave myliu." _Hannibal whispers against her forehead, shutting his eyes as he couldn't believe he just said those words. He never said those words, only when he was a kid and saying it to his parents or his late little sister. But that was in a family manner. This was in a lover manner.

After twenty-minutes, Hannibal was passed out in a deep sleep too. He was exhausted from today and holding Trinity in his arms, he slept deeply and peacefully.

However, Trinity open her eyes back up when she knew Hannibal was in a deep sleep. She got out of bed, grabbed her laptop and went into her connected on bathroom.

From there, Trinity tried her best to type the words that Hannibal just said to her. After a minute, she put her right hand over her mouth with unshed tears as she couldn't believe what she founded.

Shutting off her laptop, Trinity brought it back into her bedroom and set it aside on her dresser. Slowly, she walked over to the bed and got in underneath the sheets, where Hannibal was turned towards her still sleeping.

Trinity pressed her chest against his and reached up, touching his face gently. She felt his arm come around and wrap around her, holding her against him. Trinity felt the muscles flex in his arm as he held her close to him.

Caressing his face, Trinity hand pressed against the side of his face. She leaned forwards, laying her lips against the middle of his forehead. Pulling slightly back, she shut her eyes, but whispers the words that Hannibal said to her, but this is from her.

"I love you too, Hannibal."

Hannibal grin in delight gently as he has been awake the whole time since she gotten up. Trinity felt his arm tighten around her making her to shut her eyes and nuzzle herself up against him and going back to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

**Meaning: **_"Aš tave myliu." __ I love you_


	17. Chapter 17 A VERY Pleasant Day Off

**Note:**** I can finally say this is going to be a heated chapter…..**

…**..**

**Chapter: **A **VERY **Pleasant Day Off

…**..**

The next morning, waking up, Trinity tried to get out of bed, but was pulled back down.

"Hannibal."

"Why are you getting up so early?"

"My morning jog." Trinity told him, turning over onto her side to face him. He slowly opened his dark eyes and stared at her with a lazy grin.

"I'll come."

Hearing Hannibal say this, Trinity's eyebrows rose with slight surprise. Hannibal must've noticed as he stared at her while sitting up in bed. Trinity sat up with him.

"What's the look for, dear?"

"You jog?"

"I have to keep in shape somehow, Trinity." Hannibal told her, kissing her temple and getting out of the bed. He stretched and sighed out as pops were heard from his bones. Trinity got out of bed, stretching a bit but walked to the connected on bathroom.

"I thought it was your eating."

Hannibal glanced at her as she walked to the bathroom.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hannibal questioned as he moved around the king size bed and walked towards the connected on bathroom. Trinity turned in the doorway of the connected on bathroom and stared at him with a grin.

"You are very particular with your food, Hannibal. You don't eat too much or too little. Just right." Trinity said then slammed the door in his face.

"That was rude, dear."

"Unless you want to watch me peeing then watch me. But I find that rude." Trinity said.

Hannibal chuckled, shaking his head and walking out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom downstairs to freshen up. However, he went to his vehicle first to get his duffle bag that had packed yesterday. He knew that usually when he comes over Trinity, he is going to stay. It's like when she comes over his place and she has clothes packed for the next day.

Entering the house, Hannibal got ready in the downstairs bathroom while Trinity upstairs. Hannibal came out of the bathroom and looked at the stairs to see Trinity coming down the steps while pulling her hair up in a high ponytail.

Trinity looked him up and down with a grin.

"What now, dear?"

"Just weird seeing you in work out gear. I was thinking that you would be wearing a tie."

Hannibal sighed, shaking his head while Trinity laughed and walked to the front door. Hannibal following after her, eyeing her up and down from behind. Trinity was in running shorts, a tight long sleeve running top and black and blue sneakers.

Locking up the house and stretching a bit, the two ran side by side. Trinity still couldn't get over the fact that Hannibal was running with her. She would glance at him, eyeing him up and down, making sure to take a mental image of him wearing something other than his suit and tie.

Hannibal was in black sweatpants, a dark blue work out shirt underneath his black running jacket.

They ran a few miles then turned back around. As they were getting closer to Trinity's home, Trinity glanced at Hannibal, who looked back at her.

"Race ya?"

Hannibal smirked with a nod.

"1…2…3…GO!"

They were neck and neck, Trinity taking more steps then Hannibal because he has long legs and running with longer strides. Trinity cut across her front yard with Hannibal beside her; however, she slid to a stop to not run into her front porch, but slipped on the grass thanks to the morning dew and fell onto her butt.

"SHIT!"

Hannibal slowed up and stopped beside her and actually laughed at her.

Trinity glared up at him as he stood beside her laughing at her. He reached down, offering his hand making her to grab it, but she kicked out his legs making him to collapse to the ground beside her.

Hannibal slowly blinked then realized what Trinity just did. He rolled over and on top of her, placing his hands on either side of her head and keeping himself from lying on top of her. He gave her a kiss then stared down at her with a grin as she stared up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Let's make some breakfast." Hannibal said.

"Make it together?" Trinity questioned as Hannibal helped her up and dusted her off with his hands.

"Yes, dear."

"Alright, let's get cooking." Trinity said, opening her house up and shutting the alarm off. Hannibal grins behind her while following her to the kitchen to make breakfast together.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"All the blood is going to rush to your head, dear."

"I will sit up when I am feeling dizzy."

Hannibal shook his head while looking down and writing in his black journal. He glanced up at Trinity, who was sitting on his couch upside down with her feet in the air as her legs were against the backrest of the couch and her head was hanging off the edge, upside down.

"Are you that bored, dear?"

"Yes."

Hannibal chuckle while Trinity smile.

He was writing when he heard a slight grunt making him to look up to see Trinity put her hands on the ground below her head and put herself into a handstand for a second then landed on her feet.

Trinity stood up; rubbing her temples then looked at Hannibal with a sheepish grin. He shook his head and went back to writing in his journal. Trinity walked over to him just as he finish writing the last few words making him to shut it and put it into his messenger bag.

He looked up as she lean on his desk and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at him with a bored expression. Hannibal reached out with his right, grasping her hip furthest from him and pulled her to him. He pushed his seat back, so he had her standing in between his legs.

Hannibal stared up at her as she started to hum under her breath. He realized that she was humming a tune that he sworn he heard before in her kitchen when she plays her IPod.

"Dear, what are you singing?"

"The song in the kitchen yesterday when Will interrupt us." Trinity lowly said making Hannibal to actually swallow a bit harder than usual as he remembered that song. He also remembers how he was reacting to her when she was dancing to that song and singing it in a seductive tone to him while playing with his suit tie.

Trinity started to softly sing that song in the kitchen yesterday, _Dance For You_ by Beyoncé. Trinity felt his hands tighten up a bit on her hips as she swayed as she sung. She noted his eyes quickly darken as he stared at her.

"_Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart,  
Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, oh, yes__"_

She softly sung to him, but gasped out as he pulled her down onto his lap. Now, Trinity was straddling Hannibal in his seat as she kept singing.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into, my little seductive song bird." Hannibal huskily said to her.

"I think I do." Trinity whispers back against his lips, not giving him a kiss but kept singing the song in a low, soft tone.

"_Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night,  
I wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch!"_

Trinity gave him a small kiss on the lips, but pulled away just as he was trying to kiss her back. He lowly growled in his chest as he stared at her smirking at him with playful eyes. His hands came off her hips and went underneath her light blue button up polo shirt and grasped her bare sides. __

"Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah"

Before Trinity could continue singing the chorus part, Hannibal stood up making her to yelp and wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Hannibal…" Trinity whispers against his lips as he carried her across the large office to this black couch hidden in the corner. It was more of lounges couch more than a regular chair.

Slowly, Hannibal laid her down onto the lounge couch. Trinity felt her back touch the lounge couch, but her attention was to the man above her. Hannibal eyes were dark with lust, but also, affection. Trinity eyes slowly shut as she kissed him as he pushed his lips against hers.

Hannibal felt Trinity's hands run up his chest, went to his shoulders, and pushed off his suit overcoat. He just kept his lips on hers while taking his arms out of the overcoat and throwing it aside of them onto the floor. And it went onto undressing each other and helping the other throw the clothes aside.

"Nice boxers."

Hannibal chuckle while looking down at his silky royal blue boxers then looked back at her with a twinkle in his dark brown eyes. He looked her up and down, eyeing the matching lacy black bra and underwear.

"I can say the same about your undergarments, dear." Hannibal said, bringing his eyes back up to stare into her eyes. Trinity shook her head, but had a grin on her face.

Trinity ran her hands over the broad plains of his shoulders, down to his solid chest and her hands traveled down to his stomach. Hannibal shut his eyes, feeling the hairs on his body rise as he let her soft hands explore his body. Her hands paused above his waistline of his boxers making him to open his eyes with a small grin at her.

"Trinity, Trinity, Trinity."

"Hannibal."

He bent down, his lips just touching hers but leaving enough space between their lips to still talk.

"Are you sure about this?" Hannibal lowly questioned.

"Yes. I'm sure, Hannibal." Trinity replied with a gentle smile against his lips then pushed her lips against his, feeling his hands unclasp her bra.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

He knew there was going to be marks on his back for a few days, but what was happening to get those marks, he sure as hell didn't mind.

Hannibal's head was tucked into the right side of Trinity's neck, his right hand on the top of her hip while his left hand was above their heads keeping him balanced. Trinity's right hand was clenching the top part of his back while her left was clenching the middle of his back. Her legs were around the lower part of his back, pulling him deeper into her at times.

It probably has been a couple hours on the lounge making love to each other. Hannibal leaving marks on her lower neck and collarbone as he moved with a perfect pace within Trinity.

Sweat glisten off their body, showing their passionate activity.

Trinity tilting her head back, gasping out as she felt the familiar pressure building up within the lower part of her body. Hannibal was right there with her as he felt himself, once again, getting to his peak.

"Hannibal." Trinity loudly gasped out as she felt the mind-blowing climax erupt from her body. It was toe curling and just this tingling feeling throughout her body. The same was said about Hannibal as he was brought to his peak, but kept moving to ride out both their releases. A few times he was out of rhythm, giving Trinity a few hard and quick thrust than normal, smooth in and out pace.

When they came to a stop, Hannibal was panting against the side of her neck, laying a few gentle kisses here and there then got off her. He collapsed onto his left side, facing her as she gradually turned over onto her right side. Hannibal reached out with his right hand, cupping her cheek and tracing her slight swollen lips with his thumb.

"_Meilė__, are you alright?"_

_"You asked me so many times, Hannibal. And every time I say, yes I am fine. I feel like I'm on cloud nine." Trinity softly replied with a grin. Hannibal smirked and ran his hand from her cheek down to her neck, caressing the marks that he created, appearing._

_"I have to agree with you about being on cloud nine." Hannibal admitted, dropping his hand from her neck to her hip, pulling her into him. She laid her lips on the underside of his jaw then nuzzles into the warmth of his body._

_Hannibal ran his hand up and down the side of her body, keeping her close and warm. He felt their bodies relaxing from their pleasant ecstasy event. He felt her mumble something against his bare chest making him to pulled back a bit and looked down at her face nuzzle into his chest._

_"What was that, dear?"_

_Slowly, Trinity looked up at him with soften blue green eyes. _

_"I said that this is a __very __pleasant day off for us both."_

_Hannibal chuckle and slightly nodded as he had to agree with her. He bent down giving her a kiss then pulled back that their noses were brushing. They stared each other in the eyes._

_"Indeed it was my __meilė__. Indeed it was." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Note: **__Alright, so, I don't own anything about the Beyoncé songs or whatever. Disclaimer, don't own anything Hannibal or Hannibal related. But I do own my original character, Trinity._


	18. Chapter 18 This is--

**Chapter: **This is…Yeah, I Have Nothing to Describe This.

…**..**

**_Few weeks later: _**

…**..**

The familiar ringing of his house phone made him to groan a bit and sit up. A disproval groan next to him about his sudden movements made Hannibal to looked down to his left to see the groan maker.

Trinity turned her back to him and curled up a bit underneath the blankets. Hannibal bent down giving the side of her head a kiss then got out of bed making sure to pull the blanket back up to keep Trinity warm. Hannibal pulled on his white button up pajama top and pulled his black with white outline sleeping robe over that.

Hannibal glanced back to see Trinity still sleeping peacefully on the bed. He grin then walked out of the bedroom and quickly moved downstairs. Hannibal picked up the phone to see that it was Will that called and just as Hannibal went to redial there was knocking on the front door.

"Hmm. That is probably him." Hannibal lowly tells himself as he put his house phone back on the charger then walked to his front door.

Upon opening the door, Hannibal put on a slight grin to whoever it was.

"Ah, Will."

"Sorry for coming like this, but I needed…I needed—"

"Someone to talk to?"

"Yes."

"Come in." Hannibal said, stepping aside and holding his hand out to let Will in. Will nodded his head and walked into Hannibal's home with his hands tucked in his front pockets of his pants.

Hannibal led him to the kitchen where he would make coffee for the both of them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity rolled over, rubbing her hand on the right side of the bed, but felt no Hannibal. She groans and opens her eyes to see him not presence, but the master bedroom door was slightly open, showing that Hannibal was up.

"Why is he up so early?" Trinity mumbles as she stared at the nightstand to see it was about seven thirty in the morning. She rolled back onto her back and ran her hands over her eyes while sighing out of her nose deeply.

Getting out of bed, Trinity went to the connected on bathroom to refresh up. Coming out of the bathroom, she button up the black button up shirt she was wearing, which was obviously one of Hannibal's shirts. She only had that shirt on that reached down to the middle of her thighs.

While walking down the stairs, Trinity was braiding her hair into a French braid. She tied the end then about to walk into the kitchen, but froze in the doorway.

Hannibal was talking to Will and both were drinking coffee. Hannibal glanced at her but quickly had his eyes back on Will. Trinity slowly backed up then moved quickly to hide behind the wall.

She poked her head around to see Hannibal talking to Will about sleeping. Trinity sighed out while pushing herself off the wall and walking back upstairs to start to get ready for the day. And she didn't want to start her day with her brother seeing her only wearing one of Hannibal's button up shirts because the way she looked at the moment looked like Hannibal had his way with her a few hours ago. That wasn't the case, but Trinity really didn't want to deal with her older brother about her relationship with the good doctor.

Trinity threw off the button up shirt and got into the shower in the master bathroom connected on master bedroom. She sighed out as she felt the warm water caressing down her skin and it absolutely relaxed her body. Trinity grin as she heard the bathroom door open then shut.

Peeking a bit through her cracked eyes, Trinity sees the familiar robe being dropped and soon the white button pajama shirt and matching pants. Soon, the glass shower door open and shut. Hands appeared on her sides and the thumbs of the hands caressed her body.

"Is Will alright?"

"Yes. He slept walk last night. However, I fear that he isn't getting any sleep at all." Hannibal told her as he rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"Great…the nightmares are probably getting worst for him."

"That is probably true, Trinity." Hannibal said, kissing her temple then grabbing soap to wash the both of them. Trinity turned to him, standing up on her toes and giving him a quick peck then stealing the soap from him.

"Really, Trinity?"

"Yes." She replied with a grin then began washing herself then him, which he greatly enjoyed.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

While Hannibal was at work going through appointments with patients, Trinity went to the FBI building to go see this new case that opened up. Before she entered the lab, Beverly Katz came up to her.

"You have probably never seen anything like this."

"I saw many things in my life, Katz."

"Not like this." She replied while stepping aside to allow Trinity into the lab first where the two bodies were.

Trinity slowly walked up to the table and her eyebrows rose as she noted the two victims backs were sliced open and two large flaps of skin open up.

"What the hell? Did the killer autopsy them or make wings?"

"Correct." Brian Zeller said as he stood near the table too.

Trinity turned as Katz brought Trinity over pictures of what the bodies looked like at the crime scene. Trinity shuffle through all of them with slight widen eyes and her eyebrows coming slightly together as she stared at the picture of the bodies set up with wings.

"This is…Yeah; I have nothing to describe this. But the way that these bodies were set at the end of the bed, hands together, and have these wings…I say the killer was making them into angels watching over him."

"Either you talked to your brother before this or you are just really good at thinking alike." Katz said making Trinity to smirk and handed her back the pictures.

"No, we both have that thinking mind. Was the killer lying in the bed when these bodies were set up like that?"

"Yes."

Trinity nodded while looking down at the bodies then looked at the lab doorway to see her older brother, Will, coming in.

"What do you think Trinity?"

"Well, looking over the pictures, I say that our killer wanted angels watching over him while he lay in bed." Trinity told him making Will to nod while his hands were stuffed in his front pant pockets.

"I agree." Will said standing beside her.

Together the Graham siblings stood beside each other, staring down at the body, thinking on the same wave level.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Walking up the steps to Hannibal's home, Trinity rang the doorbell and stood back. She heard the footsteps coming and the door open to show Hannibal.

"Trinity, you know you can just enter."

"Yeah, and just my luck you will go ninja on me or something, thinking I am an intruder." Trinity said. Hannibal chuckle while taking her coat off her.

Hannibal took off her coat, but stared her up and down as she walked off towards the dining room. He noted she was wearing a little black dress for dinner with the Crawford couple today. And he wasn't disappointed by her choice; it was perfect for her figure.

Trinity was wearing a black on shoulder layered pleated dress. It was sleeveless, one shoulder, layered skirt, there was this black silky band around her waist, and the length was to her mid-thigh. She wore black heels that had black straps starting from the top of her foot and tied around the top of her ankle.

"You look wonderful today, dear."

"You know I really don't like wearing dresses."

"You could have fooled me." Hannibal told her, resting his right hand on her lower back and giving the top of her head a kiss. He pulled away as the doorbell ranged again.

"That must be Jack and his wife, let me get that. Do you mind pulling out red wine for us?"

"Got it."

Hannibal grin then walked off to go answer the door. Trinity walked through the dining room and into the chef like kitchen. She saw the wine bottle on the breakfast island with the opener.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Trinity said, holding up the wine bottle in her left and the cork opener in the other.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Ah, Trinity, I didn't really think you wou…actually never mind, I take that back." Jack Crawford said as he sat down in a seat beside his wife.

"Oh, you did, Jack. How so?" Trinity questioned, tilting her head a bit at him.

"Will mention how the doctor and you are a couple. Honestly, you two fit each other."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You two fit each other like a puzzle."

"Well, I am glad so." Trinity said, standing up and glancing at the doorway to the kitchen where Hannibal was preparing the food.

"I'm going to go check up on my other puzzle piece then." Trinity said with a gentle smile making Jack to laugh and his wife to give a small smile.

Trinity walked off into the kitchen to see Hannibal putting the last bit of topping on the plates. She walked forwards making Hannibal to glance up at her then down at the plates with a small grin on his face.

"I can help bring two in for you."

"Thank you, dear." Hannibal said, picking up two plates and Trinity did the same. Hannibal laid his lips on her head then let her walk out of the kitchen and into the dining room before him.

Trinity then let Hannibal go ahead of her in the dining room and let him put the plates down in front of the Crawford couple. Trinity put the other two plates in her hands in Hannibal and her spot. She looked at Hannibal as he explained what the plate while coming over to her chair and pulling it out for her. Trinity smile and sat down while letting him push her in then he touched the top of his seat that was next to her, pulling it out enough for him to get into.

"Mrs. Crawford, your husband introduced you as Bella. Are you an Isabella or an Annabelle?" Hannibal questioned.

"I'm a Phyllis…Jack only calls me Phyllis when we disagree." Phyllis answered while glancing at her husband next to her with a slight grin.

Trinity gave a smile as she stared at the married couple. She glanced to her right at Hannibal, who sat down beside her.

"So, named Bella for you beauty…" Hannibal said while adjusting himself in his seat. He reached over to Trinity's leg underneath the table and rested his left hand onto her leg, caressing her thigh with his thumb.

"We were both station in Italy. I was army, she was naval staff. All the Italian men kept calling her, Bella, Bella, Bella. Well, I wanted her to be my Bella." Jack explained while lifting his fork to his mouth and taking a bite out of his dinner. He made a satisfying sound as he chewed.

Trinity took a few bites as did Hannibal, who looked up at Jack, who repeated the ingredients that Hannibal told him earlier. Trinity picked up her glass filled with water and took a few sips, but noted that the Mrs. Crawford wasn't eating.

"Would I be a horrible guest if I skipped this course?" Phyllis said, looking at Hannibal, who stared at her plate then up at her.

"To rich." Hannibal said.

"To cruel." Phyllis shot back.

Trinity's eyebrows rose and glanced back and forth between Phyllis and Hannibal then at Jack, who stared at his wife with a 'cut it out' facial expression.

"Phyllis."

"Jack."

"First and worst sociopathic behavior. Cruelty towards animals." Hannibal said, glancing at Jack, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"That doesn't apply in the kitchen." Jack replied while going back to cutting pieces of his food and eating it.

"I have no taste for animal cruelty. And that is why I apply an ethical butcher."

"An ethical butcher? Be kind to animals then eat them." Phyllis said to Hannibal with raised eyebrows.

"I am afraid I insist on it." Hannibal said, staring her with a serious face.

"No need for unnecessary suffering." Hannibal said, reaching out and grabbing his wine glass that was filled with dark red wine. He swishes the wine inside the glass a bit, smelling it before he took a sip.

"Human emotions are gifts from our animal ancestors. Cruelty is what humanity given itself." Hannibal said, getting up from his seat while grabbing the bottle filled with red wine. He walked over to Mrs. Crawford, refilling her wine glass up.

"A gift that keeps on giving." Jack said taking sips from his wine glass.

"Your perfume is exquisite. Similar to the aroma in the air just after lightning strikes. Is it jar?" Hannibal said, glancing down at Phyllis, who looked back up at him as he straightens himself back up.

"That is some nose you have there, doctor." Phyllis replies with slight shock in her eyes and small grin on her face.

"He really is quite charming, isn't he?" Jack said with a smirk.

"That he is." Trinity said, staring at Hannibal over her glass of water, watching him walk around the table towards Jack to refill his wine glass. Hannibal glanced at her and gave her a sly wink. She grins into her water while taking a few sips.

"I first notice my keen sense of smell when I was a young man. I was aware that one of my teachers had stomach cancer before he even noticed." Hannibal said, pouring wine into Jack's glass. However, Trinity noted that Hannibal gave Phyllis this look like he knew something about her. That got Trinity to slight narrow her eyes then looked back down to her food, taking a few more bites.

"Wow that must've been some pallor trick." Jack jokily said making Hannibal to give him an amused smirk then stood back up from pouring the wine. Hannibal put the wine bottle back in the center of the table then looked at all of them.

"For our next course, roasted pork. And I assure you, Bella, it was specially tended to." Hannibal said with a grin then walked off to go get the main course.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"What is wrong with her, Hannibal?"

Hannibal looked away from the bathroom mirror where he was raising his mouth out. He spit the water out then patted his mouth down with a face cloth. Trinity stepped into the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean, Trinity?"

"You may have the sense of smell Hannibal, but I have the sense of seeing. I'm talking about Mrs. Crawford."

Hannibal tilted his head a bit at Trinity, who stared at him with a slight raised eyebrow then turned and walked back into the bedroom. He followed after her, watching as she pulled down the sheets of the bed and sat down on the mattress then looked at him.

"What did you notice, dear?" Hannibal said, wanting to see if she knew what he picked up with his nose.

"When you mention about your teacher having cancer, you looked right at her with that face. Like, I know your secret or you have what my teacher had. You smelt the illness in her, didn't you, Hannibal?" Trinity said, staring up at him as he came walking over.

Hannibal reached out, cupping her left cheek and his thumb caressed underneath her left eye. He stared down at her with a slight smirk.

"You, my dear, have good eyes. And you are corrected. I believe she is sick, but I don't believe she has told the mister." Hannibal said making Trinity to stick her tongue out and winked a bit. He chuckle while bending down, kissing her, pushing her back on her back onto the bed. Hannibal pulled his lips from her as he hovered over her.

"Hannibal."

"What does your eyes see now, Trinity?"

"I should be asking you what do you smell, Hannibal, but I think that is a bit too much."

Hannibal chuckle while resting his hands on either side of her head and getting up onto the bed to be over her body. Trinity reached up, running her right hand through his hair messing it up.

"You love to mess with my hair, don't you dear?"

"I always want to mess it up when you set it neatly." Trinity told him making Hannibal to chuckle and kissed the tip of her nose. He kept his face close, noses brushing each other.

"What do you see, Hannibal?" Trinity question as she noted him searching her eyes.

"A goddess before my eyes and she is all mine." Hannibal admitted to which Trinity smile and lean upwards, giving him another kiss, but laugh gently as she felt his hand sneak underneath her tank top.

"Hannibal." Trinity growled against his lips.

"My beautiful Trinity." Hannibal replies with complete innocence but his eyes held nothing but lust and affection for her. That got her to smile and kissed him while rolling him over to begin what would lead to an ecstasy night.


	19. Chapter 19 Together as Puzzle Pieces

**Note: **So, I'm speeding up the timeline of how long everyone knows each other. I'm not changing anything about the series. Disclaimer: Don't own anything Hannibal series and such, I only own my OC, Trinity. Thanks.

…**..**

**Chapter: **Together as Puzzle Pieces

…**..**

"Dear, are you alright?"

Trinity was face down on the couch in Hannibal's office. She moved her head back and forth, keeping herself face down. Hannibal glanced at Will, who was looking through books to find anything to do with the killer creating angels and killing them.

"Are you getting sick?" Will question, glancing up from a book he was reading.

"I don't know. I just feel…blah." Trinity lifted her head up saying then dropped her head back on the couch with a sigh. She yawned gently, but looked up at Hannibal, who came over.

He reached out; touching her forehead then bent down to lay his lips against her forehead. He stood up and glanced at Will.

"She has a slight fever. Trinity, I think you are exhausting yourself out."

"Lovely." Trinity mumbles while shutting her eyes and noting that she did feel a bit hot. She even had the cold sweats every now and then.

"When we get back home, I'll make some soup, okay?"

Trinity just nodded while keeping her eyes shut. Hannibal had a slight frown on his face, not liking Trinity in this state. He ran his hand through her dark brown hair then walked off to the ladder in his office to climb up it to get to the balcony where the books were.

Hannibal was searching through books, but looked down to see that Trinity turned onto her side, curled up and was soon sleeping. He knew that she caught something and he hoped she would recover fast, but also, he didn't want to get sick either.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Can we rent a maid for one day?"

Hannibal chuckles while holding Trinity to him as he wrapped a blanket around the both of them. They were in the living room watching a thriller movie. Trinity had gotten the stomach bug and had passed it onto Hannibal too. He hated being sick, but it happens after so often.

"I don't think so, dear."

"Well, it was worth a shot." Trinity said with a grin and lean her head on Hannibal's chest. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, pulled her against him and laid a kiss on the top of her head with a grin.

There was a knock on the door making Hannibal to get up and leave the warmth of the blanket and Trinity to go answer the front door.

"It must be Will with the medicine." Trinity shouted after Hannibal while turning her head to the doorway of the living room to see if they would come in. Trinity waited then got curious when she heard nothing.

"Hannibal?"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal opens the door, but got hit across the head. He collapsed, groaning a little and was turned over by a boot. He stared through squinting eyes up at his attacker, who bent down to him.

"Good doctor, don't think I don't know your secret. I saw what you did to my girlfriend last month. Now, I'm going to take away yours."

Hannibal tried to get up, but the man slammed his boot down onto Hannibal's chest making him to fall back down. He knew that he was out of it at the moment, so he tried to yell for Trinity as the attacker went into the living room.

Forcing him back up, Hannibal lean against the wall and moved towards the living room, only to see the attacker exiting the room into the dining room. Hannibal noted the blanket on the floor and no Trinity.

"Trinity." Hannibal whispers, quickly moving around the house, searching for Trinity.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity moved quickly throughout Hannibal's house, trying to get away from the man that has a grudge against Hannibal. However, at the same time, Trinity was slightly wondering what that man meant about Hannibal doing to his girlfriend.

Ducking behind a table in the hallway when the man went by and into the dining room, Trinity poked her head around, but ducked again as she sees another figure coming down the hallway. But she gasped out as it was Hannibal and he was beaten up pretty good.

"Hannibal." Trinity whispers, looking around her then moving fast to him. He wrapped his right arm around her, holding her close and burying his face into her hair. However, Trinity was ripped from him.

"HANNIBAL!"

"NO!" Hannibal shouted moving forwards into the dining room.

Trinity was thrown on top of the dining room table. She groans and turned onto her side as the impact made her loose her breath. The man can at her, so she reached out, grabbing the candlestick that fallen down next to her, and whipped around.

The candlestick smacked across his forehead making him to stagger back. She got off the table and hit him again with the candlestick. Trinity went to hit him again, but Hannibal appeared behind him and slammed a dagger through the man's shoulder.

Trinity gasped out, falling back into the table and watched as Hannibal stabbed into the man again and again then let the man drop to the ground. Blood was pooling out around the man.

Slowly, Trinity looked up at Hannibal, who was breathing heavily and his eyes seem to be darken more than usual. Trinity walked around the body and stepped to him.

"Hannibal?"

Hannibal looked at her and stepped up to her. He lean his forehead against her own and stared into her eyes. He pulled his head back a bit and trailed his lips down the side of her face and down to just underneath her jawline, giving it a kiss.

"You killed him, Hannibal."

"He is alive. Just slowly dying." Hannibal mumbles against her neck then stood up straight again, staring her in the eyes. He kissed her forehead then looked down at the attacker then back at Trinity.

"Call the authorities."

She nodded while walking off to the kitchen to use the kitchen phone, but she looked back to see Hannibal leaning down to the body. Trinity watched as Hannibal ran the dagger down the man's cheek.

She turned back and walked into the kitchen to call the cops and report this.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After the report, Trinity had Hannibal sitting in a chair and cleaning his wounds. He had a cut on the side of his forehead and above his eyebrow from when he got hit. She gave him ice to press onto his chest and then his face.

"It seems like our sickness is gone after that whole ordeal."

Hannibal chuckle and looked up at her. She grin and bent down, giving him a kiss then went back to cleaning up the cut. Her face slowly went blank making Hannibal to take notice.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Trinity."

Trinity looked down at him then turned away, cleaning up the cotton balls and walked off into the kitchen to throw the mess out. She turned from the trash, but gasped out as Hannibal pushed her into the kitchen counter behind her.

"Trinity, what is the matter? Tell me now."

"The way you were to that man…you did it before, haven't you."

Hannibal lean his forehead against hers, searching her eyes then slowly grin.

"I should have known you would analysis me. You are just like your brother when it comes to investigation. When did you know?" Hannibal lowly said.

"The first time I saw you talk to Hobbs over the phone. Then when Will mention about the copycat killer. Everything clicked…"

"Then why aren't you turning me in? Scared?"

"I told you before, I can't. I-I just can't Hannibal. I love you, even if you don—"

"Don't you dare say I don't love you? Because I do." Hannibal told her in a serious tone giving her a deep kiss then pulling back. He ran his left hand down her face while staring her in the eyes once again.

"And I did things in my past that I would be considered a murderer. I killed that man back in my house months ago. I was in the Special Forces, I killed, Hannibal. And the time you asked me about torture in interrogating people…I did it twice. Did I feel anything…I didn't know. And that frightens me every time." Trinity explained to him, reaching up with her right hand and grabbing his shirt in her fist.

Hannibal ran his hands down her arms then grasped her waist, lifting her up and placing her on the kitchen counter. Hannibal slammed his lips against hers and started to pull off her shirt.

"It seems like Jack is right."

"What is that?"

"We are two perfect puzzle pieces that fit together."

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Knocking on the door about eight in the morning made Hannibal to growl lowly under his breath. His arms tighten a bit around the naked form of Trinity against his own naked body.

"I'll get it."

"After what happen last night, dear. I don't think so." Hannibal said, gradually dragging himself from the warmth of the bed and getting pants on. Then he pulled on his sleeping robe and walked out of the bedroom.

Trinity pulled on Hannibal's boxers that were tossed on the floor and put them on. She pulled on a tank top of hers and ran out of the bedroom. She walked down the stairs and stopped on the last step to see Will and Hannibal talking.

When Will looked at her, taking in the way she was dressed, he groan and turned his head away.

"Will?"

"I really didn't want to see you dressed like that."

"Like what?" Trinity said, looking down at the clothes then back at Will. Hannibal stood aside with an amused smirk on his face.

"You're wearing his boxers."

"And?"

"Sex."

"WILLIAM!"

"I'm just saying. I'm not stupid." Will replied while Trinity turned red in the face and walked down the last steps of eth stairs and walked off to the kitchen. Hannibal stared after her with a grin and looked back at Will, who was staring at him with slight narrowed eyes.

"What's the look for, Will-i-am?" Hannibal amusedly said.

"My sister and you. It's a bit weird because you are my doctor."

"Your sister and I were slowly becoming a couple Will before I was assigned as your doctor. We have been going strong for almost, what, six months…wow, it been that long." Hannibal mumbles the last part but grin nevertheless.

"But my baby sister…"

"Hey, just be glad you know me and such. Image if she was dating someone opposite of me." Hannibal said and smirked as he noted how Will paled a bit at the thought.

"That is a scary thought." Will said making Hannibal to chuckle.

"Boys, I made coffee." Trinity voice was heard from the kitchen.

"And that is the sweet statement that I love to hear in the early morning." Hannibal said, gesturing Will into the house. Will smirked and walked forwards while Hannibal shut the door behind him.

In the kitchen, Trinity sat on a kitchen stool at the breakfast island while Hannibal poured Will and he coffee. Will stood at the end of the breakfast island, taking gulps of the hot coffee while Hannibal took sips, savoring the taste.

"So, what happen last night?"

Trinity stops sipping her drink and set it down. Hannibal glanced at her then looked at Will while setting his cup down.

"Just a burglar that wanted to use the front door instead of the back." Hannibal smoothly said.

Trinity stared at him with slight raised eyebrows, amazed at how calm and level he could keep his voice. No one could tell he was telling the truth or lying with that voice of his.

"Did they hurt you?"

"I was thrown on the table, but I got him with the candlestick. He went to attack Hannibal, but Hannibal used self-defense."

"Stabbing him." Will said showing that he read the report.

Hannibal nodded while taking a sip from his cup, but his eyes were on Trinity. She stared back then bowed her head to take sips from her coffee cup. She knew she just somewhat lied to her brother. She looked back up at Hannibal, seeing he nodded at her slightly then went on to talking to Will about the case that Will was on.

"I'm going to make breakfast, anyone want anything?" Trinity stood up from the stool and rested her hands on the breakfast island top.

"Were you going to make anything in mind?"

"Banana pancakes?" Trinity said with a sheepish grin.

"I'll have three." Will said making Trinity to smirk as she knew her older brother loved her cooking, but he loved to eat banana pancakes.

"I'll have some. Do you mind making me a vegetable omelet on the side, dear?"

"Not at all." Trinity said with a grin then walked to the fridge to get the eggs and vegetables. She then went into the counters to get the necessary things for the pancakes.

Hannibal and Will watched her for a few minutes then Hannibal took Will to the study room to talk some more while Trinity had the kitchen. As Hannibal passed her, he gave her the bowl of bananas that were on the breakfast island and gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

"You make her happy." Will said once they entered the study room. Will walked over to a window, staring out at the scenery of Baltimore from a high level.

"That is a good check in your book, I assume?" Hannibal jokily said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you can say so. I just don't want to see her hurt."

"I understand, Will. I would never hurt your sister. I have told you this before."

"I know. Just…I guess you can say it is my older brother side just being overprotective of her." Will said, running his right hand through his hair and messing it up more.

Hannibal nodded while giving Will a small smirk.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Boys!"

Trinity placed plates out near the plate full of pancakes and an omelet for Hannibal. She felt like she was serving little boys when she shouted 'boys' to get their attention. She grins at the thought and looked up as Hannibal and Will appear.

"This looks wonderful." Hannibal said, kissing her temple while grabbing his plate with an omelet in it and a pancake with it. Will grabbed three pancakes with this twinkle in his eyes. Trinity grinned and got herself a pancake.

"What is the amuse look on your face, dear?" Hannibal questioned as they all sat at the breakfast island on the stools.

Trinity got them all coffee and sat down beside Hannibal while Will was across from them.

"Just shouting 'boys' for you two, just felt like I was calling little ones."

Will seem to inhale his coffee a bit and started to cough making Hannibal and Trinity to look at him with concern and slight raised eyebrows.

"Will, you alright?"

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Will exclaimed loudly then he hopped.

Trinity's mouth dropped and stared wide eyes. Hannibal, this time, choked on his coffee and started to cough, patting his chest. Trinity just kept her shock facial expression on Will while unconsciously rubbing Hannibal's back.

"No?" Will lowly said, turning slight red from embarrassment of asking the question.

Trinity and Hannibal, together, shook their heads, staring at Will and not believing he said this.

"Not yet." Hannibal said coughing a few more times to clear his throat.

"WHAT!?" Will shouted.

Trinity rubbed her temples and looked at a smirking Hannibal, who was staring at Will with amusement. But mischief was clearly in his darken eyes.

"You love messing with anyone, don't you, Hannibal?" Trinity leans over to him saying. Hannibal turned his head to stare her in the eyes with that smirk on his face.

"That I do, dear. That I do." Hannibal replied while taking sips of his coffee with a satisfy look on his face as he got back at Will for his earlier comment. Trinity shook her head while going back to eating breakfast, but couldn't help but have a grin on her face.


	20. Chapter 20 Umm--Surprise!

**Chapter: **Umm…Surprise!?

…**..**

…**Two Days Later: …**

…**..**

Trinity was dancing around Hannibal's home while dusting his wooden floors. She had founded an IPod doc that hooked up to speakers that were hidden in the ceiling of the kitchen and dining room. Therefore, Trinity hooked up her IPod Touch to the doc and had the music playing throughout the house while she cleaned.

She slid across the floor with the dust collector sliding in front of her across the wood floors. Trinity would dance around, singing into the top of the dust collector handle, and just jamming out while cleaning.

"Turn up the music. Just turn it up louder." Trinity was singing '_Turn up the music' by Chris Brown _while spinning around in the hallway. She backed up while shaking her body, but bumped into something or rather someone.

"I think the music is loud enough, dear."

Slowly, Trinity turned her head and gave Hannibal a sheepish smile.

"You're home early?"

"I'm on break and going back in a few. I just wanted to see what you were up too. Now I know." Hannibal said with a smirk while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just cleaning."

"And singing and dancing."

"Okay, I was doing all three. But I'm getting things done." Trinity pointed out making Hannibal to chuckle and nod his head.

"Alright, you do have a point." Hannibal replied with that sly yet sexy smirk on his face.

Trinity gave him a pout, but winked at him then went back to running around and sliding across the floor. Hannibal shook his head while walking off to the kitchen to make himself lunch. However, he already founded this sub made for him making him to smirk.

"It's nice to come home to someone." He said to himself while taking the sub out of the fridge with a bottle of water.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

She was in the FBI building and going through the case that Will was trying to solve. Trinity was going through an IPad...well, she stole Hannibal's IPad. Trinity was trying to do research on the killer, who they founded out was just a regular guy that ended up having a deadly illness and slowly dying from it.

Some reason, Trinity went onto Ms. Lounds, Tattletale crime blog because lately, Ms. Lounds been silent and hasn't been around. Trinity flipped through the blog and noted a new one.

"What the…" Trinity slowly said clicking the link.

After a few seconds the page fully downloaded and Trinity saw the full headline, but also a very nice picture.

"Good doctor and Will Graham's little sister get comfortable in a sensual way!?" Trinity shouted while clenching the IPad tightly in her hands. Agents that were walking by stopped and stared at her since she was in this resting area.

Seeing this title then a picture of Hannibal and her smiling and jogging beside each other, Trinity was beyond pissed off and she didn't even read the blog yet. Glancing up to see that her yelling drew the attention of agents, she glared at them to the point that she noted they visibly paled in the face.

"What!?" She exclaimed making them to quickly walk away. She looked back down to the Ipad to read through the article. At times she would read some sentences out loud because she was beyond disbelief and anger.

"Dr. Lecter and Dr. Trinity Graham—little sisters of the unbalanced Will Graham—are seen with each other all the time. Are they a couple? I think so folks as they were holding hands when they came out of a restaurant together after having an elegant dinner." Trinity read out loud then stopped as she looked up, breathing in and out of her nose heavily. She looked back down, scrolling down on the Ipad, but something caught her eyes.

"Is Dr. Graham being a payment for her older brother to the good doctor, Hannibal Lecter? Will's doctor is Dr. Lecter, so who is paying the good doctor? The agency or maybe it is Dr. Trinity Graham in more ways than one?"

Trinity stood up screaming then shut the Ipad off. She stuffs it into her backpack then stormed off to find Will. She founded Will coming out of a room after talking to Crawford about the case.

"Hey, there you are Tri—what's the matter?"

"I'm going to kill the bitch."

That statement got Will a bit concern for his little sister's sanity.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A knock on Hannibal's office door made him to get up from his desk and walk to the door. He just finishes an appointment with Mrs. Crawford and she was the last one of the day, so Hannibal was curious on whom this was.

On opening the door, Will was standing there with a sheepish smile until he was shoved aside and a very angry Trinity came storming in with a very familiar Ipad in hand.

"Is that my Ipad, dear?"

"Yes."

"I been loo—" Hannibal stop talking when Trinity slowly turned her head towards him with a very dark looking glare that actually made him go a bit wide eyes.

"Trinity?" Hannibal lowly said, but got his Ipad shoved into him.

"Wh—"

"Read it and you might have to stop me from killing a bitch." Trinity stated then began to pace around the room. Will just sit down in the chair, his eyes following his angry little sister around the room.

Hannibal leans against the front of his desk, going through the blog with his eyebrows slightly together. However, they rose a few times, but then he glared when he finished. Hannibal shut the Ipad off and put it aside. He then looked at his girlfriend storming around his office.

"Trinity."

"Hannibal, I am going to kill the bitch. She has no right to write about our personal lives. Then mostly state that I am some whore that is paying you sex so that you can keep helping Will. Bullshit."

"Trinity, language."

"I'm going to break all her fingers and fuc—"

"Trinity." Hannibal loudly said in a serious tone that Will jumped and Trinity froze and slowly looked at Hannibal.

"As I said, language. I know that you are feeling angry. So, am I. But if you must know, Ms. Lounds is a reporter and a snake. Anything that is an interesting topic, she will write."

"So, you are saying that she is allowed to do that because she is a reporter? Come on, that doesn't give her the right to write such garbage." Will blurted out with a questionable facial expression. Trinity nodded towards her older brother while looking at Hannibal with her hands on her hips.

"She is a reporter."

"And we are the victims." Trinity shot back at Hannibal with a glare.

"What is that old simple saying? Sticks and stones might break my bones, but names will never hurt me?" Hannibal slowly said.

"Yeah, well, I am going to take those friggin' sticks and stones and used them to break every single two hundred and six bones in Ms. Lounds body, dammit." Trinity snapped with darkens blue green eyes.

Will's mouth dropped a bit at his little sister's outburst. He slowly looked at Hannibal, who was staring at her with a blank expression. However, Will could slight see frustration in Hannibal's eyes.

"Trinity, I think you should re—"

"If you tell me to relax, William, I will personally hurt you. I don't see what the point of defending that red headed snake, who been making our lives messed up. She is making us turn against each other or becoming irritated to the point we snap."

"Like now?" Hannibal calmly said.

"Yes! Like right now!" Trinity snapped, not liking how Hannibal still kept a calm composure.

However, Trinity noted that she got angry too quickly, and now she felt horrible as Hannibal stared at her with a slight disapproval face.

"Trinity?" Will question as he noted his little sister's face turn from a very angry predator to frowning and tears building up.

"Why can't she leave us alone?" Trinity lowly said but her voice was shaken.

Hannibal stood up from leaning on the desk with concern in his eyes as he noted the sudden change in Trinity's emotions. This got Hannibal wondering if she is having an emotional breakdown that she never experienced before until a lot of pressure was put onto her, like right now.

"Trinity, don't-don't cry." Will said, getting up from his seat and walking over to his little sister, however, she slapped his hand away that was reaching out to her.

"Leave me alone! All you men are the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"Assholes, Will. Assholes! If it was a male reporter you two would be pissed off. But no, it is a woman, so let us treat her like she is a dainty little flower. Bullshit! And you are being sexist! That woman is a red headed diamond back viper, waiting to stick her venom into anything to feed her life or rather information."

"Good im—"

"Shut up!" Trinity shouted at Hannibal, who just narrowed his eyes at her, but noted tears going down her face.

"I can't stand it. AHH! What is wrong with me?" Trinity shouted then stormed out of the office, slamming the door.

Both Hannibal and Will stood there staring at the door then slowly looked at each other. Will eyes were a bit wide eyes, but narrowed at Hannibal.

"I said not to hurt her."

"Will, to be honest, what did I do to hurt her?"

"Good point." Will mumbles as he itched the top of his head then sighed out.

"You defend another woman?"

"Jealously?"

"Probably."

"Do you think it is your sister's time of the month?" Hannibal questioned to which Will made a disgusted face.

"No, I don't know that and never will I want to know about that." Will replied, shaking his head and then rubbing his temples.

However, when Will was doing that, Hannibal looked down at his shoes, but his head shot up to stare at Will with realization eyes. Will feeling Hannibal's stare, slowly, looked at Hannibal with curious eyes.

"What?"

"I think I need to know when your sister's last cycle was."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Stupid assholes." Trinity snapped, going through the FBI building to go do some more research on the killer and tried to find his whereabouts.

"You alright? Need someone to talk to? I am available, Ms. Graham."

"Shut up, Zeller."

"Yes, ma'am." Brian Zeller quickly said, standing up straighter and paled a bit at seeing how angry and upset Trinity looked. But also, the vibe around her was dark that it sent shivers down anyone's spines.

"You alright?" Katz question as she was about to pull the bodies out with Zeller so that they can look over the bodies again. They had founded some files of missing people and had to see if these were the two people that went missing.

"Men suck."

"I think all women know that." Katz replied, pulling out one of the bodies while Zeller did the same.

"I resent that."

"Shut up, Zeller." Trinity and Katz said making Zeller to drop his head and pout.

Together, Katz and Zeller threw off the sheets of the bodies. Trinity didn't put on a mask fast enough, so when she got the whiff of the bodies, she staggers back.

"Trinity?" Zeller questioned with concern and stepping around the table. Hearing his concern voice, Katz looked up from the files and bodies to Trinity, who was breathing a bit too quickly.

"Trinity…TRINITY!"

Trinity eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground. Both Katz and Zeller ran over to her, trying to wake her, but she was out like a light.

"Get help!" Katz shouted at Zeller, who ran off to the phone to call emergency medical attention.

In the hallway, hearing the situation, Crawford came in to see what was going on, but ran over once he saw who was on the ground. He kneels down beside Katz, who was trying to wake Trinity up.

"What happen!?" Crawford demanded as he tapped his left hand on Trinity's cheek, but she didn't even flinch or move.

"She came in upset and angry making me believes she had a fight with Will or maybe Dr. Lecter. We pulled out the bodies to identify them and wham; she hit the floor when the smell hit her."

"That never happens." Crawford lowly said, mostly to himself as he stared at Trinity's unconscious self.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The sound of beeping made her to slowly open her eyes. It was bright making her to blink a few times, letting her eyes adjust and clear up from blurriness. After that, she was staring at a white ceiling, but a light was over her that was installed in the wall. Hearing the beeping, Trinity turned her head to the left seeing that she was hooked up to a heart monitor, but also, IVs were in her arms.

"What the hell?" She mumbles turning her head to the right to see Hannibal sleeping in the chair beside the bed. His hand was on top of her hand, fingers somewhat entwine with each other. Glancing in front of her bed, Will was passed out on the couch with his glass falling off his face and drool coming out of his mouth.

Looking around the room, Trinity could tell it was dark outside from the slight crack of the curtain. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall above Will to see it was about one am. Glancing more around the room, Trinity's eyes fell onto a familiar machine mostly used for women at times.

"No, fucking way."

…**..**

…**..Earlier in the Day: …..**

…**.. **

After Trinity had stormed off, Hannibal and Will sat around talking about the case until they got a phone call from a panic Jack Crawford cellphone.

"Hello Jack."

"_Will, get your ass to the hospital now."_

Will froze and stood up from his seat making Hannibal to stare at him with curiosity. However, seeing Will's face pale some more as he listens to whatever Jack Crawford was telling him, Hannibal knew it was about Trinity. And having that funny feeling, Hannibal felt like his stomach dropped when Will hung up and stared at him.

"Trinity's fainted and in the hospital."

"Let's go."

…..

When they arrived at the hospital and led into the room, they watched as doctors and nurses hooked Trinity up to machines. Hannibal and Will were allowed into the room and stood back as they let the medical staff finish up their work. Soon, it was the doctor and one nurse standing before them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. William Chance."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter and this is Will Graham, Trinity Graham's older brother. Do you know what is wrong with Trinity?"

"Well, she needed food. Or should I say nutrients."

"That's it?" Will said with raised eyebrows.

"She ate fine today, though." Hannibal said as he was a bit confused with Will.

The doctor chuckle before them while his nurse assistance beside him smiles gently.

"Gentlemen, let me reintroduce myself. I'm Dr. William Chance. Head of the Obstetric/Gynecologists department."

"Did-did you just say obstetric or gynecologist?" Will slowly said.

Dr. William Chance nodded with a smile and clasping his hands together in front of him. But jumped with the nurse, who had also gasped out.

Will had fainted with a thud on the ground while Hannibal dropped himself into a chair that was luckily behind him.

"Um, is this bad news?" Dr. Chance said while looking down at Will, who was being shaken awake by the nurse, who manages to get Will to wake up for a few seconds.

"I thought you said she wasn't pregnant." Will groggily said as he was shaken awake. He stared at Hannibal, who was staring at the ground then slowly looked at Trinity's form on the bed.

"I guess my comment about 'not yet' was a lie." Hannibal replied.

This caused Will to pass back out and Hannibal to keep his eyes on Trinity's form.

"Hmm." Dr. Chance hummed as he stared down at the passed out Will then at Hannibal, who stood up and dragged his chair over to the bedside of Trinity. He grabbed her hand and stared at her.

"I assume you are the father?"

Hannibal just nodded once making Dr. Chance to rest his hand on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal, not one to be touched, didn't care at the moment. Because at this moment, he realized that he was going to be a father.

"I can tell it is unexpected news, but let me tell you, it had to be the best experience of my life. I have three kids of my own. Two were unexpected, but I cherish them every day and every second. Just cherish and treat them right and everything will be fine. Stick together and you two will be fine. I can tell that Ms. Graham and you have a very special bond." Dr. Chance lowly told Hannibal, patting his shoulder a few times then walked out of the room.

The nurse with another nurses help got Will onto the couch then left the room.

Hannibal stared down from Trinity's face and at her stomach where a life that they created together was forming.

"Shit." Hannibal swore, not believing this was real, but it was.

"I'm going to be a father."

…**..**

…**..Present…..**

…**..**

Trinity stared at the baby monitor machine then looked down at her stomach.

"You're a month and a half."

Her eyes shot to her right seeing Hannibal was awake and staring at her stomach, but his eyes traveled up her body and finally met her eyes.

"That explains why you have unstable emotions."

"I-how didn't I know."

"Don't know. You might have taken medication that cancel out your birth control pill effects, dear."

"Are you mad?"

Hannibal stood up from his seat and sat down on the bed. Trinity moved over and patted the spot beside her. Hannibal kicked off his shoes and laid down beside her, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Unexpected baby? Um, let see, only been going out for almost seven months. And I just think you would be mad."

"Well, I believe you are guessing and thinking wrong."

"You aren't mad…"

"No."

"Oh." Was her simple reply that made him chuckle and nuzzle his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"It takes two to tango, _meilė." Hannibal said, kissing her forehead then staring down at her. She tilted her head up to stare him in the eyes. _

_"You are seriously not mad, though?"_

_"No. And stop asking."_

_"Okay." Trinity lowly replied, bowing her head, but Hannibal pulled her face back up to him and laid his lips against her own. He pulled back and gave her a small grin._

_"Well, I must say that this is a pleasant surprise though."_

_"For you, what about me? I have our surprise growing inside me for the next eight months." Trinity shot back making Hannibal to chuckle._

_"Yeah, what a surprise…"_

_Both Hannibal and Trinity looked at the end of the bed to see Will tiredly staring at them as he said this._

_"Will?"_

_"You two just couldn't keep your hands off each other…ever hear of protection?"_

_"William!" Trinity exclaimed making Will to give her a lazy smirk._

_"Just saying. Now, I see why you ate a lot lately."_

_"Calling me fat asshole!? I'm pregnant!" Trinity sat up in bed, pointing her right index finger at Will and glaring at him_

_"Hormones!" Will shouted while Hannibal chuckle and shaking his head._

_"Yeah, well, these hormones are going to go overdrive on your ass."_

_"Yeah and on food too." Will shot back._

_Hannibal was looking back and forth between the two siblings, enjoying their argument as entertainment. _

_"Ohhh, you are so lucky I am hooked up to these machines right now, William, or I would be over there kicking your ass."_

_"Yep, keep talking, Ms. Hormones." Will said with a smirk. Now, Hannibal knew that Will was just trying to annoy and piss off Trinity for no reason, but for fun._

_Trinity growled but then got this evil look on her face. This got Hannibal's eyebrow to rise and Will's eyebrows to come slightly together._

_"What are you th—"_

_"My hormones aren't only going to affect my emotions, Will or eating habits. But I am going to become more sexually active than I already am. So, I am—"_

_"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear about my sister having sex with Dr. Lecter. Lalalalalala." Will loudly said, plugging his ears with his hands._

_Trinity smirked while Hannibal chuckle and shook his head. Slowly, Trinity laid back down beside the doctor, but looked at the end of the bed to see Will slowly taking his hands off his ears, thinking the close was clear._

_"SEX ALL NIGHT WITH THE DOCTOR!" Trinity sat up shouting making Will to yell and leave the room._

_Trinity laughed and fell back onto the bed while Hannibal rubbed his temples, but a small smile was on his face. He slowly laid down beside Trinity and stared at her. She looked back at him with a smile._

"And you say I torment people…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: **This was the big surprise chapter!

_Meilė __ Love_


	21. Chapter 21 Protecting What Is His

**Chapter: **Protecting What Is His.

…**..**

"Hannibal, I'm three months pregnant, not nine."

"You shouldn't strain yourself."

"I'm lifting up a trash bag, Hannibal that is full of papers."

It has been a month and a half since finding out that Trinity was pregnant with Hannibal's child. It also been a month that Hannibal and Trinity decided to live together in Hannibal's home. Therefore, Trinity sold her house and was living with Hannibal now.

"Just let her do it, I saw a six month pregnant woman yesterday doing jumping jacks and sprints in the park yesterday." Will said, sitting at the breakfast island and staring into his coffee mug.

Both Hannibal and Trinity looked at Will with raised eyebrows. He had capture the killer that been making angel out of people's bodies, a month ago. The killer in the end had killed himself and made himself one of those angels. Now, Trinity and Hannibal noted that Will's dreams must be getting worst or something else was bothering him.

"You good, Will?"

"Fine."

"Alright." Trinity replied letting Hannibal take the trash from her but laid a kiss on her forehead and brought the trash outside to the trash barrels. Hannibal came back in and made himself coffee while Trinity was drinking water. Hannibal winks at her making her to smile into her cup with a twinkle in her blue green eyes.

"I'm going to go see Jack for a bit." Will lowly said, standing up and walking out of the house.

"Something is wrong." Trinity said, sitting herself on the breakfast island stool and staring at the hallway that her older brother had disappeared down.

"I know. Lately, his eyes seem distant at times or he is in deep thought." Hannibal said, taking another sip of his coffee while staring at Trinity. She turned her attention forwards and stared at Hannibal.

"I wonder if something happen to him on that last case." Trinity mumbles while staring at the water in her cup.

"Don't think or stress yourself over it too much, dear."

"Um, I guess. But I can't help but worry. He is my older brother and I know something is bugging him."

"When the time comes, he will tell us or we will figure it out." Hannibal told her as he walked around the breakfast island and stood beside her sitting form. Trinity looked up at him as he lean his back on the breakfast island and reached out with his left hand since his right was holding his coffee mug.

His left hand landed on Trinity's firm three month stomach and he grin as he ran his hand all over her stomach.

"I'm starting to feel a bump."

"I'm going to be huge." Trinity whined while dropping her head back and pouting. Hannibal chuckle while lean forwards and down, giving her forehead a kiss and kept rubbing his left hand on her stomach.

"You are going to be glowing. That is what you are going to be like. You are actually already glowing with that light already." Hannibal said making Trinity to sit regularly and smile at him as he smile back at her.

"You know, you know the right words to say."

Hannibal chuckle while caressing her stomach then pulled his hand away as he stood up straight from leaning against the breakfast island.

"I would hope so, especially with a job like mine. But also, to charm you."

Trinity shook her head with a smile still on her face. Hannibal smirked while leaning down to kiss her forehead then stood back up to put his empty coffee mug into the sink.

"You work today?"

"Yes."

"How many appointments?"

"About five."

"Damn." Trinity mumbles while Hannibal grinned then walked out of the kitchen to go finish dressing up for work. Trinity sat there, staring at her cup of water then looked up, thinking how she would make Hannibal lunch and bring it to him.

She thought about what to make for him for lunch while he came into the kitchen, tying his tie around his neck. He glanced at her as her head was resting in her right palm and she was staring a bit up in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts, dear?"

"How about a quarter for my thoughts?"

"Now you are just getting expensive." Hannibal replied making her to smirk and turned herself in the stool as Hannibal came around. He stood before her, resting both his hands on her stomach then lean down giving her a kiss then stood up, taking a step away from her.

"Off to work you go." Trinity lowly said.

"Yes, off to work I go. Don't do anything that will stress you out or strain yourself. Call if anything was to happen." Hannibal told him, upping her right cheek and laying his lips against her forehead. She gave Hannibal a smile as he walked to go get his things, but he did glance back with a smile on his own.

"You have an appointment today, don't you?"

Trinity bit her bottom lip making Hannibal to sigh and walked back over to her. He lifted her face up to stare up at him and he laid his lips against her forehead. He only pulled back slightly so that his lips were still brushing against her forehead.

"I will be there."

"What are you going to do, tell your patient that he is fine and kick him out?"

"If I must."

"Hannibal! Don't."

Hannibal chuckle while pulling his lips from her forehead and bending down, giving her a proper kiss that she gladly kissed back. Hannibal grin at her then walked off to head to work, but figure out how to get to Trinity's doctor appointment.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Is this your wife, doctor?"

Hannibal was staring at his last patient of the day, Ronald Gaps, who has a criminal record of mugging, but Hannibal knew he had more dark secrets then just mugging innocent women.

At the moment, Ronald was roaming the office and was staring at the artifacts, but he looked at a picture frame on Hannibal's desk. The picture was of Trinity in a white strapless summer dress walking the beach shore with her sandals in her left hand. She was glancing back to the camera with a smile and the wind gently blew her dark brown hair behind her.

"She is someone important to me." Hannibal replied keeping his eyes trained on Ronald, who kept staring at the picture and got this twinkle in his eyes. Hannibal's eyes narrowed when he noted this and his hands that were clasping a pad of paper crinkle a bit underneath his hands.

"I must say, she is a very beautiful woman. Hot at that."

Hannibal's head tilted a bit as Ronald stared at the picture with lust. He came back over and sat in the seat across from Hannibal with a smirk.

"You're a lucky man, doctor."

Hannibal just nodded while looking down at the pad of notes. He was going to ask a question, but he was cut off by Ronald talking.

"Someone to have a woman like that."

"What do you mean by that, Ronald?"

"Beautiful, smart, and has a killer smile."

"Is that what you think about the young women you mugged?" Hannibal replied a bit sharply as he was already getting wild up because of Ronald talking about Trinity.

"Now, now, doctor. You sound like you are accusing me of doing more than mugging."

Hannibal stayed quiet, showing that was what he did think. This made Ronald to make a slight face but smirked. In his head, before he left in a minute, Ronald wanted to have the last word and to make the doctor uncomfortable.

But he didn't know that Hannibal's reaction wouldn't be that.

"Now as for you wife, fiancée or whatever she is, that is a different story."

Hannibal let out a deep exhale from his nose.

"What do you me—"

"That body of hers, I know that you must've tapped that a few times. I know I would."

That was the final straw. Hannibal put aside his note pad on the side table beside him. He slowly capped his pointed pen and perfectly placed it parallel to the note pad. Hannibal stared at his note pad and pen then slowly looked at Ronald, who had stood up with a smirk and about to leave.

"Mr. Gaps, can you grab that picture of my Trinity for me."

"Hmp, whatever." Ronald mutters and walked over toward Hannibal's desk.

As Ronald went to reach for the picture, Hannibal appeared silently behind him without making a sound. He wrapped his arms in a sleep hold around Ronald's neck making Ronald to struggle and tried to escape Hannibal's arms, but Hannibal was too powerful to escape.

"Now, Mr. Gaps, no one is to talk so rudely or sexual towards my Trinity." Hannibal growled while tightening his grip making Ronald to loose oxygen quicker. Then slowly, Ronald slumped in Hannibal's arms making Hannibal to drop him.

From there, Hannibal stared down at Ronald with a blank expression. Hannibal walked around his desk and open up a draw where he grabbed gloves. However, he looked at the picture of Trinity on his desk.

"You are truly too beautiful, my dear Trinity." Hannibal said then walked around the desk, pulling the black leather gloves on and staring down at his unconscious prey.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At the hospital, Trinity sat in the waiting room playing on her IPhone.

"Ms. Trinity Graham."

Trinity stood up and began walking towards the door that the nurse held open, but stopped as Hannibal came through another set of doors with a bit messy hair. However, she noted a slight bruise underneath the left side of his jawline.

"Hannibal, what happen?"

"My last patient was a bit unstable when he left and decided to punch me. But I manage to maneuver myself just in time to not get the full impact." Hannibal told her with a gentle smile. She sighed while caressing the mark and stared at him.

"Shall we check on our kid?"

"We shall." Hannibal said with a grin, holding his arm out to her. She hooked her arm with his and they walked behind the nurse that led them to the exam room.

Trinity got weighed and was glad that the nurse said she was at perfect weight. After all the physical type steps, she was sitting on the exam table with Hannibal sitting in the chair. However, she did reach out and scrim her hand over Hannibal's jawline where the small bruise was.

"Lucky for your quick reaction to move."

"Indeed. Dear, indeed." Hannibal said with a grin. He glanced to the door just as Dr. William Chance came in with a smile on his face. However, Hannibal went into a slight daze as he thought about how he got this bruise on his face.

…**..**

…**..Hannibal's Flashback…..**

…**..**

_The man woken up and realized he was staring up at a dark ceiling. Slowly, Ronald Gaps sat up to see that he was in some sort of basement._

"_What the—"_

"_Think you could get away with your rudeness? I think not, Mr. Gaps." _

_Standing up quickly, Ronald Gaps turn around swinging, just brushing Hannibal's jawline since Hannibal did a slight back bend. Hannibal stood up straight again, swing his right arm out with a dagger in hand and making contact with his prey._

…**..**

…**..Present: …..**

…**..**

"Hannibal…Hannibal!"

"Hmm?" Hannibal came back into reality to see that the doctor had the wand on Trinity's stomach and they were both staring at him.

"Look." Trinity said, turning her attention to the screen.

Hannibal pulled his chair closer to the bed and looked over to the other side of Trinity and at the monitor screen. He grins when Dr. Chance was pointing out Trinity and Hannibal's growing baby.

"I'll print out the pictures. Next month you get to find out the sex of the baby."

Trinity was all smiles when she heard that and looked at Hannibal, who smirked at her.

"Shall we find out the sex of our baby next month or let it be a surprise?"

"I think we should find out." Hannibal told her making her to clap her hands together and looked at Dr. Chance, who handed her copies of the baby.

"Thanks, doctor."

"Welcome."

Hannibal helped Trinity off the exam table and after setting another appointment they left to go back to Hannibal's home.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After dinner, Trinity had taken a shower and was lying in bed. Hannibal was downstairs with a sketch book drawing an image of Trinity. Every month, he has been drawing Trinity's pregnancy development.

Standing up with the sketch book, Hannibal went upstairs to go grab one of the second copy pictures of Trinity and his three month child to have it with him. Entering the bedroom, Hannibal paused in the doorway and grin at the sight.

Trinity was passed out on her back with her hands on her stomach. He walked over to a chair that was with a desk in the bedroom and sat in it. From there, he turn the page to his sketch book, looked at his lover, who was pregnant with their child, and began to draw his sleeping goddess.


	22. Chapter 22 Bad Dream

**Chapter: **Bad Dream

…**..**

"Oh, look how cute this set is."

"What about this one though?"

"Ooo, I like that too."

Hannibal and Will sat back watching as Dr. Bloom and Trinity were going through a baby catalog. The two women been searching for baby furniture for a good hour while Will and Hannibal sat back watching them.

They got done talking to Jack about Will's progress and whatnot. Now, Dr. Bloom had showed up an hour ago asking about Trinity's pregnancy and now the two were having a baby catalog mini party.

"How crazy is her emotions?"

"They are actually not bad, Will. Her hormones though do go up and down, especially her sexu—"

"I don't want to know!" Will exclaimed while shaking his head.

Trinity looked at them, but smirked as she saw the sly smirk on Hannibal's face and Will face scrunch up in disgust and shaking his head. Hannibal glanced at Trinity and gave her a wink making her to gently laugh and turn back to looking at the baby catalog with Bloom for a bit longer.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Hannibal, I will be fine."

"You are three and a half months pregnant, you shouldn't be doing this. Let Will handle this Chesapeake Ripper."

"I'm taking a maternity leave when I am almost seven months, Hannibal. But right now, I am going to the Baltimore Asylum building with Will and Dr. Bloom for the time being." Trinity told Hannibal as she was tying up her sneakers then looked up at him from her seat.

"I wish for you to not be in danger. Or not having as much stress on you."

Trinity stood up and stepped to Hannibal with a small grin. He let out an exhale upwards making a loose strand on his forehead to blow to the side a bit.

"Do you have weapons on you?"

"Yes. I got my handgun."

"Knife?"

"In my pocket and one in my bra."

Hearing that last part, Hannibal's eyebrow rose and she just shrugged with an innocent look.

"Just a backup." Trinity simply told him making Hannibal to chuckle while kissing her forehead just as a car horn—Will—was honking for her.

"Be safe and stress free."

"Yes, Hannibal." Trinity playfully said, giving him a kiss then a wink and left the house. Hannibal stood in the front door doorway, staring at Trinity getting into the back of Will's vehicle while Dr. Bloom was in the front passenger seat.

Hannibal watched the vehicle drive off and disappear down the road before he went back inside.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Ah, so you are Will Graham's younger sister, Trinity Graham. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Chilton."

"Pleasure, doctor." Trinity replied with a nod while shaking his hand.

Trinity didn't like how Chilton gave her a once look over then nodded his head like he approves of her. She walked with Bloom and Will into Chilton's office, where they would discuss about the incident that took part a few days ago.

While talking, Trinity roamed around the office, like her older brother Will was doing. While Bloom was asking questions and answering them when Chilton asked. Trinity excused herself when she felt her stomach turned a bit. She walked out of the office and a guard led her to the bathroom.

"How long are you?"

"About three and a half almost four."

"Hmm, my wife is two and she is always nausea." The guard said making Trinity to grin then entered the bathroom, entering a stall and throwing up a bit. She groans gently and rubbed her right hand on her stomach.

She must've eaten something that the baby didn't quite enjoy or her stomach wasn't accepting it. Trinity raised out her mouth then exited the bathroom. The guard nodded at her and led her back to Chilton's office. Trinity nodded her thanks and entered just as Bloom was coming out.

"What is going on?"

"Will and I are splitting our time with interviewing Dr. Gideon about the killing of his nurse." Bloom explained as Chilton came up behind her to lead her down to the cells.

"Oh, alright. Be safe."

"I will." Bloom replied while walking off with Chilton down the hallway.

Trinity looked back at her older brother, who stepped out of the office and stared her right in the eyes. But his eyes did flicker to her slight pregnant stomach then was staring her right in the eyes again.

"You alright?"

"I must have eaten something that didn't agree with the baby or me." Trinity said with a gentle grin at her older brother. He nodded while stepping a bit closer to her.

"I wish for you to be safe. I know Hannibal is very overprotective of you, but so am I. I want you to stay on this floor level and not go down to the cells."

"Will—"

"Trinity, please."

Trinity sighed then nodded making Will to get this relief look in his eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Sitting in the living room, Trinity was watching TV when Hannibal came home. He entered the living room, staring at Trinity's form on the couch.

"How was today, dear?"

"I threw up and Will kept me locked away in Dr. Chilton's office. Which by the way, I feel the need to not trust Dr. Chilton. Sorry, if he is a friend or colleague of yours, but I don't trust him or like him." Trinity said, sitting up on the couch to look at him with a smirk then laid back down.

Hannibal unbuttons his overcoat as he walked over and sat down beside her. Trinity moved so she leaned against his side and rested her head on his left shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around her body and held her close, laying his lips against the top of her head. Trinity curled up against his body, accepting his warmth, affection and kisses. She smiles as she felt his right hand come around to rest on her stomach, and gently caressing the growing pregnant bump.

Trinity just kept smiling while shutting her eyes as she decided to sleep against Hannibal. Hannibal looked down at her with a grin as he sees her eyes shutting to sleep. Kissing her head again, Hannibal lean back in the couch, knowing he had to stay with her as she was sleeping against him with a small smile on her face.

Hannibal was going to go make dinner in a few, but he felt his body becoming very relaxed then drowsy. Soon he had passed out sleeping, holding Trinity to him.

…_**..**_

…_**..Hannibal's Dream: …..**_

…_**..**_

_He was standing in his office, his back turned to the door as he was looking through a book. He shut the book in his hands when he heard his office door open behind him then shut. _

_Footsteps were heard running at him._

_Hannibal turned around, throwing the book aside and kneeling down, pulling a small body into his. Then Hannibal was laying kisses all over the little figures face._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Stop!"_

_Hannibal pulled back and smiles down at the little four year old girl in his arms. The little girl looked like Trinity, but had slight mix of him in her. Hannibal glanced up at the closed door to see Trinity standing there with a smile and arms crossed over her chest._

_Walking forwards, Trinity was pulled into Hannibal left arm as he stood up, holding the little girl in his right._

"_She has been bugging me all day to come and see you."_

"_Oh really?" Hannibal looked at the little girl, who got a twinkle in her dark blue green eyes. Hannibal kissed her forehead then turned to Trinity._

_However, everything started to darken around him. _

_Trinity and the little girl disappeared from his arms. _

_But then Trinity scream was heard then the little girl that was obviously Trinity and his daughter._

"_Hannibal!"_

"_Daddy!" _

"_Trinity! ….."_

_He tried to yell for the little girl, but nothing came out, only his mouth was moving. Then Hannibal saw some people he had gotten rid of. It was a man with poles through his body, then that female FBI trainee agent he had strangle two years ago._

_It was then he noted that Trinity and the little girl were lying on the ground in front of them. Those two people raised these stakes and brought it down on them._

"_NO!" _

…**..**

…**..Present: …..**

…**..**

Hannibal sat up making Trinity to groan beside him and turn from him, curling up. Hannibal noted he was lying down beside Trinity on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her, caressing her stomach. He sat up, though, checking her over and making sure she was fine.

'_It was just a dream.' _Hannibal thought as he stared down at his lover then at her pregnant stomach that was forming.

Thinking of the dream, Hannibal knew he had the dream for a few reasons. One, being that Will having the Chesapeake Ripper case. Two, Trinity still working even when she is pregnant. Three, Trinity pregnancy. Four, well, he is the reason for the Chesapeake Ripper for two years.

Burying his face in her hair, Hannibal breathed in her intoxicating scent then got up. He stared down at her sleeping form, her left hand on her stomach while she lay on her right hand. Hannibal bent down to her, giving her forehead a kiss then walking off to the kitchen to begin dinner.

While cooking dinner, Hannibal kept thinking about the dream. How Trinity and he had a little girl that he didn't know the name of. That got him wondering if Trinity was having a girl. Hannibal stirs the vegetables then shuts off the stove when he finishes cooking them. Turning around, Hannibal froze as he got this flashback of the little girl and Trinity about to get impaled. It was like an image before his eyes. He got wide eyes and the pan dropped from his hand.

"Hannibal!"

Snapping out of the flashback of his kills about to kill his lover and their daughter, Hannibal shook his head and looked at the kitchen doorway. Trinity was staring at him with concern, but she rushed forwards as she noted that he injure himself.

Hannibal noted he dropped the pan and the cooked vegetables had splashed across the breakfast island and on his arm. He winced and brushed the food off his arm, showing slight red burn marks.

Trinity came rushing over with a cold, wet kitchen cloth and cleaned his arm. She then pressed it to his arm while getting another wet kitchen cloth and cleaning the mess up.

"Hannibal, are you alright? It looked like you were in a daydream state. It seemed like a bad one too." Trinity asked him with concern in not only her voice, but also her facial expression. She set the pan inside the kitchen sink then reached out, touching Hannibal's back. He turned his head and stared at her.

"Fine. Just had a dream earlier and it is still framed in my head."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hannibal grin at her and stepped to her. He pushed some of her hair out of her way and kissed the tip of her nose. She grinned a little, but she could still see the daze look in Hannibal's eyes even as he grinned, something was up. He gave her an uneasy smile making her to gentle grin back at him.

"I'm fine."

"Alright." Trinity gently said, leaning up to kiss the corner of his lips then turned to look at the food that he was preparing.

"Let me help you."

"Dear, you don't hav—" Hannibal stop speaking as Trinity looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed but smile.

"You are one stubborn woman."

"But I'm your stubborn woman."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm a pregnant stubborn woman."

Hannibal looked at her then forwards as he began to season the meat to cook.

"No, you were always stubborn."

Trinity mouth dropped and looked at him while he just smirked and kept his focus on what he was preparing. Trinity hip bumped him making him to stagger a bit while chuckling.

"Well then you are stubborn man."

"Takes one to know one, dear."

Trinity mouth dropped again while Hannibal just chuckle lowly under his breath. Trinity turn her attention forwards with a slight pout, but she had to get the last word.

"Smartass."


	23. Chapter 23 His Other Half

**Chapter: **His Other Half

…**..**

Sitting in Will's empty classroom, Trinity was flipping through some of Will's class notes. He asked her to look them over and to add anything that needs to be added. He was talking about the case of that man that made his victims out of angels.

Trinity heard footsteps enter the room making her to look up to see Jack walking up to the desk she was sitting at with his hands in his slack pockets.

"Will around?"

"He went on a break before his next class." Trinity told him while looking back down at the notes, but she looked at Jack, as he stared down at the ground then looked at her with this unreadable expression.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Trinity replied, putting aside the notes and having full attention on Jack before her.

"Hannibal and you would be considered like a married couple, right?"

"I suppose." Trinity slowly replied with a slight tilt of her head. Curiosity was going through her eyes, wondering where Jack was leading this conversation.

"If your spouse had something to hide, but it is important for the other to know, would you tell them?"

"So, if I had information that I wish to hide, but it is important for Hannibal to know…well, yes, I would tell him…is this about your wife, Jack?"

"How—"

"Hannibal isn't the only one who is good at picking up on things." Trinity said, sitting back in her seat and resting her hands on her slight pregnant bump.

"Yes, this is about Bella."

"Have you talked to Hannibal?"

"I talked to him last night."

"So that was why he was late last night." Trinity said making Jack to grin at her and nodded his head.

Trinity stared at Jack, noting that something else was bothering him. He seems to be in this twilight mode.

"Jack, what else is bothering you?"

"You are definitely a good counterpart to, Dr. Lecter." Jack pointed out making Trinity to smile.

He sighed and looked behind him, leaning against a student desk then looked at her while crossing his arms over his chest.

"An old past memory that is coming back to me because of this new case."

"Care to explain?"

"The Chesapeake Ripper was a case two years ago. I had a trainee on the case…in the end, she vanished and she was never heard from again."

"You think this Chesapeake Ripper got her…"

"She had called me in a frantic voice last night after I talked to Dr. Lecter."

That got Trinity's eyebrows to rise slightly and sat forwards in the seat.

"She has been gone for two years."

"Someone is messing with you, Jack. Maybe the Chesapeake Ripper? Maybe Dr. Gideon isn't the 'real' Chesapeake Ripper that we see him as or as we label him as." Trinity explained while resting her chin on her right hand.

"Does this case bring up dark memories, Jack? Ones that you think will happen to my older brother, Will?"

"I can't lose him. Not another."

"Having a traumatic case in the past that lost one of your agents, you are very—"

"Protective over the ones I got now. Yes, yes, I am. I can't and will not lose another agent." Jack cut her off saying making her to grin and nod.

"Good. Cause I would kick your ass if something happen to my older brother."

That got Jack's eyebrows to shoot up and Trinity to smirk at him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Standing in the waiting room, Trinity pulled out her IPhone and texted Hannibal. She put her IPhone away as she heard footsteps coming to the door. It open to show Hannibal without his overcoat, showing off his black button up vest and dark red button up long sleeve shirt underneath. He got a grin on his face and his brown eyes seem to lighten up when he saw her.

"Back from the headquarters?"

"Yes, and tire." Trinity mumbles as she walked into his office and fell back into the black lounge chair. Hannibal grins as he shut the door and walked over. Trinity sat up so that Hannibal could sit down beside her.

"Well, you wanted to drive all the way to the academy."

"Eh." Trinity mumbles as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. Hannibal smirked while wrapping his right arm around her and keeping her close. He reached out with his left hand, running his hand over her stomach then snuck his hand underneath her shirt. Trinity shivers gently as Hannibal's fingers spread out across her stomach, only caressing his fingertips on her stomach a little bit.

"In a few weeks, we'll know the sex."

"What do you think the baby will be?" Trinity question, lifting her head up and staring Hannibal in the eyes. Hannibal saw a twinkle in her eyes and she seems to glow more as they were talking about their baby.

"A girl."

"I think so too. Some reason I can picture her—"

"Looking like you."

"With a bit of you too. But she will have your personality."

"I think both our personalities." Hannibal said making Trinity to nod with a grin.

"She'll be our little Annabelle." Hannibal then said making Trinity to really smile and sit up more.

"I like that name. Annabelle Lecter. It flows perfectly." Trinity replied while resting her left hand on top of Hannibal's hand that is underneath her shirt.

"Yes, it does." Hannibal lowly says into her ear then gave the shell of her ear a kiss. Trinity turned to him and smile, but accepted a kiss from him. After that, she dropped her head back onto his shoulder with a sigh.

"I forgot to mention, tomorrow night, Dr. Bloom and Dr. Chilton are coming over for dinner."

Hearing this information, Trinity sat up and stared at Hannibal and made a face.

"Trinity—"

"I don't trust that Dr. Chilton." Trinity mutters making Hannibal to chuckle while laying a kiss on her forehead causing her to pout.

"Bite me."

"You know I will, dear…"

"I will bite back, Hannibal."

"That I know." Hannibal replied while reaching up with his right hand and rubbing his shoulder where a faded bite mark from Trinity the other night.

"I have the mark to prove it from two nights ago." Hannibal told her making her to blush slightly but grin. Hannibal smirked while kissing her again then stood up, holding his hand out to her.

"Come, I'll clean up early and we will go home to enjoy a nice bath."

"Now you are talking, _Dr. Lecter._" Trinity purred the last part making Hannibal's eyes to darken and give her a sly smirk. She winked back while walking around his office while he got ready.

Hannibal eyes stayed on her, watching how her body moved. Even though she was three almost four months pregnant, she was the most attract woman he has ever laid eyes on. He believed she looked even more beautiful as she glowed with a new life growing inside her that she and he created. Hannibal knew it was the alpha male inside him that held pride and enjoyment on seeing his counterpart pregnant with his child. Trinity was his pride and joy, and he would show her every chance he got. She was his goddess, as he referred in his head many times before.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You look divine, Trinity."

Trinity turned away from the mirror to see Hannibal standing there in a black suit with a white pinstripe long sleeve button up shirt underneath. Then a tie that had unique designs on it.

To match him, Trinity wore a black flutter sleeve and wrapped dress. It had a V-neckline, flutter cap sleeves, a wrap style with a tie at the side, was about knee length and it was a dress that had a certain type of material that expanded slightly. So, she was thankful it expanded out with her stomach.

"I have to start ordering maternity clothes, Hannibal."

"Can't fit anymore?"

"Barely." Trinity said while walking up to him. He held his arm out making her to loop with his arm and he led her downstairs.

The doorbell ranged making Hannibal to unloop his arm from Trinity and he walked to the front door. Upon opening the door, Dr. Chilton and Dr. Bloom were standing there.

"Ah, Dr. Chilton and Dr. Bloom, right on time, come in."

Hannibal let them in, taking their coats and hanging them up while Trinity led the two doctors into the dining room since Hannibal had dinner done, but all he had to do was plate it.

"I will be back shortly to begin our evening." Hannibal said with a slight bow of his head and he disappeared around the corner to go into the kitchen.

Trinity filled up the glasses with red wine for the doctors. She filled water into another cup next to their wine glass.

"You know, Dr. Lecter and you are the perfect pieces to one another."

"We hear that a lot." Trinity replied to Dr. Chilton as she put aside the pitcher of ice water.

"And now you two are going to have a child together. Truly amazing."

"How so?"

"I would have never thought of Hannibal having a child." Chilton said with a grin and lifting up his wine glass, taking a sip of the red wine.

"Well, he is." Bloom replied making Chilton to nod and Trinity to take a sip from her glass of water than stood up.

"I'm going to check up on my counterpart." Trinity said, walking out of the dining room and into the kitchen. She saw Hannibal picking up the plates, balancing them on his arm. However, Trinity took two from him making him to thank her.

"I noted you made one plate with chicken, Hannibal?"

"That is for you my dear. Since earlier you threw up when you tried this plate that I prepared for tonight's dinner."

"I'm sorry about that."

Hannibal shook his head with a grin.

"It wasn't your fault or intentions too, dear. It was our little one being picky." Hannibal said, nodding his head towards Trinity's pregnant stomach then grinning at her. She gave him a small smile then looked forwards as she walked into the dining room. She placed the two plates before the two doctors while Hannibal explained what the plate was. Hannibal placed Trinity and his plate down last.

"Chicken?" Bloom whispers to Trinity, who was slowly sat down in her seat.

"The little one wasn't a fan of the tongue." Trinity replied making Bloom to smile and they both glanced down at Trinity's pregnant stomach then at their plates.

"I don't think I ever had tongue before." Bloom said, staring at the plate then up at Hannibal.

"It was a particularly chatty limb." Hannibal replied with a smirk as he unbuttons his overcoat as he sat down into his seat.

Trinity shook her head with a grin at Hannibal's joke while Dr. Chilton gave a chuckle with a grin and Bloom a small grin.

"Smells delicious." Bloom said while picking up her silverware.

"The Romans used to kill flamingos just to eat their tongues."

"Don't give me ideas. Your tongue is very feisty. And as this evening has already proven, it's nice to have an old friend to dinner." Hannibal said, cutting into his entrée and placing a piece of tongue in his mouth.

"Hmm." Chilton hummed as he put a piece of tongue into his mouth and chewed.

Trinity ate her meal, which was her favorite chicken plate, chicken cordon bleu. She was happy that Hannibal made this certain plate for her because she was carving it a lot lately.

They slight chatted a bit during dinner, but when they got close to finishing and drinking their wine—Trinity drinking her water—they began to talk about the Chesapeake Ripper case.

"I see three possibilities, Gideon is the Chesapeake Ripper or he just thinks he is or he knows he isn't." Bloom said, placing her wine glass down and staring down Chilton more than looking at Hannibal.

Trinity glanced between the two then looked at Hannibal, whose eyebrows just rose and he seem to be interest in this conversation.

"He is. He knows he is. So do I." Chilton replied while taking a sip of his wine then putting it down and picking up his fork.

"Did you discuss the Chesapeake Ripper's crimes with Dr. Gideon before he murdered the night nurse?" Hannibal question, staring at Chilton's plate then looked up at Chilton with those curious eyes.

"He inspected what he was. He might have been exposed and he might've had a spur him into action." Chilton answered with a slight unsteady face.

Trinity's eyebrow rose slightly and began to think that Chilton was, in a way, experimenting with Gideon or rather making Gideon to believe he was the ripper, but that was what Trinity thought.

"Is it possible that you inertly planted the suggestion into Gideon's mind that he was the ripper?" Bloom slowly suggested.

"Not suggesting corrosive persuasion?" Chilton shot back.

"No, I said inertly."

"Psych driving is unethical." Chilton replied while putting a piece of good into his mouth.

"Unreasonable in certain circumstances." Hannibal said, staring down at his fork and knife as he was putting sauce on a piece of vegetable.

"What circumstances?" Bloom asked.

"It might've been useful trying to remind Gideon he is the Chesapeake Ripper." Hannibal said looking at Bloom, who looked down at her plate then up at Hannibal.

"Uh hmm." Chilton made an agreeing sound as he was chewing his food.

"If he repress those memories." Hannibal then said, turning his attention to Chilton now, who was about to put another piece of food in his mouth.

"But he has seemed to come to that awareness all by himself." Hannibal said, looking down at his plate and finally putting the food on his fork into his mouth.

"Dr. Bloom, if he has been unethically manipulated somehow, I need to know. I want to know your insight." Dr. Chilton said, staring down Dr. Bloom, who seem to make a face and glanced down at her plate then up at Chilton again.

"Dr. Chilton, would you care to assist me with dessert?" Hannibal cut into the tense air that seems to be forming.

"Pleasure." Chilton lowly replied, glancing at Bloom then stood up as Hannibal was already standing up.

"And that is my bathroom break, excuse me." Trinity said with a smile making Bloom to laugh while Trinity rushed out of the dining room.

When Trinity came back into the dining room, Hannibal and Chilton were coming out of the kitchen and into the dining room with dessert.

"All set, dear?" Hannibal question as he pulled out her seat for her before he cut into the dessert and distributed it around the table.

"Yes."

Hannibal grins in reply with her answer while passing a plate to Chilton then to Bloom and then her. Trinity deeply exhales from her nose in delight as she placed a piece of the dessert pudding that Hannibal made.

"So, have you two been baby shopping?" Bloom asked as she decided to change the subject off of the ripper case and to about Hannibal and Trinity's child.

"Not yet. But I do need to go and get some maternity clothes." Trinity said making Hannibal to smirk.

"Do you know what your baby is going to be?" Chilton asked while stuffing some dessert into his mouth.

"Not until a few weeks, but we both believe it will be a girl."

"Ooo, any names?"

Hannibal chuckle under his breath as he realized that both Bloom and Trinity were getting that excited look on their faces when they got into deep debt when it comes to the baby.

"Annabelle."

"I love it."

"Hannibal came up with it." Trinity said, looking at Hannibal with a twinkle in her dark blue green eyes. Hannibal gave her a wink while taking a sip from his wine glass.

For another hour and a half they chatted until Dr. Bloom and Chilton left. That left Hannibal and Trinity to clean up the mess.

Trinity let out a breath as she just finishes scrubbing the dishes and putting them into the drying rack. Hannibal glances back at her as he was cleaning the kitchen counters and the dining room.

"Trinity, are you alright?"

"Just got a bit lightheaded." Trinity mumbles in reply while rubbing her left hand on her forehead.

Hannibal immediately was by her side and leading her over to a chair. He sat her down, but cupped her face and turning her face up to him. He seems to search her eyes and laid his lips against her forehead then pulled back.

"I'll make you something."

"No, Hannibal. You already do so m—"

"Trinity, you are my other half, I'm going to take care of you."

Trinity sighed as she knew she wouldn't win the battle with him. She lean her elbows on the counter as she watched Hannibal pull out the package of bacon that she brought the yesterday.

"You know me and treat me too well." Trinity said making Hannibal to chuckle. He glanced back at her with that sly smirk and then winked.

"And you are a sexy chef to watch cook for me too."

Hannibal laughed as she said this making her to laugh too with a wide smile gracing her face.


	24. Chapter 24 It's a---

**Chapter: **It's a…

…**..**

Pulling up in the driveway, Trinity got out of her black BMW and walked up to the house with shopping bags. She entered the house and was immediately met by the smell of something cooking.

"Wonder what he is cooking now." Trinity said walking down the hallway and towards the kitchen doorway. She set the clothes shopping bags aside and entered the kitchen. But she stopped as she noted a guest in the kitchen watching Hannibal cook.

"Abigail?"

"Trinity!" Abigail exclaimed with excitement coming to her face. She came rushing over, hugging Trinity, but gently, knowing that Trinity was carrying a fragile package. While hugging Abigail, Trinity stared over her shoulder at Hannibal with a questionable look. Hannibal just grin at her and went back to slicing potatoes.

"I heard you are almost four months pregnant. Congrats."

"Thank you, Abigail." Trinity said, walking over to the breakfast island and sitting on the stool. Abigail stood beside her while they both stared at Hannibal cooking what looked like breakfast.

"Your child is going to be the most beautiful baby. The eyes, the facial structure, the hair. If the baby is a boy, he is going to be handsome. If a girl, well, she is going to be gorgeous."

"And that is when I will keep her locked away forever from boys." Hannibal said with a grin.

"Uh oh, overprotective mode coming into effect already. Prepare for the Dr. Lecter." Trinity said making Abigail to laugh making Trinity to smile and Hannibal to grin.

Standing up from the stool, Trinity glanced at the two.

"I'm going to go put my clothes away. Be back in a few." Trinity said with a wink at Hannibal and walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed the bags and walked upstairs and to the bedroom to put away the new clothes or rather, maternity clothes.

When she came back down after ten minutes, she entered the kitchen but stopped. She glanced to her right to see Abigail in this weird like daze and staring at an orange. Trinity looked back at Hannibal, who had this innocent look on his face. A bit too innocent.

"Hannibal Lecter, what did you do?"

"What makes you assume I did something dear?" Hannibal said, flipping the eggs and smirking up at her.

Trinity walked up the kitchen counter that held a see through tea pot that had mushrooms in it. She stared at it then glanced at a loopy Abigail and then back at the tea pot. She decided to see if this was what made Abigail seem like a complete nut.

"Oh, I think I will have some of this tea." Trinity slowly said, lifting up the pot to a tea cup that was next to it.

"No, dear, don't do that." Hannibal quickly said, coming over and taking the pot from her. However, he noted the sly grin on her face making him to deeply sigh.

"What is that, Hannibal?"

"It's to keep her, relaxed."

"You drugged her."

"Only a little. It works as a sedative." Hannibal said glancing at Abigail making Trinity to look behind her at Abigail too.

Seeing that Hannibal and Trinity were looking at her, Abigail smile, waved, and then laughed. However, her eyes trained on them.

"You two are a couple. Like this." Abigail clasped her hands together tightly.

"And like that, you two had sex and created a baby inside Trinity."

Trinity mouth dropped slightly while Hannibal shook his head and setting the tea pot aside. Trinity turned to Hannibal, who gave her a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Nice drugs, Hannibal."

"It was only a little."

Trinity looked back at Abigail, who was staring at her hands, bringing them in close to her face then out. She would then laugh in this goofy way.

Trinity turn back to look at Hannibal with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, so maybe I drugged her with something heavy."

"You think, Hannibal!"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After the ordeal with Abigail over and drugged, but also, getting in trouble with Dr. Bloom, Trinity was on her laptop going through baby items. Arms wrapped around her from behind and large hands were resting on her stomach. Hannibal's chin rested on her left shoulder as he stared at the baby website with her.

"Tomorrow is the day to find out what the sex is."

"Yes, and I can't wait." Trinity excitedly said making Hannibal to smirk and kissed the side of her neck.

Trinity went through a few more websites before she shut the laptop down. Hannibal pulled away from her and held his hand out making her to place her hand into his and let him pull her up.

"You know what I am craving right now."

"What is that, dear?" Hannibal question with amusement in his eyes.

Lately, Trinity has been craving the most randomness things. Hannibal founded it intriguing with the things she craved. For instance, pickle and mayo sandwich with some hot peppers.

"Sour pickles and nachos."

Hannibal chuckle as Trinity made her way to the kitchen to fulfill her cravings. Hannibal followed her and pulled out the things she would need to make her cravings come true. She quickly made nachos and cooked them while munching on a sour pickle.

She made a huge plate then sat it on the breakfast island, munching on a sour pickle and the nachos.

"Wants some?"

"I think I am good, dear."

Trinity shrugged her shoulders while Hannibal grin at her as she got this happy look on her face as she enjoyed her food. He got both of them bottle of waters and he lean against the counter while sipping his water and glancing at her.

"I'm still hungry." Trinity mumbles as she brought the plate over to the sink clean most of the plate off before she put it into the dishwasher.

Hearing the freezer open then shut, Trinity turned around to see Hannibal holding up a tub of her favorite ice cream, which was mint chocolate chip. He then pulled out two spoons making her to smile while she walked up to him. Plucking a spoon from him, Trinity got a twinkle in her eyes while he smirked.

"You know me too well."

"I would hope so." Hannibal replied with a grin.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"My god Hannibal, I never saw you so fidgety." Trinity whispers as she rested her right hand on Hannibal's left leg.

They were sitting in the exam room where the nurse had already done the regular check up on Trinity and now they were waiting for the doctor. Hannibal was sitting in a seat beside the exam table, his hands between his legs and his left leg rapidly going up and down.

"What is taking the doctor so long?"

"Hannibal…"

"It has been ten minutes." Hannibal mumbles making Trinity to stare at him with a slight raised eyebrow and grin. Trinity was about to touch his face, the exam room door open making Hannibal and Trinity to turn their head to see the doctor with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for being late. Last appointment was too long." Dr. Chance told them as he stepped into the room, picking up Trinity's clipboard and reading through it.

"Everything seems normal. That is perfect." Dr. Chance said with a grin, putting the clipboard aside and getting the monitor ready.

"So, today, do you two want to find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yes." Hannibal and Trinity said at the same time making them to look at one another then at the doctor, who chuckle at their immediate same answer.

"Well, alright. Let's get this set up." Dr. Chance said, getting everything set up.

Trinity laid back on the table, lifting up her shirt to show her four month pregnant bump. Hannibal grin as he stared at her stomach then looked up at her. She was staring at the doctor setting everything up, not seeing him, and staring at her stomach with a proud look. Hannibal then reached out; giving her stomach a slight caress then grabbed her hand that was on her side. She looked at him with a smile then jumped as the doctor put the cold gel onto her stomach.

"And here we go." Dr. Chance said with a grin at them and they all looked at the monitor screen.

The doctor moved the wand around then pointed at the screen at the small figure forming within Trinity's stomach. Trinity smile at seeing the head and the body almost fully formed.

"And let me move this here annnnddd…"

The doctor paused make Hannibal and Trinity to stare at the doctor with a 'what' face. The doctor smile and looked at them.

"Congratulations, you two got yourselves a baby girl."

"Annabelle." Trinity whisper staring at the screen then turned her head towards Hannibal, who grin at the screen then looked at Trinity. The hand that he was holding, he gave it a gentle squeeze and lean forwards, giving her forehead a kiss.

After the doctors, Hannibal dropped Trinity off back home before he heads to work to do his 6 o'clock appointment. They entered the home and Hannibal made sure Trinity was situation.

"You good?"

"Fine." Trinity answered while getting juice from the fridge.

Hannibal gave her a kiss and when he pulled back, he caressed her stomach making her to smile.

"You two be good, alright." Hannibal said making her to laugh while walking with him towards the front door. Trinity fixed his tie and jacket making him to grin while giving her another kiss then leaving.

Once his car was gone, Trinity walked to the study room, picked up the black scrapbook she had and sat down in the kitchen at the breakfast island. From there, she added in the new pictures of the baby pictures. She grin at the page then shut it, bringing it back into the study room and onto the bookshelf.

Then she went off to prepare dinner before Hannibal comes home within two hours. She had prepared sirloin steak for dinner. When it was close to a half an hour before he came home, she took the season steak out and started to cook.

Hannibal soon came home, taking a deep inhale when he entered the kitchen.

"I can never stop thinking or saying how it is so pleasurable to come home to someone and a cooked meal." Hannibal said making Trinity to smile as she prepared the plates for them.

At the dining table, they had a light conversation about random things, but most of the time it led back to either about Will or their baby. Trinity picked up the plates while Hannibal got the silverware and glasses and followed her into the kitchen.

Cleaning and putting away things, Hannibal had snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms gently around her. He laid his chin on her left shoulder and nuzzles his nose into her neck, taking in a deep inhale of her scent.

"You smell like me."

"Well, I did wear your shirt today." Trinity replied making Hannibal to grin and remember her wearing one of his shirts all morning after she had taken a shower.

He pulled back as she turned in his arms, giving him a kiss then yawn slightly.

"Tire?"

"Yeah, your baby girl is taking a toll on me." Trinity gently replied making Hannibal to grin and kissed her again then led her upstairs.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

It was around two forty in the morning that Trinity woken up. She went to the bathroom and when she came back, she noted Hannibal seem to be sweating. Stepping forwards, she put her hand to his forehead and almost pulled it back in shock.

"He's burning up." Trinity mumbles and went back to the bathroom, getting a cold wet face cloth and brought it back. She folded it and put it across his forehead. He seems to breathe out in relief after a few seconds.

Hannibal eyes cracked open and stared at her with this weak stare.

"Hannibal."

He groans and turned on his side making her to fix the wet cloth on his head and ran her hand through his dark bronze hair. She looked around the room, seeing the time and stared back at Hannibal.

"I'm going to get you a cold glass of water." Trinity gently told him, giving his hair another caress then walked out of the bedroom.

She walked down the dark hallway until she found the switch and flicked it up. Walking down the steps, Trinity right hand rested on her stomach as she walked down the stairs. She moved straight to the kitchen, turning on the light, and jumped.

"Abigail? What are you doing here? How the hell…" Trinity stood in the doorway in shock at seeing Abigail sitting at the breakfast island with a sheepish grin.


	25. Chapter 25 We Both Hold Dark Secrets

**Chapter: **We Both Hold Dark Secrets

…**..**

…**..Continuing: …..**

…**..**

"I think I was being stalked."

"So, you came here, Abigail?"

"Is that bad?"

"Abigail, you are in a safer environment at your place then here. But when you came over here you are unprotected."

"I took a taxi."

"That isn't the point." Trinity replied, walking towards the teenager. She laid her hand on Abigail's shoulder making Abigail to look up at her with her radiant blue eyes.

"Why do you think you are being stalked?"

"Whenever I went outside, I thought I would see someone standing on the outer part of the complex, watching me. Then tonight, I was sleeping but woken up to go to the bathroom. When I came back to the room…"

Trinity stared at Abigail, who paused in talking and her eyes were slightly widening. Slowly, Abigail looked at Trinity with slightly watery eyes.

"They were standing in the window then ran off." Abigail whispers.

Trinity actually got a shiver down her spine the way Abigail said it. She breathed in then out and nodded her head at the teenager.

"Well, how about we report this. We can't have you in danger now." Trinity gently said walking to the house phone. She picked up, about to dial, but the power cut out. The phone was dead too.

"Trinity…"

"Abigail, get onto the floor now and crawl." Trinity whispers, slowly kneeling down and staring around. She saw Abigail quickly crawl over to her and Trinity pulled the girl into her arms.

"I think it's them."

"I think so too." Trinity replied, pulling Abigail with her as the crawled on the floor. Trinity led Abigail to the hallway, but pulled her behind the doorway of the living room.

"W—"Abigail was saying but Trinity placed her hand around Abigail's mouth while looking around the corner.

Trinity saw this tall man with a black mask walking through the house. Trinity watched the man walk into the kitchen making Trinity to push Abigail forwards and crawled fast into Hannibal's study room.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal shiver a bit then sat up, staring at the empty bed. He remembered Trinity saying she was going to get him water. He looked at the time seeing it has been fifteen minutes since she said that.

He knew he was sick, but realizing that Trinity had been gone that long, Hannibal threw the sheets off and rushed out of the master bedroom. He got images of something happening to her or she needed his help, but couldn't get his attention.

Going down the stairs, Hannibal walked around and entered the kitchen, but saw someone standing there in a black mask.

"You are definitely not Trinity." Hannibal said and moving out of the way as the intruder lunged at him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hearing the footsteps on the stairs and going into the kitchen, Trinity sworn under her breath as she knew it was Hannibal. She knew that he came down to check on her as she had been gone for a while.

"What are we going to do?" Abigail question as she was hiding underneath Hannibal's study desk. Trinity stared around the room, looking at the bookshelves and artifacts. Until her eyes landed on the short samurai sword,—a tanto—, on a mantle.

She remembers asking Hannibal about it and he said that he got it when he was a teenager. Trinity moved towards it, grabbing it and pulling it out of its sheath.

Trinity looked at the study room door, hearing thudding and grunts coming from the hallway. She knew Hannibal must be fighting the intruder.

Looking at the teenager, Trinity stared at her then at the door.

"Stay here, Abigail."

"Trinity, you can't. You're pregnant."

"Hannibal might be in danger." Trinity replied walking towards the door with the short samurai sword.

"But still—"Abigail stop talking as Trinity stared at her with darken eyes making Abigail to realize that Trinity and Hannibal definitely fit each other perfectly. But also, they were very over protective of one another.

Trinity looked away from the teen and entered the hallway with silent steps.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal was slammed to the ground and the intruders hands were wrapped around his throat and choking him. Hannibal tried to grab the intruders face or try to turn them over, but the intruder was proving they were strong.

But also, the intruder had an advantage as Hannibal was sick and in a weaken state.

Hannibal felt himself quickly losing air and black spots appearing before his eyes. He seems to get these flashes of images. Images of Trinity, Trinity holding their daughter, their daughter, they were getting married. Hannibal was getting these images as if his body knew he didn't have much time to live before he was strangle to death.

Struggling more, Hannibal cursed his body for being weak at the moment. The black spots becoming larger and larger until it would soon consume him. Hannibal moved more, but he felt himself slowing up.

The intruder smirked down at them until they gasped out and fall off Hannibal.

Hannibal gasped in air and turned on his side, coughing and rubbing his throat. He tried to look up, seeing what happen, but all he could see was a flash of silver through the black spotted vision.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity stared down at the intruder with rage. Some reason, seeing what they were doing to Hannibal, something just snapped in her. It was like an animal side seeing her mate in danger, so she had to do everything possible to save them.

She had stabbed the intruder through their ribs. Now, the intruder slowly stood up, leaning against the wall and holding their ribs.

"You bitch."

"Why are you here?"

"To get that girl."

"Why?"

"Because she is going to turn out like her father."

"You don't know that." Trinity calmly replied, clenching the sword grip tighter in her right hand.

The intruder growled, using the adrenaline rush pumping through their system and came at her. However, Hannibal managed to kick the back of their legs out making them to fall to one knee. They turned, pulling out this small handgun and pointed at Hannibal, but they never got to use it.

With a quick swish and skilled, Trinity sliced through the intruder's neck making blood to spray and they collapsed onto their back. The intruder tried to cover his neck, but Trinity had sliced their neck to the point she took his head off.

Trinity stared at the blood pooling underneath the intruder then turned her head to slowly look at the sprayed blood. She looked back; Trinity stared down with this blank face and threw the sword aside.

Hannibal stood up and moved towards Trinity, pulling her to him. He laid his head on top of her head and gave her hairline a kiss.

"Hannibal…"

"You did it for protection."

"His head is like off. I chopped his head off."

"His head is still attached. You didn't." Hannibal mumbles, staring down at the now limp body of the intruder.

"Oh my…"

Hannibal glanced back to see Abigail staring at the scene with widen eyes and mouth dropped.

"What are you doing here?"

"She was being stalked by this person and came here. They followed and it led to this." Trinity lowly explained in a short version. Hannibal kept holding her while glancing at Abigail then at the body.

"What are we going to do?" Abigail question.

"Hide it."

Trinity's head instantly snapped up to Hannibal, who stared back down at her with this calm expression.

"What?"

"Trinity, it may pass as self-defense, but you stabbed them through the back then sliced half his neck off. Therefore, how many would believe it might be self-defense."

"Especially when he is Marissa's step-father."

Hannibal and Trinity looked away from each other to see that Abigail pulled the mask off the intruder to show an early forties man.

"Shit." Trinity mumbles dropping her head against Hannibal's chest.

"Trinity…"

"I'll add it to the rest of the secrets buried into my mind." Trinity mumbles into Hannibal's chest making him to lay his lips on her head then looked at Abigail with a slight raised eyebrow.

"Abigail, would you mind bringing Trinity upstairs."

"Nope." Abigail replied, looping arms with Trinity and bringing her upstairs. However, Hannibal grabbed Trinity's hand making them to stop walking.

Hannibal lean forwards giving Trinity a deep kiss then pulled back and rested his forehead against her own.

"Don't worry about it. To me, you saved me, love."

"Hannibal, who are you truly?" Trinity whispers as she stared at the body and then at Hannibal, who stood up away from her in a straighten stance. She stared at her boyfriend, wondering who he was truly, since he was going to hide the body.

"I am your Hannibal." He simply replied.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

In the early morning, Hannibal brought Abigail back to the hospital then came back for Trinity. He would be bringing Trinity with him to work as he didn't want her by herself anymore.

It was a quiet ride making Hannibal to glance a few times at Trinity. He pulled up to his office building and shut the car off but locked the doors again before Trinity could get out.

Trinity turned her head to stare at Hannibal, who was staring forwards then looked at her. They held each other's eyes until Trinity spoken.

"There is more than meets the eyes about you, Hannibal."

"I can say the same about you, Trinity. You sure know how to wield a sword very skillfully."

Trinity reached behind her, unlocked the passenger door and left the vehicle. Hannibal got out and looked after Trinity, but instead of her walking into his building, she walked by it.

"Trinity." Hannibal said while wiping some sweat from his head. He was still sick but he hides it well.

"I'll be back. I'm going to the café." Trinity replied, not looking back at him.

Hannibal rushed forwards, grabbing her wrist and pulling her around to face him. Trinity stared up at him with darken eyes making him to know she wasn't in the mood today.

"I wish not to talk, so that you can psychoanalysis me."

"Trinity…"

"I'm a knife wielder, Hannibal. I know how to use the knife. I was known as a natural thrower, jabber, anything when I get my hands on knives or swords. The special force group I was all trained to be like assassins. Is that what you want to hear? Cause right now, my hormones are going off the charts and I am not in the mood." Trinity angry blurted the truth out.

Hannibal just stared at her.

"There are such things as assassins running through this world. I happened to be the interrogator/investigator/knife wielding assassin. That was what I was, Hannibal. And it makes me wonder if I would be put onto the list of being a killer by my older brother. But I doubt that. You though; well that is a different story…"

Hannibal pulled her towards the building and open up his place. He then shut the door behind them and pulled her into his office, shut the door and sat her down onto the couch. He cupped her face and stared her in the eyes.

"I knew that you are like your older brother, but you seem quicker in piecing things together, my dear."

"I am obviously around you longer, I know what you like, dislike, all those things. I held secrets for you that could have helped Will solve cases so easier. But do I tell, no because there is reasons."

"Which is?"

"One, well, I lie to my brother about my past occupations."

"So you feel guilty for not telling Will your secrets and then that somehow mixes in with my secrets. I don't think so, Trinity."

"Second…I—I love you."

Hannibal stared at her then lean forwards giving her a deep kiss. He pushed her back that her back was laying on the couch. Since her hormones were haywire, she was feeling very arousal by Hannibal's advancement on her in such a passionate manner.

"Say it again." Hannibal pulled from her lips saying.

"I love you." Trinity whispers against his lips making him to kiss her again then ran his kisses down her neck. He brought his mouth up near her ear.

"Don't ever think that our relationship is secrets cause it isn't. We are two individuals that fit each other perfectly and shared our thoughts and secrets with each other. We complete each other and we have shown that." Hannibal whispers to her, reaching down with his left hand and touching her stomach.

Trinity shut her eyes while feeling Hannibal give the shell of her ear a kiss.

"I love you too, my Trinity." Hannibal told her making her to open her eyes and turned her head. Hannibal lifted his head to stare into her eyes with a slight grin. He bent down, kissing her but pulled his lips back slightly.

He stared at her with hazy eyes filled with lust and wanting.

"I got a half an hour before my appointment."

Trinity stared at him with slight confusion, but then realize what he meant by that. Her eyes widen slightly then she laughed making Hannibal to chuckle.

"What are you waiting for?"

Hannibal smirked then slammed his lips down against hers.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After a few appointments, Hannibal came outside of his office and up to the secretary desk where Trinity was playing with her IPhone.

"Having fun?"

"Not as fun as earlier." Trinity replied with a smirk making Hannibal to chuckle. He lean himself on the desk and stared at her.

Hannibal thought about how they got into a bit of a mess this morning then they were fine again. But that was because they both hold secrets that are frown upon and they perfectly understand one another. But, his secrets are obviously worst then hers because she was in a group that was formed for purpose and known about by certain higher ups. Him, well, his secret would get him arrested and in an instant straightjacket.

"You got a call about being invited to this opera."

"And?"

"I said we were going…"

"Good." Hannibal replied with a grin making her to smile but it slowly dropped making Hannibal's grin to drop too and stared at her with concern.

"What's the matter?" Hannibal question, glancing behind him, seeing nothing was behind him, so he turned back to look at her with raised eyebrows and concern in his eyes.

"Trinity?"

"I'm going to look big in a dress."

Hannibal dropped his head, shaking it and chuckling. He looked up at her with amusement making her to slight smile then laughed. Hannibal shook his head, staring at her smiling self.


	26. Chapter 26 Her First Sign

**Chapter:** Her First Sign

**...**

Arms looped, Trinity was led by Hannibal to their seats in this art museum that was hosting the operatic show. He led her to their seats and let her in first, holding her hand as she sat into the seat and sat beside her.

Trinity was in this black V-neck dress that had an empire type waist and stopped two inches above her knees. It was sleeveless too. Hannibal was in a black suit and bow-tie. His hair was perfectly set to the side and everything about him seems perfect.

Throughout the orchestra, Trinity felt eyes on Hannibal and her making her to glance a bit behind her, looking around until her eyes landed on a familiar face. Trinity turn forwards again, but glanced in the corner of her eyes at the familiar face. She pretended to lay her head a bit on Hannibal's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Hannibal question as he kept his eyes on the opera singer.

"Yes. I think I see a patient of yours. He keeps looking over here like he wants your action."

"Yes, Franklin Froidevaux. I noted his presence about five minutes ago." Hannibal replied making Trinity to nod and sat up straight again. She felt Hannibal rest his left hand on her hands that were resting in her lap. Hannibal gave her hand a squeeze and held it while they kept watching the orchestra playing and opera singer singing.

Trinity kept feeling that patients eyes on them, but ignored it. She glanced at Hannibal in the corner of her eyes, seeing him with unshed tears in his eyes. That got her eyebrow to rise a bit then turn her attention back forwards as the opera singer finished singing. Trinity jumped a bit as Hannibal was the first to stand and clapping before anyone else. Soon, everyone else stood clapping. Trinity stared at Hannibal and then at the opera singer then back at Hannibal. She felt this wave of jealously go through her making her to lowly growl in the back of her throat.

"Trinity, shall we go out to the foyer for the after party." Hannibal said, holding out his arm to her. She put her arm through his arm and just let him lead her out without saying anything.

Hannibal glanced at her, seeing her staring forwards with a blank expression.

"Trinity, what is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"I can tell otherwise." Hannibal lowly said, as they walked down steps to get to the main floor where the after party was.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Hannibal paused their walking on the middle of the stairs making her to sigh and looked at him with her blue green eyes. Hannibal reached up with his free hand, gently caressing her cheek and leaning towards her.

"Jealousy doesn't fit you dear."

"Bite me." Trinity growled, pulling her arm from his and walking down the steps by herself the rest of the way.

Hannibal sighed, knowing that her hormones been crazy as of late. He moved down the steps with his left hand in his slack pocket while he reached out with his right, grabbing a champagne glass from a passing waiter. He went to go after her when an old friend appeared before him, talking about him never having dinner gathering at his house anymore, Hannibal paid them mind. However, his eyes wonder around, trying to find Trinity.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity got herself a glass of water and was sipping it. Some people greeted her and asked her how far she was or to touch her stomach. Many knew that she was Hannibal's lover and congratulated them or rather Trinity.

"Um, excuse me."

Turning around, Trinity stepped back a bit to see Hannibal's patient with a companion.

"Oh, hello, um, Mr. Froidevaux."

"Franklin's fine, ma'am."

"Trinity is fine too." Trinity replied while taking a sip of her ice cold water, but her eyes stayed trained on the two men before her.

"So, you, ah know about me."

"Well, Hannibal and I saw you and he told me who you were. It seems like Hannibal and his patients have common interest." Trinity said, slightly narrowing her eyes as she studied this man before her.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I was surprised too." Franklin quickly said, while running his hand through his hair, but realized what he was doing and quickly dropped his hand back on his side.

Trinity left eyebrow raised as she knew that Franklin never comes to these things. She knew he was here to find Hannibal. That got her to wonder if Franklin wanted Hannibal's attention for certain reasons. Either to be friends or something more.

Thinking of that latter answer, Trinity swallowed a bit harder and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Oh, um, I'm rude for not introducing my friend. This is Tobias."

"Hello, Tobias. I am Trinity."

"Pleasure, Ms. Trinity." Tobias said with a smile as they shook hands.

"Do you need Hannibal because I see that you keep looking towards him?"

"Yes, he does." Tobias lowly said making Trinity to gently laugh while Franklin coughed and turn slightly red.

"I'll lead you over." Trinity said, walking ahead of them and sipping her glass of water.

Coming closer, Hannibal glanced at her and smile.

"Oh, why are you smili—ah, never mind. Your lover is here." The woman that Hannibal was talking to said making Hannibal to nod with that small smile.

Hannibal wrapped his left arm around Trinity's waist, holding her close to him while he took a sip from his champagne glass with his right.

"I believe this young man is trying to get your attention." The woman said, putting her hands on her hips.

They all looked at Franklin, who got this sheepish grin on his face and nodded slightly at the woman for drawing attention to him. Trinity lean her head on Hannibal's shoulder and watched as Hannibal stuck out his right hand.

"Hello."

"Hi. So good to see you." Franklin replied, shaking Hannibal's hand then letting go.

"This is my friend, Tobias." Franklin then introduced his friend that came with him. Hannibal reached out and shook hands with Tobias too. All the while, Hannibal kept his left arm around Trinity's waist. His long fingers would rub on her pregnant stomach.

"Good evening."

"How do you two know each other?" The woman asked, glancing back and forth between Franklin and Hannibal.

"That should remind some mystery of my life outside the opera." Hannibal replied, leaning a bit back. His arm around Trinity gave her a gentle squeeze then relaxed.

"I'm one of his patients." Franklin admitted with a grin making Hannibal to get this flash of annoyance through his eyes for a brief second.

"Oh." The woman lowly sounded.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Hannibal said, quickly changing the subject.

"I did. I loved it. Every minute."

"His eyes kept wandering. More interest in you than what was happening on stage." Tobias stated the truth and what he had caught on about Franklin's true attention wandering towards Hannibal throughout the evening.

Trinity looked a bit away and thinking about whistling too, but thought against it. She glanced back to see Franklin got this embarrassing look to his face, but he gradually shook it off.

"Oh, don't say too much. You must leave something for us to discuss next week." Hannibal said staring at Tobias then looked away from him and at Franklin with a slight grin.

"Franklin, good to see you." Hannibal said, shaking hands with Franklin once again.

"You too." Franklin replied, shaking hands with Hannibal.

"Tobias." Hannibal then said, moving his hand out to Tobias, who grabbed Hannibal's hand and shook it. Trinity noted how Hannibal stared at Tobias a bit sharper than anyone else then relaxed.

Once that interaction was over, Hannibal turned back toward the woman, but looked around.

"Who's hungry?" Hannibal said with a smirk making the woman to laugh and the people around him to laugh too. Trinity shook her head, but looked towards the table that held food.

"I know I am." Trinity lowly mumbles, but Hannibal heard her. He led her over to the table and grabbed plates for them.

Trinity went to reach for some crackers, but jumped and almost dropped her plate if it wasn't for Hannibal. Hannibal had caught her hand holding the plate and stared at her. His eyes turned from questionable to instant concern as he saw her touch her stomach.

"Trinity, what is the matter?" Hannibal immediately said, stepping to her.

Trinity got this slight grin and looked up from her stomach and at Hannibal.

"She moved. Hannibal, she moved." Trinity said, laughing gently and staring back down at her stomach. Hannibal got a smile and reached out, touching her stomach.

"I'm probably the one who can feel it better because I'm carrying her."

"What did it feel like, dear?"

"A flutter." Trinity whispers, but happiness was clearly in her tone of voice. Hannibal got excitement going through him as he caressed her stomach and laid his lips on her forehead.

"Let's fill our plates and sit down for a bit."

"Okay." Trinity replied, still staring at her stomach with excitement.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I hear the little one moved a few nights ago." Will said, sitting across his sister as they ate lunch together.

Trinity had made lunch for Will and her at the house. Hannibal was at work, where Will would be going in a few hours.

"Yes. She has been moving a bit lately."

"What does it feel like?"

"Flutters. Like this huge hummingbird is in my stomach and brushing the skin of my stomach with its fast wings." Trinity explained, staring down at her now five month pregnant stomach then at her older brother, who had a grin on his face.

"Can I admit that I can't wait to be an uncle?"

"I was hoping you would say that soon." Trinity replied making Will to chuckle gently.

"I'm glad it is Hannibal, you know." Will admitted making Trinity's head to tilt to the side a bit and her eyes held curiosity.

"Will?"

"Because he is just so…so fitting for you. You are opposite yet are the same at the same time. Like everyone says, you fit…you fit like puzzle pieces." Will explained making Trinity to gently smile at her older brother with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you for thinking that Will."

"Yeah." Will lowly said, staring down at his sub then up at her.

"How is Hannibal about the baby?"

"He is more excited than me. I can already picture him being very overprotective of the baby and won't like letting the baby out of his sight." Trinity told Will while holding her right hand up to show she was very serious about her explanations.

Will chuckle and nodded his head a bit.

"I can see it. Being the overprotective father. But since it is going to be a girl, he is going to be the overprotective dad that won't let his daughter out on a date."

"Daddy's little girl." Trinity said making Will to nod with her.

"I think he could scare off the boys that come around."

"How so, Will?"

"By psychoanalyzing them to make them feel like crap."

"William!"

"It's true and you know it." Will pointed out while taking a sip of his juice after.

Trinity stared at her drink then looked at Will with a small grin.

"Alright, it's true."

Will laughed making Trinity to laugh too as she knew her brother was right about Hannibal's actions when he is to be a father.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Week later, it was nighttime when Trinity sat up, seeing the side of the bed empty. Trinity looked over at the clock seeing it was about twelve at night. Trinity rested her hand on her twenty-three week pregnant stomach (five months and a week) and got out of bed.

The baby moved a bit as she seems to sense Trinity's curiosity on where is Hannibal. She moved downstairs, roaming around all the rooms then the kitchen for last. Hannibal was sitting at the breakfast island, flipping through a recipe book.

"Hannibal, it's twelve at night." Trinity gently said, noting he was sitting in everyday clothes still. She could hear the heavy rain hitting the windows from outside.

"Sorry, if I woke you up for not being beside you in bed."

"It's alright. The little one was moving a bit. I think she sense her father wasn't around." Trinity told him, sitting beside him and dropping her head on his shoulder. Hannibal glanced at her then back at the recipe book, flipping another page.

"Is she still moving?"

"Yes. The moving is starting to feel like small kicks." Trinity told him, shutting her eyes. She felt Hannibal reach out and tucked his hand underneath her shirt. He shut his eyes, relaxing his body to the point it felt like his body would go limp.

Then he felt a slight fluttering against his hand. He opens his eyes and smile.

"I felt her." Hannibal whispers, staring at Trinity's stomach with a smile that would stay on his face for a while. Trinity smile while her eyes stayed shut. She yawned slightly, which caught Hannibal's attention.

Hannibal shut the recipe book and stood up making Trinity to lift her head up. She mutters about him moving away from her and being her pillow. However, she yelped and her eyes shot open as Hannibal picked her up bridal style.

"Hannibal, I'm like a size of a whale and probably weigh like one. Don't carry me or you'll throw something out." Trinity said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her upstairs.

"You are fine and I am fine." Hannibal calmly said as he carried her all the way to their master bedroom. He laid her down and grins down at her.

"I don't believe you just did that."

"But I did." Hannibal replied, turning away from her and taking off his clothes.

"Where did you go?"

"How did you know I was out?"

"You smell of rain and your hair is a bit darker, showing that you got it wet." Trinity pointed out making Hannibal to grin and turn back to stripping out of his clothes. Trinity pulled one of the blankets up over her body while watching Hannibal walk off into the connected on master bathroom to wash up.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal dried his body off and then his hair. He had gone out and taken care of that independent medical examiner that drew his blood months ago to check if he had an infection. Hannibal usually gets checked out every so often to see if his blood was clean from being a cannibal and all. He didn't need Trinity becoming sick or anything.

Pulling on boxers, Hannibal threw the towel into the hamper with the rest of his clothes, brushed his teeth then went into the master bedroom. He paused in the doorway, staring at Trinity on her back, watching TV and waiting for him to come to bed. She shut it off when she noted he appeared in his side of the bed and slid himself in.

"You didn't have to stay up."

"And I'm telling you, the little one moves a lot when you aren't around. She knows when you are around or not." Trinity told him making him to chuckle.

Hannibal moved around the bed, so that he was pressed against her. He ran his hand from her chest to her stomach.

"Take your shirt off."

"Hannibal…"

"Take it off."

Trinity sat up, taking off and throwing her shirt aside. She was left nude on top and laid back down. Hannibal lean forwards, giving her pregnant stomach a kiss and laid his head on her stomach.

"Four more months, little one." Hannibal mumbles, lifting his head up and giving Trinity's stomach kisses. He ran his lips up from her stomach and onto her lips.

"Absolutely beautiful." Hannibal whispers against Trinity's lips as he ran his hand over her body, up and down then stopped on her stomach.

"You love messing with me."

"Whose says I'm messing with you?"

"Because of my hormones."

"Well should we satisfy those hormones?" Hannibal told her with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no clue what you do to me, Hannibal."

"I think I do because you do the same to me." Hannibal replied, giving her forehead a kiss and resting his lips there while his hands ran down her body and pulled off the pajama pants she was wearing.

"Tsk, not wearing any garments."

"It gets uncomfortable at times." Trinity admitted making Hannibal to chuckle and Trinity to give him a sheepish grin.

"I suppose it would." Hannibal replied as he rested his hands on either side of her head. He stared down at her, but smirked as he felt her hands slyly sliding his boxers off his hips.

"Tsk, tsk."

"You were taking too long."

"Impatience much, dear?"

"No, just wanting my man."

Hannibal eyes darken with lust as she said this and he lean down giving her a kiss while kicking his boxers off of his legs.

"I still say I am big."

"You're beautiful. You don't realize, but you glow with new life growing within you. Everything about your body changing is rather interesting as you are actually housing a new life. Pregnancy is an intriguing thing, especially when you're pregnant lover is like a goddess and glows."

"Now you are flattering me, but you are also going alpha on me, Hannibal."

"Well to clearly state this, it is known that pregnant women's partners actually get turn on when they see their lover's body changing with pregnancy." Hannibal told her as he stared down at her.

"Hmm, I actually heard something like that. But you are still going alpha on me, Hannibal." Trinity said, running her knees up against his hips.

"Well then you know that the alpha must protect and satisfy what is his." Hannibal leans down, resting his forehead against her own and telling her this. However, he moved forwards, entering her making her to gasp out and shut her eyes.

The sensation intensified once Hannibal started. Being pregnant, Trinity realized the first time having sex while pregnant, the sensation and feeling escalated over ten fold.

It seem like time had slowed up the whole time, but the ecstasy didn't. Not one bit.

Soon, Hannibal had slowly fallen to her side, his powerful arms wrapped around her and holding her close. He ran his right hand over her pregnant stomach.

"You alright, dear?"

"Perfectly fine." Trinity replied making Hannibal to kiss her then nuzzle his head into her hair, breathing her scent in.

"Good. Let's get some rest."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Hannibal."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The next morning Trinity had gotten up first and was making coffee for Hannibal. She pulled out fruit and decided to make a fruit salad.

"You mind cutting a grapefruit in half for me." Hannibal came into the kitchen saying as he was tying his tie.

"Not at all." Trinity replied, getting a grapefruit from the fridge and cutting it in half on the cutting board. She put it on a plate and handed it to him with a spoon.

"Thank you, dear." Hannibal said, kissing her then sitting at the breakfast island.

Hannibal watched Trinity make a fruit salad and put it into a bowl container. However, he chuckle whenever she was pluck a piece of fruit in her mouth before she put it into the container.

"You keep doing that, dear, and you won't have any fruit in the container."

Trinity gently laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Putting the cover on the container, Trinity put it into the fridge then turned to look at Hannibal.

"Are you eating?"

"I'm making myself banana pancakes."

Hannibal nodded while eating more of his grapefruit. However, once he saw her making the batter and cutting up and smashing the bananas to put into the pancakes, he groaned. His groan had made Trinity to look at him with raised eyebrow but she was smirking.

"What?"

"I'll have two."

"Knew it."

"Knew what, dear?"

"You can't resist when I make breakfast like I can't resist when you make dinner."

Hannibal smirked while eating more of his grapefruit while keeping his eyes on her. She glanced at him and winked making him to wink back and continue to watch her cook.


	27. Chapter 27 Preparing For Future Events

**Chapter: **Preparing For Future Events

…**..**

"What about this, dear?"

Trinity turned around as Hannibal had his hand on this crib and looking at her with questionable eyes and raised eyebrows. She walked over and stared at it, running her left hand over the edge of it.

"White, Hannibal?"

"Good point." He mumbles as he turned to look at other ones.

"Sorry for being a pain in the ass." Trinity told him while turning her back to him and looking for another crib.

"You're not." Hannibal told her, turning to look at her, but sees her walking away. He followed after her, turning a corner with her. They both paused and pointed together at a crib that caught their line of vision.

"It seems like we agree on something."

"I believe so." Trinity said with a smile as Hannibal and her walked up to a dark cherry wood color crib. They checked it out and liked it instantly. Hannibal kept checking out how it was made and how safe it was. Trinity just stood back with her hands resting on her stomach, watching Hannibal.

"Oh, look who it is!"

Trinity turned around to see who said that, but went wide eyes then annoyance appeared in her eyes. Hannibal stood up straight from checking out the crib and turned to see who it was too.

"Ah, Ms. Cassie Weathers, what a surprise." Hannibal said, wrapping his left arm around Trinity's waist and holding her close.

"I see that you two have finally accomplished on making a baby." The crazy hyper active realtor said to them with a wide smile.

Trinity just put on a fake smile like Hannibal was doing. They just couldn't believe that they ran into that realtor lady that was a great annoyance to them.

"What brings you to a baby store, Ms. Weathers?"

"Well, my sister is having a baby and I am buying her a change table."

"Ah, alright." Hannibal replied with a nod.

"So, do you two know what you are having?"

"A girl." Trinity said making Weathers to clap her hands and smile widely at them. Trinity wanted to walk away, but with Hannibal's arm around her waist, she couldn't. Also, he gave her a few gentle squeezes to mostly tell her to play nice.

"Oh, that is so wonderful. If she turns out with mommy's looks, daddy better keep the boys away."

"Indeed." Hannibal replied making Weathers to loudly giggle, which caused Trinity's left eye to slightly twitch.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Bye bye now." Weathers said, leaving them and heading to the store counter.

Trinity stepped out of Hannibal's grasp and rubbed her temples. Hannibal stared at her with a small grin as he knew how much Trinity wanted to punch that realtor lady. Trinity turned to look at him with a slight annoyed face.

"Are you sure you can't give or slip some type of sedative to her? Like that mushroom tea."

Hannibal chuckles, shaking his head and he wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Dear, let's go look at other things." Hannibal said still chuckling while leading her off into the store some more.

After choosing the baby's furniture set, Hannibal brought them out to lunch on this waterfront view. They were sitting by the window, staring out at the water then at each other to have small conversations. They had a pleasant lunch and after, Hannibal led Trinity down to the shoreline.

They held each other's hand as they walked close near the water, but not enough so that the water touched their feet. Trinity would take in deep inhales, breathing in the ocean air then sigh out. Hannibal looked at her with a small grin as he took in the image of her enjoying herself.

Just seeing her happy, Hannibal stopped making Trinity to stop with him. She looked at him with slight confusion as he was giving her a small smile and something unreadable was in his eyes.

"Hannibal? Is something the matter?"

Stepping to her, Hannibal got onto his knees and ran his hands down her stomach then to her hips. He stared up at her then at her pregnant stomach, giving it a kiss.

Trinity was just staring at him with confusion at what he was doing. She tilted her head slightly at him, but her eyes widen when he got off both knees, but stayed on his left.

"Trinity."

"Hannibal, what are you…" Her words died away as Hannibal pulled this black velvet ring box from his overcoat pocket. He looked up at her with a grin making her to get tears in her eyes. Her right hand came up and covers over her mouth as he open the box to show the most beautifulness ring she has ever seen.

"Hannibal…"

"Trinity, will you marry me?"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The doorbell ranged making Hannibal to answer it and grin as Dr. Alana Bloom was standing there. She was coming over to help Trinity decorate the baby's bedroom.

"Hello, doctor."

"Dr. Bloom." Hannibal replied, bowing his head slightly and allowing her in. Before he could take her coat she ran at Trinity, who had stepped into the foyer to see who was at the door. Bloom had gently tackle Trinity into a hug.

"Let me see, let me see." Bloom exclaimed, stepping back from Trinity, so that Trinity could stick out her left hand to show off her left ring finger.

Hannibal stood back with a grin as Trinity showed Dr. Bloom the engagement ring to which Bloom squeal with delight making Trinity to laugh gently, but had a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, this is wonderful. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you." Trinity softly said, glancing up from her engagement ring and at Hannibal, who was grinning and sent her a sly wink. Trinity smile at him, but yelped as Bloom dragged her upstairs to get started on the baby's room.

Hannibal chuckle while shaking his head and walked off to finish preparing food for the upcoming party he was hosting. He was hosting a party since that old friend of his at the operatic performance complained that he never hosted gatherings anymore. Therefore, he was going to do so.

Hearing the women upstairs talking, Hannibal just put on his apron and went back to prepping up food. He would grin as he kept thinking about how he was going to finally have a family of his own.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"No pink." Trinity said as she was looking through paint cards to see what color to paint the baby's bedroom.

"A light red?" Hannibal suggested as he held up a card.

"What about a light blue?" Will question, as he was in the section of the paint cards where it was all sorts of dark colors and blue. He had come along with Hannibal and Trinity to help out with painting and putting up shelves in the baby's bedroom. Hannibal and Will would be doing the crafty work.

"Will, that is mostly for a boys room."

"A girl's favorite color can be blue." Will shot back towards Trinity, who sighed out a bit while running her right hand through her hair.

"I know, but…"

"Understandable." Will changed his mind and agreeing as he couldn't picture his little niece in a light blue room until she was able to talk and say what her favorite color was.

"A purple color with either silver trimming or black." Hannibal said, coming forwards with new paint cards.

"Ooo, I like the sound of that. Purple and silver. Or maybe purple and chrome black."

"The whole house is dark. Can't you two have one room that is bright?" Will said, staring at the purple color cards.

"We can make the purple light, Will, but dark enough to show that it is this royal purple." Trinity said making Will to stare at the colors then nodded.

"Well, then I say do the purple and silver."

"Yes, now we are making progress. Boys, let's find some shelves and silver lights."

Hannibal and Will sighed out, slumping a bit as they have been shopping forever. However, they straighten up when Trinity glanced back at them with slight narrowed blue green eyes.

"Something the matter?"

"Nothing." Hannibal and Will said making her to grin at them and turned forwards.

Both Will and Hannibal looked at one another then followed after Trinity.

"Hormones."

"Agree, Will."

"Heard that." Trinity pointed her finger up saying, not looking at them.

"I forgot that pregnant women's senses heighten." Hannibal mumbles making Will to nod. They kept following Trinity around, helping to pick out things and putting them in carts. Then they were out of the building and heading back home to start the project.

Trinity made lunch for the two men upstairs painting. She carried the tray upstairs and stood in the doorway, seeing Hannibal and Will painting the walls. They turned as if they sensed her and gave her small smiles. She entered the room, placing the tray of food on a small table that was near the door.

"I just made clubs for you hardworking gentlemen." Trinity said making them to thank her and took a break to eat lunch. Hannibal gave her a kiss then lean against the doorway while Will sat on the floor.

Trinity grin at the two, but moved towards Will as he waved his hand towards her. He grabbed her left hand and tilted her hand back and forth, staring at the engagement ring.

"This ring is probably worth more than I make."

"William, really? Stop that." Trinity replied making Will to smirk, letting go of her hand and taking a bite of his sandwich. Trinity turned to look at Hannibal, who was grinning the whole time while he chewed his food.

Trinity's engagement ring was an open curved diamond band. In the center was a Lucida shaped diamond. The band itself was platinum.

"Where did you get her ring?"

"I don't think you ask that sort of question, W—"

"Tiffany's." Hannibal answered Will's question.

Trinity's mouth dropped at the thought of how much her engagement ring cost. She stared at Hannibal, who gave her a smile and finished eating his sandwich.

"When's the wedding?"

"Two."

"But you'll be seventh months." Will said, staring back and forth between Hannibal and Trinity.

"I know. But we want to get marry as soon as possible and before the baby comes." Trinity told Will, who stood up and placed the empty plate on the tray with Hannibal's empty plate.

"Have you been working on planning it?"

"It's going to be a small wedding, Will. Close friends and family, nothing more."

"What family of ours?" Will told her making her to stick her tongue out. She picked up the food tray, gave Hannibal a kiss and walked to the door. However, she looked back at them.

"I'm actually going out with Bloom to look for a dress and such. Be back in a few hours." Trinity told them then walked off.

Both Will and Hannibal stood there with paint brushes in hand then looked at each other.

"How much did you pay for that ring?"

"I am not telling you, Will."

"You paid for it all, didn't you?"

"Yes, it is fully paid."

Hearing this, Will shook his head, only imaging how much the ring was. However, Will also believe that the good doctor had a 'nice' amount of money in the bank. Will shook his head and went back to painting, but looked at Hannibal.

"I can't wait to see what the wedding band ring looks like."

Hannibal chuckle, shaking his head and turning his attention to painting the walls.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

In a Tiffany's store, Trinity was looking through cases with Dr. Alana Bloom. They were searching for a ring for Hannibal.

"How about that one?"

"No. I don't like how the diamonds seem to be placed in random spots in the band."

"Yeah, true." Bloom replied while scanning the case again.

Trinity slowly walked alongside the case, staring down at all the rings. However, she passed as her eyes landed on one. She pointed to it and looked up for a jeweler. When a jeweler came over with Bloom, Trinity made them pull out a ring.

"Ooo, it's simple, yet beautiful."

"It's a platinum Milgrain wedding band ring. You can have it engraved in the inside."

"I'll take it." Trinity said, holding the silver, platinum wedding band in her hand. She looked at the jeweler, who smiles at her with a nod. Trinity had the jeweler engrave _'I love you' _in Hannibal's homeland language—Lithuanian. Then she had his initials and hers together.

Trinity paid for it, had it boxed up and put it into her purse. She kept it close as Bloom and her walked out of the building and headed off to the wedding dress store.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"What? Marry Hannibal? But you two are perfect together."

"Not that. Just, going in a wedding dress at seven months and looking like a blimp."

That got Bloom to laugh and Trinity to join her.

"Trust me, Trinity. You will look beautiful."

They founded a bridal store where they sold a large portion of maternity wedding dresses. Trinity was in delight as she went through them with Bloom. They were putting aside dresses that Trinity really liked and had caught her eyes.

She went through about six of them, shaking her head as she didn't like certain things on the dress. Until she came across one that she couldn't stop eyeing.

"Just try it." Bloom said making Trinity to nod and went into the dressing room.

Trinity got helped from the tailor then she exit out of the dressing room to stand on top of the stand that was in front of mirrors. In the chair, Bloom gasped out and smile widely with a nod.

"This is the one." Trinity said, turning herself around on the stand and staring at herself in the mirror.

It was a white Olivia style lace dress that had a strapless bodice but a sweetheart neckline. There was a satin ribbon tied around above her pregnant stomach. When she walked, the dress flowed and swish like fluids. It was soft and stretched with her stomach. A white veil came with it.

"All we need is a diamond necklace and matching bracelet to go with it. Plus, footwear, which I think heels, is definitely out of the picture, especially when you are going to be seventh months pregnant when the wedding happens." Bloom said making Trinity to nod in agreement.

"So, ladies, what do you think?"

"I say that I am buying this dress." Trinity said, looking herself over in the mirror with a smile. The lady went off to get a bag while Bloom went to look at bridesmaids dresses. Therefore, Trinity stayed behind, waiting for the tailor lady to come back.

Trinity kept staring herself in the mirrors, running her hands over her pregnant stomach. The engagement ring glittering in the light. Trinity smile as she could picture Hannibal standing behind her with his strong arms wrapped around her and caressing her stomach.

Shutting her eyes, Trinity was all smiles as a dream was coming true.


	28. Chapter 28 A Taste of a Bakery

**Chapter: **A Taste of a Bakery

…**..**

"Can you put that there? Yes, thank you." Trinity said to one of the caterer's that Hannibal had hired for the gathering tonight.

In the kitchen, Hannibal was cooking up dinner with other caterer chefs that were helping. Will just left, dropping off wine for Hannibal.

Last night, Hannibal had gone to search Will, who didn't come to his appointment. Hannibal had ended up going on a search with Will and Crawford for the newest case. They ended up finding their offender and Hannibal ended up saving a life by using his past history of being a surgeon. Now, Will just left after dropping wine off and telling Hannibal that he had saved that man last night.

As for tonight, Hannibal was hosting a party for people he knows from the opera performances that he goes to. While Hannibal was busy in the kitchen, Trinity was busy trying to get everything set up on the dining room table and around the house.

She was rushing about the dining room, getting everything ready. Occasionally she would go out into the living room or sitting room to talk about with the guests that were already presence. Many congratulated her for her engagement to Hannibal and while others would touch her pregnant stomach. Most of the men complimented on her dress and appearance, so did women, but mostly men.

Trinity was dressed in this burgundy Greek style dress that had a natural waist line. The neckline was a cowl V-Neck, it was sleeveless, side draping, was tailor to fit her body, and had a brush/sweep like train. Her dark brown hair was down in natural waves down to the middle of her back and her blue green eyes stuck out.

Getting out of the living room, she went into the kitchen, moving around chefs and walking up to the breakfast island where Hannibal was mixing something. He looked up and smile at her.

"I hope you are not wearing yourself down, my dear."

"Let's just say that I will pass out sleeping in another hour or two."

Hannibal chuckle while passing the bowl he was mixing to a chef walking by then he picked up a kitchen towel and wiped his hands off.

"Well, then I will be there when you fall and pass out sleeping. I will be there to catch you."

"You better be." Trinity pointed out as Hannibal came around the island and up to her. He ran his right hand over her pregnant stomach and grinning when he felt the little one give a gentle kick.

"I should go get dress."

"This isn't what you are wearing?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, do you want me to bring anything out?"

"Yes. You just tell them how to set it up onto the table." Hannibal told her giving her a quick kiss then walking off. Trinity turned to look at caterers that were acting as servers and she grin at them.

"Let's get everything out." Trinity said, clapping her hands together and picking up a plate, leading the others out.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Throughout dinner, Trinity smile and laughed when she talked with people around her. Hannibal chatted with anyone that turned to him. His right hand had sneakily went under the table and resting on Trinity's left thigh, since he was sitting at the head of the table and she was on his right side.

"I see that you two are finally engaged?" The woman that had bugged Hannibal at the opera last week, said with a smile.

"Yes, we are engaged now." Hannibal replied, but he said it loud enough for almost everyone to hear. It had attracted everyone's attention and they clapped for Hannibal and Trinity, congratulating them.

"Jeesh, Hannibal, you got the beautiful woman, a child soon, a nice job, house, and everything. What's next?" Someone said down the table with amusement in their tone of voice.

Hannibal picked up his wine glass that was filled with red wine.

"A dog." Hannibal jokily replied making everyone to gently laugh at his comment. Trinity grins and shook her head while taking sips of her ice water.

"With a white picket fence to keep it in." Trinity added in causing a round of laughter to go around the table again. This time Hannibal shook his head with a grin.

The woman that had bugged Hannibal for this gathering tapped her wine glass with a fork getting everyone's attention. She held up her wine glass while staring around at everyone but her eyes landed and stayed on Hannibal and Trinity.

"I would like to make a toast to the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Lecter, for hosting this lovely gathering, for cooking and setting this all up, and for their engagement and soon to be child. To Hannibal and Trinity."

"To Hannibal and Trinity." Many said while toasting and then taking a sip of their drinks. Hannibal took a sip of his wine while glancing at Trinity, who sipped her water and looked back at him.

Setting her glass down, Trinity kept her eyes on Hannibal, who set his wine glass down and reached out, taking her left hand in his. He lifted her hand up to his lips, giving it a kiss and winked at her. That got Trinity to smile and turned to listen to the interaction around them.

Hannibal would stare at the others, but his eyes would land on Trinity as she was interacting with people around her, smiling and laughing as she talked. Hannibal would grin, staring at her. He could stare at her all the time because she was perfect to him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Trinity."

"William!"

"What is going on?" Hannibal question as he came back into Will's classroom. He had stepped out to go to the bathroom and now he came back to see the Graham siblings arguing.

"He wants me to stop working now."

"Well, you are six…"

"Hannibal, I said seven or eight."

"But you can't step in the field anymore." Will pointed out, but mostly waved his hand at her round pregnant stomach. Trinity rested her right hand on her stomach while narrowing her eyes at her older brother.

"Dear, Will is right."

Trinity's eyes shot up to Hannibal, who rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. Her eyes soften as she sees in her fiancé eyes that held concern. She knew that he wanted the best for her and for her to be safe.

"Fine. Fine. I will tell Crawford that I am taking a maternity leave." Trinity said, holding her hands up as she surrenders to Will and Hannibal. She leans back in her seat with a slight pouty face making the two men before her to glance at each other than at her.

"You aren't mad, are you?"

"Just a little." Trinity replied while making an indication with her fingers to show how much she was angry. So, when she showed she was about a pinch of being angry, the two men relaxed a bit in front of her. They didn't need an angry pregnant woman on their hands. They hate seeing an angry pregnant Trinity because she was scary.

Trinity stood up with a gentle smile and stepped to Hannibal, who was grinning at her. He held his arm out making her to loop her arm through his and they both looked at Will.

"Where are you two off to now?"

"To make sure everything is ready for the wedding. But first, I have to stop by Jack's office to tell him that I am taking my maternity leave early." Trinity explained making Will to nod while stuffing his hands in his slack pockets.

"Are you sure you aren't mad, Trinity?"

"Like I said Will, just a pinch." Trinity replied while turning with Hannibal and they walked out together from the classroom and down the hallway to Jack's office.

…**..**

…**..Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"Hopefully this one doesn't cancel on us." Trinity said as they were sitting at this table, waiting for the head baker of the bakery to come meet them. They had to find a new bakery for their wedding cake.

"Indeed dear. Our wedding is in two weeks.

"I know. I'm just upset that the last baker cancelled our cake. Why did he not want to make it?"

Hannibal looked at her then forwards as a young baker came out from the back and smile at them. Hannibal looked back at her with a small grin.

"He said that they were moving a few weeks before our wedding."

"Oh, right." Trinity replied, grinning back at him and standing up to shake the young baker's hand. Hannibal shook his hand too and sat down. Hannibal seems to zone out as he thought about the late baker that supposed to make Trinity and his wedding cake.

…_**..**_

…_**..Hannibal's Flashback…..**_

…_**..**_

_Entering the bakery about eight at night, Hannibal stood in front of the case. _

"_We are close—Oh, Dr. Lecter, what a surprise."_

_Hannibal turned to look at the middle age baker, who had a tire look to his face but annoyance was in his eyes on seeing Hannibal._

"_I came to talk about the—"_

"_The cake? Yeah, about that."_

_Hearing the tone of voice from the baker, Hannibal stood up a bit straighter and tilted his head a bit. His leather cover gloved hands were clasped before him._

"_I can't do it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm off that week."_

_Hannibal eyes slightly narrowed and turned his head to look at the case of bakery items. He walked over to it, staring at some bakery items that the baker was in the process of putting away._

"_My fiancée is expecting the most beautifulness cake. I wish not to fail her."_

"_Yeah, well, I can't do it. I'm taking a week off and that happens to be on your wedding week, doctor. So, yeah." The baker said in a tone that he didn't care about Hannibal's words. _

"_You could've called."_

"_Forgot."_

_Hannibal fists clenched before him and slowly, he turned his body towards the baker, who was staring at his hands and picking at what appeared to be a hangnail. Hannibal eyes seem to darken as he moved towards the baker with silent, predatory steps._

"_Rude."_

"_Excuse me…what are you do—"_

_Hannibal punched the baker across the face and watched the unconscious baker hit the ground. Hannibal stared down the baker and clicked his tongue._

"_I don't tolerate the rude." _

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Hannibal."

He snapped out of his flashback and stared at his soon to be wife.

"Yes?"

"You are dazing out on me."

"Sorry, I was thinking about my patients appointments. What is it you asked?"

"Cake flavor?"

"Marble?" Hannibal suggested making her to smile and nod while turning back to talk to the baker. Hannibal ran his left hand down her back and kept his hand on her lower back, staring at her interacting with such excitement with the young head baker.

Once again, his mind drifted back to his flashbacks.

…_**..**_

…_**..Hannibal's Flashback…..**_

…_**..**_

_The baker woken up and realized he was tied down to a table. Hannibal was standing before him, staring down at him with a blank stare, yet, darken eyes._

"_Let me go!"_

"_No." Hannibal simply said, picking up a scalpel and lifting it up into the light. He tilted it a bit making it to flash and shine to show the sharpness of it. He then alters his eyes down to stare at the baker, who was shaking and struggling in his restraints._

"_It's no use."_

"_Why are you doing this? Just because I didn't want to make a wedding cake."_

_Hannibal lower the scalpel making the baker to yell out and struggle some more. Hannibal pressed the tip to the sternum of the baker._

"_I do everything for my Trinity. And I simply wished for a cake. But instead, you decided not to make it, you don't call to tell us that you won't make it, and the tone of voice that you used against me was rude. I don't appreciate the rudeness, Mr. Cast."_

"_I'll make you the cake. Please, just please let me go. I won't even talk about what you are doing to me."_

"_Well, that is a bit too late now, isn't it? I have founded a new baker, who is very enthusiastic about making a wedding cake for my fiancée and me." Hannibal said, staring down at the scared baker._

"_Therefore, sorry I didn't call for telling you this." Hannibal sarcastically said and pushed down on the scalpel._

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

_That night, Hannibal walked into the house and into the living room where Trinity was watching a movie. Sensing his presence, Trinity stood up and smile as he came over to her with a brown paper shopping bag._

"_What's in the bag?"_

"_Some things I picked up from the grocery store." Hannibal said opening the paper bag to show a container filled with fresh, deep red meat, and a tub of her favorite ice cream. His hand brushed the container, but his hand moved over it and he grabbed the tub of ice cream, pulling it out._

"_Ooo, you are amazing." Trinity purred taking the tub from him and putting it aside on the side table. She wrapped her arms around his neck making him to place the bag aside to wrap his arms around her. Trinity ran her hands through his hair, ruining its neatness and kissed him to which he gladly kissed back. _

_The brown bag was just lying aside from them containing a container that held fresh meat that he had butchered himself. _

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal snapped out of his flashbacks again and stared at Trinity shaking hands with the young baker, who was eager to make their wedding cake. Hannibal stood up too, shaking the young baker's hand too with a grin.

"Shall we?" Hannibal held his arm out making Trinity to give him that smile he loves and she hooked arms with him.

"We shall." Trinity replied and Hannibal led them out of the bakery.


	29. Chapter 29 Big Day

**Chapter: **Big Day

…**..**

"Why is this so nerve wrecking? Oh my god, I'm going to pass out."

"Don't say that...I really don't need to catch you." Will said but mumbles the last part to himself. He was trying to calm down his little sister. He helped her sit down in a seat and stared at her before him.

Will stared at his little sister all dressed up in her wedding dress. He gave her a gentle smile and stepped to her, kneeling down before her and kept smiling at her.

"You are going to be fine. And, well I guess I can say that he's, um, perfect for you, Trinity. I can tell he loves you very much and he won't let anything happen to you or soon to be child. He is nervous too."

"He is?"

"Yes. He was pacing the room before I left to come check up on you."

Trinity felt a bit better as Will told her that Hannibal was in the same boat as her. She stood up nodding with a small smile. Will stood up and smile at her, giving her a hug and kiss on her temple.

"You are going to be fine."

A knock on the door made Will and Trinity to look at the door opening up. Their father poked his head in and smiles at them. Bu this eyes widen with unshed tears building up as he stared at Trinity.

"Look at you. All grown up and getting married. You are so beautiful."

"Thanks, dad." Trinity softly replied, feeling tears building up in her eyes. Will moved back and forth on his feet, but grin as he watched father and daughter hug.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I need to get out there." Will said, giving Trinity's head a kiss and hugged her again.

"You're beautiful." Will whispers into her ear and left the room.

Trinity smile gently at Will's words then looked at her father, who held out his arm.

"Hannibal is a lucky man."

"I'm a lucky woman to have him." Trinity replied to her father as he led her out of the room. She stared at those going before her and smile at Bloom, who was her maid of honor. Bloom winked at her then left the hallway as she was walking.

"Here we go."

Trinity breathed in and out a few times deeply before the music started and Trinity was walking down the aisle with her father towards Hannibal.

Hannibal hands were clasped before him and he stared at Trinity with a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

As soon as she stepped up to Hannibal and they were holding hands, everything seems to go by like a blur. Trinity just couldn't believe that this was happening and how quick it was going. Especially when Hannibal and her were saying their 'I do's.'

"All I got to say is you may kiss your bride." The priest said with a smile making Hannibal to step closer to Trinity and slowly he lifted the veil from her head. He folded it back and dropped his hands to his side. However, he reached up with his left hand, where a silver wedding band flashed on his left ring finger as he cupped the side of her neck.

Hannibal lean forwards but paused just as his lips were about to touch hers.

"I forgot to tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous and I love you."

"You're handsome yourself and I love you back."

Hannibal smirked and then finish leaning towards her, finalizing their wedding ceremony with a kiss. Everyone that attended clapped and was all smiles at seeing the newlywed couple kissing.

Pulling from one another, Hannibal looped arms with Trinity and smile at her as she smile back at him. She grabbed his free hand and rested it on her pregnant stomach.

"She is kicking like crazy. I think she is happy."

"I know how she feels." Hannibal replied giving Trinity another kiss and caressing her pregnant stomach where their little one was kicking up a storm then relaxed.

They began walking down the aisle and stopped outside the doors to hug and such with those that came. Trinity laid her head on Hannibal's arm as he shook hands with the last of people. Soon they were going into the limo to be brought to the reception that is being held on the waterfront.

At the waterfront reception, Trinity was roaming around chatting with everyone while Hannibal stood at one spot of the room with a glass of red wine and talking to those that came up to him.

Glancing over, Hannibal saw his wife being pulled onto the dance floor by Bloom and other bridesmaids. He grins while taking a sip of his dark red wine. His mind ignoring those around him, trying to talk to him because at the moment Trinity was on his mind.

He can now say his wife.

"Excuse me." Hannibal said, putting aside his wine glass and roaming off to the dance floor. He skillfully dodges other dancers until he came up behind his wife. Bloom smile and walked away making Trinity to become confused but turned to him. Hannibal wrapped his arms around her making her to show him that beautiful smile.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Lecter?"

"With pleasure, Mr. Lecter." She whispers in reply, staring up at him with that twinkle in her eyes. He grins and led her around the dance floor.

Many stepped off to watch the newlywed couple dance around the dance floor with each other. Some taking pictures while others joined in on the dance floor and moving to the slow tune of the music playing.

"I would dip you, but—"

"The little one." Trinity said making Hannibal to chuckle and nod. His right hand came off her hip to lay on her round pregnant stomach. They stared down at her stomach then at each other.

"Two more months."

"Yes. And little Annabelle will be with us." Trinity said in reply, laying her head on her now husband's chest and shutting her eyes with a smile gracing her lips.

…**..**

…**..Week and a Half Later: …..**

…**..**

"Dear, are you crying?"

"Why couldn't we stay in Rome?"

Hannibal chuckle as he brought in the last suitcase from the vehicle. He stared at Trinity walking into the house, only carrying his messenger bag and her purse. He picked up the last suitcase from the trunk and shut it.

They had went to Rome, Italy for their honeymoon and stayed on the beach. Trinity was so excited when Hannibal told them where they were going. She literally screamed at the reception for everyone to hear, freak out, but later laugh when she said that they were going to Rome. That got everyone to relax because they thought she was going in labor or something.

Trinity walked around the house, checking over if everything was alright. She didn't want to find anything out of place because she doesn't want to deal with anymore intruders that are after Hannibal, Abigail, or her because she is related to Will, but now married to Hannibal.

Her hands went to her lower back, trying to stretch and rub it.

"You alright?" Hannibal appeared besides her, taking off his black leather gloves he wore to carry the suitcases inside.

"My back is a bit sore." She told him while walking off to the living room and sitting down on the couch. She let out a breath of relief from her mouth as she lean back onto the couch.

"I shall bring the cases upstairs."

"Hannibal."

Hannibal poked his head back in the doorway, staring at Trinity with raised eyebrow. She turned herself on the couch, staring at him with a small smile.

"I'll unpack."

"Trinity, it is—"

"You bring up the cases, I'll unpack. I need to do the laundry. Just let me do something."

Hannibal stared at her as she turned back around and away from him. He nodded to himself and went back to grabbing the suitcases and brought them to the laundry room first to empty the clothes then bring them upstairs.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Hannibal what are you doing?"

"Just taking it all in."

Trinity turned to face him as he had his arms wrapped around her. Hannibal opens his eyes and grin at her making her to grin back.

It was the morning and Trinity had woken up by Hannibal inhaling her neck or rather her scent. He had his arms around her and had her pressed close into him.

"Taking my skin in through your nose, because the way you are inhaling me is a bit too much."

Hannibal chuckles while giving her a peck on her forehead, but kept his lips there. He shut his eyes as he felt her breath fanning across his neck.

"First night at home where I can say that I am sleeping beside my wife." Hannibal told her making her to pull her face from him and stared up at him with a smile.

"Oh."

Hannibal gave her a small smile, a kiss on her forehead again and then got out of bed. Trinity stared at him as he went into the connected on bathroom to freshen up then he went to the closet to dress for the day.

"I don't believe you are going into work today." Trinity told him as she slowly got out of bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her right hand while she left caressed her pregnant stomach.

"Image the patients that couldn't see me for almost two weeks, Trinity. What if they had a mental breakdown?"

"Then maybe they got admitted and you don't have to worry about them anymore."

Hannibal stuck his head out of the walk in closet and stared at her with raised eyebrows. She gave him sheepish grin and forced herself to get up and walk to the bathroom.

"So cruel." Hannibal said as he went back into the walk in closet.

"It's not cruel…just honest." Trinity stated in reply as she walked to the toilet.

"And blunt." Hannibal said, picking up two ties and looked at either of them and trying to decide which one.

Trinity flushed the toilet, washed her hands then took out her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"All I'm saying is that you just came back from our honeymoon last night and you are returning to work today." Trinity said, shoving the toothbrush in her mouth and began to brush her teeth.

Hannibal appeared in the bathroom doorway making her to glance at him then at the mirror. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"I have to work in order to support."

"And I wish that you would take a break."

"I did. For a week and a half."

"One more day wouldn't hurt."

"It might hurt my patients that haven't seen me for that week and a half." Hannibal replied, tucking his head into the side of her neck. Trinity spit the toothpaste foam out of her mouth and raises her mouth out with water.

"I think you just want me to yourself." Hannibal mumbles into her neck.

"Dang, you caught me." Trinity replied, wiping her mouth and now just standing there, letting Hannibal hold onto her.

"I understand that you want me to take a day off before I get back into work, but I'm going in."

"Okay." Trinity replied making Hannibal to step back from her and held up two ties when she turned to him.

"Which one?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well…"

"You never had this problem before."

"But now that I got a beautiful wife, I want her opinion."

Trinity smile as she stared at him then she looked him up and down then at the two ties. She then stared at the one she chosen.

"The dark red one. Since you are wearing a very dark suit today, I think the dark red would look nice. Plus, I like it when you wear dark colors."

Hannibal's eyebrow rose as she said this. His eyes followed her as she walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

Trinity began to make the bed, but glanced at Hannibal tying his tie up around his neck while walking to the closet to put the other one back.

"Feeling dark today, dear?"

"No, I am not. Just that you look good in dark colors and it's a bit of a turn on for me." Trinity admitted and she heard Hannibal chuckle from within the closet.

"Dark with lust?" Hannibal question as he walked out of the walk in closet and stood there, staring at her.

"Hannibal, really?"

"Just wondering, because I can be late to work."

"Hannibal!"

"Use the other tie."

"Oh my God, since when is the good doctor a pervert." Trinity dramatically exclaimed as she finish up making the bed. Hannibal chuckle while stuffing his hands in his slack pockets and smirking at her.

"There is more than meets the eyes, Trinity."

"I guess so. Just didn't realize my husband can be a pervert…wait, if you can be late for work why can't you take a day off?" Trinity question as she stood in front of the bed.

"Cause late to me is still going in and doing my job. Taking a day off isn't doing that." Hannibal pointed out making her to stick her tongue out at him and walked out of the bed.

"I'm going to make breakfast. What do you want, you dark lustful man?" Trinity question shaking her head with a smile as she walked off.

However, she was wondering since when was he a pervert? But, in a way, his lustful and wanting side towards her was a bit of a turn on to her, especially being hormonal and all.


	30. Chapter 30 Finally

**NOTE: **Alright, I'm speeding up this chapter to the next month. I want to get this in before the episode tonight. Plus, it is the 30th chapter and I decided that this accomplishment should deserve a prize.

Thanks and Enjoy.

…**..**

**Chapter:** Finally…

…**..**

"Going rogue on me, Hannibal?"

"Why do you say that?"

Trinity stared at her husband of a month. She was finally nine months pregnant and she looked like she was going to pop any moment.

She walked up to him and touched his face, running her right hand down his jawline and then her fingertips were caressing his chin. The roughness against her hand made a slight tingle run through the palm of her hand.

"You aren't shaving?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No…but it's like you are getting prepared on what's to come?"

"What's to come?" Hannibal questions her with slight confusion. He was sitting at the breakfast island and was sketching out the kitchen with a pregnant Trinity baking a cake at the stove.

"Staying up for hours on end, only getting few hours of sleep when the baby comes. You are going to be pulling off the 5 o'clock shadow."

Hannibal chuckle and went back to sketching. He would glance up as he watched how Trinity would check the cake she was baking then shut the stove. She went and grabbed a drying tray then the frosting—that she already made—from the fridge.

Trinity appeared beside him and again she caressed his prickly face. She lean forwards giving his cheek a kiss making him to look at her with slight darken eyes.

"To be honest, I find it very alluring."

"Alluring? Really, now?" Hannibal said, a smirk coming onto his face.

"Tempting, sexy, dark. I like it." Trinity whispers into his ear making him to quickly reach up cupped her face and pulled her down to his lips. They shared a deep kiss then pulled from each other.

"Beautiful." Hannibal lowly said against her lips making her to smile. She went to kiss him again but a knock on the door made her groan. Hannibal stood up and went to go answer it while Trinity went over to the oven and took out the cake.

"Should you be on your feet?"

Trinity glanced back and saw Will entering the kitchen with Hannibal coming up behind him.

"No. But I wanted to make a cake."

Will shook his head and sat down at the breakfast island, but glanced to his right to see Hannibal's sketch. He made an 'hmm' sound with a nod. Hannibal came over and shut his sketch book and picked it up with the pencil.

"Now that Will is here, I shall be off to work." Hannibal said, grinning at the two Graham siblings.

Since Trinity was nine months, Hannibal decided to not leave her alone, which Will agreed. Therefore, it was usually Will or Bloom over with Trinity during the weeks. Or Trinity went to work with Hannibal.

Trinity followed Hannibal out of the kitchen and watched him tuck his sketch book into his messenger back then pulled on his overcoat then a regular coat. He turned to her and gave her a kiss. He ran his right hand over her stomach and grin when he felt a kick.

"She has been kicking a lot lately."

"I know. It has been making me nervous."

Hannibal slung his messenger back over his shoulder so that he could cup either side of her face. He caressed her cheekbones with his thumbs and gave her a gentle smile.

"You'll be fine."

"To be honest with you…"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to have my body back."

Hannibal chuckle while kissing her forehead then her lips and stepped back. Trinity stood in the front door doorway, watching as Hannibal walked off to his vehicle and got in. He grin at her from the driver's seat, backed out of the driveway and drove off.

Trinity shut the door, locking it and walked off to the kitchen just in time to see Will about to dip his fingers into the frosting.

"WILLIAM!"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Convenient." Will said, pointing his fork at Trinity's stomach.

Trinity was sitting on the couch with her older brother, watching an action movie and eating the cake she had made. He pointed at her stomach because she had put her plate on her pregnant stomach while eating the cake off it.

She laughed and he grinned while turning his attention back to watching the TV. Trinity felt a slight drop in her stomach making her to slowly sit up and placed the plate onto the coffee table. She rubbed her stomach making Will to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I think I need to go to the bathroom." Trinity said, about to push herself up but Will stood up after placing his plate down and holding out his hands.

"Here, let me help you."

Trinity grabbed his hands and he helped her up, however, they both froze as they heard a lot of liquid hitting the ground.

"Trinity, please tell me that you peed yourself."

"I wish I can say that, Will." Trinity said.

Slowly, the Graham siblings looked down to see a puddle of water below their feet. They looked form the ground and at each other.

"Fuck."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Call Hannibal!"

"I'm driving."

"I don't give two shits if you are driving, call him!"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm trying to stay calm, Will!

"Well, it doesn't seem like it." Will shot back while picking up Trinity's IPhone and trying to unlock it but his hand was nervously shaking.

"Hold the button down, Will."

"What?"

"Do it."

Will held the button and a ding sound was heard, but also, a microphone showed.

"Call Hannibal." Trinity said and the IPhone started to call Hannibal.

"Well that is good."

"You have to answer it though." Trinity said.

Will put the phone to his ear and listen to it ringing.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Hello?"

"_Trinity's in labor."_

Hannibal looked away from his desk and stared at his patient, Fredrick, then back at his desk.

"Where are you?"

"_Driving. I'm going to be pulling up to the hospital in a few minutes."_

"Keep her calm and breathing."

"_Trust me, I'm trying. She is freaking out at me."_

"_Shut up! No, I'm not."_

"_You are right now!"_

Hannibal held his cell phone away from his ear then put it back when he heard the two siblings cease their arguing.

"_I'm up front at the hospital now."_

"Good. I will be there shortly." Hannibal said, hanging up and turning to look at his patient with a grin.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Oh my God, why is this so painful right now?"

"I don't know. But I think I lost the blood flow to my hand." Will groan out as Trinity was holding his hand as she got another contraction.

At the moment, she was squeezing Will's hand as she got a strong contraction. She has been lying on bed either hugging any pillow she could get her hands on or cursing her head off.

"Does she supposed to have contractions this strong this early!?" Will exclaimed to Dr. Chance, who just entered the room with Hannibal right behind him.

"Hannibal." Trinity gasped out as he quickly came over and took over Will's spot. Hannibal gave her a kiss on her head then held her to him as he sat down on her bed.

"I'm going to check." Dr. Chance said making Will to excuse himself from the room while Hannibal held Trinity. He rubbed her back while staring at Dr. Chance checking Trinity.

"I can see why you are having painful contractions. You are eight centimeters. Seems like your little girl wants to come out quickly."

"Good girl. She wants to come out quickly. Please, make this easy on mommy." Trinity said, dropping back against Hannibal, who kept rubbing her back.

Will came back into the room and sat on the other side of Trinity.

"You good."

"Two more centimeters, Will. Two more." Trinity said, but sat up as she got another contraction. Hannibal winced as she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Tight grip you got, dear." Hannibal said through clenched teeth as Trinity squeezed his hand and trying to do her breathing cycles.

"Tell me about it. I swear she broke my hand into nothing but bone dust." Will said.

"Shut up! How would you feel if you have a tiny human growing inside of you, who wants to come out, but at the moment making it feel like a table saw is going through you? Huh? Answer me that one, dear William!" Trinity snapped making Will to stare at his sister wide eyes with slight fear.

Hannibal bit his tongue to not laugh. He founded this all to amusing, but he hoped Trinity didn't turn her anger on him. Or else he would have the same expression as Will.

"I hear yelling in here. Everything all right or is mommy getting mad?" Dr. Chance came in saying with a slight grin.

"Pregnant women are scary." Will instantly said making Dr. Chance to chuckle while nodding his head.

"Yes. My wife yelled every curse at me with our first child."

"Well, I understand why." Trinity said, gasping as she fell back onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling and clamped her eyes shut as the contractions just kept happening right after the other.

"I want to tear or punch something right now."

Hannibal slightly moved back from her and Will pushed his chair away. Trinity glanced at the two then groan. Hannibal grabbed a face cloth on the side table and began to wipe Trinity's forehead.

"Crazy pregnant women are too scary." Will lowly said but Trinity heard as she glared at him. Hannibal shut his eyes and knew something interesting was going to flow out of Trinity's mouth.

"Will, how would you feel if you pushed something a size of a watermelon out of your penis!"

"Painful." Will croaked out as he pushed his chair away from Trinity's bed some more.

"Yeah, well picture a watermelon fitting through a donut hole. That is what I'm about to do." Trinity said, breathing heavily and dropping her head against Hannibal's chest. He put his chin on top of head and looked at a fearful Will.

Hannibal mouthed 'sorry' and Will just slightly nodded as he understood.

An hour and forty two minutes later Dr. Chance came in and announced that Trinity will be pushing.

"Oh god." Trinity cried out and fell back onto the bed.

The nurses got her set up, Will left the room, Dr. Chance put her legs on the pedestals and Hannibal was by her side, holding her hand through the whole labor.

"Hannibal, I want to hurt you so bad, but I love you too much."

"Glad to know. I love you too." Hannibal said, nodding his head as he stared down towards Dr. Chance, who kept Trinity to push.

"That's it, keep going. The head is out."

"Just come out. Come on." Trinity gasped out as she sat forwards and pushed one last time. Hannibal held her up and ignored her crushing his hand because the cry that ranged out in the room made everything disappear.

Trinity gently cried as she rested her head on Hannibal's chest while he held her.

"It's a girl."

"Annabelle." Trinity softly said with a smile.

Hannibal stared at the small crying figure that Trinity and he had created. The nurses brought the baby over to the table to check her over.

"Go to her, Hannibal. Go see our daughter." Trinity gently told him as other nurses came over to clean her up.

Hannibal kissed Trinity then walked off to go check on his daughter. He was glad he was a tall man because he could see over the nurses cleaning up his daughter.

"Perfect set of lungs. 7lbs 7oz and exactly 20 inches." A nurse told another nurse, who wrote it all down on a clipboard. Then they turn to Hannibal, who cut the umbilical cord then he stepped back as the nurses wrapped his daughter up in a blanket.

She kept crying as the nurse put the pink hat on her.

"Let's see if you'll stop crying with daddy." The nurse said, gently picking up the little newborn and putting her into Hannibal's awaiting arms. Hannibal held her close and stared down at her.

"Annabelle...Annabelle, do you want to stop crying for daddy, please?"

Like magic, Annabelle crying slowly ceased into tiny whimpers than nothing. Hannibal got unshed tears in his eyes as he stared down at his daughter. He turned and brought her over to Trinity, who was all cleaned up and sitting there with tired eyes.

Hannibal kept his eyes on Annabelle, who was making faces and trying to squirm in the constricted blanket she was in. Slowly, he sat down on the bed with Trinity, who had tears in her eyes like Hannibal.

"May I ask for a name?"

They looked up at the nurse, who had the clipboard in hand.

"Annabelle Raine Lecter. There is an 'E' at the end of Raine." Hannibal said making the nurse to nod with a smile.

"She is so beautiful." Trinity said as Hannibal handed Annabelle over to her. Trinity kissed Annabelle's forehead and smile down at her.

"Indeed, she is. Like her mother."

Trinity looked at Hannibal and lean forwards. He leans to her and gave her a kiss then pulled back just as the door open.

They looked up with grins as Will, Bloom, Jack, and others came crowding in to see the new member of the Lecter family.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A week later, Trinity had caught Hannibal roaming around the house at night, carrying a now sleeping Annabelle. Trinity had gotten up to check up on the two since Annabelle kept crying, but her cries ceased when Hannibal gently sung to Annabelle in his native language.

Now, Trinity stood there, watching as Hannibal walked around the living room, gently rocking the week old Annabelle.

"I will protect you from any harm. I will protect you no matter what. Just like I do for your mother. Nothing will ever stop me from protecting you two. My sweet little Annabelle." Hannibal gently told a sleeping Annabelle.

Trinity rested her right hand over her mouth, smiling gently and feeling tears building up in her eyes. She stepped back and walked off to the kitchen to get her some water before she headed back up to bed.

She sipped the water, feeling the coldness go down her throat and shut her eyes. She breathed in and out of her nose deeply before gulping the rest of the cold water down and putting the empty glass into the dishwasher.

Trinity had just pushed the dishwasher door up to close when familiar strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Hannibal rested his chin on her left shoulder and breathed in her scent.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Was it just a random cry?"

"Diaper."

"Oh." Trinity replied, running her hands down Hannibal's arms then resting her hands on his hands that were clasped together and resting on her stomach.

"You know that I will never let anything hurt you two."

Trinity shut her eyes and lean back against Hannibal. She knew that he had sensed her or saw her spying on him with Annabelle.

"I know."

"I will always protect you two."

"I know."

"I love you and our daughter so much."

Trinity turned in Hannibal's arms and grasped his face with either of her hands. She gave him a gentle smile.

"I know. And I love you and Annabelle very much too." Trinity told him, leaning up making Hannibal to lean down and wrapped his arms around her lower back. He pressed her into him and from there, they shared a kiss.


	31. Chapter 31 Trinity's Hidden Side

**Chapter: **Trinity's Hidden Side

…**..**

…**..Month and a Half Later…..**

…**..**

Roaming the grocery store, Trinity walked down the aisle pushing a shopping cart, looking at the various food groups around her. A small gurgle made her to look down and smile at Annabelle, who was in the built in baby seat that the shopping cart had.

"Are you talking to mommy?" Trinity cooed making Annabelle to make another gurgle and made this type of smile. Trinity smile and turned out of the aisle and towards the dairy items then to the meats that was right next to it.

She grabbed a few different types of cheeses and some cream cheese then walked off to the meat section. Trinity stared down at various types, picking up a few and checking them over to see if they were good.

"Should we make daddy something for lunch and bring it to him?" Trinity question the month old, who blinked her hazel green eyes at Trinity then gurgle.

"Alright. That's a yes from you." Trinity said, kissing her daughter's forehead and then grabbing the meats she already checked over.

Trinity began walking and turned down an aisle, but quickly stopped as someone almost slammed into her cart. Her heart jumped a bit then relaxed as she didn't hit the person, but also, she worried about Annabelle.

"Oh, I am so—hey, I know you. Ms. Graham or should I now say Mrs. Lecter."

Trinity stared at the man before her, studying him then realized who he was.

"Tobias." Trinity said shaking hands with the African-American man then dropping her hands on the cart handle.

"I see you had your little one."

"Yes. This is Annabelle."

"Dr. Lecter must be one happy man."

"Oh, yes. He always steals her from me and always carrying her around the house. Or rather take her everywhere when he is home." Trinity explained making Tobias to chuckle and stared at Annabelle.

"She seems like she has equal mix of her parents."

"Yes. She got Hannibal's nose, eyes color and hair, but has my mouth, eyes shape and facial structure as Hannibal says." Trinity said making Tobias to grin and nod.

"Well, I must be going. I got a cello appointment with my student and have to fix the strings before their lessons." Tobias said making Trinity to nod with a small smile.

"Nice to see you again, Tobias."

"Same to you, Mrs. Lecter and little Annabelle." Tobias said, with a slight wave and walked away. Trinity narrowed her eyes slightly as she noted something twinkle in Tobias eyes that she didn't like.

Trinity walked off, but took her IPhone out of her pocket and pretend she was about to unlock it. However, she used it as a mirror to see behind her. Her eyes really narrowed as she saw that Tobias had come back to stand in the aisle she was walking down and staring after her.

She put unlock her phone and kept it in front of her and out of anyone's view now. She hit the message button, then the speaker button and began talking.

"Something is up with Tobias, Hannibal." She said then hit the speaker button again and watched her words type out in the message box. She hit send then put her phone away in her purse.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal came back from the bathroom and walked to his desk. He heard a vibration making him to open the top draw and see his IPhone lit up, showing it had a message. He picked up his IPhone and read who the message was from.

_Wife_

Hannibal opens the text message up while slowly sitting down in his seat behind his desk.

"_Something is up with Tobias, Hannibal." _The message read making Hannibal to stare at the message, reading it over and over again then looked up from his IPhone thinking if he should text or call her.

Hannibal stared at the message then began to type.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity paid the cashier then turn to put the change in her purse wallet. However, she noted a message was on her IPhone. She decided to check it after she gets to the car.

Trinity unpacked the grocery into the trunk, shut it, then picked up Annabelle from her baby seat and brought the cart over to other carts. She went back to her car and hit the unlock button so that the doors open. She opens the back door and put Annabelle in her car seat, securely strapping Annabelle then shutting the door and getting into the driver's seat.

Before she drove off, Trinity opens the message from her husband.

'_We'll discuss this in person.' _

"Well, alright." Trinity mumbles as she put her IPhone on a stand then started up her BMW and pulled out of her parking spot.

Trinity drove off but checked in her rear view mirror to look at Annabelle, but she saw Tobias standing behind a car, watching her go.

"The hell." She whispers then looked forwards, not having a good feeling about that man.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"There is just something up, Hannibal."

Hannibal watched his wife pace around his office, running her hand through her long dark hair. She stop pacing, staring out the window of his office then looked at Hannibal.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" Hannibal said, holding Annabelle to him. He looked down at Annabelle as she gripped his right index finger and was clenching and unclenching his finger.

"Yes. I don't know why, but I just got that bad feeling in my stomach that something isn't right or something is going to happen, Hannibal." Trinity explained as she dropped herself into the black chair that Hannibal sits in and across his patients during appointments.

Hannibal stood up, cradling Annabelle to him as she was gnawing on his finger that she was clenching earlier. He stood diagonal to his wife, staring at her as she stared forwards with slight narrowed eyes, but Hannibal could see them darken a bit. He could tell she was in a deep thinking process.

"Dear, maybe you shouldn't worry about it."

Trinity slowly looked up at him with a blank stare.

"You have other things to worry about, such as this little one, who is trying to gnaw my finger off." Hannibal said.

Hearing him say this, Trinity got a slight grin on her face and stood up. She stepped up to Hannibal and stared down at their little girl. She stared up at them with eyes that match Hannibal's but she has slight green in them.

"Are you going home after this?"

"Yes."

"Be careful. I saw on my weather chart on my IPad that it supposed to snow." Hannibal said as he handed Annabelle over.

"I will." Trinity replied as she brought Annabelle over to Hannibal's desk, where she placed the baby bag at. She then put Annabelle's winter coat and hat on.

"Call when you get home, so I know you two are safe." Hannibal said as he lean down giving Annabelle a kiss on her forehead making her to gurgle. Hannibal then stared Trinity in the eyes making her to give him a small grin and accepted his kiss.

Hannibal followed them out and watched them drive off. He glanced to see his patient, Franklin, appeared and waved. Hannibal nodded at the sociable man then looked away to see his wife's sleek black BMW go around the corner and disappearing from his view.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Tell me."

"Trinity."

"Tell me, William."

"Trinity, it's nothing."

"Will, tell me."

"Alana and I were walking and some reason dating came up." Will said, while slightly rocking Annabelle in his arms then looking up at his little sister.

"Why don't you admit to her that you have liked her for a while?"

Will's head shot up as he stared at his little sister in shock. Trinity glanced away from cooking to stare at her older brother with a smirk.

"How—"

"Will, I know things. And I know you liked Bloom for a while. And lately, you have been calling her by her first name a lot." Trinity pointed the spatula at him then went back to flipping the sirloin steaks.

Since it was snowing out, Trinity had to grill the steak inside. She was very happy that Hannibal had a kitchen that top line chefs would live in.

"What should I do?"

"Honestly, let things flow and take you. Unless you want to talk more about relationships to Bloom." Trinity said and picking up a spoon to mix the garlic butter sauce that would be brushed over the steak.

"How did Hannibal and you come to be?" Will decide to ask making Trinity to glance at her older brother than at the food that she was making.

"To be honest, I think we were just attracted to each other. Those crazy events that happen to us or rather me brought us closer."

"Who stepped up first?"

"Really, Will?"

"Just wondering." Will said, shrugging his shoulders, but looked down to gently caress Annabelle's smooth cheeks.

"I say that we were going to kiss that time at the club, but you came barging into the room."

"Wait? Really? You two were going to kiss that night?"

"And you were so oblivious to it that night like you are now." Hannibal came into the kitchen, setting aside his car keys and messenger bag on the breakfast island.

Trinity grin while turning back to the stove and finishing up dinner. Hannibal plucked Hannibal from Will's arms and gave her a kiss on her cheek then held her close.

"Then what?" Will question his sister.

"Then a few nights later, Hannibal made the move after we left an orchestra." Trinity said glancing at Hannibal, who grins at her then, looked at Will.

"And it was the best move I made." Hannibal said making Will to nod while looking at his hands then forwards.

"May I ask, why the sudden storytelling?" Hannibal question as he walked around the breakfast island to Trinity, who walked away from the stove to come to him. Trinity gave him a kiss then went to the cabinets to get plates out.

"Bea—"

"Nothing." Will cut off his little sister from saying anymore.

Trinity and Hannibal looked back at Will with raised eyebrows. He just looked away from them, but would glance at the two in the corner of his eyes. Trinity smirked and began to plate the food while Hannibal rocked Annabelle in his arms.

"Has she eaten?"

"Yes. I had fed her while the steak was grilling in the oven." Trinity said, finishing off one plate then going onto the next.

"Yeah, it was interesting." Will mumbles, shivering as he remembered what happen.

"What's the matter, Will?" Hannibal question, but had a thought on why Will shiver.

"I-I—"

"He accidently saw my breasts. Relax, Will."

"You're my sister!"

"And I was simply breastfeeding and you so happen to walk in when I was trying to cover myself up." Trinity replied, trying to keep a serious face, but ended up laughing as Will looked completely traumatized at what she just said.

Hannibal ended up chuckling as he could picture Will walking in on his little sister breastfeeding Annabelle. Hannibal shook his head while putting Annabelle into this baby seat that bounces when she moves, however, since she was only a month she won't be bouncing around yet.

Hannibal stared at Annabelle lying in the seat then he looked at Trinity, who finished making three plates. Hannibal watched Will carry two of the plate into the dining room table and Trinity with one. Hannibal grabbed the carrier type baby seat and brought it into the dining room. He set the seat down so all of them could see Annabelle, who was at the moment falling asleep.

Halfway through dinner, Will's phone off making him to excuse himself.

"Probably Jack." Trinity mumbles as she sipped her cranberry juice.

"I agree." Hannibal agreed while taking another bite of the sirloin steak and nodding at the flavor that the steak have.

"So many flavors and the steak melted in my mouth. It's perfect."

Trinity smile at Hannibal's words and took a bite out of her steak. However, Hannibal and Trinity looked up as Will walked in.

"I got to go."

"Case?"

"It seems like we got a musician killer on our hands."

"How so?" Trinity questioned her brother as she stood up and grabbed his plate to go box up for him to take.

"The killer had shoved the top part of a cello down the victim's throat." Will explained making Hannibal's eyebrow to rise and Trinity to make a 'hmm' sound then walked to the kitchen to put Will's leftovers into a container.

When she put his food into a container, she walked to him and handed it to him.

"Be careful." Trinity told him making Will to nod then left.

Trinity sat back down in her seat and stared at her food.

"What are you thinking, dear?"

Trinity picked up her knife and twirled it into the light making Hannibal to stare at the knife then at her. He watched her pick up her fork and cut into her sirloin steak and put a piece on her fork.

"I know who it is, but I have to be sure." Trinity said, slowly putting the piece of steak in her mouth but looked at Hannibal with darkens eyes.

Hannibal stared at his wife then nodded while picking up his wine glass that had white wine in it.

"Let's see if you are right, dear. Because I can't wait to see the answer." Hannibal said, staring at his wife as he took a sip of his wine.

Hannibal noted that something seem different about his wife. That she seems a bit darker, yet she was still the same Trinity. Hannibal took another sip of his wine and his eyes never leaving Trinity's face.

Inside him, he knew that his wife knew the answer. She was very good at solving things and he had the weirdest feeling that she knew what his darkest secret was. Hannibal wife wasn't dumb at all. As a matter of fact, she was very smart when it comes to crime and the mental mind. That made Hannibal to believe that she was very dangerous to mess with in her past job as an interrogator.

Hannibal set aside his wine glass and went back to eating dinner. However, he couldn't help but glance up at her again, this time she was staring right back, catching him this time.


	32. Chapter 32 She Knew All Along

**Chapter:** She Knew All Along

…**..**

"What's the new case, Jack?"

Jumping in surprise, Jack Crawford turned around to see Trinity standing there with this seriousness on her face. He was in a café getting coffee and Trinity either followed him in here or she was in the same place at the same time.

"Well, how are the doctor and the baby?"

"Good. Hannibal and Annabelle are fine."

"Hasn't it been a month and a half since she was born?"

"Yes."

"And you look like you didn't even have a kid." Jack said with a grin as he got his cup of coffee then they walked outside together.

"Jack, I want to know more about the case."

"Trinity."

"Either you tell me or I will have Will to tell me." Trinity said, tucking her hands in her black winter trench coat.

Jack stopped them near his SUV and stared at her. He looked around then at her.

"The new case is that the killer had killed a trombone player and set him on stage. But it was the cello neck shoved down his throat and his throat sliced open that got us wondering, why he did it. Your brother Will had noted that the trachea was expose and by stuffing the cello neck down his throat, the cello neck is expose and therefore-"

"The killer wanted to play him." Trinity cut off Jack saying making Jack to nod at her.

"Thanks, Jack." Trinity said then walked off to go back to her car.

"Trinity."

Trinity looked back at Jack with questionable eyes.

"I know that you are skilled at figuring out things. But if you figure out something more, can you let me know."

"Sure." Trinity said then walked away towards her car.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Before you step through that door, Will, we are going to talk a bit."

Will turned to look at his little sister, who appeared out of nowhere. Will was at Hannibal's office building and it seem like his sister had followed him.

"What's the matter?"

Trinity set Annabelle's baby carrier onto the coffee table in the room. Annabelle was soundlessly sleeping and only moving her hands a bit in her sleep.

"The killer is playing what he has created."

"How—"

"Jack."

"Oh…yes, he is playing them. However, I believe it is a skilled musician because I just founded out that there was chemically substance on the man's vocals."

"So, he is playing those that he had killed."

"Yes." Will said as he watched his little sister sit down in one of the waiting room seats. Will came over and sat down beside her.

"If we think together, we will solve more." Trinity lowly says and Will nods his head. Will knows that his sister was just as skilled as him when it comes to solving things. They think alike, but Trinity has way more control of her special mind then Will does with his.

"How was he set up?"

The door to Hannibal's office open and Hannibal stood there, greeting Will, but saw his wife sitting there with Annabelle sleeping in her baby carrier on her table.

"Trinity?"

"Um, hi."

"We are figuring out something." Will said grabbed Annabelle's baby carrier and walking into Hannibal's office.

"Will, it is your session. We can talk abou—"

"No, we are doing this now." Will said, putting aside Annabelle's baby carrier on Hannibal's desk then walking around Hannibal's office.

Hannibal shut the door behind his wife as she walked in. He walked up beside his wife and put his left hand on her lower back and bent down giving her a kiss.

"What is going on?"

"Will and I were sitting down and going to think alike. When we are together, sometimes things get solve quicker….therefore, Will, how was he sitting."

"Facing the audience in a chair."

"Performance." Trinity said making Will to look at her with raised eyebrows. Hannibal walked over to his desk and stared down at his sleeping daughter. He caressed her cheek with a small grin on his face then looked to see Will and Trinity facing each other with five feet of room in-between.

"You think he was performing?"

"Yes, I do."

"To whom?" Will question to his sister.

Trinity began to pace around the office then stopped by the window. She stared out at the night and watched snow falling. Her eyes refocus and she was staring at the reflection of her husband.

"To another killer." Trinity said, turning around to look at Will, but also her husband, Hannibal, whose eyes narrowed a bit at her.

It was quiet until a slight whimper made them to look at Annabelle, who was waking up.

"I should get home. I have to feed this little one again and myself." Trinity said with a smile and walked over to pick up the baby carrier. Hannibal rested his hand on top of hers making her to look up at him.

"Be careful." Hannibal told her making her to nod then turned to pick up the baby carrier. Hannibal laid his lips on top of her head then stepped back as Will and he watched Trinity leave the office with Annabelle.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At night, Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed when his wife came out of the shower and she paused in the connected on bathroom doorway, staring at him with raised eyebrow and she was only in a towel.

They stared at each other, but Hannibal's head slightly tilted back as she walked up to him and stood in between his knees. He rested his hands on her towel cover hips and stared up at her.

"Will believes that the killer was playing for someone. Serenading to them and showing them their skill, their work." Hannibal explained to her. She nodded while resting her hands on his shoulders. He lean forwards and laid his head on her stomach, shutting his eyes and just inhaling the fresh smell of raspberry on her body.

His hands moved off her waist and his arms wrapped around her and he held her tightly to him. Trinity shut her eyes and ran her right hand through his hair, messing it up.

"You know."

"Hannibal, I knew about you for a while now with all those secrets that you had made me hold. All I did was pieced them together." Trinity told him.

Yes, she knew what he has done. In a way, she knew since that night she had killed that man with the sword. Then those causes with Will and the Chesapeake Killer and then all those meats appearing in the freezing even after she had went shopping. Trinity knew that her husband must've been curious about her knowing or not. Seriously, she was like her older brother when it comes to solving cases. And her being around Hannibal and seeing how he works and such, she just pieced everything together and solved it.

But now that she knows, some reason, she didn't want to say anything. That made her wonder, if she was turning into something anew.

Hannibal hands fanned out on her back and he nuzzles his face into her stomach. He opens his eyes and they darken a bit.

"And don't ask why because I think it shows how much I care about you when I married you and we have a daughter together."

"It might be out of fright."

"Trust me, Hannibal, it wasn't that. And you know that I love you."

Hannibal shut his eyes as she said those words that make him get goose bumps every time. He sat back and let go of her as she pulled out of his arms. She laid her lips against his forehead then walked to her dresser, dropping the towel along the way.

Hannibal eyed her up and down, seeing how motherhood only filled a bit of her body, but it seem like it gave her more of a seductive body. Overall, she looked like she didn't even have a baby. Her body looks like it was before she got pregnant. Hannibal was a bit amazed by that. However, at the moment, he was eyeing his wife naked in front of him, but soon she pulled on shorts and a tank top.

"You torture me." Hannibal said making Trinity to glance over her shoulder at him with a grin. She shut her dresser draw then walked over to him, grabbing his tie since he was still in his suit.

"Few more weeks."

"Is that what the doctor said?"

"Yes. Even though he said that my body has recovered pretty fast, he stills wants me to be fully or rather over a hundred percent before you can have me again, Hannibal." Trinity said, leaning down and kissing him.

"That doesn't mean I can't do other things to you."

"Hannibal!"

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Stepping around in the doorway of the kitchen, Hannibal leaned a bit on the doorframe watching the scene before him.

Before him, Trinity was laughing and smiling as she washed Annabelle in the baby tub seat that fitted perfectly in the huge kitchen sink. Annabelle was finally kicking her feet a bit and moving her arms as she hit the two month period mark. She was also staring around and making faces as colors were becoming strong and developing in her vision.

"You are so cute." Trinity whispers to Annabelle and did a small raspberry on her stomach. Annabelle made this happy gurgle and kicked her feet about. Trinity laughed gently and made a cooing sound to Annabelle, who seems to make this concentration face then she cooed too, copying her mother.

"Having fun, dear?"

Trinity glanced back at Hannibal then looked back at Annabelle, who smiles as she heard her father's voice.

"Yes. And it seems that Annabelle is exciting on hearing your voice."

Hannibal grins as he came to stand next to Trinity while unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves. He stood beside Trinity and the two were washing Annabelle while talking to her.

Hearing both her parents, Annabelle smile, kicked her feet about and made loud gurgling sounds as if she was talking back to Hannibal and Trinity. Hannibal chuckle as Annabelle was copying his facial expressions. Trinity went and grabbed a towel and came over. Hannibal picked up Annabelle making her to smile and Hannibal to smile back.

"Let's get you warm and dry." Trinity said as she wrapped the towel around Annabelle then let Hannibal hold her as he gently dried her. Hannibal smile down at Annabelle as she made cooing sounds. Trinity smile because of the sight of father and daughter.

"I'll clean up." Trinity said making Hannibal to nod and walked out of the kitchen with Annabelle and upstairs to get Annabelle into clothes. While Trinity cleaned up the tub seat then the sink. She put the things away then went upstairs to check on the father and daughter.

Entering Annabelle's room, Trinity grins as she sees Hannibal finishing up on putting Annabelle into her pajamas and then laid her down into her crib. Trinity came over as Hannibal cover Annabelle and grin down at her as he pulled the blanket over her. Trinity laid her head on Hannibal's shoulder as they stared down at their little on with grins on their faces.

"She is precious."

"Indeed, she is."

"I can't wait when she starts walking and talking words." Trinity said, while wrapping her right arm around Hannibal's arm that her head was resting on. Hannibal nodded in agreement and bent down giving the top of Trinity's head a kiss.

"I know, dear. I can't wait either." Hannibal replied as he stared at Annabelle, who did this type of yawn and moving a bit. She open her eyes then slowly shut them and going to sleep.

"Cute."

Hannibal chuckle at Trinity's words, but couldn't help but agree with his wife's words in his head. Trinity pulled from Hannibal and bent over the edge of the crib to give Annabelle a kiss on her head. She pulled back with a smile and looked at Hannibal, who gave her a smirk then bent down over the crib wall and gave Annabelle a kiss on her head.

Trinity grin at him then rested her head back onto his shoulder and together; they stared down at their little girl sleeping peacefully.


	33. Chapter 33 Information Is Everywhere

**Chapter: **Information Is Everywhere

…**..**

Trinity stared at her husband, who seems to be in deep thought. Her head tilted a bit as she stared at him then looked away when he looked up from staring down at his food. He was home on a lunch break and checking up on Trinity and Annabelle.

"What's bothering you, Hannibal?" Trinity decided to ask as she looked up from looking at a sleeping Annabelle in this bouncy baby carrier.

"Patient-doctor things."

"Oh?" Trinity sounded, eyebrow rising.

Hannibal nodded then stood up, picking up his half-eaten food and walking to the kitchen counters to put his leftovers in a container to bring with him to work. Trinity stared after him, wondering what was bothering him. He wasn't one to let food go to waste.

"I shall be returning back to work." Hannibal said, pulling on a dark mahogany overcoat over his suit. He buttoned it up then pulled on leather gloves that were mahogany too, but a little lighter than the coat. He walked over to Annabelle, who was gnawing on her small blanket and gave her head a kiss. He stepped back and looked at Trinity, who was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm fine, dear." Hannibal reassured her as she stared at him with the curious but concern eyes. She dropped her arms to her sides as he gently rested his hands on her hips and gave her a kiss. Pulling back, Hannibal stared down at her and gave her a small grin then walked off.

Trinity stood there staring after her husband. She shut her eyes listening to the front door close then a few minutes later his car starting and driving off. Opening her eyes back up, Trinity looked over to Annabelle, who had stop gnawing on her blanket and her eyes were on Trinity.

"You are too cute."

Annabelle gave a toothless smile and gurgle making Trinity to smile at her daughter.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity was coming out a baby store, picking up some more winter clothes for Annabelle when someone jumped in front of her. She yelped and instantly went onto a defensive mode, causing that person to wave their hands at her.

"No, no, wait, Mrs. Lecter. Sorry for spooking you." Franklyn quickly said, waving his hands at her.

"You think!" Trinity snapped then shut her eyes, breathing in then out through her nose. She opens her eyes back up and stared at Franklyn standing before her. Trinity pulled back the top of the carriage to see that Annabelle was sleeping making her to breath out in relief then put the top back down to keep the snowflakes from touching her.

"What's up with the sudden surprise attack on me?"

"Sorry, for that, but I was wondering if you can help me."

"Franklyn, you are my husband's patient, I don't think—"

"Associating with me and such. I know. Your husband isn't one to make friends."

"Indeed. He has hard walls to get through to him. However, whatever my husband's motto is with meeting with patients outside his office is the same for me." Trinity stated while pushing the baby carriage towards her black BMW parked next to the sidewalk. Her hands tightly gripped the baby carriage handle as Franklyn quickly followed after her.

"I know you work in the FBI department and—" He didn't finish as Trinity leg sweep him and he slammed onto his back. He groan, but was more in shock then anything because of how fast and easily she took him down. And in addition, she made it seem like he slipped as she waved people off with a fake smile and saying he slipped on black ice.

Trinity bent down near Franklyn's head and glared down at him with darken blue green eyes that made him gulp and felt fear building up in him.

"You don't say that type of information about me out loud."

"Sorry, sorry."

"What do you want with me?"

"Tobias."

That got Trinity to tilt her head a bit and stared around then stood up as Franklyn got off the ground and wiping himself off. He stared at her and moved a bit unsteady on his feet, watching her packing things into her car then putting Annabelle into her baby car seat and buckling her up.

Trinity shut the door then looked at Franklyn before her. Her face all but serious and her arms crossed over her chest.

"What about him?"

"He has been saying things that are a bit psychopathic and he said something that related to the crime that happened a few days ago."

"Oh?" Trinity sounded while folding up the baby carriage and putting it into her car's trunk. She shut it and moved around her car to her driver's side, but kept her eyes on Franklyn as he stood on the other side of her car.

"And he owns a chordophone string shop."

That made Trinity eyebrow to rise in interest. She relaxed her face to a blank stare and nodded at Franklyn while opening her driver's side door.

"I told your husband about it and thought he would tell you."

"Patient-doctor restrictions."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

However, Trinity did get curious about when Franklyn told her husband about this.

"But I have to ask, when did you tell my husband about this?"

"Yesterday."

"When?"

"About 10am."

Trinity remembered Hannibal being home at eleven and he usually has an appointment right after Franklyn's then appointments back to back until one.

"I assume your session ended early?"

"Yes…how is this—"

"Just wondering." Trinity said with a small grin making Franklyn to unsurely nod at her with a confused expression.

"Are you going to look into this? I feel like it's a psychopathic type situation?"

"Maybe you are just attracting psychopaths to you, Franklyn." Trinity said with a shrug of her shoulders. She just wanted to get out of there to research some more about the case.

"Funny, you say that. Your husband said the same thing."

"And that is why, Franklyn, Hannibal and I are each other counterparts. Good day and I will look into this information you have given me." Trinity said making Franklyn to nod then walked off while Trinity got into her car and drove off.

…**..**

…**..Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Sitting across from each other, Hannibal stared at Franklyn, who was looking at the ground and clasping then unclasping his hands from each other.

"Why so fidgety today, Franklyn?" Hannibal questioned.

"I told someone else about Tobias and asked for help."

That got Hannibal to tilt his head slightly at this new information. Yesterday, Hannibal had gone to Tobias shop and looked around, but also, invited Tobias over for dinner tonight.

"So you have."

"Your wife to be exact."

That got Hannibal to slightly narrow his eyes but they returned to normal when Franklyn looked up at him with a sheepish grin.

"I know that she is an agent and skilled like her older brother."

"How do you know that?" Hannibal immediately replied feeling the alpha side of protecting his wife slowly awakening.

"That tattletale crime blog by Freddie Lounds."

Hannibal wished he was face to face with Lounds and to take her out, but obviously he couldn't do that at this moment.

"And I have to admit, she is very good at taking me down, which surprised me because I'm not the lightest person."

That got Hannibal eyebrow to rise and stared at Franklyn rubbing the back of his head with a slight grin.

"I kind of snuck up on her to talk and she almost punched my lights out. Then I accidently mention about her being an agent out loud in public, which result in her kicking my legs out from under me that I ended up slamming onto my back on the ground. I have to admit, I feel sorry for you when she gets mad."

Hannibal smirked a bit, but not at Franklyn's last part of his comment, more of Trinity taking down Franklyn in such a manner. Hannibal knew his wife could handle herself perfectly fine, which made him to wonder how good she can handle herself. He would have to test that theory out and soon.

"Don't get mad at her for me talking to her. She warned me that she doesn't associate with your patients and she follows the same motto you have on patients. But I mostly threw out the information to her because of her being an agent."

"But also my wife."

"Well…"

"Franklyn, rather than going after my wife—"

"You make it sound like I was stalking or about to attack her." Franklyn cut off Hannibal, who kept a stoic face and stared at his patient.

"You should address other authorities."

"Your wife is an authority. She is the FBI."

"And I believe she was off duty and with our daughter?" Hannibal shot back making Franklyn to look down at his hands and nodded his head. Hannibal lean a bit more in his seat, not wanting to show that he went a bit tense when Franklyn mention about Trinity. The tense was more of him going on predator mode.

"Now, how about a change in subject."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Meet anyone earlier today, dear?"

Trinity glanced behind her to see her husband coming up the stairs. Trinity just tucked Annabelle away to bed and was just exiting her room.

"Your patient, who I believe told you about it today in your session together after he sneak attacked on me." Trinity said, walking to the master bedroom with Hannibal following right behind her.

She noted he had changed into a different suit making her to become curious.

"Going somewhere?"

"Got a guest tonight."

"Oh?"

"Tobias."

Trinity stop walking to the connected on bathroom and slowly turned her head to look at him. He stood there with his hands in his pant pockets. Trinity slowly walked up to her husband and eyed him closely.

"Hannibal…"

"I know that he had done it, Trinity."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Hannibal Lecter, what are you thinking?"

"I don't need him around." Hannibal lowly told her making her to narrow her eyes and knew what her husband was going to do. She turned away from him, but as she was turning, she quickly moved to the left as he lunged at her.

"What are you—"She ducked as he tried to grab her.

"How good are you at defending yourself, dear?"

"Are you doing this? Is it because of me getting surprised attack from Franklyn today?"

"I want to see how you fight or move, dear. Especially when he told me on how well you took him down."

"Fine. This gives me an excuse to hurt you." Trinity growled and lunged at her husband. He threw his arm out to which she blocked, grabbed and twisted behind his back. She slammed him into the wall and pressed herself up against his back.,

"Not only with Franklyn, but I want to know if you are safe and can defend yourself." Hannibal said, pushing back and overpowering her. She let go and took a few steps back, staying a bit in a crouch position and keeping close eyes on her husband.

Trinity ran up to her husband, swinging, but he blocked her hit and pushed her away. But she quickly came right back, kicked the back of his knees making him to fall to his knees. He looked up just in time on catching her leg from kicking him in the chest.

His eyes trailed up her leg and looked up at her.

"You wanted to see, I'm showing you." Trinity said, but yelped as he ripped her to him and she fell into him.

Hannibal fell back, slamming onto his back, but he wrapped his arms around his wife and held her against him. She wiggle in his arms but stared down at him. She rested her hands on either side of his head and her legs were on either side of him. She pushed up and he let go. He stared up at her as she straddle and was smirking down at him.

"Do I pass, doctor?" Trinity said making Hannibal to smirk and sit up. She fell a bit back but he rested his hands on her lower back, keeping her against him.

"I suppose so." Hannibal lowly replied, but Trinity kept smirking as she noted his tone of voice was becoming a bit husky with lust. She lean forwards kissing him making him to press her into him some more.

Hannibal went to put his hands underneath her shirt when the doorbell ranged. He growled against her lips making her to laugh. She stood up and he stood up right after her, fixing his suit.

"You go have your dinner with Tobias while I sit up here in a nice, hot, bubble bath." Trinity told him, fixing his tie and patting down his suit overcoat. He narrowed his eyes at her as she said this with a grin.

"You shouldn't tease, dear."

"Who says I'm teasing, _honey._" She replied, giving him a peck on his lips then walking off to the bathroom.

Hannibal stared after her and lowly growled under his breath as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind her then her bra was next. Trinity glanced over her shoulder at her husband, gave him a sly wink then shut the bathroom door.

"Tease." He mutters while walking off to go greet his guest that he was hoping to get rid of tonight.


	34. Chapter 34Attack,Defend,and Dark Secrets

**Chapter: **Attack, Defend, and Dark Secrets

…

After taking a wondrous and relaxing hot bubble bath, Trinity put on a pair of silky black pajama pants and a dark blood red spaghetti tank top. She was about to lay on the bed, but heard the doorbell rang making her to stop herself from getting into the bed.

Instead, curiosity got the best of her and she went to check it out. She stood on top of the stairs and watched her husband lead Will into the kitchen. That got Trinity to go back into the master bedroom, put socks on and walked out of the bedroom and downstairs.

On entering the kitchen, Trinity caught Will saying he kissed Alana to Hannibal.

"You did!"

"Oh great." Will mumbles as he ran his right hand through his hair while Trinity came bounding up to him with a smile.

Hannibal smirked and pulled out dessert from the oven and began to prep it up. Trinity stared around and noted Tobias was gone making her to look at her husband, who just stared at her with a serious face then went back to fixing the dessert.

"Trinity."

Trinity stared at her older brother than at Hannibal then sighed.

"Fine. I'll let you two have a 'man talk' time." Trinity mutters then walked out of the kitchen before they could say anything.

"Good job, Will. Now if she is angry or upset, I have to deal with it." Trinity heard Hannibal say as she headed to the stairs.

"She isn't. It's Trinity, doctor." Will reply with a slight know-it-all voice.

Trinity got an idea as she walked up the stairs, but lean over the railing for them to hear her loud and clearly.

"Don't worry, honey, we can turn my anger into something else tonight." Trinity shouted then smirked as she heard Will made a disapproval sound and Hannibal to chuckle.

"That shut him right up." Trinity mumbles as she walked the rest of the way upstairs.

…**..**

…**..Two Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Pulling up behind the SUV, Trinity got out and stared at her older brother who was standing in between two Baltimore cops. He looked at her and nodded making her to nod back.

Hannibal had told Will last night about Franklyn telling him about Tobias and his murderous ways that relate to the case that Will was trying to solve. Now, Trinity wanted to join her older brother in capturing this killer. She left Annabelle with Bloom and just told Hannibal that she was with Will today. She didn't tell him that they were going after Tobias though. She kind of left that part out.

Trinity went to step after Will but her IPhone went off making her to growl in annoyance and looked at her older brother, who glanced at her.

"Go ahead. I'll be in there in a bit."

He nodded and went inside with the cops.

Trinity answered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Trinity, I got a question."_

"Yes, Alana?" Trinity replied, leaning against her car hood and staring at Tobias cello student exiting the shop and ran off down the road to the bus stop. She stared at the student getting on the bus then she turned her attention back to staring at the shop.

"_What do I say if Hannibal calls and ask where you are?"_

"I'm with Will."

"_You know he is going to question that statement further."_

"Say we are in Will's classroom going over some things."

"_Alright…oh and where is Annabelle's blanket?"_

"Hannibal washed it last night and forgot to take it out of the dryer."

"_Oh, okay…I got it. Be safe."_

"Yep." Trinity said, hanging up just in time to watch her brother come running out of the shop.

"Will, what is the matter?" Trinity asked on high alert as she stared at her brother going into the street and looking around with frantic expression. He quickly moved out of a truck's way before he got hit.

"William!"

"Don't you hear it, Trinity?"

"Hear what?" Trinity replied, spreading her arms out on either side of her and now staring at her older brother with concern. He shook his head and ran back inside the shop to which Trinity followed right after him, but speed walked, trying to figure out what is his problem.

Entering the shop, Trinity stared with wide eyes as she noted a dead cop and her older brother standing up from kneeling beside the cop.

"I shouldn't have left them." Will said then pulled out his gun and roamed around the shop. He came to a stop at this door that led to the basement and turned to her before he walked down the steps to the basement.

"Stay here."

"Will…"

"Please."

Trinity nodded and stood back, glancing behind her and pulled out her IPhone while kneeling down to the dead cop. She called Crawford, telling him what happen then hung up. She stared at the cop, wondering where the other one was. As she was about to put her IPhone away, she jumped when a gunshot ranged out. But then she saw Tobias behind her about to stab her in the reflection of her IPhone.

Quickly, she lunged forwards and did a somersault then stood up. She turned fast to see Tobias left ear was shot off, well, the top of it.

"Where is Will?"

"Perfectly fine." Tobias growled and blocked her punch as she swung at him.

She kicked his right knee in making him to yell out and fell down to one knee. This let her to slam her fist across his face, causing him to get a bloody nose. He shoved her away and jumped up and manages to kick her into the racks of violins behind her.

"ARGH!" Trinity yelped as she fell to her side and about twenty violins landed on her body. She pushed them off her and ran after Tobias, who was trying to escape through the back door of his shop.

Sensing her, Tobias turned and blindly swung at her making her to duck and gave two quick jabs to his ribs making him to stagger back in the backdoor. He moved out of the way as she went to kick him. This left her open and he grabbed her long hair, swung her around and slammed her into a table.

Trinity groan, lying there in a heap while Tobias escaped. She slowly got up and staggers out the front door, feeling adrenaline and anger pumping through her body.

"Hannibal." She mumbles as she knew Tobias was going to go to the person he was performing for.

Trinity got into her car, started it up and zoomed off. She was a bit dizzy but shook it off and kept driving, going over the speed limit. She cursed herself for not checking up on her older brother, but she had to stop Tobias somehow someway.

She looked into the rearview mirror and wish she hadn't.

Her hair wasn't in neat waves anymore, but instead, was wild looking, but somehow looked good in a seductive way. Her bottom lip was cut and blood was trickling down her chin and dripping on top of her jacket. She had a cut on her hairline from being slammed into the violins. Therefore there was a blood line going down the side of her face. Overall she looked wild and untamed.

Trinity growled at her appearance and floored it to her husband's office building.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal was standing off to the side a bit as Franklyn was trying to tell the finally snapped Tobias, that he should stay calm and such. Hannibal had enough, stepped forwards and snapped Franklyn's neck, but just as he did that the office door open and slammed shut.

Hannibal let Franklyn drop to the ground and stared at who just entered behind Tobias. His eyes widen slightly at the sight.

"Ah, Mrs. Lecter, so nice of you to join us. I see you didn't get knocked out." Tobias said, dropping his overcoat to the side to show this handcrafted wire that he created in his right hand.

Hannibal stared at Trinity, who looked completely animalistic and very pissed off. She was beaten up and bloody. Seeing her like this, his eyes slowly turned to Tobias, who was smirking and showing he did that to Trinity. That got Hannibal to snap and his eyes darken.

Trinity stared at her husband, noting his eyes become black. She knew that he was pissed off on seeing her condition.

"I had enough with you." Trinity said to Tobias, moving to him but quickly backed up and ducked as he whipped the wire whip at her. She ducked again but met Tobias knee to her chin making her to fall back and slam into a bookshelf and slid down it.

Hannibal growled under his breath, but quickly moved back and ducking as Tobias came at him with the wire whip. Hannibal did the same move his wife did and Tobias kicked Hannibal in the stomach sending Hannibal staggering back and into the ladder that led up to the library balcony.

From there, Hannibal moved around it and slid it across to block Tobias from striking him again. His eyes narrowed as he focuses on the movement of the wire, but held his left arm up as Tobias threw the wire out at him. The wire wrapped around Hannibal's left forearm and so, Hannibal pulled Tobias to him, showing his strength but Tobias tug too, showing that the wire was cutting through Hannibal's clothes and into his skin.

Seeing this, Hannibal swung at Tobias, but Tobias dodged Hannibal and pushed him away by his back sending Hannibal forwards. Tobias followed since the wire was still around Hannibal's forearm.

Hannibal grabbed the glass end table next to the chair and brought it up to hit Tobias, but Tobias held his arm up, blocking the glass table. In result, the glass table ended up shattering over them and glass went everywhere. Hannibal quickly dropped the end table and went to punch Tobias again, but Tobias trapped Hannibal's arm underneath his armpit.

Hannibal was stuck, but he wasn't immobile yet. He head butted Tobias making Tobias to stagger back. And somehow Hannibal got out of the wire that was around his forearm. Hannibal then threw Tobias into his office desk making Tobias to yell out and turned around, holding up a gold letter opener he grabbed from Hannibal's desk, but Tobias was tackled onto and over the desk by Hannibal.

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity groans and shook her head, but turned her head to see her husband go into football mode and tackle Tobias onto and over his desk. She stared around seeing the office was a mess then she looked back at the two fighting men.

Shaking her head, Trinity rubbed her chin then quickly crawled across the floor, glancing to the men again as they were on the desk. Tobias was trying to stab Hannibal with the sharp, golden letter opener but Hannibal stabbed Tobias with a quill pen.

Trinity turn her attention back to staring around the office, trying to find something to help her husband until her eyes landed on the small, yet heavy elk statue. She stared around looking for something pick it up with, but rolled her eyes inwardly and reached into her jacket pockets, pulling out black leather gloves. She slipped them on and continues crawling across the room to the heavy, bronze looking elk statue.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal felt blood pooling from the stab wound on his leg from Tobias stabbing him with the letter opener. Now, he jabbed a hit to Tobias ribs making Tobias to lean forwards. This gave Hannibal the chance to knee Tobias in the stomach then slammed the back of Tobias legs causing Tobias to fall down a bit, but he didn't go down.

Instead, Tobias had shot back up and slammed his fist into Hannibal's chest then stomach making Hannibal to gasp out and stagger back. Hannibal was about to look up, but Tobias gave him an uppercut to his chin making him to fall back some more and into the library ladder.

Hannibal swung out, but Tobias blocked his hand and pushed it down and came back swinging, but Hannibal blocked it. Tobias quickly made work and started to hit Hannibal with strong jabs in the sides and head making Hannibal to cover his head with his arms. From there, Tobias brought his knee up while holding the back of Hannibal's head causing Hannibal to fall back into the library ladder.

Back pressed up against the library ladder, Hannibal stared up at Tobias with blood dripping from his mouth and glaring hard at Tobias with a murderous look. Tobias just smirked at Hannibal and he pulled back his fist to deliver a hard punch to Hannibal's face.

However, the familiar heavy yet reasonable to lift, small bronze elk statue met the back of Tobias head, hard. The impact was so hard that it killed Tobias and he dropped to the ground like bricks.

Hannibal was heavily breathing, staring at the now dead Tobias then his eyes slowly looked up at his wife, Trinity.

Trinity was staring down at Tobias with such a dark look that Hannibal thought she couldn't muster. She dropped the statue aside then walked over to the small table that she got the statue from and tipped the table over, sending it crashing to the floor. She made it look like it was a struggle to get to the statue.

Hannibal eyes were on his wife's figure the whole time as she stepped up next to him, staring down at the now dead Tobias while pulling off her black leather gloves and stuffing them into her winter jacket pockets. She then stared at him, gently panting.

"Don't you look charming?" Trinity gently said, feeling blood dripping from her mouth, blood dripping from her hairline and bruises forming on her body.

She stared at her husband, who had blood trailing down his mouth, black eye forming with other bruises on his face, his hair was out of its neat place and now long and down, almost hiding his left eye. He had a cut on the right side of his forehead which blood was slowly coming down his face. Blood was slowly making its way out of his nose and a cut on the bridge of his nose. Overall, both he and she looked like they went through a lawn mower.

Hannibal was panting and shook his head at her with a slight grin, not believing she had a dry sense of humor after what just took place.

"You don't look bad yourself, dear." He calmly replied then walked, or rather limped, over to his harpsichord and begins playing a haunting tune.

Trinity stared around the office, staring at the two dead bodies then at her husband playing around on his harpsichord. She slowly walked over to his desk and stared at the office, seeing the mess that was created from the fight.

Hannibal stop playing and glanced over at his wife, who was staring at the office then she slowly slid down the side of his desk. She sat on the ground with her legs out in front of her and her back resting on the side of his desk.

"You alright?"

"I feel fine. You know, I don't feel a thing." She dryly said with slight sarcasm making him to shake his head and limped his way over to his desk chair. He pulled the desk chair back over to his desk and sat down in it.

"Call help."

Trinity reached into her coat pocket, pulled out her IPhone and hit the familiar buttons of Jack Crawford to report in.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity was sitting on the edge of Hannibal's desk while Hannibal still sat in his seat. They were about to be tended to when Will came into the office with Jack ahead of him. Will stared at the FBI picking up and taking pictures of the crime. There were coroners zipping up the black body bags.

Will glance over seeing Trinity and Hannibal sitting there, waiting to be question by Jack or him. They stared right at them with sadden expressions.

Slowly, Will came over and stood before them with concern and worried emotions running through his eyes and posture.

"I was worry you were dead." Hannibal lowly stated making Will to slightly nod, but turn his head to Jack, who stood in front of Hannibal's desk with is hands in winter coat pockets.

"Tobias had killed two Baltimore police officers. Nearly killed a special FBI agent or rather two. And after all of that, his first stop is here. At your office." Jack slowly explained, not blinking as he said all of this to Hannibal.

"He came to kill my patient." Hannibal said, looking at the body bag of Franklyn that was just picked up by coroners and brought out of the room.

Trinity looked down at her hands, staring at her redden knuckles, knowing the truth about what had happen to Franklyn, but she wouldn't tell.

"Your patient, is that who Tobias was serenading?" Will question, looking away from where Franklyn's body was and back at Hannibal.

"I don't know. Franklyn knew more than he was telling me. He told Tobias that he didn't have to kill anymore. Then he broke Franklyn's neck then he attacked Trinity and me." Hannibal said, staring straight ahead at nothing then up at Will and Jack.

"You killed him?" Jack question Hannibal, who open his mouth but Trinity cut him off.

"I did."

That got the three men to stare at Trinity, who looked up at them with sadden eyes and bowed her head making Will to frown and become concern for his little sister.

"Franklyn been involved with whatever Tobias was doing?" Will slowly said, looking away from his little sister and at Hannibal.

"I thought this was a simple matter of poor choice in friends." Hannibal lowly replied with a disbelieving grin, staring down at the cloth he held against his wound on his wounded leg and slightly shaking his head.

"This doesn't feel simple to me." Jack stated his small opinion then walked away from them and out of the office.

Slowly, Will lean against the desk next to Trinity and stared at Hannibal, who was staring at the mess of his office then at Will.

"I feel like I dragged you into my world…" Will lowly said, staring at Hannibal.

"No. I got here on my own. But I appreciate the company." Hannibal replied making Will to slightly grin at the doctor, who grinned back.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Ow, shit!"

"Language."

"That hurt though. Don't press down to hard and I won't swear." Trinity mutters as Hannibal was dabbing the cotton ball soaked with peroxide on the cut on her hairline. He threw the cotton ball away and stared at his wife, sitting on the toilet seat in their master bedroom bathroom.

Trinity looked up at him, staring at his now cleaned up face, but noted the wounded bottom lip, black left eye and bruise forming on his right cheek bone. The cut on his forehead was cleaned, but there was a scab beginning to form.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Hannibal?"

"Why aren't you reporting me in?"

"Hannibal…"

"You know what I do, what I am, why? We always come back to this question and I receiver an answer. But something deep is missing. It had me wondering on what that is."

Trinity bowed her head making Hannibal to reach out, putting his hand underneath her chin and lifting her head up for their eyes to meet.

"You killed before when you weren't in that formation group, didn't you?" Hannibal lowly questions her. She looked away, but Hannibal still had a grip on her chin and turned her head back.

"Trinity, explain now."

"I'm not afraid that you are a cannibal or killer because I did the same thing years back."

That took Hannibal off guard and he pulled his hand away from her chin. He stared at her with confusion yet a lot of curiosity. Trinity stood up and walked out of the bathroom making him to follow. He stopped a few feet from the bed as Trinity sat down on the edge, staring at her hands then looked up at him.

"It was in the group. The group was just formed and there were six of us. We were heading to this ice land of a place overseas when our helicopter was shot down. We manage to jump out and we became trap in this cove." Trinity explained and looked up at him.

Hannibal could see where this was going.

"The pilot was wounded badly, losing so much blood, but I and another team member kept him alive by using medical supplies we had in our vest. We had managed to contact help before we lost signal. We were trapped for five pushing six days. The water was gone within a day and a half and there was nothing to eat since our backpacks were on the helicopter that was destroyed."

Hannibal walked over to his wife and sat down beside her. He could see her hands clenching then unclenching. She stared forwards, not looking at him as she kept telling her past, yet horrific story.

"One of our team members was known as the nut on the team. We didn't really believe that until he proved it to us that day. I remember that I was passing out from dehydration, hunger, and I was growing tire by the seconds. Until I was being forced to eat this raw meat." Trinity mumbles the last part and ran her slight shaking hand through her hair.

"That member had killed the pilot and was feeding it to you and your teammates, wasn't he?" Hannibal lowly said making her to nod and looked at him with slight darken eyes.

"You know once we were saved, someone on the team reported that teammate in. He was put into an asylum, but so were we. We were all unstable after that event. We just couldn't believe what had happen and what we did."

That got Hannibal's eyebrow to rise and Trinity give him a slight grin then looked away.

"Well, we were put there for months to get us back to a 'normal state' before going back on the job." Trinity said, doing the finger quotations gesture with her fingers. She shook her head with a grin.

"I remember telling Will that I was on vacation for the first month then the rest I got hurt during work. I had to lie so much to him about that job, it isn't even funny."

Hannibal stared at his wife, letting all this information sink in then stood up and walked to his dresser taking off his watch, but paused and looked back at her. He slowly set the watch on the dresser as he kept his eyes on her.

"This whole time you were, in a way, making excuses to hide that story from me, dear?"

"Those excuses weren't excuses because I do love you. I just didn't want to tell you. "

"Somehow, I would have founded this out, dear." Hannibal came over saying to her causing Trinity to nod and stared up at him.

"Yeah. But, it isn't one of those stories that are like, hey remember the time that I ate someone…no, it's a dark story that I had to keep hidden and try to forget."

"It was survival and nothing more."

"Even biting a guard's ear off is survival?" Trinity bluntly blurted out, but slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just admitted. Hearing another new piece of information about his wife being violent, Hannibal's eyebrow raised then he grinned with interest.

"Oh, this is going to be a long night." Trinity mumbles as Hannibal once again sat down beside her.

"Dear?"

"Okay, okay, I lost control, went into a cannibalistic rampage and skipped off while evilly laughing like a villain." Trinity admitted, dramatically throwing her hands up and falling onto her back onto their bed. Hannibal stared down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, that was a bit overdramatic and out of character of me, but yes, I had the tendency of biting apart the guards. But some were perverts and disrespectful to me. Thinking they could take advantage of me, but I have proven them wrong…in a violent way." Trinity pointed out making Hannibal to chuckle.

"Dear, I'm not one to judge about things when it comes to cannibalism. As for those guards, I would have done the same. I don't tolerate the rude." Hannibal told her, placing his hands on either side of her head and placing himself over her.

"Did Jack know about it?"

"No. They simply said that the guards were beaten up by me rather then attacked in an animalistic way. Plus, Jack wasn't the boss of us at the time. Someone else was and they had our files destroyed afterwards."

"So, nothing was founded again…"

"Exactly. The works of high class undercover assassin work is scary, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Hannibal replied, bending down and giving her a kiss, however, they both groan in pain.

"That hurt." Hannibal said.

"Yeah, my bottom lip is swelling up and stings."

Hannibal and Trinity stared at one another then laughed, but gently as their faces hurt from being beaten up from today's adventurous ride. Hannibal ignored the pain and lean back down, kissing her deeply making her to wince at her lip, but ignored it like her husband and kissed him back.

However, they broke apart when Annabelle crying was heard.

"I got her, Mr. Limp." Trinity told him, rolling them over so she was on top, giving him a kiss then got off him.

"I was stabbed in the leg, dear." Hannibal sat up on his elbows, saying.

"Yeah, exactly, you are limping. Therefore, you are Mr. Limp or should I say that you now got a swag walk." Trinity pointed out then left the bedroom leaving Hannibal to fall back on his back and stare at the master bedroom ceiling, shaking his head with a smirk.

He would have never thought that his wife had a stage in her life where she had gone into this cannibal/animalistic mode. Here he thought that she had killed people out of her past job, but that wasn't it. Now, Hannibal realized why she didn't judge or was bother by him when she pieced his secrets together. Because she had a messed up past just like he had when he was growing up.

Hannibal shut his eyes, knowing he should tell his wife his past story and how he had become what he has become today. He opens his eyes and turned his head to see his wife coming back into the bedroom after ten minutes.

"How is she?"

"Diaper changed and then I sung her to sleep."

"Singing what?" Hannibal question as she crawled onto the bed and laid her head down on his chest. He looked down at her, staring at her head of hair and waiting for her answer.

"Trinity?"

"A song."

"What song?"

"_Never Alone_ by Jim Brickman featuring Lady Antebellum."

"Hmm, sing it for me. I never heard of that song." Hannibal lowly said shutting his eyes as Trinity began to softly sing to him. He heard her sing in the shower before, but that was behind closed doors, but hearing her now, he felt like he had his own angel singing to him.

And slowly, his angel, his lover and counterpart, his wife, Trinity, had actually lulled him to sleep.

**…..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**NOTE: **

Well, this was a long chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. That episode ending was crazy and epic! Anyways, this chapter was fun to write and more of Trinity's past is revealed. Now, Hannibal knows just how similar his wife is to him and such. I just wanted to put a slight twist to it. It fits in a weird way…Anyways, more is to come and I really can't wait for the next episode.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Hannibal series, but I do own my original characters, Trinity and Annabelle. Thanks and Enjoy the rest of the chapters to come.


	35. Chapter 35 Tranquil----For Now

**Chapter: **Tranquil…For Now

…**..**

…**..Month Later: …..**

…**..**

"Are you serious about this dear?"

Hannibal stared at his wife as he held a three month old Annabelle in his arms. They were all bundle up in winter gear and Trinity wanted to get a new vehicle.

"Yes." Trinity said walking around the different cars until her eyes landed on one across the lot. She quickly moved towards it making Hannibal to sigh out and followed after her. Annabelle looked around then up at Hannibal making him to stare down at her with a slight grins and cooed at her making her to copy him and cooed back.

"Your mommy is being a bit crazy with cars."

"Shut it, Lecter." Trinity shouted back at him.

He chuckle while using his long legs to walk long strides to catch up to his wife. She was standing before this all black 2012 Cadillac CTS-V Sedan and it looked like someone had stocked it up to look like a mean racing car.

"Ah, I see you founded the Cadillac." The dealership man came over while pulling on winter gloves and smiling at them.

"Yeah, I did." Trinity replied making the dealer to chuckle and nod his head.

"Did someone own this before?"

"Yeah, they had returned it and got the coupe model. But they did lower this one to the ground and put these beautiful black chrome rims on it. It goes perfectly with the racing tires."

"I'll take it."

That got Hannibal's eyebrow to rise and Trinity to look back at him with a shrug of her shoulders and a grin.

"I got it cover."

"Let's hope so." Hannibal lowly mumbles.

Filling out the paperwork, Hannibal was actually a bit amazed as she did have it covered. When they walked out of the dealership with Trinity jingle her new set of keys, Hannibal couldn't help but question her.

"Remember that story I told you about being put into an asylum after that cannibal incident?"

He nodded while handing Annabelle to her while he went and grabbed things from her now late car and put it into her new one. He put in the baby seat and Trinity handed Annabelle back to him.

"Well, let's just say that we got handed checks for it."

"Mostly to keep your mouth shut and because of being a slight unstable?"

She smirked making Hannibal to chuckle and shake his head. He got into the passenger seat and stared around the interior of the car, glancing back at Annabelle, who was cooing and curiously staring around the new interior.

"It's nice." Hannibal simply said as Trinity got into the driver's seat.

"Nice? That is all you have to say is nice?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That this car is absolutely beautiful that you just want to lick it." Trinity said, starting up the car and shutting her eyes with a grin at the sound of the engine.

Hannibal eyebrow rose and he stared at her with amusement.

"Listen to that power flowing through the engine." Trinity softly said as she open her eyes and took off out of the dealership parking lot. She pulled out and quickly drove off until she came to a stop sign. Hannibal shook his head and kept staring at his wife, getting a kick out of her obsession with her new vehicle.

"It's flawless and powerful. It purrs."

"Alright, dear, it's beautiful, flawless, powerful, and purrs and want to lick it."

"Yes." Trinity answered with a nod then driving forwards as she noted no one around at the other stop signs.

"I know the answer."

"It wasn't a question to begin with Hannibal…" Trinity slowly said as she glanced at her husband with confusion then her eyes forwards on the road. She was wondering where he was leading this to.

"No, there is an answer to all those words that you said."

"Yeah, this car."

"Nope."

"Alright, _honey_, enlighten me." Trinity said, turning down a road and going past a few blocks before turning onto another road. They were five minutes from home, thanks to Trinity not noting the power of the car and how fast they were going.

"You." Hannibal said with a sly smirk.

Trinity's mouth dropped and she turned the car up their home's driveway. She shut off the car and turned her head to him with a shocked face.

"You are beautiful, flawless, powerful, you purr in pleasure when I lick you."

"Hannibal!" Trinity exclaimed, her mouth dropping her eyes widen with disbelief. She got a smile coming onto her face and he smirked. He leaned over the cup holders in the middle of the car and gave her a deep kiss.

"OH!"

They broke apart and turned their heads to the backseat to see Annabelle kicking her feet and smiling at them. She made the 'oh' sound again and then kicked her feet out. Hannibal chuckle while Trinity smile. Trinity turned her head to Hannibal, who looked back at her.

"Careful, Hannibal, we might end up with another with that mouth of yours." Trinity lowly told him, quickly pecking his lips then getting out. Hannibal smirked and got out too.

Trinity unbuckles Annabelle from the carrier and picked her up. Hannibal waited until they were around the car and then followed after them with the smirk still on his face.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I see you got a new car."

"Yep." Trinity replied as her brother and she was sitting outside on his porch.

They usually had their occasional get together over coffee or lunch. This time they were over Will's drinking hot coffee, dressed in winter gear and sitting outside on his porch. Annabelle was in the house, sleeping peacefully in her carrier with the dogs around the bed she was on. When Trinity saw how protective the dogs became over Annabelle, she laughed and had to take a picture and send it to Hannibal, who messages her back with a smile.

"It's nice."

"Yeah, it's a beauty." Trinity said as they stared at her new car then looked forwards at the plains around Will's house.

Trinity glanced at her older brother, who seems to get this daze look in his eyes.

"You alright, Will?"

"Why ask that?" Will question in reply, turning his daze eyes from looking out at his land and at her. She stared at him then looked forwards, bringing the coffee mug up to her lips and taking a sip.

"Lately, you seem like you aren't there."

"Crazy?"

"No. Just like your mind is separating from your physical body. Like talking to you, but it's like you aren't there, something else is." Trinity told him, bringing the mug down from her lips and staring at her older brother.

He nodded and slowly brining his mug up and taking a long sip. Trinity stared at her older brother with concern and turned her head away from him.

"I feel unstable, Trinity."

"Have you told, Hannibal?"

"I think he knows, but won't admit it."

"Well, he's a forensic physiatrist, who is helping you and trying to keep a positive view. I don't think he is going to be negative with you unless you want him to be negative." Trinity told him making him to nod, holding his mug in his left while his right hand went through his hair with a deep exhale from his nose.

"I think I'm going to get worst."

Trinity stared at her brother and felt herself frown a little. She reached out, holding her hand out making him to look at her then at her hand. He reached out grabbing her hand to which she clenched.

"Stay strong." Trinity whispers to him with a small grin making him to nod at her with a slight grin back.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You seem worried about something."

"Nothing can get by you, can it?" Trinity said, folding clothes and putting them in the hamper. Hannibal was leaning in the laundry room doorway, watching her with a small grin. He had noted how she seems a bit quiet after she came back from Will's house. Therefore, he knew something was wrong.

"No. Especially you."

"Especially me? Or really?" Trinity said, holding up a pair of his boxers and folding it up then putting it into the hamper basket.

"You know when something is wrong or different about me and I feel the same when I notice something different about you."

"Alright, I'll give you that one." Trinity said, pulling out a pair of her underwear and matching bra. She bit her tongue as it was her lacy pair making her to throw it into the hamper but glanced at Hannibal, who's head tilted a bit as he noted what she threw.

"Don't even make a perverted comment."

"Not…but what is wrong." Hannibal said, stepping into the laundry room and picking up the hamper that held clean clothes and towels. He carried them upstairs for her and helped her unpack them into their reasonable places.

"Will." Trinity simply said, walking into Annabelle's room and quietly putting away her baby clothes. Trinity walked over to the crib and smile down at the sleeping angel, the pride and joy that Hannibal and she had created. She walked out of the baby's bedroom and walked into Hannibal and her master bedroom where Hannibal was putting away the bathroom towels.

"What about Will?" Hannibal question, glancing at her as he walked by her to put away his clothes.

"He isn't himself."

"Well, lately he does seem out of character."

"But it is getting worst, Hannibal. And I'm deeply concern more than I usually am." Trinity said, throwing her undergarments into her top draw and shutting it. She turned to stare at her husband, who was already staring at her.

Unhurriedly, Hannibal came over to her and stood before her. He reached up, brushing some loose strands that got away from the messy bun on top of her head, behind her ear. He ran his fingertips down her cheek and down to her neck, resting his right hand against the side of her neck.

"Let Will speak up to me or Jack."

"But he has told me he feels unstable."

Hannibal tilted his head a bit and exhales a bit deeply from his nose. He lean forwards, giving her forehead a kiss then pulled back. Trinity stared up at him with her blue green eyes waiting for his answer.

"I want to hear him say it to me."

Trinity sighed and nodded at her husband's statement. She stepped into him and laid her head on his chest making the hand that was cupping her neck to rest on the back of her head, keeping her close to his chest. He laid his lips on top of her head then rested his head on top of hers and just held her to him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I can't feel my nose."

"Few more steps."

Trinity glared at her husband, who was looking straight ahead of him but felt her glare as he looked down at her with a smirk.

They were walking through a snowy trail through the woods. Hannibal wanted to take pictures and dragged her along with him. They didn't want Annabelle getting sick from the winter air making them to leave her with Bloom.

"Here."

Trinity stopped beside her husband and stepped away from him, staring around at the woods around them. They were in this plain in the middle of the woods, but there was a small creek running through. Trinity walked over to the creek, seeing the edges were frozen but water was still running underneath. There was a crack down the middle of the ice from the moving water.

"It's calming." Trinity said staring around her surroundings then looked at her husband only to meet a flash.

"Hannibal, really?"

"Dear, I do need pictures."

"Of the nature or me?"

"Both, but mostly you. In the spring or summer, when it is warm, I want to do the same thing with Annabelle, but maybe on a beach or a field." Hannibal said, walking over to her and caressing her cheek. He pushed a strand of her hair back then stepped back to take pictures of the creek and nature around them.

Trinity shook her head and fixed her white winter hat on top of her head. She pushed her almost mid-back hair from her face as she walked around in the snow.

"Hannibal, look." Trinity pointed across the creek.

He turned away from looking up at the trees and looked across the creek. There was a mother deer with its baby.

"It's so cute." Trinity cooed then she smiled.

Hannibal took a picture of his wife smiling at the mother deer and its baby. He got the whole scene. Hannibal then told her to lean against a tree.

"Jeesh, maybe you should become a photographer."

"I need a beautiful picture."

"Always the charmer." Trinity mumbles, glancing back at her husband as she walked over to a pine tree. Hannibal chuckle while waiting for her to lean against the tree.

Once she did, he took a few pictures. Trinity moved to hide behind the tree, but poked her head around with a smile to which Hannibal took a few more shots. Trinity turned to walk around the tree, but stopped staring at small dark red dots trailing across the ground.

Hannibal was looking through the photos when Trinity called for him. He looked up to see her a bit far from the tree she was at and staring at something behind another tree.

"Trinity?"

"Hunting is prohibited in these woods, right?" Trinity called to him as she glanced at him coming over.

"Yes, why?"

"And there aren't any bears in these woods, right?"

"That is right. Trinity, where are you getting at?" Hannibal said, finally coming up beside her. He turned his head to look at what she was looking at. His eyebrow rose at the sight.

"Either someone doesn't get the memo about prohibited about hunting or we got ourselves a Baltimore Hunger Games going on." Trinity stated.

There before them were three people, clamped up in different sizes of bear traps. One had a bow and arrows, another with a machete, and another had throwing knives. They looked like they fought before they met their end with the bear traps. They were also dressed for battle as they were dressed in these black hunter gear type uniforms.

Slowly, Hannibal looked at Trinity, who turned her head to look at him.

"Should we call the game maker, Crawford, then?" Hannibal suggested with a raised eyebrow.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note: **I previously watched Hunger Games and had to mix some type of humor to the end of this. If you watched Hunger Games, you'll get the ending of this. If not, then, well, that is fine too.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything about Hannibal Series or the sort little clip of the HG reference. I just own my original characters, Trinity and Annabelle.


	36. Chapter 36 Taken

**Chapter: **Taken

…**..**

"It's the Hunger Games."

"It's not the Hunger Games."

"Have you ever seen or read Hunger Games, Jack? Bet you didn't." Trinity shot back as she stood in between her husband and Jack. They were standing back while Will was looking over the bodies and doing his investigation.

The FBI were all around, cleaning up and taking pictures. Some went out through the woods with dogs to see if they find anything else.

"Dear, in the series, the people aged from twelve through eighteen. These people before us are aged between mid-twenties into mid-thirties." Hannibal said making her to glare at him while he smirked.

"But admit it, it's seems like it, Hannibal."

"Somewhat." Hannibal replied with a slight nod.

"It's not this Hunger Games crap you are talking about." Jack exclaimed throwing his hands in the air and dropping them to his side.

"You have to admit, it does feel like it." Katz walked by saying making Jack to glare after her, Trinity to look at Jack with a 'told you so' look, and Hannibal trying not to laugh at the whole thing.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Someone has been doing this to these people for a while." Katz said, looking up at Jack, Will, Hannibal, and Trinity.

They were back at the FBI building in the lab/morgue and going over the bodies.

"How do you know?" Will said, off to the side and leaning against the wall with a tired look.

"The people have been on the brink of starvation but kept alive for a while." Katz explained as she pointed to one of the victim's body's that showed their ribs a bit.

"And we founded the identity of these people. They have been missing for a few months." Zeller said, pulling up the identification of the people on a screen that was hooked up to a lab computer.

"Trinity is right in a way, but they aren't really following the whole Hunger Games plot." Will said making them to turn and looked at him. Trinity pouted a bit as he said that last part. Hannibal glanced at his wife, seeing her expression and shook his head and trying not to grin at her disappointed face.

"They have been doing this for a while, keeping those people alive until he or she let them loose. I believe that he or she makes them become bloody thirsty first and then lets them loose." Will explain to them.

"But why?" Price questions from his sitting spot at the lab computer.

"Because, they are controlling these victims' lives. They are proud at their work because they feel powerful for controlling over these people." Trinity said, staring at the victim bodies on the table then up at everyone.

"So, they feel powerful because they can manipulate?" Katz slowly asked but sort of throwing out a slight suggestion.

"They feel powerful because they feel invincible. And by them controlling lives…Would you give up that power?" Trinity said, staring at Katz, who looked down at the victims then up at Trinity with slight shock in her eyes.

"I believe that the killer has treated these people horribly and told them that they would be set free or get some type of reward in the end. But they had to fight for it."

"Literally." Zeller blurted out making them to look at him and he bowed his head, lowly apologizing.

"Well, see if there are any more missing victims out there at the same times as these victims. Look all these bodies over again and see if there is any trace of others on them." Jack commanded then left the room.

"I suggest looking under the nails on them." Trinity pointed out as she began to head out of the room. She saw Bloom walking by holding Annabelle, looking for Hannibal or her.

The three lab agents looked at her with raised eyebrows making her to roll her eyes.

"For any skin?"

"We were about to do that."

"Yep."

"On it."

Hannibal shook his head and followed after his wife. He passed Will, who was staring the victim bodies with this blank look, but darken eyes. Hannibal could now see why his wife was genuine concern for her older brother.

He entered the hallway, finding his wife walking to him with an awake and alert Annabelle. He stepped to them, giving the top of Annabelle's head a kiss making her to give him a toothless smile. Hannibal chuckle while taking Annabelle from Trinity's arms and laying another kiss, but on her cheek this time. Annabelle kept smiling and put her hand onto Hannibal's mouth.

Trinity smile as Hannibal showed affection to their daughter with this fatherly proudness in his eyes.

"Shall we get home? I heard that is going to be another snowfall."

"Yes, let us go before that happens." Hannibal said, taking Annabelle's winter hat and gloves from Trinity and putting them on their little one. Hannibal securely handles Annabelle in his left arm and held out his right hand. Trinity grins and grabbed his hand and together they walked out of the building.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"They struck again and two more missing people from a few months back appeared. However, this time I think our killer doesn't work alone."

"Why's that, Will?" Hannibal question as he sat in his regular seat when talking with his patients. He stared at Will walking around the office then went to pacing back and forth in front of the windows.

"Because there are these cut marks on these victims. One of the victims had clean and straight slice marks in their arms, showing they either have a medical background or they been doing this for a while. Which I believe is the latter one. But anyways, the other victim's body has the same incision on their arms, in the same place, but the slices are messy. A bit shaky like they were nervous to afraid to mess up." Will explained and stopped himself from walking and stared out the window.

"Do you believe that the killer has an apprentice?" Hannibal question making Will to look at him and nodded. Will came back over and sat down in the seat across from Hannibal.

"I think so. I also believe that they choose those that they seem fitting for their games."

"Have you founded out how they choose their victims?"

"All of them are around thirty, they did some type of job that required skills that involved getting physical or thinking, and they all have blue or green eyes." Will said making Hannibal to tilt his head a bit at Will's description of the victims.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"How the hell don't we have milk?" Trinity mutters as she walked through the grocery store. Bloom was gently laughing behind Trinity as she followed the missus Lecter.

Trinity grabbed the milk and put it into the cart with other things she decided to grab since she was here at the grocery store. Annabelle seems to find it funny that her mother was muttering about milk and other things. Trinity grin down at the little one, giving her a kiss on her forehead then pushing the cart to cash out.

"You are entertaining to watch, you know that." Bloom said as she stood beside Trinity.

Trinity looked at Bloom, who was with her because they decided to have a baking frenzy when they get back to Trinity's home. Trinity gave her a smile then collected her charge from the cashier.

They walked across the parking lot up to Trinity's car and put the groceries away in the trunk then put Annabelle into her car seat and strapping her up. Trinity just finished strapping up Annabelle and began to shut the door when she was grabbed from behind.

"TRINITY!" Bloom screamed and ducked under someone that was trying to grab her. Bloom had managed to scratch their face making the attacker to hiss a bit at her.

"Take Annabelle and go NOW!" Trinity shouted, managing to throw her keys on the roof of her car. Trinity slammed her elbow into her attacker's face making them to lose grip on her. However, they reached out, grabbed her hair and slammed her face off the side of another parked car, knocking her unconscious.

Listening to Trinity's commands, Bloom got into the passenger side, locked the doors and got into the driver's side. She screamed as someone smashed through the passenger window and was trying to unlock the vehicle. Annabelle was screaming and crying in the backseat, not knowing what was happening with all the loud sounds.

Starting the car up, Bloom put the car in drive and zoomed off with great speed, leaving Trinity behind with the attackers.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal's office door slammed open making Will and Hannibal to stand up to see Bloom standing there all messed up and holding a wailing Annabelle.

"What happen?" Hannibal demanded as he immediately came over and took his daughter into his arms. He gently rocked her trying to calm her crying, but it wasn't working.

"They-they took Trinity."

"Who!" Will exclaimed, coming up and grabbing hold of Bloom's shoulders.

"These two people. I just remember this man grabbing Trinity from behind and another came up behind me. I scratched them." Bloom said, holding up her right hand where some skin from one of the attacker's was under her nails.

Hannibal felt ice going through his veins.

"My wife was taken." Hannibal lowly said in disbelief.

Bloom nodded with tears going down her face. Hannibal turned away, still rocking Annabelle and gently shushing her. Slowly, she came to a whimper and then came to just sniffling.

"She told me to get out of there and get Annabelle away." Bloom gently told Hannibal, whose back was still towards Will and her.

Hannibal stared down at Annabelle, who was staring up at him with watery eyes. He could see so much of Trinity in her.

Slowly, Hannibal turned and stared straight at Will.

"Get a track on Trinity's IPhone, now." Hannibal said in a dark, serious tone that sent shivers down Will and Bloom's back. Will nodded and pulled out his cellphone and began to call Jack while Bloom stood there, staring at Hannibal.

"Did they knock her out?" Hannibal question, keeping his eyes on his daughter.

"Yes."

Hannibal nodded while pulling the handkerchief from his suit and using it to dry Annabelle's cheeks. He walked a bit away from Bloom, who looked down at her feet.

Hannibal came to stand next to the window and kept his eyes on Annabelle, who was staring up at him with matching color eyes like his. His eyes soften as she blinked up at him then did a small yawn. He bent his head down kissing her forehead and slowly pulled back, but gently whisper for only her to hear.

"I will find and get mommy back. Then take those out that took her from us."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity was smacked awake making her to wince and slowly cracked open her eyes. She groans as she felt like her arms were being stretched out.

'_Oh wait….'_ She thought as she looked up to see her arms were chained up above her.

Trinity looked forwards to see what must be her kidnappers. One was a man about late forties and the other was a woman in her twenties.

"So, you caught me and have me hanging by my arms like an animal."

"Usually those we kidnapped question why we are doing this and to let them go."

"I'm not like the others." Trinity replied making her kidnappers to look at one another then at her.

"Is there others here?" Trinity question.

"Yes. But they are in different rooms."

Trinity stared around, noting one bulb lit the room she was in. She stared at the steel door and the walls that seriously needed a scrubbing to get the mold and mildew off.

"By looking at the surroundings, I say we are in a warehouse. I'm in the basement."

"You are good, Mrs. Lecter." The man said with a smirk, stepping to her and patting her cheek. She narrowed her eyes at him making him to lean closer to her face—since her feet were on the ground, just that her arms are chained above her head.

"Very good observation." He whispers against her ear and licked it. She shut her eyes, breathing in and out of her nose to keep her calm. He pressed himself against her and her eyes snapped open when the woman behind him giggles then left the room.

Trinity felt the man ran his hand down her sides making her to shut her eyes, but she slowly open them to show her eyes were darkening. Trinity turned her head and this time whispers into his ear.

"Did you know an average human's bite can pressure up to a hundred to a hundred and fifty pounds. Sometimes over two hundred." Trinity darkly whispers.

The man went to pull away, but Trinity snapped her teeth on the top of his ear making him to yell out. He had to rip himself away from her. He touched his ear and pulled his hand away, seeing blood. His eyes shot up to Trinity, who spit out a piece of skin from his ear.

"Don't fuck with me, asshole." Trinity growled.

The man backhanded her, causing her bottom lip to split. He lifted her head up by her chin and stared at her with this crazy look.

"You are very intriguing and naughty, Mrs. Lecter. Your husband must have fun with you. I wonder if he is searching for you."

Trinity stared at him then started to gently laugh in his face. He growled and glared at her.

"Trust me, he is probably coming right now. And I sure as hell can't wait for you to meet him."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"We got a signal."

Hannibal appeared behind Katz, who pointed at a spot blinking on the screen.

"They are in these woods in Virginia, near a lake. Some building or something." Katz said, looking at all of them.

Hannibal eyed the coordination of the place then walked off.

"Dr. Lecter, wa—" Jack was saying, but the glass door shut.

Hannibal had already disappeared down the hallway, not waiting up for anyone. His eyes were darkening and his face set to stone, completely emotionless. Only two things were on his mind.

One, getting his wife back.

Two, making sure he gets his hands on his wife's kidnappers and tearing them limp by limp, slowly and painfully.


	37. Chapter 37 Revealed: Dark Trinity

**Chapter:**Revealed: Dark Trinity

…**..**

For however long she has been held captive, Trinity has been trying to escape the chains that were wrapped around her wrist. She even managed to climb up the chains with upper body strength to the ceiling. She founded that she was hooked up to this hook on the ceiling. Therefore, she tried to move a lot to unhook herself from the ceiling.

The door open making her to look to it and instantly narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to escape?"

"No, I'm just hanging out." Trinity sarcastically said making the woman kidnapper before her to laugh while walking forwards. She stared a bit up at Trinity, who was two inches taller. Trinity didn't realize how short this woman was until now. Trinity stood about 5ft 6in while this woman stood about 5ft 3 or 4in.

Soon, the man kidnapper appeared and took Trinity down. The woman took the chain and tugged Trinity along like a dog while the man went off to open up other doors. Trinity stared around her surrounding, noting nothing but dark walls and steel doors.

"Where are we going?"

"Going to get you dressed up with the others then set you off into the woods."

Trinity made a face and shook her head.

They entered this room that held clothes on a table and some weapons off to the side. The woman cut off Trinity's top leaving Trinity in only her black lacy bra, jeans, and knee high black boots.

"Hmm, we need to get a shirt on you, so be good."

Trinity glanced around noting the man wasn't there. She slowly looked at the woman, who had a knife in hand pointing it at Trinity while she unlocked the chains from around her wrist.

"There. Now let—"

Trinity slammed her fist into the woman's face and smacked the knife out of her hand. Trinity put her hand on the woman's mouth and stared down at the woman.

"You are really not bright in the head, are you?" Trinity growled then turned her head behind her as she heard the man saying that someone is trespassing into their warehouse.

Turning her head back at the woman, Trinity smirked as the woman stared at her with wide eyes.

"That is probably my husband. And I have to admit, he is very overprotective of me." Trinity said, but grunted, staggering back as the woman delivered Trinity a hard punch to the stomach then ran out of the room.

"Shit!" Trinity snapped and ran after the woman before she could alert the man.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal had founded the warehouse and entered it with caution. He stared around, trying to see if there was any clues around that people were inside.

Slowly, he walked in, staring around and keeping all his senses open. He ducked into a dark shadow near the stairs as a man appeared with a gun, staring around and slowly descending the stairs. However this blonde woman came running out, screaming.

"Jay, she escaped!"

"What do you mean she escaped, Jen!?" The man kidnapper named Jay shouted, but yelled out as the blonde woman named Jen, was shoved forwards and slammed into him.

This had caused them to tumble down the steel stairs and slammed onto the bottom of the stairs. Jay groan and curled up while Jen stood up, rubbing her face and screaming out in anger as she was bleeding from the face.

"Did I do that?"

Hannibal eyes lifted up to see his wife standing there in only boots, jeans, black lacy bra and her hair was down and wild. Overall, she looked untamed and like she wanted to tear something apart.

"You bitch!" Jen screamed reaching down to grab Jay's gun, but she screamed in pain as a throwing knife stabbed into her bicep.

"You really shouldn't leave throwing knives around. You don't know who might pick them up." Trinity blankly said as she walked down the steps.

Glaring at Trinity, Jen ripped the throwing knife out of her arm and threw it at Trinity. But it was way off target. Trinity smirked then it disappeared as she lunged forwards, tackling into Jen, sending the two rolling around on the floor.

Hannibal came out of the shadows watching as his wife fought with the woman kidnapper. He turned to see the man getting up and pointed his gun at the two women.

"Trinity, drop it!" Hannibal shouted making his presence known.

Trinity turned to see her husband, but realized what he said. She saw that man kidnapper Jay pointing a gun at Jen and her. Therefore, Trinity dropped it, which was dropping into a split just as Jay fired and missed.

Hannibal lunged forwards and fought over the gun with Jay, but after a few struggles and punches, Hannibal threw the gun across the room.

"You must be her husband? She said we would meet. That you would come and find her, which I am actually surprised about."

"Hmm, and she probably didn't tell you that I am going to slowly and painfully hurt you for taking her." Hannibal said, dodging a swing to his head. He quickly came back; slamming a few jabs to Jay's ribs then kneed him in the stomach when Jay had bent forwards.

Back to Trinity, Trinity quickly got back up, but into a crouch stance. She leg sweep Jen, who slammed onto her back, but did a backwards somersault when Trinity tried to slam her foot down on where she was. Trinity quickly moved at Jen, who lashed out and slammed her fist across Trinity's face.

Trinity's head was just to the side until she turned it back to stare at Jen, who was smirking because she had landed a punch on Trinity. But that smirk slowly slid off as Trinity gave her a smile with blood slowly trickling from her lips.

"Is that all you got?"

"You are tapped in the head too."

"Ah, I don't think so." Trinity said ducking as Jen swung at her. Trinity bent back as Jen tried to knee her when she had ducked, but Jen missed and fell forwards a bit. That let Trinity to stand up and slammed a strong right hook across Jen's face.

They heard a grunt and a thud to the side making the two women to glance over.

Hannibal had broken Jay's nose and probably dislocated his jaw. From there, he slammed another hard punch across his face, knocking the man kidnapper out. He stared at his knuckles then looked over at Jen and Trinity.

Trinity turned her attention back forwards and just in time as Jen jumped at her. Trinity ducked and turned around to block a swing to the side of her head. Grabbing that arm, Trinity snapped Jen's wrist back making Jen to scream out in pain.

Hannibal eyebrow rose as he watched how predatory his wife got. But his head tilted to the side a bit as she just broken Jen's wrist by snapping it back.

Shoving Trinity away, Jen glared at Trinity and ran at her yelling. So, Trinity ran at her with full force.

Standing back, Hannibal watched as Trinity ducked under Jen's arms, but tackles Jen into her midriff and slammed her to the ground like a linebacker. Trinity quickly sat up, straddling Jen and began choking her.

Hearing vehicles pulling up, Hannibal moved to a dirty window to see FBI. He sighed and quickly moved over to Trinity, who tighten her hold on Jen's neck making Jen to start turning red to purple. Hannibal grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off.

"Dear, FBI is here."

Trinity was breathing heavily then looked up at her husband. He reached up, wiping away blood that was coming from her mouth. Hannibal brought his finger up with her blood and stuck it into his mouth, almost smirking as he saw her pupils dilate.

"FBI!"

They turned to see Jack bursting in with FBI squad. Will then came in with his gun drawn, but his eyes instantly landed right on Hannibal and Trinity. He quickly jogged over to them and pulled Trinity into his arms.

"Doctor, where is the kidnappers."

"They are ri—"Hannibal turned to see Jay gone. He turned to see Jen just disappearing around the corner. The FBI quickly fanned out under Jack's orders.

"There are victims here." Trinity said making Jack to nod and order some more agents to search for the victims.

"Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?" Will question, cupping either side of his little sister's face and stared intensely in her eyes.

"Other than the man being a perv to me and me kicking ass, I say I'm good."

Will shook his head and pulled her back into a hug. She hugged him back, but stared at her husband, who's eyes darken when she mention about the man kidnapper—Jay—being a pervert to her. Furthermore, she mouthed 'later' to her husband, who sharply nodded once.

"Let's get you checked out." Will lowly mumbles while holding her hand and pulling her outside of the warehouse with Hannibal right beside them.

At the ambulance, Trinity sat there, getting cleaned up and bandage up. Will went off to talk to Jack about the kidnappers that disappeared. Hannibal sat beside his wife, holding her hand and gently caressing her wedding and engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"How's Annabelle?"

"Fine. She is being fussy, but I believe she knows that her mommy is missing." Hannibal said, looking at her. She turned away from the EMT cleaning her wrists and stared at Hannibal with a small grin.

Trinity lean forwards and laid her lips against Hannibal's making him to response back. He pulled back and lean his forehead against hers. The EMT finished up and left the two alone for some alone time.

"I'm going to find them."

"Hannibal…"

"They messed with the wrong family." Hannibal mumbles against her lips making her to shut her eyes, feeling his breath against her lips. But she couldn't help but grin at his protective and predator side showing.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity moved away from the window, seeing FBI station outside the house. She moved to the bed where Hannibal was leaning against the headboard and reading a book.

"You think they have this satellite and listening in on us?" Trinity question as she crawled onto the bed and snuggle her way into Hannibal's arms.

His right arm wrapped around her and he went back to reading while her head rested on his chest.

"Doubt it, dear." Hannibal answered, flipping a page, put his bookmark in it and threw it on the nightstand. Trinity had her eyes shut, but grin as Hannibal maneuver himself to be hovering over her. Slowly, she opens her eyes and was staring up in her husband's chocolate brown eyes.

"I saw your twin today, dear."

"My twin?"

"You seem different when you were fighting Jen."

"Ohhh, that twin." Trinity said, realizing what her husband was getting at. She got a slight grin on her face while her hands trailed up his stomach, up his chest and now resting on his shoulders.

"What did you mean when you said that man was being a perv to you?" Hannibal question as he brushed some of her hair from her face then rested both his hands on either side of her head.

"He liked how I observed my surroundings. He licked my ear and then I decided to tell him that an average human bite can reach up to a hundred to a hundred fifty pounds. Sometimes inhumanly over two hundred."

Hannibal stared at her with his brown eyes and his left eyebrow rose slightly.

"I whisper that information in his ear then snapped my teeth onto the top of his ear. I didn't let go, causing him to rip himself away."

"You bit his ear?"

"And I took part of the top off it too…He had pissed me off." Trinity mumbles the last part, but welcome Hannibal's lips against hers. He pulled away and grin at her.

"Very clever of you, dear." Hannibal lowly told her in a husky voice making her left eyebrow to rise at him this time. She leans up so that her lips brushed against his.

"Feeling hot under the collar, Hannibal?"

Hannibal smirked against her lips then attacked them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

His right hand was gently pressed against the side of her neck while his left was pressed into the pillows above their heads. His lips were against his wife's lips then pulled back resting his forehead against hers.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, staring into her husband's eyes. His eyes seem to lighten up in color as he stared into hers with love and passion, which her eyes reflected the same emotions to him. Her hands were clenching his back whenever he had moved hard a few times.

"Hannibal."

Hannibal lifted his forehead off hers and nuzzles her neck where his right hand was. He laid nips and kisses there while Trinity titled her head back to give him more access. Pulling form her neck, he laid his lips against her own, but pulled back a bit from her lips as he let out a low growl. He growled as he felt her reach her peak and he followed right after. His forehead was now resting against hers, both panting gently against each other's lips.

Trinity opens her eyes staring at her husband, who brought up his right hand to caress her cheek. She raised her right hand up, wiping the sweaty hair strands from his forehead and off to the side.

Hannibal turns them to their sides and held her close where they were pressed chest to chest. His right hand ran down her face and down to her side. From there, he wrapped his arm around her. He noted that she got this humorist smile on her face.

"What is funny, dear?"

"If those agents outside have that satellite to listen around our house, they got a lot of sounds from us."

Hannibal chuckle and shook his head. His wife always had a sense of dry humor or some type of humor in various situations.

"Well, it probably kept them on their toes." Hannibal replied making her to laugh and him to smile.

Trinity nuzzles her face into her husband's strong chest, inhaling then exhaling his scent. Hannibal rested his head on top of hers; shutting his eyes and feeling his wife take in his scent, but also lay a kiss over his heart.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"AH! Bad sight. No, no, I didn't just see this."

Hannibal sat up, staring around in alert and caution, but relaxed as he saw who was standing in the master bedroom doorway. Trinity sat up too, but Hannibal gently pushed her back down and pulled the blanket over her.

"Come on, really, you two." Will said, turning away and had his back facing them while he stood in their bedroom doorway.

"Well, Will, there is such thing called knocking." Hannibal told him.

"I did. You two must've been in a deep sleep…probably after your eventful night."

"How do you know if we don't sleep naked?" Trinity shot back at her brother while she stayed lying on her back with the blankets up and over her chest. Hannibal nodded in agreement making Will to sigh and shake his head.

"Anyways, I came into the house to tell you two that we founded one of the kidnappers."

"Who?" Trinity said, sitting up and holding the blanket to her chest.

"The woman. She was hurt pretty bad, but I think that some of the injuries were from you, Trinity, when you two fought. But she seem like she got more on her." Will said glancing over his shoulder at them then turned to face forwards again when he noted his sister was sitting up—even though she was holding the blanket up over her chest.

"The man probably did that to her. She was probably holding him back or getting in the way. Maybe he didn't see her fit as an apprentice anymore." Hannibal said while moving back to sit against the headboard of the bed. He made sure to keep the blankets over his waist. He looked at Trinity as she lay back down and turned on her side, facing him and yawning a bit.

"We got her locked up and soon to be question." Will tells them.

Hannibal went to open his mouth, but jumped a bit as he felt a hand sneakily running upwards on his thigh. He glanced at his wife, whose eyes were shut but a sly grin was on her face. He inhale deeply and looked at the back of Will.

"I suppose we have to stay locked up too. However, I do have to work, Will."

"You can go to work; just you have to take Trinity and Annabelle with you."

"Hmm, family time at work." Hannibal said, catching Trinity's hand underneath the blankets. He caught her hand before it touched his most and very sensitive area. He gave her a look to which she slowly open her eyes and winked at him. He held back a growl and looked at Will, who turned his head to glance at them.

"Right. Well, um, you two just get dressed and um, I will see to Annabelle for you two." Will said, quickly grabbing the door knob and shutting their door.

Once that door was shut and Will's footsteps walked away, Hannibal pounced on top of Trinity making her to yelp out, but it was cut off with him deeply kissing her. He pulled back and stared down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Trying to get me to make a sound in front of Will, dear?"

"Rather just messing with you." Trinity told him with a smile.

He smile back, leaning down and giving her a kiss then got off her. He got out of bed and strolled over to his dresser completely naked. Trinity turned onto her stomach with her arms underneath her pillow and her head turned to eye her husband.

Trinity loved staring at her husband's body. The muscles flexing as he moved, especially through his long legs. His arms were built and he proves his arms are strong from lifting heavy things around the house and packing a punch to the fights he has gotten himself into.

"Enjoying the view, dear?" Hannibal said, feeling her eyes on him the whole time. He glanced back with a grin, but it slowly slid off and his eyes darken with lust.

The reason was because slowly, very slowly, Trinity got out of bed and stretched out. Her arms above her head and she stood on her tippy toes, stretching. She let out a groan as some bones popped and she felt her muscles stretch. She relaxed and turned her head to him with a smile.

"Enjoying the view, honey?" Trinity question back, keeping her eyes on him as she walked into the connected on bathroom. However, she poked her head out to stare at him with this sly look.

"I'm taking a hot shower…care to join?"

Not having to be told twice, Hannibal immediately shut his dresser draws. Then with a few long strides, Hannibal was gently pushing his wife into their connected on bathroom and slamming the door behind them.


	38. Chapter 38 Not Stopping Until It's Done

**Chapter: **Not Stopping Until It's Done

…**..**

Stepping outside, Trinity followed her husband to his car; however, she paused at her car first, seeing the damage.

"What happen?" Trinity exclaimed, passing Annabelle to him and going to her car. She stared at the plastic film over the passenger side window. She looked at Hannibal, who just stared at her with a slight sheepish grin. She turned her attention to the FBI that was standing there, waiting for Hannibal and Trinity to leave the house.

"What happen to my car?"

"It happens during Dr. Bloom's escape." Jack stepped forwards saying.

"Are-are you serious!? Jack you are paying for this."

"Wha-why me?" Jack quickly replied with slight wide eyes.

"Just because." Trinity shouted at him then turned to stare at her car again. She made a dramatic whine and hugged her car.

Hannibal shook his head at his wife's dramatic ways sometimes, but he couldn't help but grin. He looked down at Annabelle, who was staring at her mother then slowly turned her head to Hannibal.

"Your mommy is still crazy."

"Shut it, Lecter!"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal opens his office door, letting in his next patient, but looked at his wife sitting at the secretary desk and reading a magazine to Annabelle. However, she looked up when she finished a line in the magazine and looked right at him.

"Having fun reading about cake pops and brownies to our little one?" Hannibal said, before he enters in for his next appointment.

"Yes. I am thinking about making some. They sound good." Trinity answered making Hannibal to chuckle then went into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Trinity turns her eyes from the door and looked back down at the magazine, however, her eyes lifted up as Jack and other agents came bursting through the front door.

"Hey, Jack…what's the face?"

"The man that just entered, who was he?"

Trinity looked down at the appointment book that Hannibal gave her. She stared through the list and her eyes landed on the name.

"It's a new pati—"

"Marcus Whites." Jack cut her off saying making her to stare at him with confusion.

"Yeah, how—"

"Kick down the door, now." Jack pointed making the FBI to do what he commanded and burst in with their guns drawn into Hannibal's office.

Trinity held Annabelle close to her while standing up from the desk. She moved to the doorway to see the FBI pinning the patient to the ground while Hannibal was standing back with Jack. Hannibal looked up seeing her making him to walk over to them and checked them over.

"Who is he?"

"It seems like the kidnapper has a son." Hannibal said, looking at the young man pinned to the ground, struggling and growling in anger.

"Unstable?"

"Yes." Hannibal replied while looking at her and caressing her cheek. He pulled her away and to his desk as the FBI led the young man out. The Lecter couple turns to Jack with questionable looks.

"How did you find out it was his son?"

"The woman. When we interrogated her, she told us."

"You must've really got her to break to tell you." Trinity said making Jack to nod while tucking his hands in his coat pockets.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy. But we forced it out of her." Jack replied.

"Is my family going to be safe?" Hannibal question, looking away from staring at Annabelle and at Jack.

"Honestly, doctor, till we capture this killer, no."

Hannibal nodded and looked at Trinity, who groan and dropped her head on Hannibal's shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around shoulder and held her close, laying a kiss on the top of her head.

From there, Jack had made them go with him back to the FBI building. Will came to see them once he had finished up with his teachings. He entered Jack's office to see Hannibal sitting in front of Jack's desk with Annabelle in his arms and Trinity sitting beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"Will, nice for you to join us." Hannibal dryly said.

Will could tell that Hannibal and Trinity weren't too happy with not being able to do anything and being watched on by the FBI. He walked over to them and stood to the side of Jack's desk staring at his little sister and brother-in-law.

"Will, please tell me that you guys are finding this guy soon, because I am slowly losing my sanity." Trinity said making Hannibal to chuckle and shake his head. Trinity turned her head down a bit and playfully bit Hannibal's shoulder making him turn his head to look at her with a grin.

"We are trying everything possible." Will told them.

Trinity nodded while reaching her hand out and caressing Annabelle's cheek. She grins as Annabelle yawned and kicked her feet out a bit. Hannibal chuckle as Annabelle manage to grab his tie and was gnawing at the bottom of it.

"I will go check with Jack if we rec—"

"Don't have to. We got the son talking." Jack came in making them to look at him.

"And?" Trinity asked.

"We believe the kidnapper is going to his woodland home."

"And?" Trinity asked again.

"We sent agents out." Jack said, coming around his desk and sitting down in his seat. Trinity nodded while lifting her head off her husband's shoulder. However, before she did, she did feel him tense up a bit.

"I must excuse myself to head to the bathroom." Hannibal said, carefully handing Annabelle to Trinity. He stood up; fixing his overcoat and buttoning it up before he headed out.

"Will, hold Annabelle."

"But—"Will stop talking as Annabelle was passed to him.

Annabelle stared at her uncle with a toothless smile and some drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. Will gave her a slight grin making her to gurgle at him and kick her feet about.

"Cute."

…**..**

Trinity entered the men's bathroom and yelled at the agents to get out.

"But ma'am this is t—"

"NOW!"

Agents and workers hurriedly left the bathroom and once Trinity noted everyone gone, except her husband, she locked the doors. Trinity stood there, staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Dear, you d—"

"Hannibal, what is the matter?"

"Here I thought you wanted to yell at me with the way you demonstrated to those agents. However, you are the opposite."

Trinity walked up to him as he was washing his hands. He grabbed some paper towels, wiping his hands dry then threw it into the trash. Hannibal turned to the sink, staring at the mirror. He grabbed hold of the sink, leaning a bit forwards and bowed his head. But he turned his head to the left a tiny bit to make eye contact with her.

"I have wanted to find that kidnapper myself." Hannibal lowly admitted to her.

Trinity stepped closer to him, reaching out and running her right hand up his back. Slowly, she ran her hand up and down his back then rested it on his shoulder as he began speaking again.

"For what he has done to you. For putting stress on me and our daughter."

"I understand."

Hannibal turned his head from her and looked up at the mirror, seeing his hair had slid out of place and brushing across his forehead. His hands were clenching either side of the sink so tight his knuckles had turned white.

"There is more to this, isn't there, Hannibal?"

"I couldn't protect you."

"You weren't presence when I was taken. If you were, I know that you would protect me at all cost." Trinity told him. Hannibal looked at her again with darken eyes.

"I still felt like I should have done more."

"You founded me, Hannibal. Now, I am here with you and Annabelle." Trinity softly told him. Hannibal stood up straight and his hands let go of the sink. Turning, Hannibal stared at her and she stared right back at him. Trinity stepped to him making him to open his arms a bit to show he'll accept her hug making her to grin and hugged him. She rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and not wanting to let go.

"You think I could get the information from them about Jay and get him myself."

"If they give you the information and you went and got him, then they better bring a few body bags." Trinity mumbles as she pulled from her husband and hooked arms with him.

"Why's that, dear?"

"Because I think you would tear him into limbs." Trinity said making Hannibal to chuckle with a nod in agreement.

A knock on the door made them to stare at it.

"Are you two done in there, because I got people that need to go to the bathroom?"

"Oops. Sorry, Jack." Trinity replied while Hannibal chuckle and kissed the top of her head. They walked to the door together, unlocked it and gave everyone grins even though they were glaring at them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

It was about eleven at night, rain and snow was falling from the skies. Trinity was in the kitchen grabbing something to snack on when the back doors open. She looked to see her soaked husband come in. When he looked up, she gasped and quickly went up to him with a kitchen cloth.

He had blood on his face and down his neck.

"Hannibal, what—"

"It's not mine." Hannibal lowly told her, taking the cloth and wiping himself off.

Trinity rubbed her forehead with her right hand, thanking that Jack finally called off his agents from watching over them. Because if they see her husband, they would definitely be suspicious and have them in for questioning. She rested her hands on her hips as she watched her husband clean himself up then looked up at her.

"You got him, didn't you?"

"Caught him buying supplies to create a trap in the woods around his home for the agents." Hannibal told her as he walked out of the kitchen, taking off his rain coat and walking to the laundry room.

Trinity followed after him and stood in the doorway, watching her husband strip out of his clothes until he was left in boxers. He threw his clothes into the wash and looked up on the shelves for the laundry detergent.

"I used the supplies he brought on him." Hannibal said, finding the detergent and poured some into the wash. He capped it up and put the bottle aside while shutting and starting the washer machine up. Once that was all set, he turned and stared at her with a blank expression.

Trinity just stared at him, speechless and couldn't come up with anything to say to him. He seemed to notice that he left her speechless. He walked up to her and touched her face, lean forwards and kissed her forehead then walked around her. Trinity turned and followed right after him.

"Hannibal, you could have reported him in."

"No." Hannibal said, stopping before her and turned around to stare at her. His right hand was tightly gripping the stair railing. Trinity noted his knuckles turn white as he gripped the stair railing.

"Hann—"

"For what he has done to you—"

"Are you going to go around killing people that have harmed me?" Trinity cut him off this time saying. Her arms were spread out on either side of her whiel staring at him with questionable eyes.

Hannibal stared at her, breathing in and out of his nose deeply. Trinity saw his jaw flexed a bit and then tighten up as his teeth must be clenching together. He shut his eyes, bowing his head a bit, but lifted it back up when his eyes slowly open back up to stare at her.

"Answer me." Trinity lowly demanded while dropping her arms back to her sides.

"Only if they hurt you."

Trinity shut her eyes, bowing her head a bit and rubbing her right hand on her forehead. Opening her eyes, Trinity looked up at her husband, who was coming towards her. He stopped before her, cupping her cheek with his right hand and stared into her eyes with such intensity that she felt goose bumps run up her arms.

"Trinity, that man not only harmed you but me. You are my wife and I will not let someone that harmed you get away. I also know that you would've done the same for me if that had happen to me. Do I need to remind you about the incident with Tobias?" Hannibal lowly told her.

Trinity eyes moved down, staring at his topless body. He rested his forehead on hers making her eyes to look back into his.

"It makes me wonder at times, do you have spilt personality?"

"What?"

"Because at times, you are like this and other times you are violent."

"You think I have a second half?"

Hannibal didn't say anything and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Or it can be that I am worried about my husband not coming home? Maybe I don't want to answer the door to Jack or Will saying that they founded you dead on the side of the road. Because you went after someone that harmed me! Maybe I'm that wife that can join her husband in things that she believes she should, but disagree on some things because she doesn't want to see her husband hurt or worst, dead. How about that one, Hannibal? I want Annabelle to see her father as she grows."

Putting that last part in, Hannibal knew Trinity put Annabelle into this to hit the nail on the head. Hannibal pulled his head away and stared at her.

"Worried?"

"Yes."

He nodded while looking down at their feet then back up at her.

"I still think that something changes you in certain situations."

"It's probably my past self, Hannibal." Trinity replied.

"Must be." Hannibal said, pulling away from her. He reached out to touch her cheek but they jumped and turned to the front door as someone was knocking on it.

"Go put some clothes on or something." Trinity whispers to him and pushes him to the stairs. Hannibal went up the stairs quickly and disappeared down the hallway while Trinity went to the door and answered.

"Jack, it's late. You shouldn't be driving out in this mess." Trinity told him, letting him in and out of the horrendous, cold weather.

"We founded the kidnapper." Jack told her with this blank expression. His eyes looked up to see Hannibal coming down in a bathrobe and looking like he just came out of the shower.

"What is going on? I came out of the shower as fast as possible when I heard the front door open up." Hannibal said, running his hand through his wet hair, slicking it back. He stared at Trinity, who glanced at him then looked at Jack making him to look at Jack too.

"Jack just told me that they founded the other kidnapper." Trinity lowly said, glancing at her husband in the corner of her eyes. He glanced at her then slowly at Jack, who began to speak.

"He is dead."

"Dead? How?" Trinity question.

Hannibal glanced at his wife in the corner of his eyes, seeing how she was playing a very good role of acting completely clueless even when she knows the truth. He looked at Jack, who stared right at Trinity then looked at Hannibal. He glanced back and forth between the Lecter couple.

"He was ripped apart by barb wire. We have founded other tools around him in the woods. We believe that he was making a trap around his home for us, but it seems that he fell for his own trap."

"He fell into his own trap?" Hannibal slowly question with a slight tilt of his head.

"We believe he might've fallen into a trap of his and got sliced up. However, that is just a simple, wanting to believe, theory."

"What really happen, Jack?" Trinity asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He was ripped apart by someone else." Jack said.

"Do you think it is another killer, an upset and enrage family member of those victims, or maybe he was an apprentice to someone else?" Hannibal question to Jack, who just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head a bit.

"I couldn't tell you doctor. All I can tell you two is that you don't have to worry about the kidnapper anymore. However, now we got a new killer on the loose. Or simply, it was a very enrage family member or friend of one of those victims that got their revenge." Jack explained to them, tucking his hands in his coat pockets and stepped back to signal he was leaving.

Trinity moved to the front door, opening it as Jack stepped outside but turned to look at them again.

"Have a good night, you two."

"You too, Jack and thank you for the information." Trinity said, with a small grin.

Nodding to them, Jack walked off, got into his SUV and drove off. Trinity shut the door, locking it up and turned, but was pressed into the door. Hannibal grabbed her hands and put them over her head then bent down, giving her a deep kiss.

"Remarkable acting, dear." Hannibal mumbles against her lips.

Trinity just glared at him, but it softens as he gave her another peck on the lips and let go of her hands. She slowly lowers her arms down and around his neck. His arms went around her waist and pulled her against him.

"There is another thing, Hannibal."

"What is that?"

"I can't let my husband be taken away from me because I love him too much."

Hannibal grin, giving her another kiss and pulled back as she added in another reason.

"Plus, he is a very sexy chef and can cook like a pro. I couldn't let that go."

"Glad to know, dear." Hannibal dryly said making her to smirk, but screamed out as he threw her over his shoulder and began to walk upstairs.


	39. Chapter 39 A Concern Little Sister

**Chapter:** A Concern Little Sister

…**..**

…**.Week and a Half Later: …..**

…**..**

Standing outside in the back, Trinity arms were crossed and being supporters as she was leaning on the railing. She was in her winter gear, staring at the slight flurries falling. A few times she would heavily exhale out of her mouth, just to see her breath in the cold, winter air.

"It is twenty-degrees out, dear. Are you trying to catch a cold?" Hannibal appeared beside her, stuffing his hands in his winter coat.

"As a very concern sister, Hannibal, I need you to check Will again or something." Trinity softly said, biting her lower lip and kept her eyes forwards, staring at the white flurries.

"Will? Trinity, wh—"

"Yesterday, we had our usual lunch or cup of coffee over his place. He…" Trinity stop talking making Hannibal to step closer to his wife, staring down at her with curiosity and concern eyes.

"He what, Trinity? Did he harm you?" Hannibal asked his voice became a bit deeper and rougher as he question the last part with narrowed eyes.

"No! No, he didn't. He…Hannibal, he lost where he was."

"Where he was?"

"One moment we are sitting on the porch drinking coffee and talking about random things, the next he is walking off the porch in this daze and across the field. I had to chase after him. I repeatedly called his name, but he kept walking."

"Did you snap him out of it?"

"Yeah, after yelling at him a few times and even pinching him. So, then I had to, um, kind of, well, smacked him in the groin."

Hannibal inwardly winced and felt a slight phantom pain down in his southern area as if he could feel what Will had to take to the jewels.

"He then told me why are we in the field. I question if he remember anything and he shook his head. Hannibal, my brother is holding on a very and I mean, very, thin string. And sooner or later…" Trinity was explaining, but the last part of talking, her voice had slowly died away as she couldn't finish the last part.

Trinity felt the tears. Tears for the worry of her older brother and concern for his wellbeing. She knew her brother is going to snap unless something is done. She kept blinking to keep the tears from falling, but it just seem like it was getting worst and more built up.

Hannibal stared at her, noting the unshed tears that she was trying to keep at bay. But one slip then another. Soon two streams were forming on her cheeks. Hannibal reached out and slowly pulled her into his arms. He rested his head on top of hers, shutting his eyes and feeling his wife's tears on his neck.

"Hannibal, I'm scared for him." Trinity softly whispers against his neck.

His arms tighten a bit around her as he let those words sink in. He doesn't want his wife feeling like that, but also, he was concern for Will too.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

At the mall, Trinity was shopping in a clothing store when her IPhone started buzzing and ringing. She picked it up, the screen showing a picture of her husband playing with a smiling Annabelle. Then the word _husband_ was showing for who was calling.

"Hello, this is sex with the doctor all night agency, how may we serve you?" Trinity purred out, holding the phone to her ear with her right hand and pushing Annabelle's baby stroller with her left. She paused at a shirt rack and started going through it.

She grins as she heard her husband chuckling on the other line. She could picture him shaking his head and smiling.

"_That was a funny night, dear._"

"That is when we founded out about me being pregnant with Annabelle and traumatizing Will." Trinity said, picking up a polo shirt from the rack and nodding her head at it. She checked the tag and 'ooo'ed' at the price, noting it was on sale.

"_Actually, that is why I'm calling you."_ Hannibal said, making her to lower the polo down, hanging it on the handles of the stroller. She glanced down, seeing Annabelle holding the ears of her stuff animal rabbit and staring around at everything around her.

"What happen to Will?" Trinity asked, pushing the stroller through the store and pausing at a table that had jeans and shirts. She looked up, tilting her head back a bit as Hannibal began to explain what happen to her older brother.

"_He was at a crime scene and he said he was during his profiling, everything going smooth, but then he said he shuts his eyes and opens them to see he was in my office waiting room. Trinity, he did it again. He lost time and lost consciousness for a good period and drove when it happened. Three hours and a half to be exact since the crime scene was at Grafton, West Virginia."_

"Oh my God." Trinity mumbles, running her left hand through her hair and shaking her head. She looked down at the clothes table, shaking her head again as she lost interest in shopping at the moment.

Trinity went up to the cashier and gave them the polo shirt to ring up.

"What do you think is happening to him?" Trinity lowly question her husband while pulling out her debit card and swiping it in the card machine. She punched in her numbers and hit the button for the cashier to finish ringing her up.

"Cute baby. She always seem like she is happy." The cashier said with a smile as Annabelle made this happy sound and kicking her feet. Trinity smile and thanked the cashier, taking the bag and leaving. That is when Hannibal started talking again since he was waiting for Trinity to finish up her purchase.

"_I believe that Will is suffering from empathy disorder. He cares about saving people lives in those crimes that his mind is choosing to ignore his feelings and only those people causing a negative effect." _Hannibal explained.

Trinity stopped at a bench and sat down. She turned the stroller so that Annabelle was facing her. Trinity fixed the stuff animal in Annabelle arms and grin as Annabelle gave her a toothless smile.

"So, by ignoring those feelings of his own mind and only focusing on the feelings of the victims and also the killers, he is losing reality…." Trinity slowly said with slight confusion. She knew her husband would pick up the confusion in her voice.

"_In a way, yes. He isn't focusing on himself anymore, only his victims and killers he profiles. By taking in those people feelings, he is feeling them. He is separating his life from reality." _Hannibal said.

Trinity groans and ran her left hand over her face. She rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand and stared down at the ground, but glanced at Annabelle, who was staring at her with calculating eyes. Trinity gave Annabelle a smile to show she was fine making Annabelle make an 'oh' sound and a gurgle.

"Is there anything else? Because I feel like there is." Trinity asked her husband.

"_He admitted he is sleepwalking and hallucinations. He thinks that something is wrong with his brain. He wants to get his head scanned, but I told him that it isn't going to do anything. I told him that I worry for him as not a psychiatrist but a friend or rather brother-in-law."_

"His job—"

"_His job is tearing him apart, dear." _Hannibal cut her off saying making Trinity to nod as she knew it was true.

Trinity knew that her older brother been having nightmares of all the cases for a while. That they haunt him to the point that he wakes up with so much sweat on his body that he could probably fill up a short glass. Now, with her husband telling her that Will has empathy disorder, being able to feel the way the victims and killers feel, it's tearing his mental mind apart. He is going to overload sooner or later because he won't be able to contain all those feelings and his own trying to fight its way back into his mind.

"_Trinity?"_

"Sorry, just thinking."

"_Well, I'll be at the mall in a few. That is why I haven't appeared yet."_

"I'll be waiting."

They hung up afterwards and Trinity took in a deep breath then exhale. Hannibal supposed to be meeting up with her a few minutes ago, but now she knew why he was late. Her older brother had appeared at his office, unexpectedly.

Trinity looked down at Annabelle, who was nibbling at the stuff animal ears while staring at Trinity. Trinity caressed her cheek then stood up, grabbing the handles of the stroller and began to push it.

"Let's go see if we can find you some spring clothes." Trinity gently said to Annabelle while moving through the mall.

She founded a store, went inside and grin at the spring clothes being at a lower price since it was the winter season. Going through a few shirts, she glanced at her phone as it made a binging sound, signaling she got a text. Opening it up, she noted it was from her husband, who was questioning her whereabouts in the mall. She texted him the store name and threw her phone back into her purse.

Five minutes passed when a hand gently pressed against her lower back and a kiss underneath her left ear.

"I see you founded some things."

"Yes." Trinity said with a nod, turning her head to stare at her husband. He gave her a small grin then walked around her and the stroller, kneeling down in the front of the stroller to say hi to Annabelle.

Hannibal grins as Annabelle smile at him and seem to be reaching out to him. He lean forwards giving her forehead a kiss then stood up and stared at his wife holding up a winter jacket.

"Look how cute this is, Hannibal."

"Dear, she got like four and I thought we were spring shopping for her."

"She actually has two winter jackets."

Hannibal chuckle and shook his head while Trinity was mumbling that she was going to buy it with or without his consent. Hannibal looked down at the stroller, seeing Annabelle staring up at him and reaching a hand out.

Trinity was staring at shirts, but heard the click of the belt that holds Annabelle in her stroller, sound out. Quickly, her head snapped to the stroller, but grin as she saw it was her husband picking up Annabelle from her stroller.

"Daddy's little girl." Trinity softly said while pushing the stroller around the store with Hannibal following.

"Of course she is." Hannibal replied, looking at Annabelle and giving her head a kiss. He grins then she began to laugh. That got Hannibal eyebrows to rise and looked at his wife, who eyes widen slightly then she smile.

"She laughed…Hannibal, she laughed!"

Hannibal chuckle at his wife's excitement, but also, Annabelle, who seem to sense her mother's excitement making her to bury her face into Hannibal's coat with a smile.

Feeling a vibration in his pocket, Hannibal handed Annabelle over to Trinity then dug into his coat pocket and pulled out his IPhone, hitting the green answer button. He turned his back to his wife while walking around the store.

"Hello Will."

"_Abigail Hobbs wants to tell her life story to Freddie Lounds."_

Hearing this new information and Will flat out saying why he was calling, Hannibal eyebrows rose. He sighed out and turned around to look at his wife, who was putting Annabelle back into the stroller with a smile.

"_I'm going to the hospital to talk this over with her. Do you wish to come?"_

"Yes. I will meet you there, Will." Hannibal said then hung up after they said their byes. He tucked his phone back into his coat pocket and walked back over to his wife and daughter.

Trinity looked up at him, seeing that he got this serious look to his face. That made her knows that the call was from Jack or Will.

"Jack or Will?" Trinity decided to ask while pushing the stroller towards the cashier to cash out.

"Will. It seems that Abigail is going to talk about her life story to Ms. Freddie Lounds." Hannibal said, staring down at his wife as she froze and made a face. Hannibal knew his wife deeply disliked the red hair reporter, but so did he and many more.

"Are you going?"

"Will and I are going to go and try to talk about that decision being a bad idea to her. Therefore, yes, I'm going to go right now." Hannibal said to her. Trinity nodded while grabbing the bags from the cashier and looked at her husband. He took the bags from her and the other bags as they walked out of the store and back into the mall.

"Well, I'm going to head home, but stop at the grocery store to pick up some things for this new bakery recipe I want to try."

That perked up Hannibal's interest because he knew his wife was just as skilled as he was at cooking. However, he has to admit that she was a better baker then him.

"And what is that, dear?"

"It's this caramel cheesecake cookie cups. I think I'm going to sprinkle some crushed walnuts on top of it." Trinity told him as they exited the mall and walked together in the parking lot.

They came to Trinity's vehicle—which the passenger window was replaced—and she popped the trunk open. Trinity went and put Annabelle into her baby seat while Hannibal put the shopping bags into the trunk. He folded up the stroller, put it into the trunk then shut it.

Hannibal stood there as his wife walked up to him and into his arms. His hands came to grasps either of her hips while her arms ran up his chest.

"I'll see you in a bit." Hannibal said and leaning down to her.

"At least be home when dinner is still warm."

"I'll try." Hannibal told her, bending down the rest of the way to her and giving her a kiss. He pulled away, walked around her and bent down into her vehicle to give Annabelle a kiss on her forehead.

Hannibal shut the back door of the vehicle and looked at Trinity, who walked around him and open up the driver's door. He bent down again, giving the side of Trinity's neck a kiss making her to turn her head to him with a grin as he stepped back. He gave her a wink then walked off.

Trinity stared after her husband, walking through aisle of vehicles until he got to his. She got into her car, glanced in her rear view mirror and smile at Annabelle, who was smacking the hanging toys in her baby carrier.

"Are you ready, little one?"

Hearing her voice, Annabelle looked up at Trinity, who turned in her seat to smile at her daughter. Annabelle smile then laughed making Trinity to laugh, turn back forwards in her driver's seat and put the car in drive and headed home.


	40. Chapter 40 Having A Bad Day

**Chapter:** Having A Bad Day

…**..**

It was about two in the morning when Hannibal woken up and noted the other side of the bed was empty. He reached out, touching the covers and felt it was cold. That made his eyebrows furrow together as he sat up in bed. Kicking off the covers, he got out of bed and left the bedroom and headed straight to Annabelle's.

On entering, Hannibal stared at his wife sitting in the rocketing chair, gently rocking the chair and staring down at Annabelle in her arms.

"Dear, wha—"He pauses from speaking anymore as she brought a finger up to her lips.

"I just got her to sleep."

"She was crying?" He whispers to her as he came over and stood beside the chair. He stared down at Annabelle, but noted that she was making faces in her sleep. But his eyes went to his wife as she looked up at him with a worry expression.

"Hannibal, she is burning up."

That got Hannibal to become alert and reached out. Trinity let him take Annabelle and stood up from the rocketing chair. Hannibal held Annabelle close and laid his lips on her forehead, feeling her temperature. Instantly, he felt his lips heat up.

"I think she has the bug, Hannibal."

"We need to keep her cool and hydrated."

"I have been doing that. She keeps making a fuss." Trinity said as she followed her husband out of Annabelle's bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. Hannibal adjusted the blanket around Annabelle and grabbed the baby bottle that Trinity tried giving her earlier.

"Want to drink some for daddy?" He said, moving the bottle to Annabelle's lips, but she slapped it away.

"Or not." Hannibal mumbles, glancing at his wife, who disappeared then came back with the baby seat that goes into the sink. She put it in the sink then filled the sink up with lukewarm water. Hannibal came over, pulling the blanket and diaper off Annabelle. He set her in the seat and stood beside his wife as she gently poured some water on Annabelle's body.

"I have to take her temperature." Hannibal said making Trinity to look up at him with a face. She knew that he had to take Annabelle's temperature with a rectal thermometer to get the right reading.

"Hannibal that will hurt her." Trinity quickly said as she was feeling fear for their little one having an illness. Even though she knew Hannibal could perfectly do it as he worked in a hospital before he became a psychiatrist. He told her that he was a surgeon but he did have to do clinic work at times.

"What do you think the doctors will do if we don't do it?"

Trinity nodded and turned back, staring at her daughter with concern while Hannibal went to get the thermometer. She glanced behind her as he came back, taking the thermometer out of its case, walking over to the sink and cleaning the tip off with soap and water.

"Come here, little one." Trinity softly said, picking up Annabelle and walking over to the dining room. Hannibal followed and handed Trinity a blanket to which she laid across her lap when she sat down.

Placing Annabelle on her stomach across her lap, Trinity distracted her with talking while Hannibal took her temperature. Trinity only looked up when the beeping went off.

"What does it say?" Trinity questions her husband while wrapping the blanket around Annabelle and holding her close to her chest.

"100.9. We have to bring her to the hospital because it's obviously Annabelle pediatrician working hours is not at this moment." Hannibal said with a sigh and walking off to clean offs the thermometer.

"We can't lower it ourselves?" Trinity asked as she walked into the kitchen to see her husband cleaning the thermometer off and putting it back into its case.

"We can, but she is fussing and not taking any liquids." Hannibal said, looking up at her. He frown a bit as he noted his wife worry expression turn even worst that she looked like she was going to cry.

Trinity nodded and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to go dress Annabelle in clothes.

Hannibal sighed, running his right hand through his hair and shut his eyes. He listens to the footsteps upstairs and opens his eyes when the footsteps moved out of Annabelle's room to their master bedroom. He stood up straight and walked off to get changed to head out to the hospital.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity was wrapped up in Hannibal arms as they sat in chairs in a room. Her eyes stayed on the bassinet that held their daughter with an IV in her arm to give her fluids.

"She is going to be fine." Hannibal softly reassures her.

"I know. But no one wants to see their child like this." Trinity lowly replied, standing up from his arms and going over to Annabelle, who was peacefully sleeping. Trinity gently caressed her cheek and shut her eyes as she felt Hannibal come up behind her. He laid his head on top of hers and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

But their heads turn to the door when Dr. Chance had appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Trinity gently said with a small grin.

"I had to do a delivery and when I finished, I saw this little ones file. I had to check in, but also to tell you that your little one is going to be fine. It's a bug that is going around and affecting everyone. It is good that you brought her in though. The nurse that checked over your daughter a while ago said that her temperature is back to normal." Dr. Chance told them making Trinity to sigh out in relief and smile. Hannibal grins and did a gentle squeeze with his arm around Trinity's waist.

"Thank you, Dr. Chance. And thank you for checking in."

"Any time. See you later." He said with a grin then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"See, dear, she is fine." Hannibal softly whispers into Trinity's ear. Trinity just lean into Hannibal with the smile still on her face and keeping her eyes on Annabelle's sleeping form.

"I'm glad."

…**..**

…**..Morning: …..**

…**..**

Trinity woken up to giggling making her to rub the sleep from her eyes and stared forwards to see Annabelle was up. But Hannibal was making her laugh by making different noises.

"How is she?"

Hannibal glanced back to stare at his wife and grin.

"She is perfectly fine. We can take her home in the afternoon."

Trinity nodded while standing up from the chair, but groan while rubbing her back. Hannibal chuckle as he knew what she was going through. They both had fallen asleep in the chairs and that wasn't the best idea to do. She stretched out her body then walked over to her husband and daughter.

Annabelle cooed up at Trinity and kicked her legs while smiling. Trinity smile and bent down to lay a kiss on her forehead.

"You gave us quite the scare, little one." Trinity softly whispers while standing straight up again. She glanced at her husband to see him putting on his overcoat.

"Got work?"

"Jack called me in."

"Did something happen to—"

"No, nothing about Will. But Jack is bringing in Abigail because last night they founded Nicholas Boyle's body."

Trinity's mouth dropped a bit and Hannibal just nodded at her while stepping to her. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss then pulled back.

"I wish not to leave you like this."

"Go. Annabelle has one of us here with her, so she's not alone." Trinity told him making him to nod. He turned and bent down, giving Annabelle a kiss on her forehead then he kissed Trinity on her forehead.

"Have fun."

"You know I will." Hannibal replied as he walked out of the room leaving Trinity behind with a smile. She turned back to stare down at Annabelle, who was smiling and then started laughing.

"You are too cute to describe."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

There was annoyance, frustration, and anger bubbling in his stomach. He thought that he wouldn't feel it with Abigail Hobbs, but at this moment, he was. Even though Will and he treat her like a daughter, Hannibal wanted to ground her forever.

Earlier, Hannibal had left the hospital and went home to wash up and put a new outfit on. He made a quick stop back at the hospital to deliver breakfast and new clothes for Trinity, which she was grateful for. Then he headed off to Virginia where Will and he stayed in the hallway while Bloom brought Abigail into the autopsy room to identify the body.

Now, what led up to him feeling livid? Well, Abigail and he had buried that body that day she gutted Nicholas in her old house living room. He had helped her 'clean' the scene and make it look like they were all attacked by Nicholas Boyle instead of the other way around—Abigail gutting him.

Therefore, with the body appearing, Hannibal knew that someone dug it up. But only Abigail and he knew where the body was located. Moreover, he knew that Abigail dug up the body, probably to add more information to her lifetime book that Lounds wants to write about.

At the moment, Hannibal was back in Baltimore, at Port Haven Psychiatric Facility and standing in Abigail's room. His back was to her as he stared out the window, not wanting to show any emotions to her. He ran his tongue over his teeth before he began speaking.

"It can be a comfort to see the broken, bloated corpse of a monster and know it can never come back." Hannibal calmly said. He was good at hiding his emotions, especially when he speaks. However, a good empathy reader, such as Will, could read the emotions in his eyes. Well, Trinity was very good at that, but also, she could tell something was wrong without staring him in the eyes.

"Nick Boyle wasn't a monster." Abigail told him with a slight shake to her voice.

Catching the shaking in her voice, Hannibal turned his attention from looking out the blurry windows and at Abigail.

"Were you?" He questions her, not blinking as he wanted to see how his question affects her. He wanted to see the emotions that were going through her as he questions her.

"I sometimes feel like one." She answered and began to slowly take steps towards him.

"Is that why you uncovered his body?" Hannibal asked and inwardly smirked in his head as he caught her. He decided to ask the question that has him angry and upset. He stared at her, noting how she looked away and back up at him with guiltiness in her eyes.

"Would this be a chapter in your book, Abigail?" Hannibal asked, walking forwards, but changed his path a bit to the side as he looked at the things in the room.

"No. Neither would killing Nick or you helping me hide the body." Abigail retorted, looking up from her feet and sharply staring at Hannibal with her radiant blue eyes.

Hannibal looked away from staring down at the desk. He looked at her with his eyebrows rising at her, but an unapproved expression of her answer on his face. He felt like a scowling parent to his oldest child. That made him think about when Annabelle grows up, would she pick fights with him. He sure as hell hoped not. Because if she turned out like Trinity, he felt like he would be in trouble.

"There always an addendum." Hannibal said, turning his full attention to her.

"The FBI already asked their questions. I answered them. I passed." Abigail said with a slight mocking to her tone.

"With Jack Crawford's attention." Hannibal said, turning his attention away from her and walking away from standing in front of the desk. He stared at the wall across the room instead of looking at her.

"You're right. I opened the door. I can't control what comes through it, but this time I could control when…I'm not afraid of them finding Nicholas Boyle anymore. He's been found." Abigail told him, staring him down, but Hannibal was unaffected by it. He could feel her stare, but he was used to getting stared down at by patients, so it really had no effect.

"You betrayed my trust. You jeopardized my life as well as your own." Hannibal slowly said, then turned his attention to her as he finished that sentence. Now, he showed that he was frustrated and angry at her for the whole Nicholas Boyle body being dug up.

"I deserve more than that." Hannibal said, turning to her and gradually walking up to her. He stared at her, but she didn't stare at him as she was looking off to the side with wide eyes and mouth opening and closing, trying to find words to say to him. Hannibal saw a flash of fear go through her eyes as he stopped before her, only leaving four feet of space between them.

"I need to trust you, Abigail. What if I can't?" Hannibal said, staring down at her and she finally looked up at him, still widen eyes and she was speechless.

Hannibal kept staring at her then stepped back, pulling on his coat and walking out of the room, leaving her to think about that question.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note:** Have to mix some Lecter family time in this chapter. However, it wasn't the happiest moment. Anyways, this episode was a crazy one, especially towards the end. But we aren't there yet. Therefore, that will probably be the next chapter. Thanks, Enjoy, and review…nothing negative though… :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Hannibal or the Hannibal TV Series. Only my original characters, Trinity and Annabelle. Thanks. :)


	41. Chapter 41 Frisky Night

**Chapter:** Frisky Night

…**..**

"What do you mean Freddie Lounds is coming over for dinner, Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham?" Trinity lowly said but slightly growled when she said the two men's names.

Both Will and Hannibal glanced at each other than at Trinity, who was rocking asleep Annabelle.

It been a few days since Annabelle been sick and it been a few days that Hannibal comforted Abigail about her stupidity on digging up the body. It has also been a few days when Will founded out that Abigail did kill Nicholas Boyle and Hannibal helped to hide the body. However, Will realized that if he reported them both in, Abigail would be locked up and Hannibal might be too. Therefore, a piece of Will's sanity would be gone, which is Abigail. And then he would probably be killed by his younger sister for getting her husband locked up. He couldn't do it, so he was keeping this a secret.

"We are just discussing about the book." Abigail said, as she was over.

They were inviting Lounds over to talk with Hannibal and Will about Abigail writing a lifetime story on herself.

"A book that isn't such a good idea." Trinity mumbles as she placed Annabelle into the bouncy seat and stared at her sleeping now.

"Let's just get this done and over with." Will said, staring at his younger sister, who sighed but nodded.

Hannibal nodded and walked to the oven to check on the food. However, he had to prepare a vegetarian dish since Lounds told them that she doesn't eat meat. Therefore, Hannibal was pulling out things to make a vegetarian dish.

"I'm going to put the little one upstairs to bed and then come back down to make that dish for you Hannibal."

Hannibal looked up as Trinity said this. He grins as she knew that he wasn't exactly an expert at making a vegetarian dish. He nodded and turned his attention to making the other plates.

The doorbell ranged making Hannibal to wipe his hands off and went to go answer while Will and Abigail went into the dining room. While Trinity was upstairs tucking in Annabelle.

Trinity fixed her light blue button up blouse then walked downstairs and into the kitchen, quickly making the vegetarian plate. Hannibal threw in some things to go with it then kissed the top of Trinity's head.

"Play nice." He whispers against her ear before giving the shell of her ear a kiss then went back to finish decorating the plates.

"Can't promise you anything." Trinity said making Hannibal to shake his head with a grin. Trinity walked out of the kitchen as Hannibal said that he would bring the plates out for them.

"Oh, Ms. Graham or should I say Mrs. Lecter is here too." Lounds said with a grin making Trinity to give a slight sarcastic grin and sat down. Hannibal brought out the plates, but went back to grab Lounds vegetarian plate.

"Indeed, I am." Trinity lowly replied as she sat down in the seat to the right of the head chair where Hannibal sits. Will was on Trinity's right. Lounds was across from Trinity and with Abigail on her left.

They all sat in silence, staring at each other, but Will and Trinity were staring down Lounds as they deeply disliked her.

"I feel terrible, Ms. Lounds. Never entered my head you might be a vegetarian. A lapse on my behalf." Hannibal said, placing her plate down in front of her then moving to his seat.

"Never entered anyone's mind." Trinity lowly mumbles to Will, who bite the inside of his cheek to not smirk or show any sign that he wants to laugh.

Hannibal sat down in his seat, pulling it in, but his right hand immediately grasped Trinity's thigh making her to jump a bit. Hannibal glanced at her with that 'be nice' expression. He caressed her thigh in a loving manner then brought that hand up and back on the table.

"Research always delivers benefits." Lounds said glancing at Hannibal then plopped a piece of food into her mouth.

"If it contradicts a good story, hell, publish it anyway." Will retorted with a mocking smile to Lounds when she looked up. He looked down, digging into his meal, cutting apart his meat. Trinity eyebrows rose at Will's stark comment and glanced at her husband, who just lifted up his wine glass, taking a sip of his wine.

"Are you still angry I called you insane? The libel laws are clear, Mr. Graham." Lounds said, staring down Will, who just made a face.

Trinity lifted her fork up to her mouth, putting the food in her mouth while she glanced at everyone at the table. She noted that Abigail seems to be trying not to glance at anyone, especially Lounds and Will, who seem like they want to fist fight each other.

"Insinuation is such a grey area."

"Insane isn't really black or white, is it? We're all pathological in our own ways." Lounds said, glancing at all of them then back at Will.

"You choose the version of the truth that suits you best and pursue it pathologically." Will shot back then shoving a piece of meat into his mouth.

Trinity was actually getting entertained by her older brother's comments towards Lounds and how he was not holding anything back. She looked at her husband, who brought his wine up, sniffing it and taking a sip. He looked at her as he was placing it down.

'_Play nice?'_ She mouthed to him and made eye gesture to the argument going on between Lounds and Will. Hannibal just gave her a slight smirk making her to shake her head and went back to eating her dinner.

"Everybody decides their own versions of the truth. I'm here because I want to tell Abigail's version of the truth." Lounds said, glancing at Abigail with a grin making Abigail to give her a quick smile.

"See that you do." Will lowly say.

"I don't have anything to hide." Abigail said, her hands fidgeting a bit as she held her fork and knife in either of her hands.

"Mmm, everyone has something to hide, but I won't tell anything you don't want me to." Lounds pointed out.

Trinity was raising her fork up to her mouth, but noted how Will looked at Abigail with a knowing face. That made Trinity to look away, knowing that Abigail doesn't know that Will knows the truth about her killing Nicholas and burying the body afterwards.

"You must understand out concerns. We care about Abigail. Our only thought is to protect her." Hannibal said, stabbing a piece of sirloin steak he cut and held it in front of him before he placed it into his mouth.

"Hm. She's already exposed. Her silence until now has been taken as guilt. This book is about her innocence. I want Abigail to have a future." Lounds explained.

"That's what we all want." Will told them, mostly to Lounds, while bringing his wine glass up and taking a few sips.

"Well, we all want what's best for Abigail." Hannibal said, glancing at all of them, ending the argument between Lounds and Will.

It became silent after he said that. They just looked away from each other or down at their plates.

"This is possibly the finest salad I've ever eaten in my life. Shame to ruin it with all that meat." Lounds said, perking her eyebrows up to express her sentence. She gave them smirks, her eyes landed on Trinity's with a slight raised eyebrow and that smirk seems to deepen.

"Yeah, shame. How many nuts do you suc—I mean eat, to get your protein because you don't eat meat." Trinity shot back. Her comment made Hannibal to sigh and shaking his head. Will to snort into his wine glass and Abigail mouth to drop slightly but looked down, trying to hide her amused smirk.

"Quite a lot. You?" Lounds retorted.

"Only one, if you must know."

"Alright, ladies, we got a young one at the table." Hannibal said, glancing back and forth between the two women, but his eyes landed on Trinity's in the end. She glanced at him with a slight 'what' face then went back to eating her food.

Will put his napkin to his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. He bumped his knee with Trinity's under the table making her to bump it back, trying to hide her grin. Hannibal shook his head at her, but couldn't help but have amusement in his eyes. He knew that his wife couldn't play nice to this reporter. Others yes. With Lounds, no.

After they finished up, Hannibal stood up with Trinity, who helped him clear the table and they went to the kitchen to get dessert. Trinity was scraping the leftover food into the trash and piling up the plates while Hannibal was fixing up the dessert.

"Dear, can you grab the raspberry from the fridge?"

Trinity open the fridge, grabbing the small silver bowl that held freshly washed raspberries and walked over to her husband. He thanked her while taking it and began to put a few on top of the chocolate mix with raspberry cheesecake that they will be having. Then he trickle some liquid chocolate on top of the cheesecake, making diagonal lines across the top of it and onto the plate. He added a few raspberries onto the plate, placing them on top of the chocolate lines.

He did that for all five plates.

When Hannibal finished up, Trinity went to grab two, but he spans her around and pulled her against his chest. She stared up at him with innocence making him to shake his head with a grin.

"What happen to playing nice?"

"Should have told Will that too." She retorted making Hannibal to shake his head and ran his right hand down her side then to her waist. He gripped her waist, tugging her against him and pressing himself into her. Trinity couldn't help but let out a gasp, but it was smothered when he pushed his lips against hers.

Pulling back, they stared each other in the eyes.

"You have to admit, I can be funny."

Hannibal just grinning making Trinity to smirk as she knew that he agreed. That he wanted to say yes but won't verbally admit it. Therefore, she was feeling a bit frisky tonight.

Hannibal jumped into her and stared down at her with widen eyes that held shock and disbelief. He felt a dull pain on his left butt cheek.

"Did you just pinch my behind, dear?"

Trinity just gave him a smile making him to kiss her forehead and stepped back. Trinity eyebrow rose with suspicion as she felt like he was letting that pinching action go to easily. She turned and picked up two plates and began walking out, however, she gasped out and whirl around, feeling a dull pain on her right butt cheek.

Hannibal picked up two plates, balancing the third one of his arm. He felt her staring at him making him to look up at her with a sly smirk. He walked by her, giving her a kiss on her head and walking ahead of her. Trinity just stared after her husband with disbelief then chased after him, gently kicking him in the behind before they entered the dining room. He chuckle and coughed to hide it as he entered the dining room.

Trinity placed the plates in her hand down in front of Will and Hannibal, while Hannibal got Lounds, Abigail and her. Hannibal pulled out Trinity's chair making her to walk over, but before she sat down, she manages to whisper to him.

"I can't believe you did that."

"You started it, dear." Hannibal whispers into her ear in reply before he walked over to his seat.

Trinity just shook her head with a grin, picked up the fork and began to dig into the dessert. But she did catch her husband's eyes to which he gave her a sly wink.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Why does it look like you founded out something deep?"

"You know me a bit too well, dear." Hannibal said, unbuttoning his white shirt and pulling it off. He looked at her as she was in the bathtub taking a relaxing hot bubble bath.

"What happen? Did something happen to Abigail when you dropped her back off at the hospital?" Trinity question, lifting her right hand out of the water and running it through her hair.

Hannibal pulled off his shirt, tossing it into the hamper and soon his other articles of clothing joined. From there, he walked over to the bathtub where Trinity moved forwards so that he got in behind her. Once he was behind her, she lean back against his chest and tilted her head back on his left shoulder. His lips lay on her temple then he pulled back, leaning back a bit and letting out an exhale from his nose.

"She was just scared that Will knows and he might tell."

Trinity knew that there was more to just that. She turned herself around and straddles her husband, making his eyebrows to go up and his hands to rest on her hips. He stared at her with a questionable look. However, his eyes showed desire for her because of her position on him.

"You are lying to me, Hannibal." Trinity said, tapping her right pointer fingertip on the bottom of his lips. He lifted his right hand up, running it over her shoulder and up to the side of her neck, cupping it.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh. Something is telling me it's deeper…"

"Think you can figure it out." Hannibal lowly said, pulling her closer to him and laying his lips against the side of her neck. She grasped either side of his head and pulled him from kissing her neck. He lowly growled at her making her to grin and kissed the tip of his nose.

"She did something worst then kill Nicholas Boyle, didn't she?"

Hannibal just gave her a grin showing she got that right. She sat back on his thighs and rested her hands on his chest. Her fingers spread out on his chest and her fingertips tapping against his chest.

"She killed more than Nicholas Boyle."

"You are very hot, dear."

"She killed some of those girls…shit!"

"Language." Hannibal said, pulling her to him and laying his lips against hers. She pulled her lips from his and rested her forehead against his, staring at each other.

"She's scared."

"I would think so. Having us know, Jack questioning her about the body, and admitting that she did kill some of those girls t—"

"She helped her father."

"Hannibal." Trinity said making him to nod as he knew it was the same thing about killing those girls. Trinity rested her hands on his shoulders and lean back on his upper thighs again.

"I guess for now, things just have to take its course."

"Indeed. Now, let's forget about talking about this. For now, this water is getting cold, so…" Hannibal said, standing up while wrapping his arms around her waist. She screamed in fright that he was going to drop her, but she laughed as he tightens his arms around her waist.

"I got you." Hannibal said, with a smirk, carefully stepping out of the tub.

"Have to empty the water, Hannibal."

He set her down, unplugging the tub then lifted her back up making her to laugh while he grin as he carried her to their king size bed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything Hannibal series. I do own my original characters, Trinity and Annabelle. Thanks, enjoy, and good/nice reviews. Thanks again! ;)


	42. Chapter42ANinety-Nine Percent Normal Day

**Chapter: **Ninety-Nine Percent Normal Day

…**..Skipping: One Month: …..**

Hannibal entered the kitchen and felt a chuckle come out at the sight before him.

An almost six month, Annabelle was sitting in her highchair and trying to bite into a Popsicle, but instead, she was just rubbing it all over her face.

"You are missing your mouth, little one." Hannibal said, going to a kitchen counter draw and opening it to show kitchen cloths. He picked a small one out and ran warm water on it. Then he walked over to Annabelle, who looked up at him with curiosity but smile.

Hannibal bent down, cleaning up her face, but went a bit wide eyes as she shoved the popsicle in his face, rubbing it on his lips. He heard laughter making him to glance to his right to see his wife standing in the kitchen doorway with her older brother, Will.

"Having ice cream with daddy?" Trinity question Annabelle, who smile then turned her head back to Hannibal. She shoved the Popsicle into his face again making Will to snicker. Hannibal decided to bite into the Popsicle, biting the top off, and chewing the cold orange flavor pop.

The three adults watched Annabelle looked at her bitten Popsicle. She was touching the top of it where Hannibal bit it then looked up at them with her hazel with hints of green eyes.

"Oh man, she isn't going to cry because you ruin her ice cream, is she?" Will questions as he stepped back. He didn't want to hear his niece screaming and crying.

Trinity was making ice tea and club sandwiches, but she was watching Annabelle. Annabelle looked back at her Popsicle then back up at Hannibal. Hannibal stared down at her, but grins as she held up her Popsicle to him with a smile.

"Aww, she is sharing." Trinity cooed making Will to roll his eyes, but yelped as Trinity smacked him in the arm. Hannibal glanced back at them to which they gave him innocent grins. He shook his head and looked back at Annabelle still holding the popsicle up to him.

Hannibal bit into the Popsicle again then stepped back, watching Annabelle go back to making a mess on her face with the Popsicle. Hannibal turned to look at Trinity, who made them all ice tea and club sandwiches for lunch. Hannibal walked over, sat down on the stool next to his wife. Will sat on the other side, eating away his sandwich, glancing at them.

"Anything new?"

"Nope." Will replied with a shake of his head and taking a sip of his ice tea.

Trinity glanced at her older brother, seeing him glancing around at his plate with this daze look. Her eyebrows came together, but she looked away from him as Annabelle made a squealing noise.

"Trying to talk to us, little one?" Trinity said, standing up and going to the high chair.

Hannibal eyes were down at his sandwich, setting it down, but looked up when he heard Will move. He saw Will stand up and stared at Trinity with this blank expression.

"Will?" Hannibal question, slowly standing up as Will didn't response and was starting to walk towards Trinity. Trinity was about to grab the high chair sides to drag the chair over to put next to Hannibal and her when Hannibal told her to turn around.

She turned, but moved back a bit as Will tried to grab her with this blank expression.

"He isn't himself."

"Here we go again." Trinity lowly said, but loud enough for Hannibal to hear.

She lowly said an apology under her breath to her older brother then punched him into the stomach. He gasped out, grabbing his stomach and collapsed to his knees. He held his stomach and stared up at her with a pain face.

"What was that for?"

"You went into a different state, Will. You tried to grab Trinity." Hannibal stated in a serious tone.

Will stared down, his pain seem to vanish when Hannibal told him that he went towards Trinity and tried to grab her. He slowly stood up and ran his hand through his hair, glancing at Hannibal, who moved towards Trinity with protectiveness in his eyes.

"Am I starting to turn into my victims or killers now? Is it taking over my reality?" Will whispers as he question to himself. However, Trinity and Hannibal heard as they were standing right in front of him.

"Will, it's al—"

"It's not alright, Trinity. What if Hannibal wasn't here to warn you? What if I did something to you or-or my niece?"

Trinity walked forwards, grabbing either side of Will's face and stared him in the eyes. He wouldn't meet her eyes until she shook his head once making him to stare at her now.

"Don't think about it anymore okay. If you keep thinking about it, you will beat yourself up and you don't need to do that."

"Because I'm already broken."

"You're not broken, Will, just a slight chip in you." Trinity gently told him and grins when she saw one of the corners of his mouth twitch up.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"Ba-ba-ba-ba."

Hannibal looked away from his sketch book and to the transportable crib next to his office desk. Today, he brought Annabelle to work and she has been perfectly good when he had patients. The patients seem to be more relaxed and smile when they saw that Annabelle was presence. This made Hannibal to think that he should bring her to work more often because with the patients not nervous around him and are instead being happy, they were easier to make conversation with.

In the crib, Annabelle was sitting up on her butt and shaking her stuff animal rabbit around. Soon, she would be crawling even though at times it looked like she was about to crawl. She would get onto her stomach, push herself up on her hands and tried to bring her legs up under her, but always fell back onto her stomach and laugh.

"Annabelle, you suppose to hug the rabbit, not toss it about." Hannibal said with a grin as Annabelle looked at him then down at her rabbit. She tipped over and fell on top of her rabbit and laughed. She rolled onto her back and kicked her feet about.

Hannibal chuckle and turned his attention back to sketching his newest piece.

The sketch was of Trinity, sleeping in the lounge chair in his office, wearing one of his suit overcoats on her naked body. In his head, he could image how she would react if he shows her this sketch. She was stared at it with wide eyes, and then she would shout his name with a disbelief smile, and then she would say it was really good and wonder if she really looked like that. Then Hannibal would come back with a comment about finding out with his hands. And that comment would receive a laugh from his wife.

"Ba-ba-ooo-ah-ah."

Gently placing his charcoal pencil down next to the scalpel—that he uses to sharpen the tip of his pencils—as he turned his chair to stare at Annabelle. She was sitting up again, facing him and grabbing her feet. She smile at him, rocking on her butt then fell backwards with a squeal.

"You are too funny, little one." Hannibal stood up and walked over to the crib. He stared down at Annabelle as she stared up at him from her laying position.

"Ah-ah-baba." Annabelle sounded to him while rising her hands in the air for him to lift her.

"Does ba-ba supposed to be dada?" Hannibal softly asked her as he picked her up and held her to him. She tucked her head underneath his chin as he walked around his office for a bit. Then walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Let's see if you can sit up." Hannibal said sitting her into his lap and made sure she was lying back against his stomach. She sat on his lap while he continued sketching. He would glance down at her every five minutes, seeing her watching with an 'o' face at him sketching.

Hannibal glanced at the clock on his desk, noting that his next appointment was to start in two minutes. He looked down to Annabelle, who was trying to reach out to his arm that was sketching. Seeing her attempts, he dropped his pencil down and moved his arm towards her, grinning as she grabbed it. She then laid her head in the crook of his elbow. He lean over, kissing the top of her head and grinning as she cooed and then laughed.

"Daddy got to work now, little one." Hannibal picked her up, stood up from his chair and walked over to her crib. He bent over, gently placing her into the crib and smile down at her as she yawned. Seeing her blanket thrown in the corner of her crib, he grabbed it and placed it over her body as she was falling asleep.

"Perfect timing for a nap." Hannibal lowly said, standing up and going to his desk. He pulled his suit overcoat off the back of his chair and put it back on, buttoning one of the buttons to hold his suit together. Before he went to the door, he noted that he didn't line his pencil up with the scalpel. Therefore, he straighten the two next to each other, stood up straight, fixing the cuffs of his overcoat then walked to the door to greet his patient.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"How was she?"

"Good. How was work? Any cases?"

"Nope. I just looked through investigations that law enforcements reported in. Mostly missing person cases." Trinity told Hannibal as she was stripping out of her work clothes.

He was sitting on the bed with Annabelle, who was rolling around on the comforter. Hannibal was on his left side; his feet were slightly hanging off the bed and his body seemed to form this curve around Annabelle. His head was supported and held up by his left hand as he stared at Trinity taking off her ankle high heels boots and breathing out in relief.

"Why do I buy high heels?" Trinity questions herself, walking into the walk in closet to put her footwear away. She came back out, picking up her discarded clothes on the ground and brought them to the hamper.

Trinity had changed into black sweatpants and a black spaghetti tank top for her comfortable clothes to roam around the house. She came onto the bed, lying on her right side, staring at her husband then down at Annabelle, who was sitting up and in between the two. Annabelle was trying to reach for Hannibal tie that he taken out from underneath his button up vest.

"She is going to either fall forwards. Or she is going to grab your tie and choke you." Trinity lowly told him as they watched what Annabelle would do.

"Ba-ba." Annabelle exclaimed, reaching out some more towards Hannibal's tie.

"I believe that ba-ba means da-da."

"Of course she is going to say da-da first." Trinity mumbles to which Hannibal smirked at her, seeing the slight jealously in her eyes, but they disappeared just as quick.

"Jealous, dear?"

"Bite me."

Hannibal chuckle, but was tugged forwards a bit. Trinity laughed and mumbles a 'told you so' to him. They both looked down to see Annabelle had fallen over onto her stomach, but she manage to grab Hannibal's tie. Now, she rolled herself over onto her back and smile up at them while tugging Hannibal's tie.

"Strong tug." Hannibal grunted while reaching up with his right hand to loosen his tie up. As he loosens it, Annabelle seems to give a strong tug and pulled his tie off him. Hannibal let his tie go and watched as Annabelle started biting on it.

"When does she start teething?"

"She can start now, but I believe most teething is close to six months."

"Hmm, because lately she has been biting a lot of things nonstop." Hannibal lowly mumbles, mostly to himself as he caressed Annabelle's cheek with his right pointer finger. Annabelle stared up at him then looked at Trinity with a smile.

"What do you think you're smiling at?" Trinity cooed, gently tickling Annabelle in the tummy. This caused Annabelle to squeal with laughter and throwing the tie around as she waved her arms above herself.

"You'll be getting little teeth soon…oh then that reminds me of something." Trinity lowly mumbles the last part to herself, but Hannibal heard. He stared at her with one raised eyebrow and questionable eyes.

"What about Annabelle's teeth that reminded you about something?"

"I have to buy teething rings."

"Teething rings? We didn't get anything?" Hannibal asked, looking down at Annabelle, who was gnawing on his tie, staring back and forth at her parents.

"Nope. So, I will do that tomorrow when I got out grocery shopping." Trinity said as she caressed the top of Annabelle's head, feeling the softness of the light brown hair underneath her fingertips.

Hannibal stared at his daughter and wife, seeing the gentle smile on Trinity's face as she stared down at their pride and joy. He shut his eyes and fell onto his back, letting out a deep exhale. He could feel the tiredness slowly relaxing his muscles to the point he was about to fall asleep.

"You know what, Hannibal…"

"What?" Hannibal reply, turning his head towards her and opening his eyes.

"Annabelle is going to be so beautiful as she grows."

"If she turns out like you, yes, she will."

"Such a charmer. You know, I remember something that Will said to me when I was pregnant with Annabelle."

"What's that?" Hannibal tiredly asked with a slight grin as he sees Trinity smiling at the memory she was thinking of.

"It's not exact words, but Will said that boys would be afraid to come to our home because of you. Not because Annabelle is going to be your princess." Trinity told him.

"Of course. I believe we knew this would be a situation that will be difficult for me when that time comes." Hannibal responded with a slight grin while Trinity let out a soft laugh and her eyes held amusement.

"Well, Will said that you would scare them all off because you would psychoanalyze them to the point they feel like crap."

Hannibal chuckles at this comment that Will had said during Trinity's pregnancy. Trinity grin with a wink and started to laugh herself. And on seeing her parents laughing, Annabelle glanced back and forth between them and started laughing herself, copying her parents.

Staring down at Annabelle, Hannibal grin at his little girl, knowing what Trinity just told him will be true. He will analyze anyone that comes home with his daughter.

Trinity stared up from Annabelle and at her husband, who was staring down at Annabelle with this gentle smile. Trinity could tell that Hannibal was going to be that father that won't allow Annabelle to do anything until she is in her thirties.

"Ba-ba."

Hannibal smirked making Trinity to roll her eyes and Hannibal to get this pride look. They knew that 'ba-ba' meant 'da-da.'

"Can you say ma-ma…m-aaa—m-aaa." Trinity softly and slowly said, dragging out the vowels. Annabelle stop laughing and smiling. Instead, she was focus and concentrating on Trinity's mouth as Trinity kept repeating herself.

"AAAA."

"Well, that was close." Hannibal thought out, but chuckle as Trinity glared at him. Her expression soften when she looked back at Annabelle, who was still focusing on Trinity's mouth.

"Mama…maa—"

"Maaaa." Annabelle repeated, dragging out the vowel.

"YES!" Trinity exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. She clapped her hands together and smiling widely.

On seeing her mother's reaction, Annabelle smile and started to giggle. She kicked her feet and kept repeating 'maaa' over and over again because she knew it made Trinity happy and excited.

Hannibal smile as he watched Trinity tickle Annabelle's stomach, which in turn emitted Annabelle to squeal with laughter and kept talking vowels. Staring at the two, Hannibal knew this moment would be his next sketch. Then that sketch would be framed and hung, where he could always stare at it and remember this day and moment.


	43. Chapter 43 Good to Bad to Good

**Chapter: **Good to Bad to Good

…**..**

"Lazy day?"

Turning around, Trinity looked at her husband, who was ready to leave to work. He was pulling on his suit overcoat and buttoning the lower button that rested against his stomach. Fixing his cuff links on his overcoat, he stared at his wife taking out a frozen teething ring from the freezer.

Trinity was dressed in a pair of his old sweat pants that had _Hopkins University _going up one side of the pant leg. Then she had on this tank top that had FBI in yellow on the left side of her chest. Then grey and dark blue stripped socks on that looked very familiar.

"Are those my socks, dear?"

"Yes…Jealous that they look better on me?" Trinity lifted her right foot up, wiggling her toes in them. She screamed then laughed as Hannibal caught that foot before she could lower it. He pulled her forwards, wrapping that leg around his waist and pressing his chest into hers. Trinity ran her hands up his chest, feeling his chest muscle tighten up then relaxed just as quick.

The freezing cold teething ring was in Trinity's right hand and freezing her fingertips. A bit of mischief came flooding into her as she thought about what she could do with this ice cold ring. When Hannibal was leaning down to give her a kiss, she stuck the frozen teething ring on the back of his neck.

That caused Hannibal to hiss, his back to arch back a bit and pulled from her. Hannibal rubbed the back of his neck while staring at his wife with a slight grin. Trinity flashed him an innocent smile while backing up from him as he slowly came towards her.

"Hannibal, you don't want to be late for work now. Hannibal, stay back. Hannibal!"

Even though she kept backing up and into the hallway, Hannibal lunged forwards, pulling her into him and pushing her into the hallway wall. He took the frozen teething ring from her then kissed her. Trinity smile into the kiss, but gasped out.

Shoving her husband away, she jumped about, waving her hands and then stopped her jumping while shoving her right hand down the front of her tank top. Hannibal stood back, watching with amusement as his wife was trying to get the frozen teething ring from down the front of her shirt.

"Got you." Trinity grasped the frozen teething ring wedge between her breasts and held it out in front of her. Her eyes went from the teething ring to her husband, who was watching with a smirk and amusement in his eyes.

"Payback."

"You're asking for a war."

"Am I?" Hannibal replied walking backwards towards the front door. He paused at the closet to grab his winter coat and slipping it on.

"Yes, you are." Trinity said, walking backwards to the kitchen to go wash the teething ring.

"Then let it begin, dear." Hannibal said with a wink then walked out of the house, leaving for work. Trinity stuck her tongue out at the closed door then walked off to wash off the teething ring and then bring it up to a teething Annabelle.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Trinity carried Annabelle up the stairs and opens the building door. She walked to the familiar office door, about to knock when it open.

"Just in time." Hannibal said, reaching out to take the lunch bag that Trinity packed with his lunch. She entered his office and headed over to the black lounge chair and sat down.

"How is she doing with the teething?"

"Crying and fussing. It upsets me to hear her cry when her little teeth are causing her pain." Trinity told him, adjusting Annabelle in her arms to stare at her. Annabelle was biting on a face cloth that was wetted then put into the freezing to cool down. Since the office was a few blocks over, the cold, wet face cloth was still cold.

Hannibal set the lunch bag on his desk then walked over to sit down next to Trinity. He gave Annabelle a grin making her to give him a smile while biting and sucking on the face cloth. Trinity smile and kissed the top of Annabelle's head.

"Wait until the others come in."

"Don't remind me, Hannibal." Trinity groaned out, tilting her head back. She looked at him and grin as he lean forwards, giving her forehead a kiss.

"Have you heard about the new case?"

"Yes. I also heard that my older brother contaminated the scene." Trinity turned her head, looking at him with a blank expression. Hannibal nodded while looking at Annabelle in her arms.

"You think something is wrong with Will, don't you."

"I have been thinking, Hannibal…I think something is effecting his brain."

Hannibal looked up from Annabelle and at his wife, who was now staring down at Annabelle.

"And I also believe that you don't want Will to find out the truth. That you want to keep him under your guidance." Trinity said in such a low tone that Hannibal almost missed what she said.

Hannibal stared at her, feeling slight shock flowing through him. His eyes stayed on her as she slowly looked up from Annabelle and at him. Her eyes held slight sadness, but they held honesty. She knew that her older brother had something more physically wrong with him then mentally. Hannibal knew that his wife was very good at solving things. She is like her older brother, a criminal profiler, but she is in control of her mental mind. But also, she doesn't open her mind up the way that Will does to solve things. She knew how to keep her mental mind at a stable level.

"One of the reason I love about you. You know how I think."

"Sometimes it seems like manipulation, Hannibal."

"I call it; he is my friend and brother-in-law. I don't like how Jack uses him as if Will is nothing but a special toy. Use him at times, but then puts him back on the shelf when not needed anymore. What will happen when that day comes that Jack throws Will away for good?"

Trinity stared at him as he stared back at her. Neither one of them were faltering as they kept their eyes on each other.

"Your ways Hannibal, you were listed as a psychopath then a sociopath. Usually they have no emotions. Manipulation to get their ways. Am I—"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Hannibal told her in such a tone that got her to stare at him wide eyes and tense up. His tone of voice was so cold, dark and serious and that was the reason she felt like her body turn to ice.

Reaching out, Hannibal cupped her cheek and pulled her to him. They were so close that their noses were pushing each other. His breath was heavily fanning across her lips making Trinity to know that he was a bit upset and frustrated that she said that comment.

"You're the holder of my emotions. And you know that I love you." Hannibal lowly told her, staring her straight in the eyes. Trinity searched his eyes, seeing he was telling the truth, no hint of lies in them. Trinity shut her eyes, letting out an exhale from her mouth. Hannibal stared at his wife's close eyes then lean forwards giving her a kiss then pulling away from her.

Feeling him pull away after kissing her, Trinity open her eyes to stare at her husband. He caressed her cheek then reached out taking Annabelle into his arms. Annabelle was still biting on the cold wet face cloth, but staring back and forth between her parents.

"Tonight, during Will's appointment I'm going to test him to see if he does have something wrong with him."

"And if he does?"

Hannibal didn't say anything, but looked down at Annabelle.

"You aren't going to tell him, are you? You are going to hide what he might have." Trinity stood up, walking up to him.

Hannibal just stared up at her in silence. That was all she needed for an answer.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"I swear we spend more money on certain food ingredients then regular house accessories." Trinity mumbles as she pushed the shopping cart with Annabelle in the carrier seat.

Hannibal walked besides her, glancing at her with a smirk then looked to his sides to stare at the shelves.

"We only need a few more items." Hannibal stated as they turned down another aisle. Trinity just nodded while staring at his backside then looking down at Annabelle when he would glance back at her with a raised eyebrow. Trinity knew he could feel her staring at his backside because he has such strong senses like a sixth sense.

"Something you want, Trinity?" Hannibal lowly questions her as he placed a few boxes of rice in the cart. Trinity stared up from Annabelle and at Hannibal with a slight grin. A twinkle was in her eyes.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Why ask, Hannibal?" Trinity pushed the cart forwards, leaving him behind. She felt him coming up behind her and rested his hands on the cart handle, his hands on either side of her hands. His chest pressed against her back as they came to a stop in the middle of the drinks aisle. He rested his head on her right shoulder and took in her scent with a grin.

"Raspberries." He whispers into her ear, giving the shell of her ear a kiss then stepped back to grab two cases of water. Trinity bit her tongue as he put the water underneath the cart, but was staring at her with something igniting in his brown eyes.

Once he had put the things in the cart, Trinity pushed it, but kicked him in the butt. He stared after her, shaking his head with a grin.

After checking out and driving home, Trinity and Hannibal were putting the groceries away. Annabelle was sitting in her high chair, watching them put the groceries away while biting her frozen teething ring.

Trinity brushed her hand across Hannibal's behind as she moved around him to the fridge. Hannibal jumped a bit and turned his head, watching her move to the fridge. Bending over in the fridge, putting fruits away, Trinity gasped out as a pinch on her butt.

"Hannibal!"

Hannibal was putting some things away in the cabinets, but glanced at her with a smirk.

"I do recall that we were having a war, dear."

"Umm, way to remind me." Trinity said, turning on the water in the sink, grabbed the hose and 'accidently' squirted him with water as she pretending to wash one of Annabelle's bottles.

Hannibal froze at picking up the box of popsicles—which is Annabelle's favorite frozen treat—and slowly turned his head to her. He reached up with his right hand, wiping the droplets of water from the side of his neck then his eyes came to rest on her.

Trinity shut off the water in the sink, putting the bottles into the drying rack next to the sink, but screamed as ice cubes was put down her shirt. Hannibal stood back with a smirk as Trinity was shaking her shirt, causing the ice cubes to fall to the ground.

"That's it!" Trinity growled, opening the fridge, taking out the whip cream and pulling the cap off with a pop.

"Now, dear, that will cause a me—" Hannibal had stop talking as he clamped his eyes shut as whip cream was sprayed all over his face. Reaching up, he wiped the whip cream from his eyes and opens them to stare at his laughing wife and now a laughing Annabelle—since she sees her mother laughing.

Trinity was gripping the breakfast island counter, laughing to the point that her stomach was hurting. Her stomach was tightening up and she felt like she was hardening up her abs and gaining more.

However, her laughter instantly stops as chocolate syrup was poured down her face. Then the whip cream was taken from her and Hannibal sprayed a small dot on the tip of her nose.

"All we need is a cherry." Hannibal purred, dipping his right pointer finger against her cheek, wiping some chocolate syrup off and putting it into his mouth.

With a serious face, Trinity took the chocolate syrup from him, poured it onto his face then walked to one of the containers lined up against the counter walls. She grabbed one, opening the top and stuffing her hand into it.

Hannibal was trying to peek around her shoulder to see what she was planning, but she turned around and threw flour into his face.

"HA!" Trinity pointed out, but screamed as he tried to pull the flour from her. She held on, not wanting to give him any satisfaction of using the flour against her.

They kept tugging until they both let go and flour went everywhere. It was like a puff of white powder surrounding them that slowly floated down to the ground in white snow like flakes.

Standing across from each other, Hannibal and Trinity were covered in flour, whip cream and chocolate syrup. Annabelle was staring with an 'oh' face at her parents then clapped her hands together and laughing.

"What the hell happen?"

Slowly, Hannibal and Trinity looked at Will entering the kitchen. His mouth had dropped and he stared at the mess then at them. His hands were slightly spread out on his sides.

"Um, hi Will. What brings you around?"

"I have a doctor's appointment that your husband supposed to go with me in about an hour."

"Oh." Trinity said, trying to wipe flour from her face, but failing as it smear into her skin more. Trinity looked at her husband, who was patting himself off causing puffs of white flour smoke to come off him.

Hannibal looked up at her, feeling her eyes on him and held her stare. They kept staring at one another until Trinity sneezed causing flour to burst off her. Her eyes went back onto her husband with a grin then they started to laugh.

Their war went a bit too crazy and became ridiculous, but it was enjoyable and fun.

Hearing a camera click, they turned to see Will took a picture of them on his cellphone. He stared at the picture on his phone then looked up at the Lecter couple.

"You two are definitely nuts."

Trinity laughed while Hannibal grins at Will's comment. Hannibal stared at his wife with glow in his brown eyes, loving her laugh and smile and everything about her.


	44. Chapter 44 Not Effected Anymore

**Chapter:** Not Effected Anymore

…**..**

Sitting in bed, Trinity was flipping through a bakery recipe book when Hannibal entered the master bedroom, pulling off his suit overcoat.

Seeing that her husband was back from the hospital with Will, she put a bookmarker on the page she was reading and shut the book. She put it aside on her side of the bed nightstand and watched her husband undress, waiting for him to tell her what had happen.

Hannibal could feel her staring at him, watching as he undresses before her. He turned his head to glance at her then forwards; pulling out pajamas to put on after he took a shower.

"Will is fine."

"Bullshit."

That got Hannibal's eyebrows to rise and fully turned around, staring at his wife. He shut his dresser draw behind him and held his pajamas over his right arm.

"Why say that?"

"Hannibal, I know when I see someone suffering from a mental illness to a physical illness. I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were." Hannibal walked to the connected on bathroom. He listens to the bed sheets ruffling then bare feet coming after him. He put his clothes on the edge of the sink and walked to the shower, turning it on.

"Hannibal."

Glancing over his shoulder, Hannibal stared at his wife, seeing the desperation in her eyes for the answer. He turned forwards, running his left hand under the shower and feeling the water heating up. However, his eyes flickered to the silver wedding band ring around his left ring finger. She was his wife and they told each other everything. Hannibal open his eyes back up while telling her the truth about Will's condition.

"He has encephalitis."

"Swelling in the brain…how bad?" Trinity stepped to him, touching his back with her left hand. Hannibal shut his eyes, feeling some goose bumps on his back as he felt the bottom part of her wedding band on his back.

"Severe." Hannibal replied opening his eyes.

Trinity dropped her head against his back, sighing out with her eyes closed.

"Does he know?"

"No. I made Dr. Sutcliffe to not tell Will of his condition just yet."

"Shouldn't he know?"

"If Will knew, what would he do? He will continue doing what he is doing and feeling the same as he is now. He is so talented and if he is told about this condition, how would he react? Would he give up or hide himself away with his dogs? Either way, if it was a mental or physical sickness, he isn't getting a positive result." Hannibal explained to her as he stepped to the shower and away from her. He pulled off his shirt, leaving himself topless and turned to her.

Stepping to him, Trinity took his shirt from him and stared at him with a slight nod in agreement about his explanation.

"I hate seeing him suffer."

"I know. I do too." Hannibal lowly replied, stepping to her and bending down, giving her a kiss. He pulled back and watched her throw his shirt into the clothes hamper and then walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Trinity walked to the king size bed and dropped face first into her pillow. She just lay there, thinking about the news about her brother. Just thinking about it, all she did was groan loudly into her pillow.

After ten minutes the other side of the bed dipped and a hand was pressed against her lower back. Trinity turned her head to stare at her husband, who was on his side and staring at her with concern.

"You alright?"

"Just…I don't know." Trinity told him and turned her face back into the pillow. Hannibal reached up and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Trinity turned her head to stare at him again.

"I don't want you suffocating yourself in the pillow, dear." Hannibal caressed her cheek with a slight grin. She turned onto her side to face him. He ran his hand off her cheek and grabbed her hip, pulling her against him. Trinity laid her head against his chest while his chin rested on top of her head.

The hand resting against her back, was rubbing up and down in a soothing manner. He laid his lips against the top of her head while shutting his eyes.

"He's already suffering through other things."

"I know."

"Why him?"

"I don't have the answer for that, Trinity." Hannibal tightens his hold on her—not in an uncomfortable manner—and opens his eyes. He felt her clench his shirt and just pressed herself closer against him.

"Neither do I."

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"Thanks."

Trinity sat down beside her brother after she handed him a hot cup of coffee. They were sitting on the stairs of his house porch. The sun was going down and Will had called her to have her around him.

"I'm losing it, Trinity."

"Will—"

"No, this-this is getting to the point that I'm not myself anymore. I feel like I am living a different life."

"Your victims and offenders?"

"Yes. Jack believes that I stay working for him or rather the FBI because it stabilizes me…maybe it does in a weird light. Because if I think about it, what if I just quit, what would I be doing? Where would I be?" Will ramble in a way that he seem like he was questioning himself.

Trinity just laid her head on his shoulder and stared out at the sun setting over the grassy fields that were around Will home. The sun was just hitting the top of the trees of the woods out in the distance. A soft orange/yellow glare from the sun was caressing against their bodies, giving their skin an orangey tan color.

"Just know that you are never alone, Will." Trinity softly told him as she kept her head on his shoulder while he just stared out at their surroundings, sipping his cup of hot coffee.

After the sun set, Trinity headed home where she knew her husband had an old colleague over for dinner. On getting home, Trinity automatically went to the dining room where Hannibal looked up at her with his guest.

"Welcome back."

"I see you two are finish with eating and probably catching up on old memories." Trinity walked over to stand beside her husband and rested her hand on the back of his chair. She stared at the guest, knowing it was Hannibal's old colleague and the doctor that checked up on Will, Dr. Sutcliffe.

"Something like that." Sutcliffe said with a smile at her.

"Trinity this is Dr. James Sutcliffe…This is my wife, Trinity Lecter."

"Pleasure to finally meet the woman that stole Hannibal's heart."

Trinity smile, glancing down at her husband, who glanced up at her with a grin. Her hand came off the back of the chair and Hannibal grabbed it, holding it in his left hand.

"Where is the little one?"

"I just laid her down to sleep. I also have fed her before I laid her down." Hannibal answered making Trinity to nod, bent down giving his head a kiss then pulling from him.

"Nice to meet you, doctor. Now, I'm going to go wash up." Beginning to walk out of the dining room to leave the two men to talk, however, her husband made her pause in the dining room doorway.

"Did you eat?" Hannibal asked with a slight raised left eyebrow.

"Yes, I did." Trinity looked over her shoulder with a grin, giving him a wink then walked off to the stairs. She walked up the stairs, wondering if Hannibal and Sutcliffe were talking about Will and such.

Pulling off her shirt, Trinity ran her hand through her hair and thinking how she needed a haircut. Her hair was almost pasting the middle of her back. Walking to the bathroom, she dropped her shirt into the hamper where the rest of her clothing soon followed.

Starting up the shower, Trinity stood there staring at the water and waiting for it to heat up. She glanced to her right, a bit back and stared at the mirror. Stepping to it but then stepping back, she studied her naked body in the mirror.

Turning side to side, Trinity noted how filled out her body was but in a good way. She got her athletic and slender body back. The only thing different was that her hips filled out a bit from giving birth and her breasts were bigger. Her hands ran down her ribs to her stomach, resting there.

With her hands on her stomach, her thumbs caressed around her bellybutton, and an idea came to mind. Or rather wondering if she would bear another. Would Hannibal want another? Thinking about a second child was going through her mind. Shaking her head, she knew she was thinking this because she felt like Annabelle was growing up fast and secondly, with the problem going on with Will. She just felt like burying herself into more things to keep her mind off things.

Stepping away from the mirror that been giving her thoughts, Trinity went into the shower. The hot water flow down her body, washing away any thoughts and clearing up her mind until she was in a relaxed state.

Leaning her head back, she shut her eyes and let the water gently pound against her body. The water gave a soft massage against her now relaxed body and her mind was slowly drifting off, but came back when she heard the bathroom door open.

She kept her eyes shut the whole time, listening as clothes were dropping to the floor, shuffling of feet and the glass door opening to the walk in shower. Her eyes open when arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her body against a broad and strong chest.

"You seem quiet."

"I'm relaxing." Trinity softly replied, leaning her head back on Hannibal's shoulder. He nodded while laying his lips against the side of her head then pulled back to grab the face cloth and soap to wash up.

Soon they exited the shower together, drying up and getting dressed. Well, Hannibal pulled on pajama bottoms, but looked to the bathroom to see Trinity standing in front of the mirror.

"Trinity?"

"How do you see my body, Hannibal?"

This question made him walk towards his wife with a questionable look. He stepped up behind her, staring at her figure in the mirror. She didn't shy away from his eyes as they checked out her naked body before the mirror.

"Beautiful."

"Anything else?"

"Why the sudden question about your body and my opinion about your body?" Hannibal inquired, reaching out and brushing her hair over her left shoulder to rest his chin on her right shoulder.

"I just caught myself looking over my body and how motherhood changed it."

"Ah, I see." Hannibal said, running his hands over her hips where motherhood gave her curves, but she still looked slender. He laid his lips against the side of her neck then pulled back with a grin. Trinity stared at him in the mirror then walked out of the bathroom to put pajamas on. Or rather throw on one of Hannibal's t-shirts and jump into bed.

"Comfortable?" He question as he stood at the end of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes." Trinity sat up and tucking her legs underneath the blankets. He nodded then left the room to go check on Annabelle before both Trinity and he lie down to sleep. After checking her, he walked back into the bedroom, and shut the door but left a crack for them to hear Annabelle.

Trinity was underneath the blankets, but turned to face Hannibal, who slid himself in and was on his side facing her. Moving over, Trinity cuddle herself into his body making him to wrap his arms around her and held her close and giving the top of her head a kiss. Feeling his kiss, Trinity smile and nuzzle her face into his neck and giving his neck a kiss, receiving a slight growl, but in a good manner. She laughed gently; giving his neck a kiss again then laid her head onto his chest. Hannibal ran his hands up and down her back, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her scent with a smile.


	45. Chapter 45 King and Queen

**Chapter: **King and Queen

…**..**

A knock on the door made Trinity to stand up and grab the baby seat with Annabelle in it. She walked towards the front door with her car keys and open the door to see her brother, Will.

"Ready?"

Instead of replying he just nodded his head, turned and walked down the front steps and headed to her car. Trinity stared after him before stepping outside in the winter air and turned to lock the front door.

At this moment, Trinity was going to drive her brother to the hospital where Dr. Sutcliffe called Will to do another head scan. The doctor wanted to do it again, but not with Hannibal knowing. Well, the doctor didn't tell Will that he didn't want Hannibal there, just come in at eight to get a head scan again.

Trinity kept deep focus on the road, but glanced at Will in the passenger seat. He was staring out the window blankly. Looking back forwards, Trinity breathed in deeply as she pulled up to the hospital.

She would sit in this private waiting room that was down the hall from where Will would be getting his head scan. When Dr. Sutcliffe came to grab Will, he didn't see Trinity, who was in the corner of the room, grabbing a magazine to read. Trinity hand froze on the magazine as he listens to Will go with Dr. Sutcliffe through the doors.

Slowly, Trinity stood back up and stared at the wall before her. Stiffness and knowing, was what she felt. Stiffness because she was surprise Dr. Sutcliffe didn't see her. And knowing because she knew what he was going to face.

Because Trinity had told Hannibal that Dr. Sutcliffe was doing a scan on Will's head again, last night, but not with him knowing.

…_**..**_

…_**..Last Night: …..**_

…_**..**_

_After getting off the phone with Will, Trinity entered Hannibal's study room, seeing him sketching. Standing there in the doorway, Trinity glanced at the baby seat where Annabelle was sleeping then at Hannibal. He was glancing at a sleeping Annabelle then down at his sketch book, the pencil quickly moving across the page._

_The sketch was of Annabelle sleeping._

"_Was that Jack or Will that called you? Do they have another case or did they find that girl?" Hannibal questions as he was not looking up from his work in progress. _

"_Will. Just Will." Trinity walked in saying and dropping herself in the loveseat in front of his desk. She sighed, pulling her legs up and dropping to her side on the loveseat. Her hands together and tucked underneath her head while her legs were a bit pulled up to her stomach._

_Noting the way his wife was being and curling herself up, he set his pencil down and stared at her. He took in her curled up form on the loveseat in front of his desk and how she was staring down at the ground._

"_Trinity, what is the matter? Did something happen to Will?"_

_She just shook her head, still not looking at him. _

"_Then what has you down."_

"_Nothing."_

"_Oh really?" Hannibal question, getting up from his seat and coming around his desk. He stood before the loveseat before he sat down when Trinity sat up for him to sit._

"_Trin, what is bugging you?" Hannibal asked with a little bit of concern in his tone of voice. He even used her nickname, which was rare. He cupped the side of her neck making her to look at him then down. Her jaw seem to clench then unclench as she was debating whether to tell him or not. But, he was her husband that she love dearly, just as much as he loves her._

"_He is going behind your back." Trinity quickly said, not meeting his gaze._

"_Who?" Hannibal replied with slight narrowed eyes. He had a good feeling on who she is talking about but he wanted to confirm it. _

_Slowly, Trinity looked up at him with a blank expression. _

"_Dr. Sutcliffe."_

_Hannibal stared at her then nodded. He lean forwards kissing her forehead and pulled back. But he pushed his forehead against her forehead so that they were staring each other in the eyes. _

"_Is he checking Will again?"_

_A few nods of her head made Hannibal to shut his eyes and breathed heavily out of his nose. He lifted his head off hers and buried his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent to calm himself down. _

_Trinity knew what he was going to do. She didn't want to tell him for that reason, but she never lied to Hannibal. Sometimes she did, but only when it's a simple thing, not something like this. _

"_What time is his appointment?"_

_Not answering, Hannibal pulled his head back and looked down at his wife. She was staring at his neck and not in his face. He lifted his right hand up to her face, cupping her cheek and lifting her head up for her eyes to meet his._

"_You didn't want to tell me, did you?"_

_She just nodded making Hannibal to nod and lean forwards, giving her forehead another kiss. Trinity looked up at him as he stared down at her._

"_I told him opportunities. But it seems like he didn't get what I meant." Hannibal told her._

"_Isn't he your colleague?"_

"_Yes. But I have no feelings."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Like I said, only you." Hannibal purred against her lips before he claimed them._

_Was it wrong for her to say that she felt like a queen to her husband, who is her king? The power and dominance he showed was something that ignited something in her. She felt wrong, but yet it felt so right._

"_The appointments at eight tomorrow night so that no one is around."_

…**..**

…**..Present: …..**

…**..**

Sad thing to say—sarcasm in her head—is that there was no camera inside this waiting room. Only the main one upfront. This was a sort of a room where people sat to calm themselves and wait for their love ones and such. It was an area to get away from everything.

Trinity was in it and she would glance at Annabelle, who was peacefully sleeping. Grinning at the little girl, Trinity looked back down at the magazine she was reading. However, she glanced to her left as the door open and out came her husband. He had a plastic suit over his three tailor suit to not get blood on it. The snap of gloves coming off his hand seem to ring through the air for a split second.

Sitting in the chair, flipping through the magazine, Trinity pretended that her husband wasn't there as he walked by her, brushing her hair then quickly left. Her eyes slowly shut, knowing that he finish his job of taking out his now late colleague.

Ten minutes passed when Will appeared through the doors, breathing heavily and staring around the room. Trinity stood up quickly, staring at him with concern and stepping to him.

"He-He's dead."

"Will, calm down. Who is?"

"Dr. Sutcliffe." Will told her making her to stare at him with shock, but it was fake shock. However, Will was so shocked and couldn't believe what was happening, that he didn't notice Trinity look away from him with a blank expression.

She was turning into something that fitted her husband's dark side. Her eyes glanced back at Will, who dropped himself into one of the seats and dropped his head into his hands.

"Did you call Jack?"

He just shook his head, not looking up at her making her to nod and pulled out her IPhone to call Jack and report in.

"_Hello?"_

"Jack, we got a problem. I believe that our killer has struck again." Trinity said, staring at Will, who looked up at her with a disbelief face that this was happening to him. She stared at him then turned away from him and stared at Annabelle, who woke up and staring around, wondering what was going on.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Once home, after Jack told her to go home since she had Annabelle with her. But also, after being questioned, she quickly drove home. Entering the house, Trinity went right upstairs, cleaning up Annabelle and putting her right to bed where she fell right asleep.

Then Trinity went off to find her husband. Looking throughout the house, she sighed and walked to his study room. On entering, she slowly closed the door behind her, only leaving it cracked a little to hear Annabelle.

She stared at the door then turned to see her husband sitting behind his desk, staring right at her with his hands clasped together on top of his desk. His eyes were dark and predatory. His eyes stayed on her form as she walked towards his desk then around, slowly and carefully.

Turning the chair, leaning back, Hannibal held his hands out and palms up. Stepping forwards, Trinity rested her hands into his and let him tug her forwards. He stood up, turned her body so her back pressed against the desk and he let go of her hands. His hands latched onto her hips and lifted her up onto his desk and he pushed her legs apart for him to stand in between them.

"Hannibal."

His eyes maybe dark and predatory, but lust and desire were mixed into them. His hands were immediately buried into her hair when she said his name and his mouth was on hers. Trinity hands were pushing against his chest, but not pushing him away manner. They were more of trying to wander into his suit overcoat that soon dropped to the floor.

Hannibal pulled his mouth from hers and were running his lips down her jawline then down to her neck. His lips were all over her neck, nipping or kissing while his hands were trying to make work with the jeans she wore today.

"Did you have to wear jeans today?" Hannibal growled against her neck, getting frustrated as they were hard to pull down. Trinity gently laughed and helped him by lifting herself up a bit and pushing her jeans down after she kicked off her black sneakers.

"Where's your patience doctor?" Trinity softly whispers into his ear.

"At this moment, it's long gone." Hannibal snarled against her ear while throwing her jeans off and attacking her underwear next.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The steam of the shower seem to cause sweat more than anything. However, that also could be the married couple going at it in the shower. From the study room, to the bed, then the shower. Non-stop making love to one another.

Trinity gasped out, tilting her head back and shutting her eyes. Her front side was pressed against the tile wall of the shower. Her hands were up and above their heads, fingers entwined with her husband's. The fingers were squeezing each other every time Hannibal pushed a bit hard or deep, but it still sent such a pleasure wave through the both of them, it was perfect.

His chest was pressed against her back and his head tucked in the side of her neck, lowly grunting and groaning out her name each time his hip connected with hers with a snap of his hips.

When the ecstasy reached, they relaxed, cleaned up before exiting the shower together. They just dropped onto the bed, not caring about wearing clothes at the moment.

Hannibal held Trinity to his chest, running lazy circles on her back. She was lying on top of him, head resting against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. His hand ran up from her back and into her hair, where he also nuzzle his nose in, and breathing in her scent.

"Did you feel bad for telling me?"

"I don't know. It just felt not right, but…"

Hannibal lifted his nose from her hair as she paused in her sentence. His hand untangle itself from her hair and went back to caressing her back. His fingertips brushing down her spine until they brushed the top of her bottoms.

"But?"

"I didn't care." Trinity looked up at him saying with a slight raised eyebrow. Hannibal stared at her, his hand pausing on her back for a few seconds then went back to caressing her back. This time, he was grinning and kissed the top of her head.

"Good. I don't want you feeling regret or anything."

"Never to you." Trinity softly told him, kissing his bare chest, but screamed and laughed as he flipped them over to be on top, attacking her neck with kisses.

"That's what I like to hear." Hannibal growled against her ear before going back to running his lips across her neck, leaving his marks on her collarbone and lower for her clothes to be able to hide them.

Trinity was captivated by her husband. But he was captivated by her. He was hooked onto her fishing hook, she reeled him and was keeping him close. Just like he kept her close and protected Annabelle and her like they were most precious stones in the world. They were both perfect puzzle pieces.

And at the moment, Trinity pushed Hannibal off her and took over on leaving marks all over his body now. Not letting him get all the fun tonight.


	46. Chapter 46 Taking Care of the Mister

**Chapter: **Taking Care of the Mister

…**..**

Arms had wrapped around her waist from behind and a mouth clamped onto the side of her neck, gently sucking her skin. Jumping then gasping out, Trinity shut her eyes then opens them as those lips then laid a kiss underneath her ear.

"What's the sudden seductive attack, Hannibal?" Trinity question as she was looking through a catalog of dresses, sitting on a breakfast island stool.

"You just looked very delectable from behind that I had to have a taste." Hannibal mumbles against her ear then kissed that ear. She shivers a bit and glanced to her right, watching as he went over to the high chair and picked up Annabelle from it, but not before cleaning her face away from the Popsicle she just finish eating.

"Are you on your break?" Trinity questions as she looked back down at the catalog and eyeing a few dresses. Hannibal came over and sat down beside her, holding a giggling Annabelle in his arms.

"Yes. Did you go to Jack this morning?" Hannibal asked, looking down at Annabelle, who was smiling up at him with her now two bottom teeth. He smiles back at her, kissing her all over her face causing her to squirm about and squealing with laughter. Trinity laughed at the sight and reached over, caressing Annabelle's cheek while answer her husband's question.

"Yep. I sat in his office discussing about the girl that was founded underneath Will's bed. They are keeping her in this oxygen container at the hospital where she is recovering. Jack told me that he wants answers from the girl whether she can speak or not. He wants answers."

"What answers?" Hannibal looked at her with questionable dark hazel brown eyes. She stared at her husband then away, but instead, stared at their daughter in his arms.

"About her killings." Trinity replied, her eyes slowly rising up to meet her husband's eyes. He stared at her before looking away with a nod. Trinity kept her eyes on him before she averted them back to the magazine.

"That is all Jack wants?"

"That is all he told me." Trinity replied, shutting the book and turning her body to fully face her husband. His eyes were trained on Annabelle until he turned them to stare at her.

"There is an orchestra tonight." Hannibal said, changing the subject.

"I know. Are we going?" Trinity asked, dropping her chin onto his shoulder, and staring up at him with tranquil eyes. He stared down at her then looked away with a slight nod of his head.

"But we have a situation with A—"

"I already called Alana."

Hannibal looked at his wife with a smirk as he realized that she was a step ahead of his thinking process and ideas. She knew about the orchestra and that it was tonight. That he wanted to go like all the other times they had gone. Hannibal kissed her forehead causing a grin to slowly emerge on her face.

"But unless, you want to bring Annabelle."

"Maybe when she is walking and talking full sentences." Hannibal replied as he stood up with Annabelle securely in his arms. Trinity nodded before getting up herself and walking off to go call Alana to tell her that Hannibal and she were indeed going out tonight.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Are you alright, dear?"

"I think I got a headache from that clarinet player hitting a high note when he wasn't supposed to." Trinity mumbles as she rubbed the right side of her forehead with a groan. Hannibal chuckles as he looped arms with her and together they walked out of the room to head to the orchestra after gatherings.

He grabbed a flute of champagne glass from a waiter walking by. Rising up to his nose, he sniffed it as he swirled the light gold color liquid inside then took a sip. Trinity just kept her arm looped with him, watching him take a sip of his drink before they walked around the room together and find the group they usually interact with.

When they did and engage in conversation, Hannibal had invited them over for dinner tomorrow night, including some of the orchestra players, such as that clarinet player that couldn't hit the right notes. Trinity glanced up at her husband when he had invited that player, which Hannibal glanced back down at her with a wink. That made her to know that the player won't be playing anymore.

"I must ask you two, how old is your little girl?"

"She is seven months." Trinity replied taking a sip out of her glass of water that she got received a few minutes ago. Hannibal's left arm was loosely hanging around her lower back while he held his champagne glass in his right hand, taking sips every so few minutes.

"Any more coming?" The woman, Claire, asked the two with a smile and battering her eyelashes at them. The woman was the woman that always pesters Hannibal about having his dinner parties. She always wears red dresses with her red lipstick.

Hannibal eyebrows raised and he looked down at Trinity, who was staring up at him for his answer. Her eyebrow raised making Hannibal to nod and looked back at Claire and the others that were around them, listening to their conversation.

"Maybe. Maybe a boy this time." Hannibal told them then taking a large gulp from his champagne causing Trinity to shut her eyes, knowing he was taking a big gulp to drown himself in his drink. She knew that he was getting slightly annoyed from these people.

"Oh, that would be so sweet. I can picture a little Hannibal Lecter Jr." Claire said making the others to gently laugh while Hannibal put a fake grin on his face and Trinity to give a small smile.

They chatted with everyone until they announced their leave. Trinity took the keys from Hannibal as he was mumbling about having a migraine now and sometimes speaking in his native tongue—which Trinity knew he was slightly cursing. Driving home, Hannibal was lean back in the passenger seat, rubbing his temples every so often.

"Either you got a headache from the people or the champagne you kept downing down."

"The people. I only had three champagne glasses." Hannibal mumbles as his eyes stayed closed as Trinity drove. She pulled into their driveway making him to open his eyes, look out the windshield to see they were finally home. The lights were on, showing that Alana was there watching over Annabelle.

"Or was it the idea of another kid?"

Hannibal head snapped to her as she stared at the steering wheel then slowly looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. He stared at her with a grin slowly forming onto his face. He reached out, caressing her cheek.

"How about if it happens it happens. I do recall telling you before we married that I could picture you with a boy and a girl."

"Who would have thought it was going to be with you." Trinity unbuckle her seat and lean over to him, kissing him. He smirked into the kiss and still smirked as she pulled away, winked at him then got out of the car.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"Maybe you weren't just getting a headache."

A groan was Trinity's reply as she entered the master bedroom's connected on bathroom where Hannibal was on his knees before the toilet, throwing up.

It was rare, very rare for Hannibal to become sick with anything. Therefore, seeing him sick now, Trinity was surprised and obviously concern for her husband.

"Do we got any medicine for the bug? I have to get back and finish cooking."

Trinity looked into the medicine cabinet then shut it while shaking her head. She frowned as her husband turn back to the toilet and threw up some more. He clenched the side, groaning before spitting to get some of the vile taste out of his mouth.

"Do you want some tea or something very cold?"

"Both." Hannibal mumbles as he went to the sink and started to rise out his mouth. She rubbed his back before walking off to make some tea and an icy drink. Entering the kitchen, the caterers were setting up dishes and making some of the plates.

Trinity put the kettle onto the stove then went to the cabinet, grabbing a glass cup and filling it up with crushed ice then pouring water into it. She put that on the counter before turning to the oven, putting oven mitts on and pulling out a roast. Putting that on the counter, she pulled a mitt off to turn back to the oven and shut it off.

Hearing clanking of ice, Trinity glance back to see her paled husband taking a few sips of the ice cold water before resting the glass against his forehead with a sigh and closed eyes.

"Do you want me to cut the roast or you?"

"I can do it." Hannibal lowly replied as he set the glass beside the roast before going to wash his hands and put his kitchen apron back around his waist. He pulled the kettle off the stove and pour himself a cup of tea and was taking sips from that too.

Trinity stared at him before walking past him, touching his arm and heading out of the kitchen and back upstairs. She had to get ready as the guest would be appearing in a few more minutes. But first, she had to check up on Annabelle, who had just fallen asleep after staying up all day.

"Beautiful." Trinity whispers, lying a kiss on her forehead then walked out of Annabelle's bedroom, shutting the door but leaving a crack before heading off to the master bedroom.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Throughout the dinner, Hannibal was looking worst, but no one—except Trinity—notice it. He was paler and sickly looking, but he was very good at hiding that he was feeling unwell. His small grins and conversation were still strong and ongoing, but at times he excused himself to go off to the bathroom or to step outside.

Trinity had excuse herself after a minute after her husband. She walked into the kitchen where she founded Hannibal at the double glass backdoor, opening one of the doors to breath in the fresh, cold winter air. The heels clicking across the floor had made Hannibal glance back at her with a sickly face.

"You definitely need to lie down. And sorry for my language, but you look like shit."

"Thanks dear." Dryly replying to her.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to make you chicken soup once this is all done?"

A groan from Hannibal before he walked outside, going over to the stone wall and throwing up over it, was her answer. He couldn't make the bathroom, so why not throw up outside. Trinity softly sighed and walked across the snow shovel balcony and rubbed his back. There was some snow flurries coming down and landing on their skins, instantly melting away.

"One more hour, Hannibal."

"One more hour could mean my death."

Trinity laughed gently with Hannibal, whose laughter stopped as he coughed a bit then stood up straight and stared at her with tired eyes. She reached up, touching his forehead and straightaway she made a face. Underneath her hand, his forehead was burning up.

"Half an hour and I'm kicking them out. You are burning up and I don't need you to past out on me. Alright?"

"Deal." Hannibal mumbles, not arguing with her. He let her drag him back into the house, but not before making him to brush his teeth.

And when a bit over a half an hour came, to her word, Trinity had manage to get the guest out of the house and not in a rude fashion either. The caterers helped with cleaning everything up before they were paid and then they left right after.

"Hannibal, off to wash up and straight to bed."

"Trin—"

"Now, mister." Trinity turned to him, pointing to the staircase with her right hand while her left hand was resting against her hip. The way she had said this was definitely a motherly, strict tone, and no questions were to be asked or any arguments against her.

"Yes, mother." Hannibal mumbles before grabbing two water bottles and dragging himself upstairs. Trinity eyed the staircase, listening to see if he went to the bedroom, which he did as she heard the door shut. That got her to nod her head in approval before walking to the fridge to grab some ingredients to make chicken soup.

…**..**

…**..Late At Night: …..**

…**..**

A pillow was put in-between them making Hannibal to lowly growl. He poked his head over the pillow and stared down at Trinity, who was lying on her back and staring right back at him.

"Really?"

"Someone has to be able to take care of Annabelle."

"But a pillow."

"You always cuddle up to me and tuck your head into my neck or lie your face next to my face. You are not getting me sick." Trinity said, sitting up and getting out of bed as she got the need to go off to the bathroom.

As she was about to enter the bathroom, a pillow hit her causing her to whirl around just in time to see Hannibal lying back down and turning his back to her. Trinity rested her hands on her hips, biting her tongue with a small grin. Shaking her head, she turned and went into the bathroom to go, but once she came out, she was going to get him back.

Hannibal was biting the inside of his cheek to not laugh as he heard the bathroom door shut. He turned his face over his shoulder to see the pillow lying in front of the bathroom door. Even though it was childish the way he just acted, he has to admit that he loved to get his wife going.

Hearing the sink running then shut off, few seconds later the bathroom door knob turned and the door open up. Quickly, he turned back over so his back was facing her when she came out. His eyes were open and he was smiling, but his smile dropped when the pillow was slammed into him and kept slamming into him.

"Trinity! I'm sick! This is abuse to the husband!"

Trinity threw the pillow on his face before crawling over him and getting into her side of the bed. She pulled the blankets over her and turned to stare at him with threatening eyes. Hannibal stared at her with slight widen eyes, seeing her threatening eyes that soften up and turn to humorist eyes.

"Who knew you can be childish."

"And who knew you can be a husband pillow abuser."

His comment made her stick her tongue out at him and make a face. He rolled his eyes but grinned at her, throwing the pillow at the end of the bed and turning to face her. They stared at one another, staying distance as Hannibal didn't want to get her sick and Trinity didn't want to get sick by him. But it was hard to stay distances from each other as they were always wrapped up with one another.

When they had fallen asleep, Hannibal knew that they will wake up in the morning wrapped up in one another. They were like magnets, positive and a negative, coming together and sticking to each other.

So when they were sleeping, a few times Hannibal had woken up during the middle of the night to go empty his stomach out. But when he had woken up, he was tangle up with a sleeping Trinity.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The next morning, Hannibal had to cancel his appointments due to him being sick and being order to be stay in bed all day by his wife. Furthermore, Hannibal was in bed, going through anything given to him so he doesn't become bored. The things being books, watching TV—which he rarely does, and sketching.

Trinity had gone out to buy more groceries and grab medicine for him. She also brought cleaning things to sanitize the whole house so that Annabelle doesn't get sick from him. Plus, Trinity too, because she hated being sick and they both didn't need to be sick at the same time. Also, Trinity had stopped by his office to grab things he requested such as his iPad, patient notes, and his schedule book that he had forgotten the other day.

"Trin."

"Yes?" Trinity poked her head around the doorway before she left the master bedroom. She had just gave him his iPad, notes, and schedule book.

"You're not wearing yourself out, are you?"

"Nope. Perfectly fine." Trinity replied with a wink then left the room to head downstairs and make more soup for him.

While the soup was heating up in the pot, she had fed Annabelle and played around with her. Then brought her upstairs for her evening nap since she was passing out after being up from seven in the morning to twelve.

Running back downstairs, Trinity slid across the kitchen floor—thanks to her wearing fuzzy socks—and slid right in front of the stove, shutting it off as the soup was now boiling. Pouring the soup into a bowl, she placed it on the bed tray with medicine on the side, glass of water and cup of fruit.

On entering the bedroom, Trinity couldn't help but eye her husband in bed. He was different looking when he was sick or tired. Since he wasn't wearing a suit or anything high class looking. At the moment, he was dressed in this maroon color t-shirt—which by the way clung to him and Trinity loved it— and black plaid pajama pants.

Then there was his hair. His hair was not neat or combed back. Instead, his hair was unkempt, pieces brushing the top of his top eyelids—his hair was actually longer than it looks when it's not combed back.

Then there was his eyes. That seem like an dark amber color when he wasn't going about his business thinking a lot or getting frustrated over cases—or should she say taking out people that get him pissed off. When he is angry, his eyes, at times, seem to darken to a black color.

Trinity walked over to him making Hannibal to look up from his iPad and gave her a weak grin. She placed the bed tray over his lap as he pushed himself up against the headboard of the bed.

Before saying anything, Trinity went into the bathroom, grabbed the trashcan and brought it out and put it right beside the bed, just in case he can't reach the bathroom in time. Seeing what his wife did, Hannibal chuckles and nodded his thanks.

"Okay, so, we got soup, medicine on the side with water and a cup of fresh fruit that I cut up this morning. And I want you to drink all of the liquids." Trinity pointed at him as she walked to the door to go back downstairs to begin cleaning up and sanitizing the house.

"Strict, strict. All you need is a whip, dear." Hannibal told her, picking up the spoon and dipping it into the hot soup, but glancing at her with his eyes.

Trinity gripped the doorway with her right hand and glanced over her shoulder to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. But then playfully glared at him.

"Don't give me any ideas…oh, and put more blankets on you. Maybe we can sweat out that sickness from you." Trinity also pointed out as she noted that he pushed some of the blankets off him.

When it comes to Hannibal becoming sick, his personality does a one eighty degree turn. He becomes childish, but not in a really bad way. More of, smartass and make sarcastic comments. But he likes to annoy her, especially when she gets into this motherly, strict yet concern mode.

"Or sex can sweat it out."

"Hannibal!"

Stuffing the spoon full of hot broth into his mouth, Hannibal tried to hold his laughter in at his wife's shout of his name. Her expression was priceless too. Mouth dropped and widen disbelief eyes as she didn't believe he would make such a comment when he was sick in bed.

Trinity turned away and began to walk down the hallway, but talking out loud, loud enough for him to hear what she was saying.

"And he still goes on to say such comments even when he is sick as a dog in bed. Unbelievable!"

Hannibal chuckle, but cleared his throat a bit before loudly replying back, getting the last words in this small conversation with each other.

"So is that a no, dear?"


	47. Chapter 47 Normal For Now

**Chapter:** Normal For Now

…**..**

Stepping into this dark laboratory exam room, Trinity stared around the dim lighted room then at the oxygen capsule container where Georgina Mansion—the killer that sliced through her victim faces—laid. Slowly, Trinity walked up to the capsule making the young woman to look up at Trinity with normal eyes.

"I see you are recovering well."

"Yes…who are you?"

"I am Trinity Graham. I work as a criminal profiler like my older brother, Will Graham. We work underneath Jack Crawford." Trinity explained, showing her ID to prove her words. The woman inside nodded her head and lay there, staring at Trinity.

Trinity noted that Georgina was still recovering, but she looked much better than what she had looked like before. There was color to her skin, her skin was still healing, her eyes were returning to normal and so was the color of her hair.

"Are you going to question me?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing and if you remember anything from the nights of, well, you know. Mr. Crawford, I admit, is a very demanding man if you must know."

"Isn't all bosses?" Georgina cracked a joke with a scoff making Trinity to gently laugh and nodded her head while tucking her hands into her slack pockets.

"Indeed they are." Trinity softly agreed with a gentle smile causing Georgina to give a tiny smile and looked down at her gown covered body. Trinity eyed her, watching as the woman seem to nervously pick at the gown then stopped altogether when she looked back at Trinity.

"Who would've thought I killed my best friend then this other one that is pinned on me, I just can't—can't…" Georgina shook her head and her face scrunched up a bit as she was trying to think of what to say.

"It's alright if you—"

"No. The last kill, the same night I was caught…I know I didn't do it. There was someone else."

"Who?" Trinity replied, but in her head she was hoping that this Georgina doesn't remember Hannibal killing Dr. Sutcliffe or anything that could lead to him. Trinity was a bit tense up, but she breathed in and out of her nose deeply, to calm her body back down.

"Their face was blurred. I, urgh, I wish I remembered what their face was like."

"It's alright. Don't beat yourself up for it." Trinity calmly told her with softens eyes, even though she felt like she had to get out of this room before she loses it. She knew it was her husband that Georgina was trying to remember.

Trinity felt the fire inside slowly getting hotter and hotter, the fire being fury if Georgina figures out it had to do with Hannibal. But a slight cooling was in Trinity as Georgina couldn't see the face of Hannibal. However, that doesn't mean if she could remember his smell or the classy tailor three suits he wears. His face was blurry, but not the rest of his face. So if Hannibal happens to step into the room, Georgina might see him as something familiar she seen before. Trinity couldn't risk Hannibal being around.

A doctor and a few nurses came into the room making Trinity to say a 'goodbye' to Georgia and 'thanks' for information before leaving the room. Trinity immediately called Jack, reporting in that Georgina said was saying the same explanation that she has said before then hung up after she finish explaining.

Now, Trinity was debating to tell her husband now or later.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"Hannibal…Hannibal!"

Hannibal slipped in the master bathroom, grabbing the doorway just as he was about to fall down. Once balancing himself out, he quickly moved out of the bedroom and ran down the stairs.

"Hannibal, in here. Hurry!"

Turning around, Hannibal speed walked into the living room where his wife was sitting on the floor with her legs spread open in front of her and hands outstretch. But on hearing him enter the living room, she looked at him with a smile that falter a little, but nevertheless kept smiling.

"Oh, you were shaving."

"Yes." Hannibal nodded his head, feeling what's left of shaving cream still rubbed on half his face. On hearing his wife shouting for him in such a hurriedly manner, he thought something was happening to her or Annabelle causing him to forget his shaving and came to see what was wrong or rather happening.

"Is there a reason for screaming for me like the house was burning down?"

"Look." Trinity turned her head from him and nodded towards Annabelle, who was sitting ten feet from her. Trinity held her arms out, gently cooing for Annabelle, who stared at her mother then smile.

Hannibal watched as Annabelle was sitting, but fell down to her stomach and slowly, but gradually pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. With what looked like a concentrated face, Annabelle began to slowly crawl towards Trinity, who was all smiles.

"Come to mommy." Trinity cooed, smiling at Annabelle crawling.

Annabelle was slowly crawling, wobbling a bit as she did, but she manage to get over to Trinity and fell into her stomach. Trinity picked her up, giving her a raspberry on her cheek causing the seven almost eight month old to squeal with laughter. Trinity lifted her head away from Annabelle and looked back at a now smiling Hannibal.

"She crawled." He lowly said with a proud looking smile. Trinity nodded with excitement that was clearly across her expression. She looked back to Annabelle, who was curled in her arms and playing with the buttons on Trinity's button up blouse.

"I believe we now have to put some gates up around the house." Hannibal told her, his eyes following her face as she stood up from the ground with Annabelle in her arms.

"Hear that, little one, you are cruising around and we have to put gates up to keep your fast little arms and legs contained." Trinity gently caressed Annabelle's cheek saying before kissing her forehead. Her eyes roamed off Annabelle and at her husband, who still had half of his face with shaving cream on it.

"Hannibal, I think, you umm…" Trinity pointed to her face with a slight sheepish grin.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Hey, don't pull that. This was an important viewing event of our daughter's development with her motor skills." Trinity pointed at him as he began walking up the stairs. He glanced back, holding the stair railing in his right and flashed a grin at her.

"I know it was." Hannibal replied then continues his trip up the stairs to go finish up shaving the rest of his face.

After a few hours, Trinity was out as she gotten a call to meet with Will and Jack to talk about Georgina Mansion, in person with each other. Therefore, Hannibal was at home, trying to figure out dinner for tomorrow with Dr. Fredrick Chilton, to discuss about Dr. Gideon and such. Hannibal knew he was going to listen and hear about Chilton pressing the idea of the Chesapeake Ripper into Gideon head and how it came to bite him in the ass. Hannibal was ready for that conversation.

In the kitchen, Hannibal was flipping through recipes, but also cooking for tonight's dinner. Puckering his lip on thinking what to cook for tomorrow, Hannibal flipped through another recipe before feeling a strong tug on his left pant leg.

Glancing down, Hannibal smile as Annabelle was sitting beside his legs, tugging his pant leg. As if sensing his staring, Annabelle tilted her head up and smiles up at him with two bottom teeth.

"You are too beautiful like your mother." Hannibal gently said, but went a bit wide eyes as Annabelle tightly grabbed his pant leg with both hands and pulled herself up with a slight grunt.

"Grunting is not ladylike, Annabelle. However, this new skill of standing up which caused that grunt, I can make an acceptation." Hannibal bent down, picking her up and kissing her slight rosy red cheeks from pushing herself to stand up.

"You are my beautiful, little princess. And your mother, well your mother is my queen." Hannibal held Annabelle in one arm with a smile while flipping through the recipes with his other hand. He shut his eyes, thinking of his queen, seeing an image of her tangle up in their bed sheets with unruly hair, the thinner blankets wrapped around parts of her naked body.

What felt like a sloppy kiss on his chin made him snap out of his image of his wife and looked down to see that their little one was the one to break him out of his daydream. Annabelle was reaching up, her tiny fingers running across underneath his chin and down his neck, smiling at him. Hannibal grin at her, pretending to nibble on her tiny fingers causing her to laugh and buried her head into his chest. He chuckle while looking back and forth between two recipes.

"Which one should I make for tomorrow, Annabelle?" Hannibal questions, pulling out two recipe cards and placing them on the breakfast island. Hannibal sat her down on the counter, in the middle of the two recipe cards.

As if she knew what he was directly asking her, Annabelle, was actually glancing back and forth at the recipe cards until her hand slapped down on one. Hannibal smile, putting the other recipe card back and picked up Annabelle, giving her cheek a kiss.

"Good pick, little one." Hannibal said, carrying her to her high chair and placed her into it. He had to finish dinner, but first he fed her as she was first priority like his wife.

"Maybe after dinner, how about we try eating some mashed up fruit, hmm?" Hannibal gently said to Annabelle, who opens her mouth as Hannibal brought the small spoon filled with baby food to her mouth.

As the food entered Annabelle's mouth, her tongue was smacking the food around in her mouth before making a slight face as the taste settle in. Hannibal couldn't help but chuckle, but he was curious on why it made Annabelle to make a face. Therefore, Hannibal took a small scope and placed it in his mouth, all the while Annabelle was staring at him with her mouth open in a 'oh' and curious eyes at her father's move.

Trinity had just walked into the kitchen only to see her husband make this sour like face and desperately looked around the kitchen. His lips were slightly puckered out and his eyebrows were down and scrunched together. An expression of complete disgust was visible across his face.

"Hannibal, what is the ma—"She stop talking as he open the trashcan near the breakfast island and spit into it a few times. Annabelle was laughing and clapping her hands together while Trinity stared at her husband like he had two heads.

"Han—"

"Argh, what is this stuff. We have been finding our child this. Absolutely horrendous." Hannibal seems to go in this rant as he held up a jar of baby food. He threw the spoon into the sink and threw the small jar out.

Now, Trinity understood his reaction and facial expression. He had tried the baby food out of curiosity. Realizing this, Trinity started to laugh and placed her hands on the breakfast island counter to keep her upright. Her husband shook his head while going to the fridge, pulling out vegetables and fruit.

"I don't believe you tried it."

"Didn't you?" Hannibal shot at her as he was pulling different pots out from the cabinets.

"Yes, but I didn't think you would do it. But it seems like curiosity got the best of you." Trinity walked over to him, resting her hand against his shoulder.

"What are you doing now?"

"Going to make homemade baby food for now on." He pointed to the vegetables and fruit, while pulling out a cutting board.

"Did you consult this at all with her doctor?"

"Indeed, I did. I asked when you had left the exam room that time when you had to go off to the bathroom." Hannibal told her, glancing down at her.

"Right…I'll cut the vegetables and fruit to warm them up before mashing it up, you finish dinner. Unless you want me to finish dinner."

"I'll finish dinner since it is almost done. But I'll help you once I am done."

"Deal." Trinity nodded, grabbing a chef knife and began cutting up carrots, and throwing them into a cooking pot. However, she glanced at her husband, who caught her staring.

"What?"

"I still can't believe you actually tried it."

Hannibal sighed while Trinity gently laughed, shaking her head, but smiling afterwards.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Dr. Chilton is coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"You are kidding me, right?"

"Play nice, Trinity." Hannibal lowly said to her as he brought his wine glass up to his lips, taking a sip of the rich flavor red wine.

Trinity placed a piece of broccoli in her mouth, chewing slowly and staring at Annabelle in her high chair that they pulled right up to the table. She was making a mess of shoving applesauce into her mouth with her left hand, forgetting the use of the spoon, in her right.

"Is there a reason for his presence for dinner tomorrow?" Trinity asked after she swallowed her food, and glanced at her husband with a fine raised left eyebrow.

"I have founded out that Dr. Gideon is accusing Dr. Chilton of driving him to believe he was the Chesapeake Ripper. Psychic driving is what it is called." Hannibal told her the reason for Dr. Chilton coming tomorrow.

"Therefore, you are inviting him over to find out more about this whole accusing thing. But also, see Dr. Chilton's approach to all of this." Trinity said, picking up her glass filled with cranberry juice and taking a few sips, feeling the slight flavor zap on the tip of her tongue of the bitterness of the drink's aftertaste.

"You know me too well, dear."

Trinity smirked, glancing at her husband before cutting into the meat presented on her plate.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"What do you mean she stood up?"

Trinity hands were on her hips as she stared at her husband, sitting on the floor in Annabelle's bedroom. She was standing before him, staring down at him as he was playing with these ABC blocks with Annabelle.

"She was crawling around the kitchen when she came up to me, grabbed my pant leg and pulled herself up."

"And I missed it." Trinity dramatically whined and sat down beside him, dropping her head onto his shoulder with a slight pout. Hannibal shook his head, laying a kiss on the top of her head then looked down at Annabelle, who was falling asleep sitting up, her form waving back and forth.

Hannibal caught her tired form before she fully fell over. He picked her up and stood up from the floor, bringing her over to the crib while Trinity picked up the blocks, throwing them into the toy chest in the corner of the bedroom.

Once Annabelle was laid down, they began walking out of the room. However, Annabelle began whimpering causing Hannibal to turn and about to go over to her, but he was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"Trinity, she is—"

"Hannibal, she been doing this to me for the past week while you were working. Let her be."

"What if she—"

"Can I play the psychiatrist for a few seconds?" Trinity cut him off, pulling him to stand beside her. He stared down at her with raised eyebrows, but amusement and a small ounce of curiosity was in his eyes at her comment.

"Alright, this psychiatrist is talking here for a few moments. Our daughter is facing what is known to be separation anxiety. She'll stop her whimpering or crying in a few minutes. She been doing it to me, but I figure it out by keeping the nightie night sayings short and sweet before leaving. She'll keep doing this since she is mostly attached to us two and always seeing us." Trinity explained, pulling her husband out of the room and shutting Annabelle's door almost fully, but leaving it cracked open.

Hannibal stood there, staring at his wife as she began walking down the hallway and towards their bedroom. He looked back at their daughter's door, staring at it and listening to Annabelle whimpering, but then it soon stopped after a few minutes. That got his eyebrows to rise and glanced at his wife standing halfway in their bedroom doorway, head poked out and a know-it-all grin on her face.

"Now, this psychiatrist also believes her husband should come to her."

That got him to smirk as she kept referring herself as the psychiatrist at the moment, especially since she solved what their daughter was going through. He turned his body fully towards her with raised eyebrow and smirk still on his face.

"Oh, why is that, Dr. Lecter?" He purred to her, making sure his accent was really heavy and deep throughout the sentence. His eyes twinkle as he saw her visibly shiver a little at his tone of voice.

"Because she is facing loneliness."

"I believe I can cure that."

"Oh, can you? I don't know if you could." Trinity replied, giving him this sultry look and biting her bottom lip. He was slowly was making his way in her direction with the smirk still on his face and his eyes clouding with desire.

"How good are you, Hannibal?" Trinity said, before screaming out in surprise but then laughing when he lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her and shutting their bedroom door behind them.


	48. Chapter 48 Runaway Patient

**Chapter:** Runaway Patient

…**..**

The doorbell ringing had caused Hannibal to look up from preparing the dinner dishes then to his right, staring at his wife, who just came down the stairs that directly lead into the kitchen. He eyed her up and down, noting that she was wearing a dress for tonight's dinner.

Trinity had just put Annabelle down to bed after feeding her and giving her a bath. Then right after, Trinity got ready for tonight's dinner and ready to 'play nice'—mostly stay quiet, bite her tongue—as her husband told her many times today.

"Do you mind getting that, dear?"

"Sure." Trinity glanced at her husband with a grin before walking out of the kitchen, making sure to sway her hips a bit as she walked out. Hannibal eyed her as she walked out, knowing she was teasing him and was going to tease him because of him repeatedly telling her to 'play nice' for Dr. Chilton, tonight.

The heels she wore clicked across the wood floor as she headed to the front door, where she knew Dr. Chilton was standing behind, and buddle up in winter gear. Before opening the door, Trinity looked herself over making sure her dress didn't ride up or anything wrong with it, before opening the door.

Trinity was dressed in this short one sleeve dress that was black in color. It was known to be a cocktail dress more than anything. It fit the body—which was hers—snuggly like a spandex, but obviously not that material. It was high neck for the neckline, the length stopped about mid-thigh. Then it had the elegant looking single long sleeve running down her right arm—it sometimes reminded her of a cape.

Her hair was down in natural waves, a silver bracelet around her right wrist while her engagement and wedding band rings shined in the house foyer lights, on her left ring finger.

"Hello, Dr. Chilton. Come in before you freeze out there like an icicle." Trinity usher him in and quickly shut the door behind him before anymore cold winter air gets into the warm home.

"Let me take your coat. Hannibal is finishing up the plates right now."

"Oh, good, then I arrived on time." Dr. Fredrick Chilton said with a small chuckle, pulling off his winter gloves and stuffing them into his winter coat before Trinity took it from him. Trinity put the jacket into the foyer closet then led him to the kitchen where Hannibal was just finishing up.

"Ah, Fredrick, good to see you arrived and right on time." Hannibal said with a small smile.

The baby monitor on the breakfast island went off making them to look at it. They listen to Annabelle whimpering causing Hannibal to look at Trinity, who smirked and shook her head at him.

"She'll stop." Trinity said making Hannibal to nod his head.

"Are you sure? She seems upset." Chilton lowly said as he stared at the baby monitor then glancing between Hannibal and Trinity with uncertainty in his eyes.

"She'll stop in a few minutes." Trinity told him.

"Indeed. Trinity has pointed out to me that Annabelle is going through separation anxiety, which can last up to the age of two." Hannibal explained to Chilton, who made an 'oh' face then nodded.

"That must be a relief then."

"Yes, quite." Hannibal nodded his head while standing up straight from finishing up with decorating the plates to his idea and perfection.

The baby monitor quieted down causing Trinity to nod her head, Hannibal to chuckle and Chilton to stare a bit in awe as he stared at the baby monitor then at Trinity.

"I believe that mama is always right." Trinity smoothly said with a grin.

"Don't get your ego to inflated, dear." Hannibal jokily said chuckling as she playfully slapped his shoulder. Staring at the two, Chilton gave a small meek grin at how perfect Trinity and Hannibal were to each other. They were that married couple that was one of a kind and were each other perfect counterparts.

"I'm going to excuse myself. I got to use the bathroom before dinner starts." Trinity said, then walking off and disappearing out of the kitchen.

Trinity went into the downstairs bathroom, went and then washed her hands right after. She looked into the mirror over the sink, nodding at how presentable she looked tonight then walked out.

When she headed towards the dining room, she just came up behind Hannibal carrying the plates into the dining room with Chilton walking with him. Trinity noted Chilton's hands together in a nervous manner as they were fidgeting. That got her to wonder if her husband told him something or talked to Chilton about something to get him winded up during bathroom break.

"Someone who already doubts their own identity can be more susceptible to manipulation." Hannibal was explaining as he led them into the dining room. He did glance back at Chilton, but noted his wife was back.

"Dr. Gideon is a psychopath. Psychopaths are narcissists. They rarely doubt who they are." Hannibal explained walking around the table and placing the plate down that held curry in it.

There were already plates on the table with other various foods to go with the curry. Hannibal began to scoop out of the plate he brought in, and putting it into this small white bowl that was on the plates. The plates though were covered with these large, and shaped up tropical green leaf with a small red flower on the edge of it.

"I tried to appeal to his narcissism." Chilton replied, looking out the glass doors behind the head of the table chair, staring out at the snow falling then back at Hannibal.

"By convincing him he was the Chesapeake Ripper." Hannibal retorted glancing at Chilton for a brief second then looked back down to scooping the curry from the plate.

"If only I had been more curious about the common mind." Chilton turned away from Hannibal, stranding before the glass doors and staring outside at the winter snowfall.

Trinity was about to pull out her chair, but her husband glanced up at her with this face. She pulled her hands from the chair with a small grin causing him to grin back and looked back down to fixing the plate. The reason he looked at her was because he, being the gentlemen he was, was supposed to pull out her chair for her.

"I have no interest in understanding sheep; only eating them." Hannibal said, standing up straight and pulling out the chair for Chilton, who turned away from the doors and stared at Hannibal.

"Kudal. A south Indian curry. Made from sheep, of course. In a coconut coriander chili sauce." Hannibal held his hand out in a gesture for Chilton to sit down to which he did. Hannibal then walked around the table to do the same scooping of the food for the other two plates.

When he done so, he pulled out Trinity's chair with a grin, letting her sit before gently pushing her in. He dropped a kiss on top of her head before sitting down beside her.  
Trinity noted that Hannibal was sitting beside her, across from Chilton and not sitting at the head of the table. That made her eyebrows to rise with curiosity, but shook it away.

"It feels like a last supper." Chilton admitted, lifting one hand up slightly and dropping it down onto his fork.

Hearing this comment, Trinity saw her husband look at Chilton with slight amusement. Trinity knew that Chilton was extremely nervous and fidgety because of him being accused on psychic driving Gideon into believing he was the Chesapeake Ripper when clearly he wasn't. Now, Gideon was bringing him to a public court hearing.

"You're not the only psychiatrist accused by a patient of making them kill. Poke around a psychopath's mind, bound to get poked back." Hannibal told Chilton, while setting the curry plate down and pulling his chair out to drop himself in.

"What would you do in my position?" Chilton decided to ask, pulling his hands off the utensils and table, altogether. His eyes focused on Hannibal, wanting answers.

"Deny everything." Hannibal simply stated, picking up his fork and knife in either of his hands and began eating.

"I thought psychic driving would have been more effective in breaking down his personality." Chilton explained, his voice slightly wavering.

Trinity was chewing her food, noting the falter in Chilton's voice and seeing that he was very much nervous and fearing that he would get in serious trouble with Gideon's accusing him. Reaching out, Trinity grabbed her glass of water and brought it up to her lips, her eyes glancing at her husband chewing his own food before swallowing and glancing up at Chilton with his eyes.

"Psychic driving fails because it methods are too obvious. You were trying too hard, Frederick. If force is used, the subject will only surrender temporarily. Once a patient is exposed to the method of manipulation, it becomes much less effective." Hannibal explained, staring at Chilton, but going back to his food.

"When Dr. Gideon began to suspect he was being pushed—" Chilton was explaining, but Hannibal cut him off after putting his utensils down, realizing that he would have to finish this whole topic before he could eat and enjoy his meal.

Trinity just glanced back and forth between the two psychiatrists, but her eyes ended up and stayed on her husband, seeing how he put his utensils down, wiping his hands together before picking up his glass filled with beer.

"He pushed back. The subject mustn't be aware of any influence." Hannibal told Chilton before picking up his glass of beer—that he had made—and took a sip from it, pulling it from his lips and staring at the glass of beer in his hand with a nod of approval of its taste.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The clanking of glass made Trinity to glass at Hannibal putting the glass cups away once they were dried. She looked back down to washing the last plate before putting it on the drying rack.

"You are quiet, dear. Something on your mind or bothering you?" Hannibal questions, grabbing some of the plates and began to dry them too. He came to stand beside her as he dried the plates, so that he could stare at her facial expressions and to hear her loud and clear.

"The court hearing is tomorrow for Dr. Gideon…something feels wrong. Something is going to happen. Like seriously, this is Dr. Gideon we are talking about. The man may be classified as a psychopath, but he is an intelligent person."

That got Hannibal to tilt his head a bit at his wife, noting that she was one of those people that had that strong sixth sense. He was known to have a sixth sense when sensing another presence, and now he could really see that his wife had this powerful sense too.

"You believe Gideon is going to try something?"

"Yes, I do. Dr. Gideon was pushed at first to believe he was the ripper. Therefore, he is probably or obviously good with some form of manipulation, sometimes thinking like the ripper…no offense."

"None taken, dear. Continue." Hannibal replied, drying one of the plates and gently placing it aside before looking back at his wife.

"Thanks to Chilton pushing manipulation on him, Dr. Gideon figured it out and realizes the psychic driving. However, now that he knows he isn't the ripper, I believe that he wants to know the ripper more than anything now. To find him and get to know him." Trinity explained, wiping her hands dry with a kitchen towel before folding it up.

Hannibal glanced at her then back at the plates, drying the last one up and stacking it on top of the other two. He wiped his hands on his own kitchen towel then folded it up and dropped it on the kitchen countertop.

"I believe you are right, dear."

"Something is going to happen tomorrow, Hannibal. I know it." Trinity told him again, staring up at him with those radiant blue green eyes of hers. He stepped to her, gripping her hips in either of his hands and stared down at her with his dark hazel brown eyes.

"We'll just have to wait and see, hmm?"

…**..**

…**..Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

"I need you to take Annabelle today."

Hannibal turned to see Trinity pulling on knee high black leather riding boots with slight heel, over her black skin type pants. She pulled on her winter black pea coat and pulled on black leather winter gloves.

"What happen?" Hannibal questions, putting his cup of coffee down on the breakfast island countertop. Annabelle was in her high chair, eating mashed up mangos.

"Well, it seems that my bad feeling last night came true. Dr. Gideon has escaped the armor transportation vehicle this morning, leaving a nice crime scene behind with the two guards and driver." Trinity explained, grabbing her car keys and giving Hannibal a slight grin.

"Good predication last night, dear."

"Thanks. Now, off I go." Trinity gave Annabelle a kiss on the forehead then gave Hannibal a kiss before leaving.

Trinity drove to the location that Katz told her where the crime scene was located. On arriving, Trinity noted her brother doing his thing, but he seems to be walking over towards Zeller, Price, and Katz, standing at these trees.

"Hey, what has happ—whoa." Trinity stops herself from finishing her sentence and just stared with awe at the trees the medical examiner crew were taking pictures and studying.

"Trinity, good to see you this morning." Jack came up beside Will, but glanced at her with a nod making her to nod back but her eyes stayed on the trees.

Before them, hanging from the trees were the victims organs from low branches for them to see. The victims were lying against the tree, blood all over their torso's where Gideon had cut their organs out.

"How many dead? And is that them?" Trinity question, glancing at Will.

"Yes. And only three. He got into a fight in the back with two then attacked the driver, who had stopped the vehicle and to check up what was happening in the back of the vehicle." Will explained as he stepped forwards, towards the trees a bit. Trinity stepped up right beside him, eyeing the organs hanging from the trees with raised eyebrows.

"So, does Abel Gideon still believe that he's the Chesapeake Ripper?" Jack decided to question, staring at the scene with Will and Trinity.

"Abel Gideon is having a difference of opinion about who he is." Will answered, not looking at Jack, but kept looking at the scene.

"The man who escaped from that van was not in the same state of mind when he did this." Will said, before they looked at Katz, who came over to them with a small notepad.

"He took a uniform, police radio, two 9mm handguns, pepper spray, Taser, and handcuffs." Katz read off the list of what Dr. Gideon took from these now dead gaurds.

"Well, it's what he didn't take." Trinity pointed out making her brother to nod his head in agreement with her comment.

"He hung the organs from the branches with veins from the victims." Katz told them.

Hearing that, Trinity lips slightly pushed out and her eyebrows rose. She was slightly awe by how Gideon managed to use the veins of the victims to tie the organs to the tree. It was twisted to think that, but she was curious on how the hell did he use veins as strings.

"He even tied little bows with some of them." Price pointed out to a few of the organs hanging from the branches.

"Yeah, it's really impressive." Zeller said with a sheepish grin, standing up from the ground with an evidence bag in his hand.

Upon hearing Zeller say that, Trinity felt her face relaxed to normal as she wasn't the only one to think that Dr. Gideon's technique with the veins was interesting.

"The Chesapeake Ripper would not have left the organs behind." Will stated.

"Well, if Gideon isn't the Chesapeake Ripper, he's certainly trying to get his attention." Jack said, staring away from Will and at Katz, who stepped forwards to add in more information.

"Local PD picked up a foot trail leading out of the woods. Boot soles are consistent with the ones we found at the crime scene?"

"How fresh are the tracks?" Jack questions next.

"Two, three hours old."

"Which direction are the tracks heading?" Trinity asked, looking away from the crime scene and at Katz with a raised eyebrow.

"Back to Baltimore."

…**..**

…**..Next Day: ….**

…**..**

"You never had association with Dr. Gideon when he was admitted into the asylum, did you, Hannibal?" Trinity questions her husband as she entered his office.

"No. Why is something wrong?" Hannibal asked, watching her pace around his office then stopped in front of his desk, staring at him.

"I just came back from the labs this morning, finding more about the victims' bodies. The organs were removed, however, the brains of the victims were scrambled up." Trinity explained, resting her hands on his desk and staring straight at him, sitting back in his seat with Annabelle in his lap.

"The reason behind that move?"

"The organs were to draw the attention. The brains being scramble up are showing what psychiatrists did to him. Therefore, anyone messing with him mentally is—"

"—Going to be targeted and soon be his victims. Therefore any psychiatrist that came in contact with Dr. Gideon through those years. " Hannibal cut her off saying causing her to nod her head. Her hands pushed her off the desk and she stood up straight, unbuttoning her pea coat.

Hannibal watched his wife walked to the black leather seats, dropping herself into one of the seats and sitting in the one that he sits in when he is interacting with his patients. Her hands were gripping the arms of the black leather seats, staring at the matching black seat across from her—where a patient would usually sit in—with tired eyes,

"Dear, did you sleep at all?" He question, knowing she slept at Will's house last night to stay and investigate at the FBI building with her brother, bright and early today.

"Yeah."

"How many hours?"

Trinity stayed silent and glanced at her husband with a slight sheepish grin. He sighed, standing up from his seat with Annabelle in his arms. He put Annabelle in the playpen crib before walking over to her.

"Trin."

"Five. But I am fine."

"And you drove back here by yourself with only five hours of sleep since yesterday." Hannibal stared at her with disapproving stare that soften as he sees her pout at him, but then yawned.

"Do you think you can drive home?"

"Yes. But I know once I hit that pillow, I'm out like a light." Trinity mumbles, grabbing Hannibal's hand he held out to her. He pulled her up and wrapped his right arm around her waist, keeping her pressed up against him.

"Let's go home."

"You have no more appointments?"

"Nope." He answered with a gentle grin, kissing the top of her head then letting her go to get himself and Annabelle ready to head home.

When they did arrive home, Hannibal watched his wife try to take Annabelle from him to feed her, but he sent her off upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.

"But Hannibal—"

"Go. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

Trinity stuck her tongue out at him, causing Annabelle to laugh and Hannibal to shake his head with a grin at her. Trinity winked at him before disappearing upstairs.

Hannibal looked down at Annabelle in his arms with a grin as she stared up at him with matching color eyes like his.

"How about we make mommy her favorite dessert tonight since she has been working hard? What do you say?" Hannibal told Annabelle, who was eyeing his mouth as he spoke then looked up at him in the eyes with a smile.

"OH!"

"I'll take that answer as a yes." Hannibal chuckles while walking into the kitchen with Annabelle in his arms, to feed her, began dinner, and make his wife her favorite dessert for tonight.

…

…

…

…

…

_**Reminder:**_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series or Hannibal and anything relevant to Hannibal. I only own my original characters, Trinity and Annabelle. Thank you and enjoy. -LX


	49. Chapter 49 Nonstop

**Chapter:** Nonstop

…**..**

The IPhone buzzed loudly on the nightstand, jittering across the surface and causing a slight echo in the bedroom.

A slight groan in annoyance from the IPhone owner caused them to reach out to their nightstand and blindly patted their hand around the surface. When the hand grabbed the buzzing cellphone it had stopped and a slight bing happen two seconds after, signaling a voicemail.

Turning onto her back then sitting up against the pillows and headboard, Trinity rubbed her closed left fist over her eyes then blinked a few times, looking at her IPhone screen. She missed a call from Jack then he left a voicemail.

Unlocking the IPhone, Trinity listens to the voicemail and instantly groans in frustration on the information that Jack left in the voicemail. Trinity threw the phone at the end of the bed, kicked the sheets off and walked off to her dresser to get dress once again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After putting Annabelle to bed, Hannibal was in the kitchen reading new recipes through his iPad. Hearing clicking across the floor, Hannibal turned to see his wife pulling on a black winter hat on top of her head.

"Trin, don't tell me—" Hannibal stop speaking once she had nodded.

Trinity was dressed in dark jeans, dark tan boots that were underneath her jeans, a white long sleeve shirt that was tailor for a slim fit and buttons up—but she left the top buttons unbutton to show her neck—, and a dark tan belt around her waist.

"Trinity, you just went to sleep."

"I did sleep two hours before dinner and two after. I believe that I am pretty energized." Trinity said with a slight sarcasm causing Hannibal to give her a slight grin as he stepped up to her.

Hannibal reached out to the double-breasted front that held the metallic buttons on her new Faux wool peacoat that had that old military peacoat style, but obviously evolved over the years and made for a woman. A faux fur collar trim that gave it that elegant look. He quickly finished up the buttons before running his hand down her right arm and grabbed her right hand that was cover with black leather winter gloves.

"What happen?"

"Call about Gideon getting to a psychiatrist, cutting his throat open and the tongue is out of that slit of his throat."

"Interesting."

"Hannibal, Gideon obviously wants your attention. Is he getting it?" Trinity lowly questions, feeling his hand wrap around her tighter around her right hand, pulling her against him.

"Ever since he had escaped." Hannibal answers, leaning down to her and kissing the tip of her nose. The corner of his lips twitched as she laughed gently at his action.

"I have to go."

"Careful out there. I don't trust anyone around you."

"Except you." Trinity jokily said, stepping away from him and backtracking towards the doorway. Her blue green eyes were tired, but there was that twinkle in her eyes so full of life and energy.

"Of course." Hannibal replied, smirking and watched her leave, taking his vehicle keys.

"Trin—"

"I'll put gas in it." She shouted to him, knowing what he was going to say about his vehicle.

Hannibal chuckle, listening to the front door shut and then his vehicle starting up in the driveway.

"How did I get a woman like her?" Hannibal questions with a grin before walking back to his iPad to continue his recipe search.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You think his tongue was still moving when he was alive?" Trinity lowly questions Zeller at the crime scene.

The crime scene was in psychiatrist Dr. Paul Carruthers, who was also the victim of Gideon medical work. The psychiatrist was sitting in his office chair, IV poles on either side of him, and his tongue was coming through the slit in his throat.

"If it did, that would be pretty creative."

"Zeller, Lecter, enough." Jack pointed at them causing Zeller to nod and walked around the office then towards the body. Trinity just bit her tongue to not show any smirk or grin before walking up to Will, who was staring at the dead psychiatrist body.

"Gideon's mind was dissected by psychiatrists and as a surgeon, he is applying his own skill set. He gave you something better to do with your tongue than wag it." Will explained as he stepped up closer to the body.

Trinity just stood back, glancing at Jack, who was standing off to the side eyeing Will the whole way. While Katz stood back and Zeller walked around to stand behind the body, bending a bit over the shoulder to look closer at the tongue part of the body.

"No, that's not how he died. Drained him till his heart stopped." Zeller explained, glancing up at them then back down at the paled body.

"Got a little on his collar. Other than that didn't spill a drop." Katz told Jack, Trinity, and Will since Katz and the two other medical examiners—Zeller and Price—where at the scene observing before their arrival.

"That's because it's all in here. Four and a half liters all packed in ice." Price spoken out, causing them to glance over to him holding up an IV bag full of blood. He dropped it back into the cooler that the rest of the bags of blood were in before picking up a note that came with the cooler.

"Please deliver to the Red Cross."

"Well that is very caring of him." Trinity sarcastically commented, staring at Price before glancing back at the others. Trinity glanced at the cooler filled with IV bags of blood, glanced back at the paled dead body of the psychiatrist then at Jack, who began speaking.

"He's peacocking for the Ripper." Jack stated, staring at the body then at Will, who moved around on his feet and drawing all their attention.

Trinity ran her tongue over the front row of her teeth, not showing any emotions across her face. She mostly had already told the 'Ripper' about Gideon's action to draw his attention. Hannibal knows already, but Trinity knew that Gideon wasn't done just yet.

"This is like flowers and chocolate before a first date." Will told them, staring at the body but his eyebrows scrunched together with curious as he stepped up to the body. He bent down a bit, reaching out to the body and hitting the button to the computer mouse in the body's hand.

Instantly, the laptop facing towards the body or rather them, turned on to show a very familiar article. It was the tattlecrime blog by Freddie Lounds, however, it was an article about this crime scene.

The article's title being the _Chesapeake Ripper Strikes Again_ and showing a picture of the body.

"How is this news already?" Jack tried to glance at Will, but his shocked eyes wouldn't leave the laptop that showed the new article about the crime scene.

"Somebody from the Baltimore PD must've taken a picture with their phone and sold it to TattleCrime." Zeller pointed out.

Trinity shook her head and glanced at all of them before looking back at the article on the laptop.

"No, this was taken before anyone had gotten here. The IV bags full of blood were still on the poles." Trinity stated, comparing the picture to the crime scene before them and noting the differences.

"Trinity is right. The photo was taken before the blood was put on ice. Dr. Gideon was still here." Jack agreed, glancing at Trinity then at Will, who nodded his head and his eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

"He has Freddie Lounds." Will simply told them.

That got all of them to stare at Will with blank expressions, but disbelief was in their eyes. Trinity stared at her brother with a slight raised eyebrow then looked away from him and around the office, thinking of something dark in her mind.

The dark thought in her mind was of Dr. Gideon finishing off Freddie Lounds once he was through with her part of their deal or whatever reason he had taken her for. Because if Gideon or someone doesn't take out Lounds, Trinity feels like sooner or later, she will.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At the gas station, Trinity pulled out her IPhone and hit the contact name she wished to call. Raising the IPhone up to her ear, Trinity listens to the dial tone while pulling the pump from the vehicle gas tank and putting it back into its rightful place in the gas pump station.

Trinity completely ignored about the whole, don't use a cellphone while pumping gas. She just took the risk, but it isn't like she hasn't done it before. Plus, a lot of static electricity causes a spark,—Hannibal's vehicle interior has light tan leather seats and other accessories inside—, not fabric to cause that spark. Trinity glanced around her, putting the gas cap on and shutting the gasket door before walking around the front of the vehicle and getting in. Just as she shut the door, the phone stop dialing and a voice came over the speaker.

"_Hello, dear." _Hannibal's voice came over the speakers of her IPhone.

"Sorry for calling so late, but I believe you should look at TattleCrime's new article about the crime scene tonight."

"_How is that possible?"_

"Let's just say that Lounds was kidnapped." Trinity told him, starting up the vehicle and quickly reaching over to the radio volume knob to turn down the music. She put the car in drive before slowly pulling out of the station and getting back onto the roads.

"I'm coming home ri—"

"_I'm at my office. I forgot my sketch book of Annabelle and you."_

Trinity shook her head, grinning as she remembers finding that sketchbook. Her husband has various sketchbooks of different subjects. One would be sceneries and architecture, another being human anatomy, and then a sketchbook having images of Annabelle or Trinity throughout it.

"Five minutes away." Trinity told him, putting the blinker on and quickly turns on the next left. She drove down the dark road, passing buildings with lights out yet some still brightly on at nine o'clock at night.

Hanging up, Trinity tucked her IPhone into her peacoat pocket as she pulled up to Hannibal's office building. He was standing outside on the steps with his hands in his suit pockets. He was missing the overcoat to the suit, showing off his dark red button up shirt underneath the black button up vest. The dark red designed tie going along, tucked into the vest too.

The outside light to the office was on a timer and obviously on since it was nighttime. The golden yellow glow brushing over Hannibal's figure, giving the outline of his body a gold outline. His dark bronze color hair was shining and reflecting the light off. Overall, Hannibal stood there looking supernatural with the glow outlining his body.

Getting out of the vehicle, Trinity hit the lock button as she walked up the steps to her husband. He let her by him before following after and placing his hand on her lower back, leading her inside. The two went through the waiting room and into his office, where he must've been sitting at his desk, waiting for her—the desk chair was pushed out.

Trinity glanced over to the baby carrier, noting Annabelle in her winter gear, peacefully sleeping and looking like the angel that she is. Her eyes went to Hannibal, who was pulling on his suit overcoat then his winter jacket on with his black leather gloves, right after.

"Shall we go home and discuss more about this article."

"Have you read it?" Trinity questions grabbing Annabelle then walking out of his office. Hannibal shut down his office and following her out of the office building, walking together.

Trinity strapped Annabelle into the backseat of Hannibal's vehicle before rounding around it and standing at the driver's door. Hannibal eyebrow rose as he noted she was still taking his car. She nodded her head to her car that he drove causing him to chuckle and walked over to it.

"No, I haven't. But I have a feeling I will be happy when I read what it says."

"I can give you the hint of the title for you to think about while you are driving." Trinity softly said, staring at him as she open the driver's door and about to get inside. He stared at her then slightly nodded.

"It's the _Chesapeake Ripper Strikes Again._ He really wants attention." Trinity entered her car, not seeing what her husband's expression was when she told him the title of the article. Nonetheless, she knew that he probably won't be in a happy mood after hearing that title, but also, he was really going to become annoyed, frustrated, and angry when he reads the article itself.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The time in the shower was long and relaxing. There was a reason behind taking a long, hot shower though. It was because Trinity didn't want to face her husband when he finishes up reading the article.

When exiting the master bathroom after thirty minutes, Trinity actually peeked out into the master bedroom, eyeing her husband sitting on the bed with his back leaned up against the headboard with his iPad in hand. She knew that he was probably rereading the article over and over again, bringing himself to the darkness that contained anger.

Trinity pushed the door open, walking out of the bathroom with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body. Opening the top dresser, pulling out underwear, black sweatpants and a tank top to sleep in tonight. Trinity took those clothes and walked back into the bathroom, to change and brush her teeth before bed.

The bathroom door was halfway open as Trinity changed, throwing the towel in the hamper then began the process of brushing her teeth. Her eyes would glance to her right, out the door and at Hannibal on the bed and noting he was doing one of his habits when he was getting frustrated, annoyed, or angry.

At the moment, the habit he was doing was his left hand holding the iPad while his right hand was up near his face and his right pointer finger was slightly curled and rubbing the top of his cheek bone. However, he stopped as he was touching something on the iPad screen then went back to reading. This time doing his other habit of rubbing the underside of his bottom lip with his right thumb.

A small grin came onto Trinity's face as she saw him doing his habits. Though she didn't really want to say anything to him at the moment until he either looked at her or said something to her. Because from the angle where she stood, he looked highly annoyed as he read from his iPad.

After finishing up her time in the bathroom, she flicked the switch off in the bathroom and gradually made her way towards her side of the bed. Folding the blankets down, Trinity slid herself in bed, reached forwards and pulling the dark sheeted blankets back over her body.

Trinity moved a bit to situate herself into the mattress before turning onto her left side—back to Hannibal—and shut her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep. Her eyes open halfway, feeling the bed move and the click of the lamp on Hannibal's nightstand to shut off.

Halfway eyes open, Trinity listen to him moving on his side before one of his arms arm around her midsection and his body was now spooning against hers. The deep exhale against her neck made her to know his face tucked into her neck. His lips lay on the back of her neck before they traced up to just underneath her ear.

"Hannibal—"

"I need your assist early morning."

Trinity shut her eyes, wondering what was going on through her husband's mind at this moment. Because the way he just said that sentence to her, had nothing but a dark tone to it.


	50. Chapter 50 A Bonnie and Clyde

**Chapter: **A Bonnie and Clyde

…**..**

…**.. 5:25am…..**

…**..**

The sky was beginning to lighten up with warm colors. There was still this dark blue edge casting over the warm colors rising from the East. The dark blue had once held the night stars that had slowly disappeared one by one as the sun was coming closer to rising over the lands.

There were barely any cars on the road, only those that were heading off to or coming back from work. The sun rising was reflecting off vehicles and anything shiny, giving off a slight glare. The sleek black Chrysler vehicle was one of those rare cars, driving in the direction of Western General, where a psychiatrist—that wakes up and goes to work this early—was going to be at.

Black leather gloves clenched the steering as the driver turned the car into the final street that would lead them to the location they are aiming to arrive at. As they pulled the car up into a random building parking lot, they turned off their car and looked to their right to stare at their passenger.

"Trinity."

"Few more minutes."

"Trinity, we are here." Hannibal reached over, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear before caressing her cheek.

Groaning, Trinity sat up straight in the seat and tried to, as much as possible, stretch out her body in the available area of the passenger seat side. Breathing out in relief of stretching out her body, Trinity looked at her husband, who has been watching her in amusement.

"Don't stare at me like that. You're not a morning person either. I do recall the time that the flute person from the orchestra came to our house at six in the morning because they had forgotten their flute case at the party we hosted the night before." Trinity pointed at him then sat back in her seat, pulling on black leather gloves.

"Who would've thought the flute became a weapon like spear." Trinity added on, glancing at her husband with a small grin. Hannibal chuckle, shaking his head before glancing behind them.

In the baby seat, Annabelle was peacefully sleeping, cuddling up to her stuff animal bunny. Hannibal put his iPhone on face time, pointing at Annabelle and hitting the call button.

Trinity stared at her iPhone watching as her screen lit up showing Hannibal calling for face time. She hit the accept button and grin as a sleeping Annabelle appeared on the screen. But the grin slid off and was replaced by concern on Trinity's face.

"Hannibal, I don't know about leaving her in here."

"Remember what I told you, in and out. Quick and clean. If something happens, we come back."

"But she is by herself." Trinity whispers to him, glancing at their daughter sleeping then at him. Hannibal stared at her before glancing back at Annabelle, seeing how peacefully she was.

"Fine. You go in before me, take care of hitting the doctor's pressure points. Once done, show your face or something over face time to show me that you are done. I'll come in, you come out." Hannibal explained, studying his wife's eyes.

"Deal." Trinity replied, getting out of the car, shutting the door and walking off across the street towards Western General.

Hannibal eyed her, studying her all black outfit that he would never have thought she would own. Black leather pants, black custom sneakers, black long sleeve polo sweater, black leather jacket over that, black leather gloves and wearing a black winter hat—her hair tucked up inside it. Overall, Hannibal head had unconsciously tilted as he stared at the leather hugging his wife's body.

"She looks good in leather." Hannibal heard himself saying with a grin.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Entering the Western General through a side door, Trinity felt her older days in Special Forces coming out. As she walked down the hallways, she was silent, not making any type of sound. Not even her breathing was heard as she would breathe in through her nose, out of her mouth, not making any sound.

Going around a corner, she immediately had her back pressed against the wall before she slid behind a corner wall that jutted out. Trinity listens to the cleaning people walking by, saying about going home now. Her eyes shut, listening to their footsteps echoing down the tile hallways, listening to when they turned down another hallway and few seconds later, their footsteps vanished altogether.

Eyes snapping open, Trinity moved again, but with a faster pace down the hallway and towards an office. Pausing at a door, Trinity looked up at the silver strip of metal plate with a doctor's name on it.

Seeing the name Hannibal told her to go after, Trinity didn't knock, but just entered the room, shutting the door behind her and locking it with a flick of this metal piece.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you?"

Slowly, Trinity turned to face the speaker, putting on a fake grin at the target. Standing before her was Dr. Carson Nahn, another one of Gideon's psychiatrist. The older man stepped around his desk to come stand before it, but paused as Trinity went straight at him with a now emotionless face.

"Wha-what are you do—Argh."

With such speed and precision, Trinity had quickly hit pain and reflex pressure points in the doctor's body where he had slumped and went unconscious. She grabbed him before he hit the ground and dragged him over to his chair, setting him in it and stepping back from him.

The doctor was passed out in his chair, limp and not moving for a good five plus minutes. Pulling out her iPhone, Trinity spoken through it.

"Done." She whispers, stepping away from doctor and stood near the office door, waiting for her husband to come and knock.

A minute pass before three quick knocks hit the wooden door. Unlocking it, Trinity pushed the door open, watching her husband enter with that ridiculous plastic suit over his attire.

"She is still sleeping." Hannibal told Trinity, eyeing the unconscious psychiatrist in the desk seat, before looking back at her with a slight glint in his eyes.

"Good. If she woken up with you leaving, she would be crying forever."

"Very skilled at pressure points, dear. Used it before?" Hannibal lowly questions staring at the body before looking at her with a cruel smirk—that was towards the psychiatrist.

"Many times back in my fighting years." Trinity told him, kissing his cheek before leaving the office to let her husband do his thing.

On getting outside, Trinity moved around the building and crossed the road. She got into the driver's seat of the vehicle and started it up. She pulled out of the hidden spot and drove the car around a bit, waiting for her husband to give her a sign to pick him up.

After about five minutes, she felt her iPhone vibrate. She realized Hannibal had taken his iPhone to signal his arrival and her to pick him up. Pulling the car around into this area where it was dark— thanks to huge trees around, casting a shadow—Trinity pulled up to see her husband stepping out from behind one of those trees.

Popping the trunk, Trinity stared in the side mirrors, watching her husband strip out of the plastic suit and stuffing it into a black duffle bag in the back. He shut the trunk softly and came around to the passenger side door, opening it up and sliding in just as Trinity hit the gas.

"You good?"

"Indeed, dear. I must say you hit his pressure points very good."

"Why is that?" Trinity glanced at him, but turns her eyes back onto the road as she was driving around a bend.

"At first he felt nothing, still unconscious, but soon snapped awake when I really started. But certain points, such as his arm, he really didn't flinch or anything."

"His arm?" Trinity questions her husband with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he had requested her to hit the doctor's arm. Therefore, she had questioned him about it.

"Dr. Gideon is located at the place where I last put an arm at. Gideon is trying to lure me to that astronomy building, but I think not."

Trinity shook her head with a grin, knowing her husband was giving Jack Crawford a mocking clue. The clue being for Jack and for Jack to realize where the last severed arm was founded. Because wherever the last arm he founded was at—the astronomy building—that is where Dr. Gideon will be located.

"You are not only mocking Jack, but giving them a clue to catch Gideon?"

"Yes." Hannibal chuckle, leaning himself back in the passenger seat and shutting his eyes, sighing out of his mouth. But then he loudly yawned causing Trinity to laugh as it was an action that was so unlike her husband.

"Before I passed out sleeping—"

"Which you are lucky to do since I have to drive."

"—the pressure points?" Hannibal finishes his sentence from before, smirking at his wife's sentence that cut him off earlier. He turned his head, staring at her with half-lidded, tired eyes.

"Pain pressure points. Sends pain throughout the body or numbs that part that is struck. I mostly hit the tendons and muscles." Trinity explained, slowly stopping the car as she came to a stop sign.

"Hmm." Was Hannibal replying causing Trinity to look over at her husband before she continues driving. Her eyebrow rose at her husband trying to keep himself awake, but failed as he passed out.

"Glad you get to sleep." Trinity mutters, facing forwards and driving. However, she grins as she got an idea in her head when they get home.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Arriving home, Trinity had to drag Hannibal into the house by his arm while carrying Annabelle's carrier in her other hand. She pushed Hannibal into their bedroom and continues her way down the hallway to put Annabelle back into her crib. After putting Annabelle back to bed, Trinity entered the master bedroom, seeing Hannibal strip out of his clothes, leaving him in his boxer's and slid into bed.

But since he got to sleep while she drives, Trinity grin as her idea began.

Trinity took a few steps back, taking off her shoes, gloves, hat and coat, throwing them aside before running forwards and jumping across the bed, landing on top of her husband.

"OOF!" Hannibal jerked awake, staring up at his wife straddling his hips. Her hands were on either side of his head as she bent down, giving him a kiss.

"Trinity." He tiredly groans, but growled as she nipped the underside of his jaw. Hannibal could feel everything go down in the south region of his body, especially with her kisses and nips, but her slightly moving around on top of him.

"Are you awake now, doctor?" Trinity purred against his ear, giving the shell of his ear a kiss. She grins as she felt his hands coming out from underneath the blankets to grab her, but she caught them in her hands.

"Taking the dominate role, Trinity?" Hannibal voice was rough and even huskier in the early morning.

"No. Just getting back at you when I had to drive while you slept." Trinity growled against his lips, giving his bottom lip a nip before getting off him. It was a silly thing for Trinity to get upset or annoyed about—only a tiny bit—but it was a good excuse to get her husband back.

His eyes widen as he realized that she was messing with him. Now, that he was wide awake, especially his down south region, he couldn't believe his wife just did that to him. Quickly, Hannibal shot forwards, catching her wrist before she got away from him and ripped her back. Trinity landed back on top of him, staring down at him with shocked eyes.

"Teasing me, dear?"

"Maybe, honey."

Hannibal pulled her all the way on top of him and pulled her down to kiss him. Trinity gladly replied, but pushed herself up, staring down at him. She felt his hands running down her sides to take off her shirt.

"Ah! No." Trinity pointed down at him causing his eyebrows to rise with curiosity, but mostly questionable eyes. Then realization came to his eyes and he smirked.

"You are ovulating."

"Hannibal! You are so blunt and—Wait how did you know?"

"Because the other day you were very cranky, so I went into your iPhone to check your menstruation dairy app to see if you were close to getting your friend. But nope, you weren't. Instead, I saw that this week was ovulating week."

"You went through my phone?"

"You were very cranky that day." Hannibal replied to which Trinity stared at him then nodded.

"It was because of Jack that week. He was being pest and he made me cranky. Sorry, if I snapped at you through those past days." Trinity gently said, bending down and kissing him than sitting back up.

"But I'm ovulating, so n—"

"And?"

Trinity's mouth dropped as Hannibal question this. She realizes that he didn't mind about having another child. Her eyebrows rose in questions, wondering why he wasn't caring. But he did mention to her that if it happens, it happens.

"I think sleep deprivation is getting to you, Hannibal." Trinity kissed his forehead and tried to get off him, but he held her down to him with his powerful arms. She gave up struggling and just stared her husband right in the eyes, seeing that he was, indeed, wide awake.

"No, I'm going to fuck you senseless—"

"Hannibal!"

"And I'm aiming for a boy this time." Hannibal finished his sentence, chuckling at his wife's disbelief expression of him swearing. It was rare for him to swear, especially using one of the crudest words out of the swearing category.

Hannibal flipped them over to be on top while Trinity shook her head, laughing as she couldn't believe her husband, but was shut up when his lips attacked hers.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"Why the wide smile?"

"Because Jack called me saying that they are leaving to go after Gideon tonight."

"And that made you excited because?"

"Because he then said that I didn't have to go and I could rest. He saw how tire I was yesterday evening in the exam room, going over Dr. Nahn body. I lied saying that Annabelle kept us up all night." Trinity explained to her husband, walking around his study room before plopping herself in the loveseat before his desk.

Hannibal chuckle, leaning back in his seat and staring at his wife, lying down on the loveseat. An image flashed of her being naked on it came to his mind before the flash happen again to show her back in her clothes.

"Bababa."

Both Hannibal and Trinity looked around the office, until their eyes landed on their little one, crawling around then sitting beside the loveseat. Annabelle reached up to the loveseat, grabbing the sides and pulling herself up.

"She is a fast learner." Hannibal said, watching as Annabelle held her right hand out and making grabbing motions towards Trinity. Trinity picked her up and held her close, lying kisses all over her face causing Annabelle to squeal in happiness.

After a while, Annabelle was tired and passed right out sleeping. Trinity put her down to bed before walking downstairs to find her husband putting up a picture frame that held one of his sketches of a sleeping Trinity and Annabelle on their bed.

Trinity smile at the sketch, but was always still in awe at her husband's beautiful sketches. He mastered every detail that the picture seems to come to life.

There was knocking on the front door causing Trinity to look away from the sketch at her husband then down the hallway that led to the front door.

"Who is here at eight at night?" Trinity questions, stepping forwards, but Hannibal rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get it." Hannibal kissed her temple before heading off down the hallway to the front door. Trinity stared after her husband before walking off to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. She knew her husband could handle himself perfectly fine if it was an attacker. Therefore, she wasn't really worried, unless she hears something breaking or him calling for her.

However, Trinity did hear him in the dining room after a few minutes. Setting the glass of water down, Trinity closely listens, hearing Hannibal repeating 'Will' over and over again in this concern voice, until he stopped.

Curiosity got the best of her and she headed off to the dining room to see what the hell was going on.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Entering the dining room, Trinity stopped as she stared at her husband sitting at one end of the table. But at the other end of the table was none other than Dr. Gideon, who glanced at her before looking at Hannibal. Trinity saw her brother standing off to the side, shaking a bit and eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Are you the man who claimed to be the Chesapeake Ripper?" Hannibal questions, knowing his wife is standing there, but having no worries. That got Dr. Gideon to stare at him with raised eyebrow, glancing at Trinity than back at Hannibal.

"Why do you say "claimed"?" Dr. Gideon monotony replied to Hannibal, titling his head a bit before straightening himself back upright.

"Because you're not. You know you're not, and you don't know much more about who you are beyond that." Hannibal sharply explained to Gideon with an emotionless expression.

"Are you the Ripper?"

"A terrible thing to have your identity taken from you." Hannibal clasped his hands together on the table.

"Well, I'm taking it back, one piece at a time. You should see the pieces I got out of my psychiatrist." Dr. Gideon said, tilting his head back but when he brought it back, he had this dark glint in his eyes with a matching smirk.

Trinity moved across the room, around the back of her husband's chair and towards Will. She stood before him, looking him up and down then focus on his face. Studying him, Trinity realized that he was suffering this seizure of some sort.

"Alana Bloom was one of your psychiatrists too. Is that right?"

Hearing her husband mention this, Trinity head turned to look at him with a questionable raised left eyebrow.

"Yes. Dr. Bloom."

Hannibal looked at Will then at Trinity before looking back at Dr. Gideon with nothing but seriousness across his face.

"I can tell you where to find her." Hannibal stated, studying Dr. Gideon reaction.

The escaped criminal insane Dr. Gideon smirked then stood up from his seat. However, he couldn't help but glance in between Trinity and Hannibal, but his eyes landing on Trinity in the end.

"How is it that such a beautiful woman ended up with him? You obviously know what he does, you work with your brother, yet, you are married to the one they are trying to catch. Are you sure that your husband loves you, Ms. Graham or should I say Mrs. Lecter?" Dr. Gideon said, but then threw in the question at the end. He had moved around the table, opposite from where Trinity was standing beside Will, staring her down.

But Trinity wasn't fazed by his stare down. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and stared him down with a stronger force. That shocked Dr. Gideon a bit, but smirked as he was impressed at how mentally strong Trinity Gra—Lecter was. The vibe that came off her was nothing but strength and determination. But being the wife of Hannibal Lecter, she had to be that strong, yet dark someway somehow.

"How don't you know that he is manipulating you?" Dr. Gideon questions next, smirking as he noted Hannibal glaring at him now. Before Hannibal could answer, Trinity had stepped up next to her husband, resting her hand against his wrist and looking straight at Dr. Gideon with a small smirk. That action had caused Gideon to become a bit confused, his eyebrows coming together.

"Because in the past I was an interrogator and I myself manipulated to get the pleasure out of things or rather answers. If Hannibal ever messed with me, physically or mentally, I am sure as hell taking him down with me." Trinity explained, letting go of Hannibal's wrist and bringing that hand up to rest against Hannibal's lower back and her head resting on his arm. Her eyes stayed on the shock Gideon while Hannibal smirked.

"Trinity is the only person that I accept. Or rather my family, I accept."

"Beholder of your emotions." Dr. Gideon pointed out causing Hannibal to nod once with a smirk. Hannibal eyes strayed off Gideon to stare down at his wife, who was staring back up at him with that smirk still on her face.

Trinity could see her husband's eyes darken with lust for her before he looked back at Gideon to give him the directions to Bloom's home. Once Gideon left, Hannibal had pulled Trinity against him and kissed her deeply, holding her tight against him.

Pulling away, Trinity rested her hands against his broad chest, staring up at him through her lashes. Hannibal pecks her lips again before turning away from her to stare at Will still in the same position.

"What happen?"

"He suffers a mild seizure."

"Will he be alright?" Trinity questions, watching her husband going up to Will and resting his hand against Will's forehead before turning back to her.

"Yes. He'll be fine. But it seems like he is suffering a fever." Hannibal explained to her then turned back to Will, moving Will to sit into one of the dining room chairs.

"Are you going to tell him about Gideon?"

"I'm going to give him a hint."

"Giving him a clue about Gideon's whereabouts because you know he is going to take the bait since he is protective over Bloom's wellbeing. You are letting Will kill Gideon, aren't you?" Trinity solved causing Hannibal to shake his head, chuckling and looked at her.

"It makes me wonder if you can read minds, dear."

"Um, I wish."

"How about you draw us a bath and I'll be up there soon." Hannibal told her to which Trinity looked him up and down then nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Be careful though." Trinity said, glancing at Will's gun on the table then at her husband, who nodded.

Trinity walked out, through the hallway and up the stairs. The words that Gideon said to her didn't affect her. But what she told him about her past and if Hannibal ever did something to her that she'll take him down with her, she wasn't lying. And Trinity knew that Hannibal knew that she was the one to take him down.

Another thought came emerging in her mind. That was the thought of letting her husband do his business, even if it put her older brother in danger or get in trouble. Trinity knew that she was letting her feral side—her dark side—come out. Her emotions would hide and she would become like ice, not affected by certain criminal acts. Her old side was coming out, the side that she was during the special forces as an interrogator and investigator. She still was going to be that 'loving' and sense of humor Trinity, but like her husband, maybe she'll show those emotions the most to their family—Hannibal and Annabelle—and no one else.

The events that been happening, Trinity has been helping her husband in small ways at times, sometimes big ways. She entered the master bedroom bathroom, thinking of how she was helping her husband.

She felt like they were…

"Like a Bonnie and Clyde, in a twisted way." Trinity said, turning her head to the right to see her staring right at her mirror reflection, both smirking.


	51. Chapter 51 Fiery Touches

**Chapter: **Fiery Touches

…**..**

"The classic chicken noodle soup for Will, I suppose."

Hannibal smirked, looking up at his wife entering the kitchen with a activate Annabelle in her arms. By activate, Annabelle was making all sorts of sounds, flailing her arms and legs about, and kept nibbling on Trinity's shoulder. Trinity walked over to the high chair, placing Annabelle in it before going to the fridge to get Annabelle some applesauce.

"It is chicken soup, but no noodles."

"With your cooking, it's never a simple recipe." Trinity said, opening up a small container and pouring the contents into a plastic blue baby bowl. She walked over to Annabelle, placing a small spoon and the bowl in front of Annabelle, who just dug her hands right into the applesauce.

"Why do I even try with the spoon?" Trinity sighs out, but smiles as Annabelle shoved her applesauce coated fingers into her mouth with a smile.

Chuckling was heard behind her making Trinity to turn around to see Hannibal grabbing containers to put the chicken soup in. But he was watching Trinity giving Annabelle some applesauce.

Trinity knew her husband was going to go off to the hospital to visit Will, who been in the hospital for almost a week. The reason was because of his high fever. He was founded outside of Dr. Bloom's house after killing Dr. Gideon at night. It was the night that Hannibal gave Dr. Gideon the directions to Bloom's place, but also, set up Will to go after Gideon too.

Now, Hannibal was playing the nice doctor, but also, the friend/brother-in-law, on bringing Will homemade food.

"It's a black-boned chicken in broth with some wolfberries, ginseng, ginger, red dates, and star anise."

"Like I said, with you, nothing is a simple cooked meal." Trinity walked up to him as he finishes putting the soup into containers. Hannibal watched her eyeing Annabelle, carefully, watching their little one eating.

"This morning, I noted her biting on her stuff animal's ear. Then I looked to see that her top teeth are coming in." Hannibal said, staring at Annabelle then looked at Trinity, who just nodded her head, still staying quiet.

"You seem upset."

"Do I?" Trinity head turned to him with slight wide eyes, blinking slowly.

"There will be another little one roaming the house soon, Trinity. Soon." Hannibal told her, causing her to look away and stared back at Annabelle. Hannibal had saw in their bathroom trashcan some pads for the past few days. This made him to know that Trinity had gotten her period, but this signal that she wasn't pregnant. If she was pregnant, she would be freaking out, but she obviously wasn't.

"I can never get anything by you, can I?"

"No. Like I can't get anything by you, dear."

"Yes, such as the comb in the bag with the food. Are you planning to brush Will's hair with that black comb, Hannibal?" Trinity nodded her head to the black bag containing the food. It was tilted over a bit to show in a side pocket a black hair comb.

Hannibal chuckles, shaking his head before looking down into the bag and glancing at the hair comb then looked back at his wife. She was staring at him, waiting for his explanation for the hair comb.

"There were some reports of Will visiting that misfortune woman, Georgina Manchen a few times."

"You are going to kill her." Trinity blurted out, stepping around the breakfast island to the fridge to get Annabelle's bottle.

Hannibal just zipped up the bag then rested his hands on the breakfast island countertop, watching Annabelle take the bottle from Trinity and began sucking. His eyes roamed over his wife's figure, watching as she cleaned up Annabelle and the highchair.

"Indeed." Answering her statement after a few quiet seconds.

"A spark in an oxygen tank causing an explosion of fire…right? But she is wearing the anti-shock bracelet around her wrist. That needs to be taken off." Trinity glanced back at him before walking to the sink to wash the bowl and spoon off. She threw the paper towels in the trashcan on her way by.

"You are correct."

Hannibal went and grabbed Annabelle, holding her close as the two seem to focus their attention on Trinity washing the bowl and spoon off. When Trinity turned back around, she grins at two set of same color eyes watching her.

"When are you leaving?"

"Around now."

"Oh, time flies by when you are cooking such an exquisite meal." Trinity dramatically said. But then she laughed as Hannibal came at her and wrapped his left arm around her waist, giving a nip to the side of her neck. Annabelle laughed as she sees her mother laughing and her father smiling into her mother's neck.

"Don't make me stop cooking those meals for you, dear."

"No, I'll be good." Trinity quickly said, turning in his arm and plucking Annabelle from his other arm. Annabelle tucked her head into Trinity's neck while Trinity stared at husband with an innocent look.

"Good? I was thinking that you'll be bad…maybe aiming to be naughty."

"Hannibal! That's it." Trinity walked over to the bag with the soup and handed it to him. Hannibal was chuckling the whole time as his wife was shoving him out of the kitchen. Annabelle was clapping her hands, laughing in her mother's arm.

Once in the foyer, he pulled on a coat then he was handed the bag and his keys, and then pushed right out the door. He turned, holding a hand up with a grin. Trinity playfully glared at him, but smile as he gave Annabelle a kiss on the head then bent down to her.

Accepting his kiss, Trinity eyed him as he grins at her then walked off to his car. Trinity turned back into the house, shutting and locking the door behind her before staring at Annabelle.

"What shall we do today, little one?" Trinity tickle Annabelle stomach with a smile as Annabelle laughed and kicked her feet about.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I see you two are making a mess of things."

Trinity looked up and smile sheepish at her husband entering the living room, showing he was back from visiting Will and work.

"Don't worry, nothing got onto the furniture. I laid out all plastic film over everything." Trinity told him, looking down as Annabelle was slapping her blue and red cover hands onto a piece of paper laughing.

"And the paint is edible paint. I actually had to make it. It's pretty cool." Trinity said sticking one of her green painted coated finger's into her mouth with a smile.

Hannibal just stared at the two, watching the two most important women in his life finger painting and having a good time.

"Baba!" Annabelle held up her paint cover hands to him smiling causing Hannibal to chuckle and kneeled down. Annabelle turned back to slapping and rubbing her hands all over the large piece of paper.

"It's actually really good finger paint artwork for her age." Trinity told him as she was finger painting too, but her painting was actually of something. It was a simple ocean with a sun setting.

Trinity held up some dried papers that showed either splats, hand prints, or just a mix of all the colors.

"This one I made sure she just put her two hands on it and her feet." Trinity said, standing up and handing Hannibal the paper before bending down to pick up a messy Annabelle. Annabelle patted one of her hands against Trinity's face and giggle as a paint handprint was left on her mother's face. Hannibal chuckle with Trinity, who already had splats of paint all over her.

"Do you mind taking her while I clean this up? Then I'm taking a bath and bringing her in with me. There is a towel right over there to wrap her in." Trinity nodded her head at the towel before turning around and began cleaning up.

Hannibal wrapped Annabelle in the towel making sure no paint got onto him or his suit. But then he thought how Trinity said that the paint was edible paint, so it had to wash out like it never was on the piece of clothing in the first place.

After Trinity cleaned up, Hannibal took the finger paint artwork, staring at Annabelle's work. He stared at all the colors that Annabelle used, using all of them in a few paintings. Some he tilted his head, imagining on seeing something in the eight month old finger painting.

Even though it was just finger paint artwork, it was his daughter's artwork. He decided to frame a few. Then he was keeping a few in his sketch books, putting one in the scrapbook that Trinity has been making throughout the months of Annabelle's developing up to her first birthday. And lastly, he was actually hanging one on the fridge.

Hannibal stared at the one on the fridge, getting an image of other papers filling up the fridge as time goes by. Papers of Annabelle's homework, getting a hundred on a test and other things. He grins before walking out of the kitchen and headed upstairs where he hears laughter coming from the master bedroom.

Entering, Hannibal walked right over to the connected bathroom and stood in the doorway with a grin at the sight before him.

In the bathtub, Trinity was laughing as Annabelle was putting bubbles on top of her own head. Trinity was holding Annabelle to her the whole time since the water level was high.

"Is that a floating seat?"

"Yes. Cool isn't it. So I can put Annabelle in it and she'll just float around like a princess." Trinity turned, explaining to her husband with a smile. Hannibal stepped up to the bathtub, staring at all the bubbles that cover up the whole tub, hiding Trinity's body perfectly.

"Trying to sneak a free view, doctor."

Hannibal chuckle, stuffing his hands in his slack pockets and stared down at her with a smirk. Annabelle slapped her hands in the water, splashing water around and smacking the bubbles.

"Mind grabbing me her towel." Trinity pointed to the giraffe towel that was neatly folded on the sink.

Hannibal grabbed it then scooped Annabelle out of the bathtub, grinning as Annabelle widely smiles at him. The giraffe towel was one of those towels that wraps around Annabelle and a hood was pulled up on top of her head—the hood having the giraffe ears and eyes.

"Bababababa." Annabelle kept repeating while slapping one of her hands on Hannibal's mouth. He nibbles on her fingers, causing her to laugh and kick her feet about. Hearing water swashing about, Hannibal glanced to the left to see Trinity pulling a white towel around her body.

"I'll get her ready for bed."

"Okay." Trinity replied, watching her husband and daughter leave the bathroom.

Trinity dried herself off before going into the bedroom and walked right over to the dresser. She pulled on underwear before going over to Hannibal's dresser and stealing one of his t-shirts. The shirt reached down to her mid-thighs, so if she bent over then she would probably flash whoever stood behind her.

Throwing the towel in the hamper in the bathroom, she walked back out and headed down the hallway. Entering Annabelle's room, she smile as Hannibal was finishing up buttoning up the royal purple onesie that said princess on the back, on Annabelle.

"Maaaa." Annabelle was in Hannibal's arms but waving her right hand over his shoulder with a smile.

Hannibal turned around to see Trinity behind him, walking up to him and kissing Annabelle fingers causing the eight month old to squeal and kick her feet about. Bringing her over to the crib, Hannibal laid her down and pulled her blanket up to her stomach. Trinity kissed her goodnight then Hannibal, who placed Annabelle's favorite stuff animal bunny beside her.

They stood together, watching as Annabelle kicked her feet in the air before hugging her stuff animal bunny to her. She yawned and seems to cuddle up to her stuff animal.

"She is the cutest baby in the world." Trinity cooed while Hannibal nodded and wrapped his left arm around her waist, leading her out of the room.

"Hannibal she is growing up so fast. Soon she'll be walking, talking clearer, and-and—" Trinity was cut off as Hannibal actually stuck one of his fingers on her lips, silencing her. They paused in the hallways, staring at each other. Hannibal was staring at her with amusement as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"When I take my finger off your mouth, are you going to stop having an anxiety attack over our daughter's aging cycle?" Hannibal questions her, his right eyebrow rising up a bit. Trinity shut her eyes, breathing heavily out of her nose before nodding her head.

Hannibal took his finger off, staring down at her as she open her eyes and looked up at him with a small grin. He laid his lips on her forehead then continues their walk to their bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom, Trinity just walked out of Hannibal's arm and jumped onto the bed. She crawled across the surface before getting herself underneath the sheets and letting out a loud sigh in relaxation. Hannibal smirked and walked off to the bathroom to take a shower before bed.

In bed, underneath the sheets, Trinity was lying on her back and reading reports on Hannibal's iPad. She founded reports about Georgina Manchen being burnt to death in the oxygen container she was in. Trinity exited out of those reports when her husband came out of the bathroom, drying his hair off.

"There are reports about the woman on here, Hannibal."

"What do reporters believe happen?"

"Some said suicide and others being a malfunction in the tank causing a spark to engulf Georgina into flames." Trinity explained, setting the iPad on the nightstand while looking at him walking around the bed and getting into his side.

"Burnt all the evidence away, except a slight piece of comb fragment."

Hannibal eyes snapped to her as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling before turning onto her right side to face him. He was on his side, facing her too.

"But like I said, the fire burnt the evidence. Nothing left behind." Trinity repeated, clearing up the sentence to show that nothing was truly left behind. Reaching out, Hannibal wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her so that they were chest to chest.

"Except a body."

"Yes. That is the only part left behind."

Hannibal just nodded, shutting his eyes and dropping his head against hers. Their foreheads gently bumped each other causing Hannibal to open his eyes and stared into hers.

"That case is going to be closed. Knowing Jack, he's probably listed it off as suicide because she didn't have the anti-spark bracelet on." Trinity lowly explained, leaning her head back but forwards to lay a small kiss on the tip of his nose. It was a very light feathery kiss that he barely felt it.

"Then I have to ask you something else, Hannibal."

"What's that?"

"This is all going to fall onto Will, isn't it?"

Hannibal stared into her eyes, not blinking as he knew this was going to come up sooner or later. He was waiting for her to ask a question like this because she was very good at piecing things together. As he stared at her, all he could do was nod, not able to lie to her because she could tell if he was lying or not. She always could do that.

"Why aren't you angry?"

"I honestly don't know, Hannibal. Maybe because—"

"Of what you have done then and now."

"That is probably it. Plus, Annabelle and you are my family now. Will will always being my brother, but as we gotten older, we weren't close like we used to be as children and teens. Yes, we still chat and work together, but something isn't there anymore. At times, it feels as if I am the older sibling. I know the illness is affecting him, but before that, he wasn't the same William I knew before I went into the service."

"Change of mind and heart, dear?"

"A bit. Like I said, William would always be my older brother. But he doesn't know what I have done. If he knew, he wouldn't see me as his little sister anymore, rather someone from a different world…I love Annabelle and you, Hannibal."

"And I love you both too. The two most important women in my world."

"We better be." Trinity playfully growled against his lips causing Hannibal to chuckle before giving her a few pecks then turned into a deep kiss, rolling them over for him to straddle her.

"Hannibal…"

"Shall we continue to create?" Hannibal questions, resting his right hand on her stomach while staring her in the eyes with a smirk. Trinity blushed then grins as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over, so she was on top and staring down at him.

"Yes, but I'm dominating." Trinity told him.

"For tonight, dear."


	52. Chapter 52 Planning and Executing

**Chapter:** Planning and Executing

…**..**

"You seem pissed off. Sorry for my language." Trinity handed Hannibal a bag that had containers filled with his afternoon lunch and dinner—since she knew he was going to be late for dinner tonight because of appointments.

"First Jack then Will."

"May I ask what happen or no?" Trinity questions, unlocking the straps from Annabelle's body and picking her up out of her carrier and set her on the floor. With familiar surroundings and large open space areas, Annabelle was cruising around the room, crawling.

"Jack wanted to know the relationship that Will and Abigail had. Then Will saying he is better and he was planning to take Abigail back to Minnesota to backtrack everything and piece everything together." Hannibal explained in a short story, staring at Annabelle crawling to an area in the office where her toy chest was.

"I actually went to see Abigail today or rather her process." Trinity told her husband, walking over to the toy chest and opening it for Annabelle. Annabelle clapped her hands before reaching inside the toy chest and pulling out a bouncy ball. Trinity looked back at her husband to see him staring intensely at her.

"What happen?"

"I didn't enter the room because Freddie Lounds was there doing the book with Abigail. As I was walking away, I heard Abigail mention about Nicholas Boyle…Hannibal she is going to slip or something about the whole Boyle thing." Trinity told him, resting her hands on her hips, but looked down as Annabelle threw the ball then crawled after it making happy sounds.

Hannibal nodded his head, watching Annabelle crawl across the ground chasing after her bouncy ball. She seems to not focus where she was going and about to run into the glass side table.

"Annab—"

Trinity was there in an instant, scooping Annabelle up and giving her cheek a raspberry before putting her back down. Annabelle laughed, sitting on her butt and clapping her hands while Trinity got Annabelle the ball, but also some blocks to play with.

"Nice save and distracting her for the reason you picked her up." Hannibal said, opening the bag and pulling out the container holding his lunch. Trinity watched Annabelle picking the blocks up with her pointer finger and thumb, stacking them up.

"And about Abigail, I believe she is going to slip soon. Will is also going to solve that Abigail partner up with her father on getting rid of those girls." Hannibal said, taking a bite out of the chicken, feta, and spinach Panini sandwich.

"And then what? Are you going to follow him or no?" Trinity asked, crossing her arms over her chest and watching Annabelle smacking two blocks together. She glanced at her husband in the corner of her eyes, seeing him slowly chewing and his eyes on Annabelle. The gears in his head must be going because his face showed nothing but a thinking face.

"What would you do?" Hannibal turned his head, staring at her causing Trinity to fully turn her head to him, staring him straight in the eyes.

"What would I do? Well, I would follow Will or be ahead of him to intersect his path or rather get ahead of him. Will may say he is fine, but he isn't. And bringing Abigail back to her hometown, he is going to bring her to the cabin then her house. If he starts hallucinating then he is going to hurt Abigail. But also, he will solve the truth behind Abigail, which he would soon piece together and learn about…" Trinity stops explaining as she walked towards Annabelle, who was reaching up to be picked up. Trinity picked her up and held her close before looking back at her husband, seeing that his eyes never left her.

"About you." Trinity finish off the sentence from before then moved a bit in her spot, gently rocking Annabelle in her arms.

"I know."

"You aren't letting that happen, right?"

Hannibal's eyes trained on his wife's, glancing at Annabelle for a few seconds then at her. He knew that Trinity hated seeing him in danger or risking himself. Like he hated when she was in danger or risking herself to do something crazy and dangerous.

"Indeed."

Trinity nodded before putting Annabelle in her carrier and picking up the toys, putting them back into the toy chest before walking over to him. He almost finished up his lunch, but he took time to kiss Annabelle's head then pulled Trinity to him.

He gave her a kiss then pulled back, but keeping his lips close to hers and staring her right in the eyes with seriousness.

"Careful of Jack."

That got her eyebrow to rise in a questionable way, but relaxed her face and nodded. Whenever he gave a warning, it was serious and takes it as a step ahead of what's to come.

Laying another kiss on her lips then thanking her for lunch and dinner.

"Careful, you two."

"Yes, doctor." Trinity purred with a wink before leaving his office, carrying the baby carrier with a smiling Annabelle. Hannibal stood in the window of his office, watching with a small grin at his wife and daughter. He kept his eyes on the vehicle until it was out of his view.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Trinity."

Trinity turned around after purchasing a new Rolex watch for Hannibal as a Valentine gift—which was few weeks away, but she wanted to be ahead in shopping and not a last minute thing.

Seeing who was behind her, Trinity remembered her husband's warning this evening. She put on a slight grin, staring at Jack before her.

"Jack, what can I do for you? Looking for a watch?"

"No. Can we talk in the café across the street?"

"Um, sure." Trinity replied, putting the newly purchase in her purse before pushing the baby carriage out of the store and across the street with Jack beside her. On entering the café, Jack led them to a table in the back corner before asking her if she wanted anything. Trinity shook her head and watched him walk off to order himself coffee.

Trinity wanted to text her husband, but she could see Jack glancing at her as he was ordering and waiting for his coffee. She would send him a small grin then looked away to look at Annabelle hugging her stuff animal bunny and she was staring around the new surroundings with curiosity.

When Jack came back, he sat down across from her, but not without sending Annabelle a small grin. He then looked back at her, taking a sip of his coffee then set it aside to clasp his hands together on the table.

"Did you know your husband goes to a psychiatrist?"

"Jack, this isn't really a way to start a conversation."

"Trinity."

"Yes, I did know…is this like an interrogation, Jack? Cause you know that was my thing." Trinity told him, slowly saying the last part with a slight grin. She tally a point to her when she saw a slight flinch from Jack as he remembered how she was in the special force and what had happen to her crew.

"I'm simply asking questions because I want answers."

"Why?"

"Because I think Will and your husband know too much when together. Things about crimes and Abigail Hobbs that might help benefit murder investigations."

"Jack, you think my husband is withholding evidence, don't you? Evidence either about Will or other things that I am not sure about…right?" Trinity asked him, eyebrow rising and marked another tally to her side as she saw Jack moved a bit in his seat.

"Have you ever met Dr. Du Maurier, Trinity?"

"Of course I have met her. Pleasant woman."

"Did you know that she was attacked by a patient that used to be Hannibal's patient?"

"No. Hannibal isn't one to talk about patients because of doctor patient conformity. I respect his wishes when he can't tell me any of his sessions."

"But he'll talk about Will's session to you."

"Actually no. Will usually tell me about his situations himself." Trinity retorted, leaning a bit back in her seat, crossing her right leg over her left, and hands resting on her right thigh together.

Staring at the woman across from him, the woman that is a crime investigator like her brother, the wife of a skilled doctor, Jack knew he was losing this battle. Trinity Graham-Lecter was a woman to not be messed with, especially having a past like hers. Her being an investigator, interrogator—sometimes using harsh methods to get answers, Trinity was lethal. Physically and mentally. This side of her shows when she senses something isn't right or she wants answers herself.

"Why not tell me flat out about my husband or Will, Jack?"

"I believe your husband is holding information to protect Will, who in turn is trying to protect Abigail Hobbs from us."

"Protecting?"

"Yes."

"Why the sudden accusing on everyone, Jack? What caused this?" Trinity questions, head tilting a bit to the right with a slight raised eyebrow. Her blue green eyes seem to glow as they desired answers.

Just staring at those blue green eyes, it just seems like they were staring right through anything at times, Jack was facing the slight past self of Trinity. At the moment, he felt like the tables had turned. Now, it was him being questioned and Trinity drawing answers from him, consuming them to process more questions to immediately ask again.

"She did it. I know that Abigail Hobbs somehow connects with her father's murders of those other girls."

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh. From the beginning she seem hesitate on things. Throwing lies out and acting out her role as an orphan girl causing everyone to feel bad for her. No, I wasn't falling for it. I know she had done it and soon I will be proving it." Jack explained, stabbing the table with his right pointer finger to emphasize his point making sure he was getting it across.

Trinity just stared at him and nodded, glancing away to stare at Annabelle to see her slowly falling asleep. Trinity reached over to her daughter, pushing the blanket up around her and fixing the stuff animal rabbit then looked back at Jack across from her.

"Is that all Jack? This whole thing is because of Hobbs, the way my husband protects Will, who will protect Abigail no matter what…"

"Yes, that is all."

"Alright. It was good having this discussion with you Jack, but I have to go now. The little one needs to eat, but now she is sleeping. It's going to be torture on waking her up from her nap to eat." Trinity explained, standing up from her seat and grabbing the baby carrier and her purse.

Standing up too, Jack nodded and led Trinity out to her vehicle. She thanked him then quickly left the area to get back home. When her husband comes home, she will tell him about her interaction with Jack today. She'll wait to tell him face to face, knowing it would be easier.

Arriving home, Trinity let Annabelle sleep while making the two dinner. When Annabelle's whimpers were heard, Trinity got her, changed her then brought her into the kitchen and set her in the highchair. Trinity grins at her baby girl, kicking her feet a tiny bit and laughing. Seeing Annabelle laughing and just being happy, always brought smiles to everyone's face, such as Hannibal and Trinity, which she was smiling and cooing over Hannibal and her beautiful daughter.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Thanks for the heads up, but he still got a hold of me."

Hannibal paused in putting his clothes away and turned his head to stare at his wife, sitting on the chest at the end of their bed. Turning back around, Hannibal finish what he was doing before turning his full body towards her.

"What happen?"

"I was in town and Jack magically appeared, asking if he could talk to me. We probably talked for a good ten minutes." Trinity lean her back against the bed's end board, staring at Hannibal with a slight tilt of her head.

"About what exactly?" Hannibal walked towards her, stopping a few feet in front of her and staring down at her sitting form. Trinity slowly raised her head and stared at him with tired eyes.

"Mostly how you might be withholding evidence to protect Will, who in turn is protecting Abigail Hobbs from Jack because Jack is beginning to figure out about Abigail, just to let you know." Trinity explained in one breath then stood up and crossing her arms over her chest.

His eyes shut and he exhales from his nose deeply. When Hannibal opens back his eyes, he had slight annoyance in them, not towards his wife, but annoyance towards this whole thing. Plus, Jack been poking around a lot in everyone's business to get answers.

"Jack was trying everything possible to get answers, but I turned the tables a bit and started questioning him back. Soon, I got his reason for all those questions. And that was it. He thinks you are withholding information, which he went and bother Dr. Du Maurier. Did you know about that one? Cause if so, Jack is really poking around in any place possible."

"Yes. Questioning about one of my patient's I had sent to her a while back and she was attacked."

"Yes. He told me that…I assume you got rid of that patient?"

He just slightly nodded making her to nod back and stepped closer to her husband, resting her hands against his chest. She stared at his chest, watching her hands caressing his chest before she glided her hands up, beginning to untie his tie from around his neck.

"He is going to solve it, Hannibal. And when he does, he is going to go after Abigail, who will in turn blurt out the truth. She'll try to blame others to drag down with her and her criminal partnership with her father's killings. Hannibal she'll drag Will and you down…and I don't want that." Trinity told him, raising her right hand to gently run her fingertips across his cheek.

When her fingertips gently ghosted over his lips, he reached up with his left hand, catching her wrist and kept her fingertips against his lips. The softness of her fingers against his lips made Trinity to get goose bumps, but gently grinned. Hannibal kissed her fingertips before bringing her hand down from his face and staring down at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Rest while I take a shower."

"Are you going after them tomorrow, Hannibal? Are you going to go after Will and Abigail before anything happens?" Trinity questions her husband, wanting to know what her husband's actions are going to be tomorrow.

"Yes. Their flight is at one. I'm leaving earlier."

"You had this planned out...will you be safe?"

Hannibal nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. Trinity gave him a peck then pulled back before he could kiss her back. That got him to lowly growl in the back of his throat, but his eyebrow rose in curiosity when he sees her glaring at him.

"If something happens, I am coming after you and dragging you back home by your ear."

"By my ear, dear?" Hannibal face held nothing but clear amusement.

"Would you rather I grab you somewhere else?" Trinity replied, glancing down to his south region then looked him back in the eyes with a small smirk. Hannibal chuckles before giving her forehead a kiss and releasing her from his arms.

"That'll be painful, dear." Hannibal replied, walking off into the bathroom, but glanced back at her to see her getting into bed.

"I know it'll be painful, but I'll do it." Trinity told him, pointing at him as he backtracked into the connected on bathroom with a smirk and that twinkle still in his eyes.

"I have no doubt, dear. None at all."


	53. Chapter 53 Deuces Appearances

**Chapter: **Deuces Appearances

…**..**

The silence in the house was deafening and eerie. Only the low soft ticks of the clock arms—hanging on the kitchen wall—seem to echo throughout the house. Trinity was sitting in the living room, with her laptop open, and reading all the old reports that Lounds had wrote about. Reading from a few years ago about when the Chesapeake Ripper first strike till now.

It has been almost a day since her husband left to go after Will and Abigail in Minnesota, where he would stop the truth from coming out of Abigail Hobbs mouth. Therefore, Trinity has been waiting for him to appear back home. All she had gotten was three texts from him. The first text was being that he landed and was safe, two, he arrived at the Hobbs residents, and three, see Annabelle and her soon with a love you at the end. Now, all Trinity could do was patiently wait for him, wondering how he solve the situation or rather what did he do to get rid of the situation.

Hearing the front door open then shut with a few clicks of the lock, Trinity couldn't help but shut her eyes and sigh out in relief. She knew it was her husband because who else had a key to their house. Opening her eyes, Trinity felt herself grins a bit as she stood up from the couch.

The closet door in the foyer creaked open then shut after a few seconds. Trinity stepped into the foyer and stared at the back of her husband before she was staring into his eyes as he turned around to face her. They seem to stare at each other for a few seconds before Trinity moved towards him and came to a stop, leaving a foot of space between them.

"You're back." Trinity softly stated the obvious and giving him a small grin.

"Indeed, I am." Hannibal reached out; brushing a few strands of her hair back then ran his fingertips across her right cheek. Trinity stepped to him, closing the foot of space between them and rested her head against his chest.

Eyes shut, the strong thudding of Hannibal's heartbeat reached Trinity's ear. She listens to his strong heartbeats for a few seconds then lifted her head off his chest to stare up at him. Her chin was resting against his chest as she stared up at him and he stared down at her.

"Did you find them?"

"Yes. It was just Abigail that appeared at her home. Supposedly, Will was being unstable around her, he had founded out the truth about her and she then came rushing to her house where I was at." Hannibal explained the short story of what happen when in Minnesota with tired eyes.

Trinity took notice of how tire he looked, but there was happiness in his eyes too as he stared at her. She reached up, caressing his cheek and noting him grinning a bit at her action.

"What happen next?"

"I told her the truth about me."

"And you ended her, didn't you?"

Hannibal just nodded, staring her straight in the eyes and not blinking. Trinity stared right back before nodding her head and stepping back from him. Her right hand had dropped from caressing his cheek, slid down his chest and then grabbed his hand. Stepping backwards a few steps, Trinity then turned, dragging her husband off upstairs and to their bedroom.

"You look tire."

"I am." Hannibal lowly replied as Trinity dragged him into their bedroom and made him sit on their bed. He shut his eyes and fell back onto the bed, lying there and let out a deep exhale from his nose as he felt his body relaxing into the soft bed. His eyes open as he felt his shoes leaving his feet then he was being pulled back up into a sitting position.

The paisley tie was next; being loosen from his neck then disappeared. His suit overcoat next then his vest being unbutton. His eyes just watched her hands make work on his suit before looking up at her as she unbuttons his shirt.

"I'll go make you something. You should take a shower; maybe it'll relax your tired muscles."

"It might put me sleep."

"Well, if I hear a bang then I'll know you fell asleep in the shower. But don't worry; I will instantly be up here for you." Trinity told him, laying her lips against his forehead then walked out of the bedroom with Hannibal watching her the whole way. He slowly stood up from the bed and headed off to the bathroom and do what his wife advise him to do.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Downstairs, Trinity was cooking but thinking about what her husband did to Abigail Hobbs yesterday or the day before. She now knows that he had gotten rid of her. If Hannibal hadn't gotten rid of Abigail, her faults were going to come back and probably effect—mostly—Will and Hannibal.

Trinity shut her eyes, just thinking about the whole situation then opens her eyes, letting the whole situation go. Sooner or later, she would get the call from Jack saying that they founded Abigail Hobbs dead in her home. And once again, Trinity would know who did it. However, she would never tell as she loves her husband, secondly, she has killed before, and three, well Trinity didn't want to see her husband in trouble or anything.

Opening her eyes, Trinity grin as she thought of her husband being home again and at the moment taking the shower—the water is running upstairs. The grin stayed on her face through the whole time of her making dinner. She was just glad her husband was home and he wasn't in trouble or rather, got caught. She was happy that he was back and home.

Twenty minutes passed as she was cooking him up dinner and she soon got this weird craving. Trinity went to the fridge and searched for something to munch on to satisfy her craving. Something in particular likes a sour pickle.

"Can't find what you are looking for?" Hannibal entered the kitchen, his hair semi-wet and brushed out. He eyed his wife standing up from the fridge with a sour pickle between her teeth.

"I founded it." She pulled the pickle from her mouth saying with a grin then shut the fridge doors. From there, she kept munching on the sour pickle and humming underneath her breath. Hannibal sat down at the breakfast island and stared at her with curious eyes. He felt like something wasn't right or maybe something was right about Trinity. The feeling made him a bit anxiety as he waited to ask his wife if something happen while he was away or was she hiding something or was something wrong.

"Hannibal, why are you staring at me like you are suspicious about something?" Trinity caught her husband's eyes. She had felt him staring at her for a good few minutes with slight narrowed questionable eyes.

"You're eating a sour pickle…carving anything else?" Hannibal slowly said, eyebrow slightly rising. Trinity stared at him with confusion, especially the questions he just asked. However, she thought about his questions, glancing down at the breakfast island top then up at him with a slight nod.

"What is it?" Hannibal stood up, coming around to stand beside her. Trinity just stared at him with raised eyebrows, wondering what the hell is up with her husband at the moment.

"Well, I really want a prime rib or maybe a frappe. Yeah, a vanilla frappe would taste lovely right now." Trinity told him, tasting the flavors of the foods she just listed. Her mouth was going to start watering, but her husband grabbed her chin and tilted her head back to stare her straight in the eyes with nothing but seriousness. However, there was excitement and happiness flowing throughout his eyes.

"We are going to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Hannibal what are you going on a—"

"I think you are pregnant again."

Hearing his explanation for his expressions and questions, Trinity went wide eyes in complete shock. Slowly, her face softens then a slight smile came onto her face. No words came out of either of their mouths, only Trinity hugging Hannibal as he hugged her back. His lips gently kissed her forehead hairline and then rested his head on top of hers.

"Want me to call?"

"I'll do it, Hannibal." Trinity whispers, eyes shut but a smile on her face. Hannibal eyes were open, staring at the fridge where a single painting from Annabelle. He got a flash image before his eyes, seeing other papers hanging on the fridge from not just Annabelle anymore, but another little one. That got Hannibal to shut his eyes and smirk at the thought of another Lecter.

…**..**

…**..Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

"Hannibal, what if I'm not pregnant."

"You are. Haven't you notice that you only crave ice cream and sour pickles when you were pregnant with Annabelle." Hannibal pointed out as they sat in the waiting room for Trinity's name to be called.

"Da." Annabelle gasped out as Hannibal held her in his arms. He grins down at the almost nine month old, whom communication skills were quickly developing to the point that she was saying certain words that could be understood. Overall, Annabelle's developing skills, such as motor skills, communication, eating and other skills were quickly processing. She was their smart little baby girl.

The door to the waiting room and a familiar nurse looked around the waiting room before her eyes landed on Hannibal and Trinity. The nurse grinned at them and held their clipboard to their chest.

"Ready to go in Mrs. Lecter."

"Yes." Trinity replied with a grin, standing up and waiting for Hannibal as he carried Annabelle in his right arm and holding the baby carrier in his left hand. They were led into an exam room, but Trinity went off with the nurse to get checked up then came back into the exam room to put on a gown.

Trinity sat on the exam table and started to slightly fidget in her spot.

"Why are you fidgeting?"

"I have to get a-a, um ultrasound wand up in a spot I don't want it to be." Trinity whispers to him, pointing down at her womanhood. Hannibal eyes slightly widen then relaxed while sitting back in his seat with Annabelle playing with the buttons on his suit. The last time, Trinity was unconscious when she founded out she was pregnant with Annabelle, so she doesn't know if she had to get this same ultrasound down on her or the standard ultrasound.

There was a knock before Dr. William Chance poked his head in with a smile.

"Back again I see."

"Yes, I am." Trinity replied with a gentle smile as Dr. Chance shut the door behind him and looked down at the clipboard in his right hand. He made an 'hmm' then nodded before setting the clipboard aside on the counter and sat down in a rolling stool.

"How are the both of you today?" Chance questions as he rolled his stool over to a metal tray and began to set everything up to do an ultrasound on Trinity.

"I'm good." Trinity answers before glancing at her husband.

"I am doing well."

"How is the little one?" Chance glanced at Annabelle in Hannibal's arm and smile as Annabelle stared back at him with curious eyes then gave him a smile.

"Happy little one." Chance added in with a chuckle, finishing up on setting everything up.

"She is doing well. Her developing skills are unbelievable." Trinity told Chance as he slid over to sit beside the exam table and stood up. He pulled the foot pedestals out at the end of the exam table causing Trinity to groan and Chance to chuckle.

"That is good to hear about the little one's process. Now, I know you must've heard you have to get this type of ultrasound done on you to see if there is any little one in there."

"Yes. Just, urgh, get it over with." Trinity groans causing Hannibal to smirk and shake his head. Hannibal set Annabelle in her carrier before reaching out and grabbing his wife's hand. Hannibal didn't look away from her as she lay back on the table with her legs up on the foot pedestals.

"And here we go." Chance said, holding the ultrasound wand in hand before going forwards with what he has to do.

Trinity's head turned and looked at Hannibal, her eyes only faltering a second and shut as Chance put in the ultrasound wand. Her eyes open back up and she let a deep exhale from her mouth then gave Hannibal a small smile.

"I'm done with the worst part." Chance told her with a gentle smile then looked up at the screen. He hit a few buttons on the keyboard and mouse to show images.

"Did you drink a lot of water before this?"

"Yes."

"Good. The water makes this type of ultrasound easier to detect the ba—umph! Look at that." Chance pointed to the screen at the little image.

"Oh my god." Trinity whispers, staring at the screen then her eyes shot over to Hannibal to see him staring with slight wide eyes. It was like he couldn't believe that they had successfully created another little one. A small smirk came to his face and his eyes landed on Trinity, giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"I say you are about almost six weeks pregnant after tomorrow. Congratulations you two." Chance said with a smile.

"Again…Hannibal…"

"I know." He lowly says, leaning down and giving her forehead a kiss. He pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Maybe a boy this time." His voice was so low and soft, only she heard him say this while Chance cleaned up.

After Chance cleaned up and Trinity dressed back into her everyday clothes, Chance had come back into the exam room to hand Trinity a folder with sonograms. He glanced at the two of them with a smile and led them out to the desk to make another appointment.

After making another appointment, Chance shook hands with Hannibal and gave Trinity a hug before stepping back from them.

"Congratulations you two again. I'll see you next week to check the process of your little ones again." Chance told them with a nod then turned to leave, but Hannibal and Trinity noted something in his sentence.

"Wait! Hold up right there." Trinity pointed at Chance, who turned with a slight smirk as if he knew why he was being stopped.

"What do you mean little ones? You are saying it like there is more than one." Hannibal questions slowly, knowing what his wife caught in the sentence that Chance said to them.

"Oh, I did. Twins to be exact."

Both Trinity and Hannibal were frozen in their spots, not able to move. Trinity stepped back to which Hannibal instantly wrapped his left arm around her waist, just in case she randomly passes out from this startling news.

"Twins?" Hannibal slightly croaked out.

"Indeed. Sorry to sound inappropriate, Dr. Lecter, but your swimmers are strong and quick." Chance said with a chuckle then nodded at them again as he had to go sees another patient.

Slowly, Hannibal and Trinity left the building and got into his car. They strapped Annabelle into the backseat then sat there in the parking lot for a few minutes in silence.

"Hannibal, I—"

"If you are going to apologize, I might as well apologize too."

"What? Why?" Trinity confusedly looked at him with her eyebrows slight scrunching together.

"Because my swimmers as Dr. Chance refer them as, are strong and quick to reach their goal."

She couldn't help it. Trinity tried to hold the grin back and the laughter bubbling up into her chest, but couldn't. She ended up coughing a bit before laughing causing Hannibal to chuckle and reached out to her. His right hand cupped her cheek and pulled her head towards him, laying a light feathery kiss against her lips then rested his forehead against her own.

"There is nothing for us to actually apologize for, dear. We both desired to have another little one running around with Annabelle. But we ended up getting two little ones. It's going to be a full house."

"Tell me about it." Trinity replied, eyes twinkling with delight.

Hannibal laid his lips against the tip of her nose before pulling back and starting up his car. He glanced at her, noting a glow already forming around her body. Now that they confirmed that she was indeed pregnant with twins, the motherly glow was coming into effect around her body.

For now, Hannibal would have to be quick with finishing up his experiment on Will. Even though Will was Trinity's older brother, she was more towards him now then her brother. And he didn't even use manipulation. No, he would never do that to his wife or his children.

Children…not just a child anymore, but soon to be children.

Hannibal was driving and glanced in the rearview mirror and grinned as Annabelle was sleeping like a little angel. He glanced at the road before looking at his wife and kept grinning as he sees her slowly passing out into a nap. Her left hand was resting against her stomach and a slight grin was on her face.

Seeing her wedding ring band sparkle in the sunlight that passed through the car windshield and resting on her now month pregnant stomach, Hannibal was feeling content with how things turned out over the years.

Staring up at Trinity's sleeping face; Hannibal stared at her beauty then looked forwards as he continues to drive. Yes, he was indeed very content and happy with his life.


	54. Chapter 54 Calm Before The Storm (REDO)

_**(REDO)**_

…**..**

**Chapter: **Calm before the Storm

…**..**

…**.A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Hannibal, three children, think about it."

"True." Hannibal replied, glancing at Trinity walking beside him through the FBI headquarters building. They were heading to Jack's office to tell Jack that Trinity was pregnant again, but also, she was leaving the workforce.

It was a decision that she wanted to make and Hannibal supported her the whole way. He actually was going to suggest it to her as he didn't want to see her in any danger. In addition, three children in the house that are close in age, someone had to watch them. Trinity and Hannibal didn't trust babysitters for Annabelle, only Bloom since she has been around Trinity throughout her pregnancy with Annabelle.

They came to a stop at Jack's door, noting it was open and Jack was sitting behind his desk going through files. However, he looked up when Trinity gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Trinity, Dr. Lecter, come in. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Jack said, pushing aside the folders and staring at the married couple before him.

"I'm just going to come out and say it Jack. I'm leaving the workforce."

That simple sentence caused Jack to fall a bit in his seat before he lean forwards again with a slight shock yet questionable expression.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"Nothing bad. Just, I, well, we are expecting twins."

"What! Wow, that's—that's amazing you two. Congratulations." Jack stood up, shaking Hannibal's hand and gave Trinity a brief hug before stepping back. He glanced between them, but his eyes landed on Trinity in the end.

"I can see why you are leaving. Three children are going to be a handful. But I understand where you are coming from and I appreciate that you took your time to come tell me in person. You know that you'll be greatly missed with your personality and skills." Jack said, leaning back on his desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know. But like you say, three children are going to be a handful." Trinity replied with a slight grin while Jack nodded his head.

"Alright, alright…thanks for telling me this, Trinity."

"Welcome."

After discussing other things, such as last paycheck, Trinity and Hannibal headed off home, back to Baltimore. When they arrived home, Trinity immediately sat down on the couch and sighed out in relief.

"Are you alright?"

"Just tire. I forgot how tire I get when pregnant." Trinity told her husband as he came over and stared down at her. Setting Annabelle carrier aside, he bent forwards, resting his hands on either side of her hips before giving her lips a peck.

"I'll make you something."

"You don't hav—"Trinity was saying, but he gave her another kiss, this one deeper than he pulled back and stood up straight. He unbuttons his overcoat and grin down at her. Trinity stared up at him knowing she couldn't win this argument and just nodded causing Hannibal to give her a smirk then walked off to the kitchen.

Trinity stared down at Annabelle sleeping in her baby carrier and grabbed it to bring Annabelle upstairs to lie down to finish her nap in her crib. Once she laid Annabelle down, Trinity gripped the edge of the crib and stared down at Annabelle sleeping. Trinity grins and stepped back from the crib, resting her right hand on her stomach.

"Lunch is done." Hannibal appeared in the doorway, staring at Trinity standing there near Annabelle's crib with her right hand resting on her stomach. Trinity looked at Hannibal with a smile.

"Okay. Thank you." Trinity walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and about to walk by him. But he wrapped his left arm around her waist to lead her downstairs. His left hand was caressing the side of her stomach.

"Thankfully we have another bedroom."

"Indeed. The twins will be sharing that room for a while." Hannibal replied, placing a Panini on a plate in front of her with a salad on the side. Immediately, Trinity was eating the food, but eyed her husband making his own lunch. Eyeing her husband, she noted he seem a bit quieter since they came back from the FBI building.

"What's the matter, Hannibal?"

Hannibal looked up at her then down at his food, finishing up the last touches.

"Why do you assume something is wrong?"

"Because you seem quiet, quiet in a way that it is eerie and you're upset about something." Trinity pointed out before taking a bite from her salad.

"Will has finally reached the point of breaking into millions of glass shards. And he is going to face those that he been working for."

"Hannibal…"

"He is going to solve who I am, you know. He is going to try to take me down, but in the end, I know that I will stand before him victoriously." Hannibal simply told her the flat out truth. He stood up from his spot and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting either of his hands on her stomach.

"You are going to do something to Will, aren't you?"

Hannibal nodded into her neck and kept his head tucked away in the side of her neck. Trinity slowly shut her eyes and let her husband run his lips up and down her neck. Her eyes open up as he laid a kiss on her neck before lifting his head away from the side of her neck to rest his head on top of her head.

"When will this happen?"

"I estimate a few days."

"Because of the murder of Abigail Hobbs, right?"

"Yes." Hannibal mumbles into her hair, kissing the top of her head before standing up straight and stepping back from her. Trinity turn to look at him, seeing him staring right back with nothing but seriousness. All she could do was nod, knowing that the days are going to be chaotic.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Throughout the day, Trinity went shopping with Annabelle. She had to get a few new outfits for Annabelle for the spring since she gotten bigger and she was looking at newborn baby clothes once again.

"Dada."

Trinity looked down at Annabelle kicking her feet about and arms waving. Trinity looked behind her to see Hannibal entering the store and looking around for them. When he spots them, he came right over and kneels down in front of Annabelle's carriage and smile at her.

Going back to shopping, Trinity picked up a spring dress and smile at it. She jumped when Hannibal pressed up against her back and kissed the side of her head.

"That would look cute on her."

"How was your appointment today?"

"It was alright."

Trinity nodded and watched Hannibal take the dress and held it. He did reach for another and picked up an all-white outfit, capris and shirt. It had a ladybug on the left breast pocket and another ladybug leaving buzzing trails up the right leg.

"Ooo, that is cute. Annabelle what do you think?" Trinity pointed out causing their little one to stare at the outfit then smile, clapping her hands and giggling.

"That's a yes." Hannibal put that over his arm and walked beside Trinity. She stopped near the newborn clothes and stared at it.

"Too soon?" Trinity glanced at her husband with raised eyebrows and a small grin.

"How about we wait until we learn their sex?"

"Deal." Trinity replied before continue walking throughout the store then off to the cashier to pay. Before she could hand over cash, Hannibal pulled her hand away and handed the older woman cash. The older woman smile and took Hannibal's money instead.

"Hannibal I—"Trinity stops talking as he laid his lips on the side of her head. She sighed and just accepted the shopping bag from the woman. Trinity looked up at Hannibal, who just grin down at her then began pushing Annabelle's carriage.

"I could've paid."

"And I could've too and I did." Hannibal replied.

Trinity growled at him and bit his shoulder causing him to look down at her with raised eyebrows and amusement in his eyes. She just playfully glared up at him before looking ahead as they continue walking down the sidewalk, passing stores and being the lovely couple that they are.

Many people, mostly older couples, cooed over how cute Hannibal and Trinity were together with their little one. Hannibal just gave a polite small grin and Trinity smile, thanking those that told them that they were a cute couple with Annabelle.

Soon, they were home, Trinity packing away Annabelle's spring clothes and roaming off downstairs to find Hannibal in his study with Annabelle in his lap. She smile as Hannibal was softly reading her a fairytale from this children's book that withholds a lot of different stories for babies/toddlers.

"I'll start dinner tonight." Trinity softly said, not wanting to interrupt the father daughter moment too much. Hannibal glanced up; nodding with a smirk then looked back down as he continues to read to Annabelle.

Exiting Hannibal's study, she went off to the kitchen to start dinner like she had promise. Halfway through dinner, she had run upstairs to wrap up Valentines gifts for Hannibal and Annabelle. She got some things for Annabelle and she got a few other things other than the watch for Hannibal.

The loving holiday was tomorrow and Trinity was going to place the gifts on the breakfast island later on tonight when Hannibal and Annabelle are sleeping. After wrapping those up, placing the gifts in bags, she ran back downstairs and finishes dinner.

Hannibal had come into the kitchen with slight suspicious raised eyebrows, wondering why he heard her running up and down the stairs. She just gave him an innocent smile to which he really was suspicious and curious on what she was up to. He placed Annabelle in her highchair before pulling the chair out for Trinity. Like always, he laid a kiss on top of her head but kept his lips there.

"Planning something for tomorrow, dear?"

Trinity just kept quiet, biting her bottom lip causing Hannibal to chuckle and moved over to his seat, sitting himself down. His eyes were on her as she didn't look at him, but a smile was on her face. Hannibal chuckles before pushing himself in some more and began eating.

What Trinity didn't know was that he had something plan for her tomorrow too.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

The smell of coffee woke Trinity up. She groan a bit in her pillow then rolled onto her back, sniffing the air and noting the coffee smell was awfully close to her.

"Good morning, dear. I finally get to say Happy Valentines to you."

Trinity smile as Hannibal was standing on her side of the bed with a bed tray. She pulled herself up, sitting against the headboard and shook her head with a smile as Hannibal made her breakfast in bed.

"Are you eating with me?"

"Of course." Hannibal replied, nodding to the two plates on the tray before getting back into bed. He sat close, laying a kiss against her head and together they ate breakfast in bed.

"Thank you." Trinity turns her head to her husband and gave him a peck on the lips. He grins as he took a few gulps of his orange juice.

"DA! MA!"

That got Hannibal and Trinity to look at one another then laughed as Annabelle was getting very good with her words. They knew she must be standing up in her crib, wanting their attention to show she was up and ready for the day. Trinity let Hannibal take the tray downstairs while she gets Annabelle.

"Well, good morning to you, little one. Happy Valentine's day." Trinity picked Annabelle up, lying kissing all over her face. Annabelle squeal with happiness and started laughing as Trinity began laughing. Trinity freshens up Annabelle before bringing her downstairs where Hannibal was waiting.

Trinity gasped out at the beautiful bouquet of roses. Hannibal grins and took Annabelle from her arms, placing the little one in her highchair with baby cereal in a bowl. Annabelle dug right in while Trinity picked up the card leaning against the vase of roses, opening it and reading it.

Hannibal grins at Trinity reading it with her left hand over her mouth. She began crying causing Hannibal to become slightly alert, but pulled her into his arms.

"Hormones! Blame the hormones." Her voice muffle against his chest.

Hearing her exclaim this with slight laughter, Hannibal kissed the top of her head chuckling. However, he stopped as he noted Annabelle's lips quivering as she sees her mother crying. Hannibal knew that Annabelle was going to be hitting the stage of being a 'copycat' on what she sees and hears.

"Trinity, not to sound rude, but stop crying, please."

"Why?" Trinity looked up from his chest then looked at where he was staring. She saw that Annabelle was about to cry because she sees her mommy crying. That got Trinity to make an 'oh' face and looked up at her husband.

There is one new thing that Trinity learned about Hannibal when Annabelle was a few days old. Hannibal hated seeing or hearing Trinity or Annabelle crying. He would get this frown on his face and try to comfort either of his girls. But, if the crying was from someone hurting them—Trinity—Hannibal would get pissed at that person and go after them.

"Look it, mommy's not crying. See, happy face." Trinity smile and made faces at Annabelle, who stop her lip quivering and smile. She clapped her hands then slapped her hands down into her cereal to continue eating them, finger food style.

"That was a close call." Hannibal mumbles to which Trinity nodded her head and rested her head against his chest.

"These are so beautiful, Hannibal."

"There is more, but you have to gather as much patience for today as possible."

"Whole day event?"

"Of course." Hannibal answers with a nod then let her go after kissing her forehead. He didn't open his gifts that were sitting on the breakfast island. He wanted to wait and open them when she was watching. But he had to admit, during his time cooking breakfast for them, his eyes would glance at the gifts and he felt the temptation deep inside him wanting to open them.

"Open them."

Reaching out, Hannibal grabbed the first gift that was a dark red, long square box. He shook it a bit with a playful smirk causing Trinity to roll her eyes, but smile. Hannibal pulled the silver bow off and took the top off of the box.

"Trinity this…" Hannibal was speechless for the first time in a long time.

Inside the box, neatly folded was a new black one-button Armani suit with peak lapels. Hannibal just stared at it forever before looking at her. Trinity just held up this silky dark paisley navy blue, black and silver tie, out to him with a smirk.

"This would look nice with it."

Hannibal chuckle, pulling her into his arms and laying a deep kiss on her lips. They pulled back as Annabelle let out a happy squeal, knowing that her parents were happy.

"I think I'm saving this one for tonight since I have a funny feeling you aren't done showering me with surprises either." Trinity grabbed one of the small gifts, pulling it to her and smirked up at Hannibal. He grins as he held her then looked at three more gifts to him. There were also gifts for Annabelle to which they would give to her after she finishes eating breakfast and making a mess.

Trinity gave her husband a peck on his cheek before moving over to Annabelle to help her eat a bit. Hannibal grabbed another of his gifts, opening it and grinning as he sees the bag filled with his favorite sweets. He put that aside and reached for the next bag, pulling it to him, noting this was from Annabelle.

Seeing who the bag was from, Hannibal looked up at his wife and daughter, flashing them a grin to which Annabelle waved at him and Trinity smile. He went to open it when the house phone began to ring.

"Wonder who is calling this early."

"Dear, it's nine-thirty in the morning. It's not that early."

Trinity stuck her tongue out at Hannibal then turned her attention back to Annabelle while Hannibal went to the house phone. He saw that the caller ID was Will making his eyebrows to slightly come together. Taking the phone off the charger, he hit the green answer button and put it to his ear.

"Good morning, Will."

Hearing Will's name, Trinity looked at her husband over her shoulder with a curious expression. She picked up Annabelle from her highchair and brought her over to her Valentines gifts to be open. Though, Trinity kept glancing at her husband, watching as he walked out of the kitchen and discussing something quickly to Will over the phone.

Pulling out this baby's stuff animal frog that had had a pink ribbon around—what supposed to be its neck—from Annabelle's valentine bag, Annabelle squealed in excitement and hugged it to her. Trinity got a small grin on her face, but her head turn to see Hannibal coming back into the kitchen with a blank expression.

"What's the matter?"

"I have to go see your brother."

"What happen?" Trinity whispers, following after Hannibal as he walked up the stairs in the kitchen.

"It had appears that the time has come."

With that response, Trinity instantly knew that Will has reached the point of no return. That her husband's was going to do something that involves Will. Trinity sucked in her bottom lip as she kept following him with Annabelle still in her arms, hugging the valentine gift stuff animal to herself.

Entering their master bedroom, Trinity slowly sat herself on the edge of the king size bed watching her husband strip out of his pajamas and putting on one of his tailor suits. When he was close to finishing, tying up his paisley tie around his neck, he had walked over towards her.

"Trinity, this is going to be it."

"I know."

Hannibal finishes his tie, tucking most of it underneath the button up vest and then looked at her. He lean down, giving the top of Annabelle's head a kiss then looked at Trinity.

"I believe we have to make up this day."

Trinity gave him a small grin causing him to reach out with his left hand, caressing her almost two month pregnant stomach where their twins were growing. He grin looking up at her face and lean down, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Just be careful." Trinity whispers, leaning her head back away from his lips to stare up at him.

"Always am." Hannibal softly tells her, lifting his left hand to caress her cheek with reassuring emotions in his eyes. Cupping her cheek, Hannibal pulled her into a quick deep kiss then pulled away, giving her forehead another kiss and then stood up straight.

Trinity sat there, watching her husband walk out of the bedroom and soon out of the house to head to Will's house. She shut her eyes then open them, looking down at Annabelle, who was staring back up at her. Annabelle inheriting her father's dark amber hazel eyes that had slight green flecks in them as she stared up at Trinity.

"You have your father's eyes." Trinity softly coos, caressing Annabelle's soft cheeks. Annabelle gave her a smile then cuddle up against Trinity's chest. Trinity kissed the top of Annabelle's head and shut her eyes, waiting for her husband to come back.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note:** Just fixed a few minor things.

That is why it says REDO on top. Thanks.


	55. Chapter 55 Unhappy to Happy Moments

**Chapter:** Unhappy to Happy Moments

…**..**

"What do you mean there was parts of victims in his house!?"

"Trin, listen to—"

"Don't you Trin me, Hannibal!"

Few days ago—Valentine's Day—Hannibal had gone up to Virginia when Will had called him. When Hannibal arrived at Will's home, he ended up finding Will outside his house on the porch in only pajamas and dirt on his feet and hands. Hannibal had brought Will inside where it was warm, put a blanket around him then went off to the kitchen where Will told Hannibal that he had threw up an ear. When Hannibal saw the ear with the pearl earring in it, he instantly put a fake horrified emotion in his eyes when he looked at Will. It was Abigail's ear that Will had threw up. Hannibal put on the role of being concern and slightly horrifies facial expression when he told Will that they had to call in Jack for this.

How the ear got into his system? Well, since Will goes into those episodes, Hannibal had manage to force that ear down his throat. And now, it was had just came up. Hannibal knew his 'Framing Will' operation was now in effect.

That night when Hannibal had finally got home, there has been nothing but tension aura throughout the house. The reason was because Jack had called Trinity and told what was going on. Thus, Trinity been a bit sharp and snippy towards Hannibal, who stood back and let his wife, pregnant hormones fire away at him. He knew that he told her what was to come, but she didn't realize how badly it was becoming.

And now, Trinity was standing before him in his office with a very upset and pissed off expression. She had just founded out that Will is being charged for the 'Copycat' murders, thanks to Jack calling her an hour ago and informing her everything there is needed to know about.

"How the fuck did blood, hair, bones, whatever samples get into his house, Hannibal?"

Standing before his wife, Hannibal glanced away to look around his office then back at her with a blank expression. To the side, in the playpen was Annabelle, who was sitting there with her bunny stuff animal and staring at her parents with, widen eyes.

"You knew that I was going to do something, Trinity. Just that something came down to something called framing."

"I didn't think you were going to frame him for all those kills that the 'copycat killer' did. I thought the only murder charge on him would be Abigail Hobbs, not six! Oh my god, I'm becoming delusional."

"You're not." Hannibal instantly replied, watching his wife pace around his office and running both her hands through her hair. She paused near the windows, her back facing him as she just stood there.

"The ear? How?"

His quietness caused Trinity to slowly turned around and stared right at her husband with waiting eyes. Hannibal walked around his desk, pulled out his chair and sat himself down. His hands clasped together on top of the desk, his eyes staring at his hands before looking up at her. Trinity had gradually made her way over to stand before his desk.

"Hannibal, how did he get the ear into his system?"

"He was suffering through one of his episodes and I had forced it down his throat, resulting him to swallow it, two days ago."

Mouth dropping in disbelief, Trinity stared at him before shutting her eyes and her mouth. Her head shook, turning to the side and opening her eyes to stare at Annabelle.

"Trinity, you knew what I do, when I did it and how. You know that I have been doing this to Will. And now, you question my actions? Why is that?"

"I just didn't think that it'll come down to Will being charged with all six murders, Hannibal." Her voice came out into a whisper, her eyes casting down to the wooden floors of his office. Soon, black shiny dress shoes came into her line of vision as her eyes never strayed from the floor. A warm hand cupped her cheek and tilted her head back so that her eyes were staring into dark amber hazel eyes.

"He is still my brother, Hannibal."

"I know."

"I just can't picture him behind bars."

"I can see that, Trinity."

"Framed for all the murders for the copycat, Hannibal…why not just Abigail? That is what I thought you were going to do." Trinity had lowly questions, her eyes searching his.

"Because Will was there for all of it. And what he was facing, he was—"

"And easy target, right?"

Nodding his head once, Trinity bowed her head but it was tilted back up again to stare into his eyes. Hannibal wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her forwards, but keeping his other hand cupping her cheek.

"Hannibal, can you tell me truthfully about something that I have never asked you before?"

His head tilted a bit with curiosity before slowly nodding. He was thinking in his head on what she could possibly have to ask that she had never asked him before. And to be truthful about it. Something was up.

"Yes."

"I know that many times I have asked you if you truthfully loved me—"

"Which I do." He cut off, voice was sharp and nothing but complete honesty in his eyes. She nodded and she ran her left hand on his chest, reassuring him that she knew.

"I know. But what I wanted to ask was what attracted me to you? Was it because I was Will's sister and I was an easy target, but you ended up falling in love with me? Or where you going to use me in this framing act towards my brother in the end? What is it, Hannibal? What about me made you take a leap to be wi—"

"You have captivated me. I didn't take an immediately leap to you. You simply captivated me when I had first laid eyes on you."

"Captivated?"

"Indeed. You captivated me with those blue green eyes, your personality, and the way you carried yourself. Not once have I seen you fallen down and stayed there. No, every time you have gotten yourself right back up, risking yourself for others. Seeing the strength, the determination, the respect and beauty of you before my eyes, I knew that there was definitely something special about you that I needed. Everything about you had captivated me at first sight."

"Love at first sight?" Trinity lowly suggested, somewhat as sarcasm, but she knew that Hannibal was going to agree to it.

"You could say that." Hannibal had agreed to her comment, simply brushing aside the sarcasm she had put into it.

"Will I ever see my brother outside of jail, Hannibal?"

"I can't tell you that. But I have a feeling that Jack and the others will try everything possible to get him out." Hannibal told her, gently caressing her cheek with his hand still presence upon her cheek.

"Hannibal, what if he gets sentence to death?"

"He won't. With the way he is presenting his mental mind and state, he won't." Hannibal reassured her, fully pulling her into him with both his arms wrapped around her. His lips came down to gently press against her hairline.

"Can we go home, Hannibal? I need to lie down a bit."

"Yes. Let us go home." Hannibal softly whispers against her forehead before giving her forehead a gentle kiss with his eyes closed and just holding his kiss there.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"Do you know anything?"

Sitting across from Will, Trinity hands were clasped together on her lap. Her eyes never faltering from Will's as he stared at her across the steel table. Trinity had gone to visit Will in custody and now they were sitting in the interrogation room.

"Will—"

"Yes or no, Trinity?" Will cut her off with a snippy tone causing her eyebrow to rise a bit and shook her head.

"I know what had happen to you, but I don't know anything that is going down."

"Well, I do know that I'm being framed, Trinity."

"I can see where you are coming from, Will. But all those evidence was in your house." Trinity bit her tongue and staying emotionless. She wouldn't give up her husband or anything. Her reply made him simply shake his head and looked down at the table.

They sat there in silence with Will staring at the table while Trinity looked away from him. She looked around the blah room, but her eyes came back to land on Will as he was staring at her again.

"Jack said you left the FBI. Said that you would tell me the reason why."

"I'm pregnant with twins."

The news made Will eyes to widen in shock before shutting his eyes, bowing his head and getting a small grin. His eyes slowly open back up to stare at her with a slight grin.

"So, I'm going to be an uncle again?"

"Yeah. This time with two."

"How is the Dr. Lecter taking it?"

"Ecstatic. He is already fixing up the twin's bedroom before I even told him to do anything." Trinity softly told Will with a gentle smile.

After that, their conversation was over. They had to end on a good note before Trinity left him alone with a kiss on this head and a soft 'see you later.' Because goodbye simply meant forever and she knew that she would see Will again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

When Trinity had arrived home, she went right upstairs where she heard Hannibal talking to a babbling Annabelle. She stopped in the twin's bedroom doorway, seeing Hannibal putting up shelves while Annabelle was sitting in this walking/bouncy seat. She would cruise around the room then stop near Hannibal and watch her father with curious eyes.

Sensing her presence, Hannibal looked over at her with a small grin then looked back to screwing in the shelf.

"How was he?"

"He was upset about not figuring out who was framing him and such. Though we did changed the subject to a happier note when we ended our conversation. We ended with me telling him that he was going to be an uncle again." Trinity explained as she walked over to Hannibal and started helping him put another shelf up. She held the shelf while he used the power drill to screw in the shelf.

"Well that is a respectable way for the end of the conversation." Hannibal said, lowly grunting as he had to manually screw in another screw where the drill couldn't fit in.

Finishing up, Hannibal and Trinity stood back, staring at the shelves then at each other. Hannibal held his right arm out to which Trinity stepped into him, letting him wrap that arm around her shoulder and held her close to him.

"Ma!"

They turned to see Annabelle waving her hands up to Trinity. Trinity pulled out of Hannibal's embrace and picked Annabelle out of the seat. Gently kissing her head then holding her close in her arms. Hannibal stared at them before stepping up behind Trinity, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Annabelle lifted her head off Trinity's chest and smile up at Hannibal.

"Dada."

Hannibal got a smile on his face. Whenever Annabelle said 'dada' clearly and perfectly to him, he always got this bright smile on his face. The first time hearing her say 'dada' clearly, he was in shock then smile with a proud smile at the little one.

His smile slowly diminish a little, thinking about all this Will Graham mess going on, and known he had to be extra careful. He had to proceed with caution steps. He couldn't mess up or everything would crumble down. Hannibal was taking pre-caution steps whenever someone brings something up about Will Graham or the copycat subject.

"Let's clean up and we can start dinner."

"Alright." Trinity responded as she followed Hannibal out of the twin's bedroom.

As Hannibal was cooking, Trinity had fed Annabelle, but was now in the living room trying to get Annabelle to walk. Trinity would hold Annabelle hands and together they would walk forwards, but Annabelle would take a few steps then drop on her behind and laugh. Since Annabelle was nearing the ten months old stage, Trinity was trying to get her to walk or attempt too. Trinity knew Annabelle was smart and picked up things quickly for her age. Therefore, Trinity knew Annabelle could do this.

When Trinity put Annabelle's favorite stuff animal rabbit on one side of the room and sat down next to it, she looked to see Annabelle sitting ten feet away. Annabelle was reaching out to Trinity then eyeing the rabbit.

"Come on, Annabelle. Come to mommy." Trinity said picking up the stuff animal rabbit and making it dance. She smile as Annabelle seem to get this concentration look on her face.

"Dear, what are—"

"Shush, she is concentrating." Trinity held her hand up, not looking away from Annabelle as she shushed her husband. Hannibal stood in the doorway, watching as Annabelle grabbed the coffee table, grunting a little as she pulled herself up and turned her head to look at Trinity.

"Come on, Annabelle. Come to mommy." Trinity repeated, holding her arms out to Annabelle.

Seeing what is going on, Hannibal touched his right suit pant pocket, feeling his cellphone. He pulled it out and put it on video then hit record. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity of not recording it. Plus, Trinity would obviously want it recorded.

"Annabelle." Trinity softly sung smiling wider as Annabelle moved herself down the coffee table then stepped away from it. She was wobbly on her feet, staring down at her feet when she took her first step before looking up at Trinity with a smile.

Hannibal felt his legs slightly bent, getting ready to leap forwards if Annabelle was to fall. But his eyes widen a bit then he smiles a proud smile as Annabelle started to take her first steps. Trinity and his baby girl was definitely a fast and bright learner.

"That's it. Come to mommy, little one." Trinity praised still holding her arms out and moving herself to be on her knees.

Taking another wobbly step then another, Annabelle seem to get the hang of it and made quick work over to Trinity before falling forwards into her awaiting arms.

"Hannibal! She walked! She did it!" Trinity stood up, hugging Annabelle to her and laying kisses all over her face. All the compliments, happiness and kisses caused Annabelle to squeal and giggle in happiness.

"Hannibal, she did it! Did you get that on camera?"

"Sure did." Hannibal hit the stop button on his cellphone, saving it before pocketing his phone. He walked up to Trinity taking Annabelle in his right arm and pulling Trinity against him with his left. With such excitement, Trinity grabbed Hannibal face and gives him a deep kiss, catching him off guard. Though he quickly replied back after a few seconds. Trinity pulled back, all smiles while Hannibal slowly blinked a few times wondering what had just happen.

"Oh, I'm so excited."

"I took note of that." Hannibal huskily replied, clearing his throat a bit as he stared at his happy wife. She took Annabelle from him then walked off saying something about being hungry, smelling delicious food, and the twins craving for it.

Hannibal stood there, staring at the area where his daughter just walked for the first time. His first child and soon he would have two more. He stood there, thinking about everything that was going on. Shutting his eyes, head tilting back a bit, Hannibal knew he definitely had to be well prepare and caution for anything. The life he was living was picture-perfect and he was perfectly content. He didn't need anything to screw that up. Nothing would screw that up, he would reassure himself.

Absolutely nothing.


	56. Chapter 56 Desperation

**Chapter: **Desperation

…**..**

"Annabelle, careful." Hannibal smoothly said, shutting a patient's file.

Now, able to freely walk around, Annabelle was what Trinity and Hannibal called a daredevil explorer. With the newfound freedom of walking, Annabelle was everywhere. Thus, Hannibal and Trinity had to really baby proof everything around their home. And at this moment, Hannibal was thinking about baby proofing his office because Annabelle was going to run right into the edge of his sketch table.

Hannibal seems to burst from his office chair, quickly moving around his desk when he sees Annabelle was about to run into the sketch table. With long strides, he put his right hand out where Annabelle ran into his hand making her to stagger back. Hannibal scooped her up into his arms causing her to giggle and stretch her arms out. Her hands grasped either side of his face and she smile at him.

Hannibal gave her a gentle smile back and letting her run her hands on his face to explore the planes of his facial structure. Hannibal began to study Annabelle's face, seeing who she took after the most. Annabelle had his lips, eyes and hair color—which he knew would darken over time. But everything else was Trinity. And thus, Annabelle would be a natural beauty growing up.

"Dada."

"What is it, Annabelle?" Hannibal cooed to her as he walked over to his desk, sitting back into his office seat with Annabelle in his lap. She was reaching for his burgundy color paisley tie, but stopped. Her attention seems to be somewhere else in the room. Her eyes came to land on the door and then looked at him.

"Dada, doo."

"Doo?" Hannibal lowly questions, but his eyes snapped to the door as someone knocked on the other side. His eyes landed back onto Annabelle, who stared at the door then at him with matching color eyes.

"Doo." She looked at the door saying.

"Ah, door. But how did you know someone was there? Hmm, little one, you are either psychic or just have high senses like daddy and mommy." Hannibal said, standing up with Annabelle in his arms and walked over to the door.

Opening it, Hannibal came face to face with Jack Crawford before his eyes went over to land on Alana Bloom standing to the side of him.

"Good evening, Jack and Dr. Bloom, what can I do for you?"

"We need to have a discussion about Will." Jack flat out saying

Hannibal stepped aside, letting them into his office before shutting the door behind them. He walked over to the playpen and put Annabelle in it, handing the stuff animal rabbit—her favorite—to her.

"Daddy's going to talk now. Okay?" Hannibal lowly whispers so that Annabelle could only hear him. Annabelle flashed him a smile then went onto gnawing the stuff animal's rabbit ears.

Seeing that they would be talking for a bit, Hannibal had dragged his two black leather chairs in front of his desk. Hannibal knew they were here to discuss about Will escapes from the jail transportation truck, this early afternoon. Trinity was at home when she heard this news, shocked that her brother would do such a thing because she never founded him as the reckless, risk-taker type. Even Hannibal knew Will wasn't one to do this type of thing. Therefore, Hannibal knew that Will must be up to something.

Stepping back behind his desk, Hannibal unbuttons the front of his suit overcoat and sat down in his office seat. His hands clasped together on top of his desk, looking back and forth between Jack and Alana, wondering who was going to start off the conversations.

"He disarmed his guard. He threw the guard and the driver from the vehicle. We found the ambulance in an alley in Dumfries. These are not the actions of an innocent man." Jack began the conversation right off about Will and how he escaped the transportation vehicle as a non-innocent person. Inwardly, Hannibal was smugly smirking, but on the outside, he had an emotionless mask.

"They're the actions of a man who's impaired. I had Will draw a clock to test for cognitive dysfunction." Alana said, her words pushing Jack's opinion aside. Taking out a vanilla file, Alana pulled out this piece of paper with a drawing of a clock by Will. However, the clock numbers were drawn on the outside of the clock and everything was simply out of order. She pushed that right up to Hannibal, staring at him with these sharp eyes.

"That is extreme." Hannibal picked up the paper, tilting it a bit and staring at the clock. Hannibal simply kept his voice smooth, calm, and perfect. He was skilled at this type of work because he has been doing this type of darkness for a while. But that doesn't mean he gives up on being extra careful. Instead, like before, he would be extra caution and careful on what he says or do.

Putting the paper aside, Hannibal pushed himself back a bit in his chair and open up the desk top right draw. He pulled out this leather booklet before shutting the draw. Opening the booklet, he pushed some paperwork up to grab what he was looking for.

"Not this is the clock he drew for me two weeks ago." Hannibal put his clock drawing aside to Alana clock drawing by Will.

Of course, Hannibal's clock drawing was perfect, but that was because he drew it, but they didn't know that. And plus, Hannibal knew Will had this problem for a while because he is the one that detected Will having serious encephalitis and even getting it checked out. But, Hannibal had ended up killing Dr. Sutcliffe because the dear Dr. Sutcliffe was going to tell Will the truth about the scan. Even though, Hannibal told Dr. Sutcliffe to keep it a secret. Obviously, Hannibal didn't like how his old colleague was going behind his back and Hannibal didn't want Will to know his condition. Because the framing wouldn't have worked.

"It's normal." Hannibal glanced at the two clock drawings then looking in between Jack and Alana with his eyes.

"What disease progresses gradually but plateaus for lengths of time?" Alana questions, staring at the drawings with a hint of suspicion in her eyes. Her eyes went up to Hannibal with those suspicion and curious eyes.

"Will has periods of clarity. We've seen him lucid and award one moment and then the next he's not." Hannibal explained, glancing at Jack, who had his right fist in front of his mouth and slightly shaking his head. Hannibal could see that Jack didn't want this happening to Will, but everything, all the evidence was pointing towards Will.

Since everything was pointing at Will, Hannibal knew he was perfectly on the tracks and not faltering off it at all. He was perfectly trucking along.

"Could be some form of encephalitis." Alana stared right at Hannibal, saying.

"Autoimmune encephalitis?" Hannibal questions her back, only turning his eyes to glance at her.

"It's hard to diagnose. There are no tumors, no lesions. It wouldn't even show up on a brain scan unless you were looking for it." Alana retorted, right hand lifting a bit to emphasize her point before dropping her hand on the edge of his desk.

Hannibal felt his inner beast getting slightly frustrated that Alana had solved what Will condition is. However, she wasn't too sure and no one else sure as hell believed it. Unless another head scan was issue on Will again. Hannibal pupils had dilated a bit as he stared at Alana, not blinking and still keeping his face emotionless.

"Look, just tell me if he could kill five people and not be aware of it. This doesn't feel like dementia. This is an intelligent psychopath. Look, this killer called the Hobbs' house, he warned Abigail's father." Jack was telling them, glancing only briefly at Alana, but his eyes mostly stayed on Hannibal.

Still staring at Alana with an emotionless and harden eyes, Hannibal eyes finally turned to look over at Jack while opening up the black booklet again.

"I was with Will that entire time." Hannibal told Jack.

"Did he have an opportunity to make a phone call?"

"Before we went to interview Garret Jacob Hobbs, he was alone in the office while I was outside loading the car with files, but that was only for a few minutes." Hannibal explained the story. Though the story was truly the other way around. It was Hannibal in the office and Will outside packing files. All Hannibal simply did was switching up and jumbling the story about, and doing it completely flawlessly.

"Dumb luck and bad bookkeeping. That's how Will said he caught Hobbs. Now how would you say he caught him?" Jack snapped his fingers, showing he figure out how Will 'received' and 'called' Garret Jacob Hobbs to warn him.

"We were looking through the files and it was as if Will plucked his name out of a hat, based on little more than an incomplete address." Hannibal answered.

"Let me play the devil here for a moment, doctor. This clock test, could Will fake something like this? Would he be able to do that?" Jack changed the subject a bit, dragging the clock drawing over to him, studying it more. When his eyes came off it, his eyes were on Alana, directing the question on her. Hannibal simply turned his head slowly towards Alana's direction, staring and waiting on how she would answer this.

"Yes." Alana replied, not able to look at either of the men in the room, knowing that she had lost this battle against the both of them.

And Hannibal knew that he was the one that truly won this conversation.

…**..**

…**.. Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

"Where the hell is he?" Trinity whispers, sitting in the living room on the iPad. Early today, she had picked up Annabelle from his office at five then left, saying was starting dinner. Now, she was glancing at the top of the screen on the iPad, seeing it was about ten at night.

Putting the iPad aside, Trinity went to pick up her IPhone when it suddenly rung. That got her to jump a bit, but picked it up and saw it was Jack calling her and not her husband. Hitting the green answer button, Trinity put the IPhone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

'_Trinity, is your husband presence at your home?"_

"No, he isn't. I was about to call him because he supposed to be home at seven. It is ten, Jack. Where is my husband?" Trinity asked, staring around the living room and her eyes landing on the picture frames on the fireplace top landing. The pictures showing Annabelle, Hannibal and Trinity wedding picture, and one family picture.

"Jack, do you know where my husband is?" Trinity questions, shutting her eyes and running her left hand through her hair. Her eyes open, hearing Jack sighing over the phone and cleared his throat a bit.

"_We believe that Will have gone to him and dragged him back to Minnesota to revisit the Hobbs house." _Jack told her.

Eyes shutting, Trinity dropped her head back on the couch and rubbing her left hand over her face. Her hand landed on her mouth, staying there and slowly opening her eyes to listen through the other line of Jack breathing.

"_Trinity, I believe your husband will be fine. He is a strong man."_

Trinity couldn't agree more with Jack about that fact about Hannibal. Trinity knew her husband was a strong man, mentally and physically. He easily lifted her up once when she was nine months pregnant with Annabelle. Thus, Trinity knew how strong her husband was. But another thought came into her mind.

"Jack…"

"_Yes?"_

"Do—do you believe Hannibal will be safe though? I don't want him hurt, Jack. Please." Trinity whispers the last part, feeling her hormones were acting up. She was getting horrific images in her mind that her brother would hurt Hannibal. That Will would find out the truth about Hannibal and hurt him. Trinity just got that bad feeling inside her and she had hoped that the bad feeling wouldn't come true.

"_I couldn't tell you, Trinity. But I'm almost at the Hobbs home. I'm right down the street. I just wanted to call you and ask you this so I can be prepares when I enter the house. I'll bring Dr. Lecter back for you, okay?"_

"Alright, thank you, Jack."

"_Welcome. I'm pulling up to the house now and I see your husband's vehicle. I need to go."_

"See you later." Trinity whispers, hanging up and dropping her IPhone on the couch. She brought her legs up, wrapping her arms around her legs and dropped her head onto her legs. Her forehead was resting against her knees and her eyes were shut. She sat like that, thinking about what would go down in that house with Hannibal and Will.


	57. Chapter 57 Blood in the Moonlight

**Chapter:** Blood in the Moonlight

…**..**

It was nighttime and rainy in Bloomington, Minnesota where Hannibal had taken Will back to the Hobbs home to rethink the past of the Garret Jacob Hobbs case. Hannibal knew that Will was figuring everything out now. That Will had that glint in his eyes that he knew that Hannibal wasn't just the normal forensic psychiatrist.

Because they were standing in the kitchen of the Hobbs house, staring down at the blood across the floor. The blood of Abigail Hobbs, which the body was never founded. The blood was dried up, but is looked glossy because of the moonlight slipping through the kitchen windows. The blood looked black underneath the moonlight more than its crimson red.

Hannibal glanced at Will then looked around his surroundings. He had left his cellphone in his vehicle, knowing that Trinity and probably Jack must've been calling him, and wondering where he was. An uneasily feeling was presence in his stomach making Hannibal to know that something was going to go down with Will and him.

Standing before the dried blood marks on the kitchen floor, Hannibal simply stared at it with his back to Will.

"It's as if Abigail was supposed to die in this kitchen." Hannibal eyes glanced up at the kitchen counters and sees that some of the blood had sprayed across some of the cabinet doors.

"Her throat was cut. She lost great gouts of blood. There's an unmistakable arterial spray." Will was explaining while pointing out his observation with a wavering voice.

"They haven't found her body."

"Just the one piece." Will had immediately responded, not wanting to think about how he threw up Abigail Hobbs ear a few days ago.

"If you were in Garret Jacob Hobbs' frame of mind when you killed her, they may never find her." Hannibal believed as he kept playing along with this conversation with Will.

"Cause I honored every part of her?"

"Perhaps you didn't come here looking for a killer. Perhaps you came here to find yourself. You killed a man in this very room." Hannibal finally turned his body halfway to face Will, suggesting this statement.

"I stare at Hobbs and the space opposite me assumed the shape of a man filled with dark and swarming flies. Then I scattered them." Will lowly said, staring at the corner where he had shot Garret Jacob Hobbs a while back. His eyes came off that spot and glanced at Hannibal as sweat began to appear on his face. He was breathing in and out of his mouth more than anything.

"At a time when other men fear their isolation, yours has become understandable to you." Hannibal began saying, walking around Will, and then appearing on the other side of him, staring him down.

"You are alone because you are unique."

"I'm as alone as you ar—used to be." Will shortly reply, correcting his sentence halfway through as he realizes that Hannibal wasn't alone anymore. There was Trinity and Annabelle and soon twins. That is why he had corrected himself. Hannibal wasn't truly alone anymore.

"If you followed the urges you kept down for so long, cultivated them as the inspirations they are, you would have become someone other than yourself." Hannibal explained, eyes not faltering off of Will's body.

"I know who I am." Will whispers, eyes shut, but he had slowly opened them back up, turning his head to stare right at Hannibal.

"I'm not so sure I know who you are anymore. But I am certain one of us killed Abigail." Will gradually turned his body towards Hannibal, standing in front of him instead of to the side.

"Whoever that was killed the others." Hannibal smoothly replied, looking up to stare at Will, who was finally looking Hannibal directly in the eyes. But Will also has a gun pointed right in the center of Hannibal's chest.

Hannibal felt himself slowly moving around Will, staring at him with slight surprised eyes that Will had the nerve to hold him at gunpoint. But Hannibal did feel his heartbeat a bit harder at the gun pointed at him, especially when he got images of his family flashing through his head.

"Are you a killer, Will? Right now. This man standing in front of me. Is this who you really are?"

"I am who I've always been. The scales have just fallen from my eyes. It makes me wonder if Trinity saw the same thing about you. If you done something to her. Because she knows about you for a while. That is why it makes me wonder if you have done something to her too or she simply didn't care. Have you done something to her, doctor?"

"Never. Keep _my_ family out of this." Hannibal curtly replies, eyes slightly narrowing but returning back to a relaxing state. Will took note that Trinity, Annabelle and the soon-to-be twins were very important aspects to Hannibal's life. That Hannibal held empathy to only them.

"I can see you now." Will lowly tell Hannibal, keeping his gun pointed at Hannibal chest area.

"What do you see?" Hannibal curiously asked, wondering how much Will figure out and knew about everything.

"You called here that morning. Abigail knew. And you kept her secrets until—until what? Until she found out some of yours?"

"You said it felt good to kill Garret Jacob Hobbs. Would it feel good to kill me now?" Hannibal asked, eyes non-blinking as he wanted to keep his full attention on Will, especially with him being held at gunpoint.

"Oh, Garret Jacob Hobbs was a murderer. Are you a murderer, Dr. Lecter?"

"What reason would I have?"

"You, you have no traceable motive which is why you were so hard to see. You were just curious what I would do. Someone like me. Someone who thinks how I think. Wind him up and watch him go. And apparently, Dr. Lecter this is how I go." Will shakily explained, lifting the gun up to point at Hannibal's head.

"Will."

Glancing in the corner of their eyes, there in the kitchen doorway was Jack, who held up a hand to Will, to signal Will to put down the gun. With his other hand, Jack had pulled out his handgun just in case he had to use it.

"Easy." Jack lower his hand slowly, his handgun ready in his other hand.

Staring at Jack in the corner of his eyes, Will decided that he rather take the chance of taking out Hannibal before him and not care about Jack's warning. Quickly, bringing the gun up to level with Hannibal's head, Jack had also brought his handgun up faster and took the shot at Will.

Hannibal jolted his head to the left, shutting his eyes as Will's blood sprayed across his face. Opening his eyes, Hannibal turned his head forwards and stepped back; staring with slight shock that Jack had actually shot Will. Staring at Will, Hannibal had quickly put on the role of being slightly horrified at what just happen to make it seem more realistic, that he was the 'victim' in this. He stood back, watching as Jack stepped around him and was staring down at Will with a slight shake of his head.

Ironically, Will was slumped against the kitchen counter corner where Garrett Jacob Hobbs was lying against when Will had shot and killed him. As Will lie against the corner, his shoulder was profusely bleeding from being shot, his half lidded eyes stared around Jack and stared right at Hannibal.

"See…You see." Will weakly whispers in pain, staring at Hannibal. Will now realized why Garrett Jacob Hobbs had whisper these words to Will the day that he had killed him. Because it was Hannibal that Will had to see.

…**..**

…**.. Baltimore, Maryland: Lecter Household: …..**

…**..**

Entering the house, Hannibal was met with a punch to the chest. He coughed out, rubbing his chest but was pulled into a hug and a sob against his chest.

"Trinity, shhh, don't—don't cry." Hannibal hugged her, keeping her close and resting his head on top of hers. He hated when she cried as it made him very uncomfortable.

"I-I-It-It's the hor-hormones." She grumbles against his chest, clenching his jacket in either of her hands. Hannibal kept his left arm around her back while his right was running through her hair. His lips landed on top of her hairlines before nuzzling his face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

After last night, Hannibal had actually thought for a few seconds that Will would've killed him if Jack wasn't there. That Hannibal wouldn't be holding his wife, Annabelle or the soon-to-be twins. Those thoughts made his stomach turned. But now, he was here so he shook those dreadful thoughts off and kept holding his wife, comforting her.

"Are you alright, Hannibal?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks to Jack coming in time."

"Indeed. I have just heard that Jack had to shoot Will before he could shoot you." Trinity lowly says to which Hannibal nodded his head. Trinity felt him nod against her head causing her to tighten her arms up around his midsection. Her face was buried into his suit that was peeking through the opening of his winter jacket.

"Everything is alright now." Hannibal whispers as he just held her close and not wanting to let go.

"What hospital is he at?"

"He is in Virginia. We can visit him if you like."

Trinity just nodded, keeping her head pressed against his chest. She breathed in his masculine smell, smelling a hint of cologne, some rain and sweat. Smelling the slight sweat, she knew that Hannibal must've been sweating when he was face to face with Will. Trinity just kept her eyes closed, feeling the tears stopping as she knew her husband was safe with her again.

"Let's go get some rest." Hannibal gently said, pulling away from her and wrapping his right arm around her waist. Giving the side of her head a kiss as they slowly walked upstairs together.

Once upstairs and settle in, Trinity seem to pass right out like a light bulb being switched off. It was like her sleep switch was turned on once her head had landed upon her pillow. Hannibal took a shower before entering the king size bed.

Pulling down the comforter and the two thin sheets, Hannibal sat down on his side of the bed. He glanced behind him, staring at his wife peacefully sleeping on her back with her head turned his way. A small grin came onto his face when he sees her left hand resting on her lower stomach. Hannibal took note that she seems to always do that when she was sleeping. It was like a natural protection when pregnant and sleeping.

Dragging himself back a bit, Hannibal slid his legs underneath the blankets. He pulled the blankets to rest just below his chest pectoral muscles or— in informal plural noun terms—rather known as his chest pecs.

Turning onto his left side, Hannibal moved himself up against Trinity and sat up on his left elbow. He watched her sleeping and had reached up with his left hand to push a strand of hair away from her face.

After everything that had happen, Hannibal was still presence for his family. Throughout his drive home, he kept thinking of Jack or some law enforcement going back to the house and giving Trinity the bad news that Will had killed him. But that didn't happen and he was glad for that. When Will had him at gunpoint, he kept his composure, but he did get those flashes of images of his family. It made him feel weak, but then he quickly realized that it had actually made him stronger. For the reason, that he had something to live and fight for other than thinking about only himself. His family was his key and his strongest aspect in his life.

A soft sigh came out of Trinity's lips making Hannibal to stare down at her. She seems to move a bit towards him causing him to grin. Lying down onto his side, Hannibal tucked his left arm underneath her pillow while his right hand travel underneath her pajama shirt. His hand glided across the plane of her stomach before resting his hand underneath her bellybutton, knowing the two month old twins were fluttering around inside.

Hannibal looked at her stomach then up at her face, seeing her still sleeping, but now there was a small grin gracing her lips. Her hand had also come to rest on top of his. Leaning forwards, Hannibal laid a gentle kiss on her lips then her forehead. After that, Hannibal buried his face into her hair, shutting his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	58. Chapter 58 Returning to Normal--Right?

**Chapter:** Returning to Normal

…**..**

The few days that had passed seem to go by dreadfully slow and gloomy. The day after Hannibal returned and Will was shot, Hannibal and Trinity went up to Virginia to visit Will. When they arrived at the hospital, they had founded out that the doctors put Will into an induced coma for him to recover. They also were treating his inflamed brain that they had finally founded out about.

Thus, they sat beside Will's bedside for a bit until Jack appeared. When Jack appeared, Trinity just held Annabelle to her while Jack and Hannibal had a small interaction with each other. Soon, Hannibal and Trinity left during late noon since they arrived at the hospital that early morning.

Once home, they sat around in the living room playing with Annabelle. It was heavily raining outside and there was nothing else to do. It was simply a gloomy day.

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: ….**

…**..**

Coming home from being checked up on by Dr. Chance for Trinity and the twins, Hannibal and Trinity were working together to prepare a meal. Tonight, they were going over Dr. Du Maurier house because Hannibal needed to talk to his psychiatrist over dinner before tomorrow. Because tomorrow, he was going to go see Will at the Baltimore State Hospital of the Criminally Insane. Thus, Hannibal wanted to see what his psychiatrist had to say about that.

After putting the food into containers, Hannibal and Trinity quickly changed into formal clothes. Standing in the bathroom, Trinity heard the familiar Lithuanian tongue loudly mumbling about something. And the tone of the voice sounded slightly frustrated a bit. Poking her head out from around the bathroom doorway, Trinity eyes came upon her husband trying to tie his—silky pearl white based with red and dark solid gold—paisley tie.

"Hannibal, are you alright?"

"Some reason I can't get this perfect."

Grinning, Trinity poked her head back into the bathroom, finishing up with combing her hair out and then exiting out of the bathroom. Hannibal turned his body towards her, and his eyes were still on his tie, but upon hearing the soft clicks of heels, his eyes traveled upwards to stare at his wife. Seeing what she was wearing, his eyes slowly ran up and down her body, and wondering, just wondering, how she makes herself so divine.

"Is your blood color gold by any chance, dear?"

"Hannibal, why would you ask that?" Trinity shooed his hands away from his paisley tie for her hands to grab it. She looked up at him with slight raised eyebrows and questioning eyes.

"Because Greek Goddesses bleeds gold, didn't you know?"

"You, my dear husband, have a way with words." Trinity gently smiles, skillfully tying his paisley tie perfectly. She ran her hands down it, flattening it and tucking it underneath the button up vest. Hannibal smirked at her reply and looked down to see his tie was perfect.

"Thanks, dear." Hannibal gently gripped her chin, lifting it up and laying a kiss against her soft lips. He held his lips there, drinking in the feeling of having someone to love and them to love him, just as deeply in return.

"I wish that we could be a bit late, so I can pull this dress off and ravish you."

Trinity smile against his lips before gently laughing. Hannibal smirked, kissing her forehead and stepped back. She licked her bottom lip before walking out of the bedroom to get Annabelle ready. The whole way, Hannibal watched her with half lidded, desire eyes.

Smoothing out her dress, Trinity entered Annabelle's room and smile as she sees that Annabelle had just woken up. Trinity walked over to the crib and stared down at Hannibal and her little one.

"Who's coming with daddy and mommy to dinner tonight?" Trinity gently cooed down at Annabelle, who did a cute yawn then held her hands up to Trinity. Trinity picked her up and brought her over to the changing table.

Dressing Annabelle into this cute white dress, Trinity gave a raspberry to Annabelle's stomach causing her into a fit of laughter. Trinity smile and picked Annabelle up and walked out of the bedroom, picking the baby bag up near the doorway.

Entering back into the master bedroom, Trinity put Annabelle on the bed beside Hannibal, who was tying up his dress shoes.

"Dada. Dada. Dada." Annabelle kept repeating as she crawled over to Hannibal and dropped into his lap. He chuckles while holding her against him as he didn't want her to fall off the bed.

Trinity went back into the bathroom to make sure she didn't get anything, such as baby powder, on her black dress.

Tonight, Trinity decided to wear this black knee length layered lace dress. It was short sheer cap sleeves and had a V-neck in the front and back. There were accents littering across it to add this glittery effect to it. The way it fitted her body, it clung to her curves and breasts. There was the slight bump of her pregnant stomach, but it was hard to notice unless someone touch it to feel the firmness.

Exiting the bathroom, Trinity stared at her husband lying on his back with Annabelle standing on his chest. His hands were holding Annabelle around the waist to keep her upright and from falling.

"Ready?" Hannibal asked, not looking away from Annabelle trying to kick her feet about.

"Yep."

"Then let's head out." Hannibal sat up, holding a giggling Annabelle to his chest as he gives his wife a cherishing smile.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Arriving at Dr. Du Maurier house, Hannibal had opened the door for Trinity then the backdoor to smile down at Annabelle. Seeing her father smiling at her, Annabelle giggle and smile back at him.

"Dada."

"Annabelle." Hannibal cooed, caressing her cheeks before stepping aside to let Trinity grab Annabelle. As for Hannibal, he grabbed the food containers. He stayed in his spot, holding the food until Trinity appeared beside him with Annabelle babbling away in her arms.

"She is very lively tonight." Hannibal chuckle as they walked up the rock walkway towards the very artistic architect looking home.

"We have been running around all day, which she mostly slept the whole time. You know how hard it is going to be trying to get her back on her sleep schedule." Trinity replied, glancing at him with a small smile. Hannibal kissed her forehead before ringing the doorbell.

They stood there for at least half a minute before the door open up to show the blonde hair psychiatrist, Dr. Du Maurier, giving them a small smile.

"Good evening." The corner of Hannibal's lips slightly twitching up while the rest of his facial expression stayed composed. Trinity had a small smile on her face and Annabelle stared at the new face with curious eyes.

"Hello, Hannibal, Trinity and oh my, this is Annabelle. The last time I saw her she was about two months."

"She is going to be ten soon." Trinity said with a smile as Dr. Du Maurier stared at Annabelle with awe eyes. She then gave a smile causing Annabelle to giggle and tucked her head away into Trinity's hair.

"She is beautiful. Please come in." Dr. Du Maurier said, stepping aside and allowing the Lecter family to enter her home.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"_Tête de Veau en Sauce Verte_." Hannibal lifted the glass cover off the plate of food for tonight. His voice smooth as he told them the title of tonight's dish.

"Smells like a bonfire." Dr. Du Maurier commented, walking around the table from meeting, Annabelle. The almost ten month old babble away whenever someone turns their attention directly on her. But now, Annabelle was focus on her father preparing the plates.

"I smoked the veal on a pyre of dry hay. It imparts a unique smoldering flavor to the meat and to the room." Hannibal explained, walking around the table with the dish to fill up the last plate, which was his.

"This is an unexpected treat." Dr. Du Maurier said eyebrows slight rising as she glanced at the Lecter family before her.

"Thank you for indulging us tonight."

"You seemed like you needed to talk." Dr. Du Maurier said, getting right down to the point of why they were there or rather Hannibal.

"And since you refuse invitations to having dinner over Trinity and my home, I simply decided to bring it to you." Hannibal said, sitting down in his seat and moving his chair in.

"What's on your mind, Hannibal?" She asked, picking up her wine glass and taking a sip. Hannibal took a sip out of his before he would answer her. Once his glass was put back down, his left hand had dropped underneath the table to rest upon Trinity's thigh.

"Well, I am going to see Will tomorrow." Hannibal said, getting right down to the point of this visit.

"As a patient or as a friend?"

"As a farewell. Of sorts." Hannibal replied, looking down at his plate and picking up his utensils. Trinity glanced at her husband, seeing how his lips pucker up a bit as he ran his tongue over the front rows of his teeth.

"I thought Mr. Graham was finally going to be the patient who cost you your life. Sorry, to talk about this Trinity."

"It is quite alright. I knew what to expect when I was coming tonight." Trinity replied, looking up from cutting into her food with a small reassuring grin.

"He didn't cost me my life. He cost Abigail hers." Hannibal answered, bringing a piece of food into his mouth. He chewed slowly then swallowed before pointing his fork towards Dr. Du Maurier plate.

"Your veal is getting cold."

"Controversial dish. Veal." Dr. Du Maurier slowly said, bringing a piece up to her mouth and taking it in. She began to chew it making Hannibal to smirk and looked down at his wine glass. The stem of the glass between his right hand fingers as he lightly moved the glass in a circular motion causing the wine inside to swirl.

"Those who denounce veal often cite the young age at which the animals are killed, when they are in fact older than many pigs going to be slaughter."

"You have to be careful, Hannibal."

"That's what I tell him." Trinity mumbles into her glass of cranberry juice before taking a sip. The comment seems to reach Dr. Du Maurier, who got this amused grin on her face. Hannibal grins into his wine glass as he was taking another gulp from it.

"They're starting to see your pattern."

"What pattern would that be?"

"You develop relationships with patients who are prone to violence. That pattern. Under scrutiny, Jack Crawford's beliefs about you might start to unravel."

"Tell me, Dr. Du Maurier have your beliefs about me begun to unravel?" Hannibal retorted back, placing his utensils on his plate and staring at his psychiatrist with an emotionless expression.

Trinity chewing slowly came to a stop as she noted Hannibal tense up a bit, but just as quick relaxed. He looked back down at his plate and continues to eat.

Halfway through eating, Dr. Du Maurier wanted to know Trinity more personally. She knew some information about Trinity through Hannibal and knew some job information about Trinity from blogs, such as Tattlecrime blog.

"Tell me, Trinity how did Hannibal and you actually meet or know that you two were made each other's counterparts?" Dr. Du Maurier questions, glancing at Hannibal, whose eyes had, darken a bit. She knew that Hannibal didn't like how she was trying to dig through some barriers to gather information on him or rather his family. Even though, she had tried to ask Hannibal about how he knew his relationship began with his wife, but he wouldn't go into detail.

"You can say that his cooking had pulled me in." Trinity jokily replied, taking a bite right after. Hannibal shook his head with a grin as he cut into his meat. While across the table, Dr. Du Maurier grins a bit at Trinity's humor.

"No, it wasn't that. Just something about him had drawn me in after a few weeks of meeting him." Trinity gently said, glancing at Hannibal, who glanced at her with a small grin. His left hand went under the table to caress her thigh while he picked up his wine glass in the other hand.

"That is interesting. It must've been a lot to get through those steel walls of his." Dr. Du Maurier said, taking another bite after. She chewed slowly, eyeing both Hannibal and Trinity, who glanced at one another then back at her.

"I suppose." Trinity simply replied, not going into detail.

Hannibal smirked into his wine glass as he knew that Trinity wouldn't go into detail. He knew that Dr. Du Maurier was trying to figure out more about him by asking Trinity questions. However, Trinity already knew what Dr. Du Maurier was trying to do and trying to gather. Thus, Trinity was answering in short replies without any details.

Staring at the missus, Dr. Du Maurier knew she couldn't get anything out of Trinity. She realized that Trinity must've been something like Hannibal in order for him to take a liking to her. Or Trinity simply caught Hannibal's eyes. Though, Dr. Du Maurier also had to be careful because Trinity was an investigator like her older brother, Will. Hence, she could probably dissect Dr. Du Maurier mind if she wanted too. She knew that the rest of her questions won't be answered with detailed answers, so she stops asking.

Hannibal was smirking as he knew that Dr. Du Maurier had stop asking questions to Trinity or Trinity would end up turning the tables on Dr. Du Maurier very quickly. Trinity felt Hannibal hand give her thigh a gentle squeeze before caressing.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Tucking in the sleeping Annabelle, Trinity shut her eyes as she felt powerful arms wrap around her waist from behind. Hannibal lips lay against the right side of her head, on her temple, gently. She smiles as he then nuzzles his nose against the side of her head.

"You are acting like a dog in heat."

Hannibal began to chuckle against her ear before kissing the shell of it. Trinity lean her head back on his shoulder, grinning as Hannibal ran his lips down the side of her neck. He then bent down and easily scooped her up. She let out a tiny yelp before biting her tongue and looked over to see if Annabelle was still sleeping, which she was. Hannibal carried her out of Annabelle's bedroom and started walking down the hallway.

"Something is telling me I'm not sleeping tonight." Trinity wrapped her arms around his neck before laying a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"Neither am I." Hannibal turned his head staring at her as they entered master bedroom and Hannibal kicked their bedroom door shut behind them, giving them their precious privacy away from everything.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. I only own my original characters, Trinity, Annabelle, and the soon-to-be twins. Thanks.

…..

**Note: **

So I'll probably be complete this story in a bit. But then I was thinking of adding chapters whenever about Hannibal and Trinity living there life, her going through her pregnancy with the twins and Annabelle growing.

But I am trying to figure out how many months or years Will will be locked up and whatnot. Any thoughts or guesses about how long Will will be locked up?

Thanks. :)


	59. Chapter 59 The Twisted Truth Revealed

**Chapter: **The Twisted Truth Revealed

…**..**

Some reason, the whole day, Trinity been having a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Hannibal had left early morning to visit Will while she stayed back at the house. Though when the doorbell ranged, she answered it to see, what appeared to be a very pissed off Alana Bloom on the doorstep.

"Dr. Blo—"

"Cut the act."

That got Trinity eyebrows to rise and allowed the pissed off doctor into the house. She waved her hand to the living room where Alana stormed into before turning around and glaring at Trinity.

"Alright, why the hell you storm in here like someone pissed in your coffee this morning?" Trinity cut the surprised crap and had her own death glare on her face. Her arms crossed over her chest as her teeth clenched.

"How the hell aren't you upset about your brother?"

"I am upset."

"You don't show it. Instead, you stick by Hannibal's side like-like fucking Cinderella." Alana pointed right at her, screaming.

"When I say that I am upset, I am. But Will was charged with—"

"I know he was! And I think you aren't worried because you are cheating on Hannibal."

"What?" Trinity whispers, eyes widen a bit then narrowing.

The front door slammed causing Alana and Trinity to turn to see Jack in the doorway. He looked a bit upset at Alana as his eyes were only on her. Trinity turned to look back at Alana, who pulled out envelope that had Hannibal and Trinity's name across some of them. That is when Trinity realized that Alana went through her mail.

"The hell is wrong with you! Are you running around like some little avenger superhero to prove something, you dip!?" Trinity shouted, throwing her hands in the air and stepping forwards, but stopped as Alana held up this thick envelope.

"Dr. Bloom, I didn't appreciate you yelling at me in my office earlier and I didn't like you storming off to find Trinity. And now you are invading her privacy. It is clearly you are upset with Will being locked up and taking it out on everyone else. Now, I have to ask you to put that down and let's go…I'm sorry Tr—"Jack was saying, as he turned to Trinity, but Alana stepped forwards to them, pulling out this packet, and waving it about.

"This is WILL from a man named Sir Aldric Troy Cross, who left you his one of his opera houses that is overseas and two million dollars. Is he trying to cover you as his mistress or something?"

"Dr. Bloom, that is eno—"

"Are you fucking on drugs or something right now?" Trinity shouted, ignoring the front door shutting again and Hannibal stepped up beside Jack, his eyes holding nothing but confusion and curiosity.

"Ah, look here is your husband now." Alana pointed out, holding the WILL up.

"Yeah, here is my husband. And instead of waving the fucking WILL around, why don't you read it thoroughly to see that Sir Aldric Troy Cross is my real fucking biological father! Do you like that information I have given you, Ms. Sherlock Holmes." Trinity screamed, clenching her fist on her sides and breathing heavily.

Everything was completely quiet that a pin could be heard hitting the floor. Trinity brought her breathing back down, but her death glare was still stronger than ever as she stared down a shocked Alana Bloom standing before her.

"I-I-I didn't kn—"

"But nothing. You come in here; accuse me for feeling emotionless, cheating on my husband with my real father, and then try to say you didn't know. I am so livid right now; I want to seriously beat the living shit out of you." Trinity pointed at Alana, saying this in a very pissed off tone of voice. And the pregnancy hormones were not helping one bit in this matter.

"That-that's why you aren't…Will…"

"Yeah, you guessed right. I am Will's half-sister. We shared the same mother but different fathers. But the thing is, Will doesn't know that. His father took me in and adopted me at the age of four; he lied to Will saying that our mother had taken me with her when she left them. Our whole life, his father and I lied to him about who I truly am. You know how devastated he would be right now if I told him. You know how Will is." Trinity explained, turning her head away from Alana and shutting her eyes. She breathed in then out of her mouth deeply before looking back at Alana again.

"Or let me tell you this too just in case you go poking around. I was in this special group that would be considering assassins. We would dress in military gear when we are here in the states, but when we aren't, we are dressed as assassins. I killed before, Alana, overseas. I had gotten traumatized with my other teammates by another teammate that had snapped. I had lied to Will about not seeing him when I came back to the states because I was locked away for a few months in a psychiatric hospital." Trinity explained in a snippy tone.

Hearing her explain the story, Alana was still in complete shock and looked over at Hannibal and Jack to see their expression. Hannibal bowed his head with his eyes closed and a slight frown on his face. She knew that Hannibal knew about this story, but what about the one about Will and Trinity not sharing the same father. Then her eyes landed on Jack, who was looking away guilty and showing he knew about it.

"You two knew about her being like this…Jack?"

"I was the one to make the group because I had determined who had the minds to do this sort of task. I offered Trinity into the group because of her success at being an investigator, but also, getting into people's minds and whatnot." Jack lowly replied, glancing at Alana, who just shook her head.

"Will, doesn't know any of this?" Alana whispers, glancing at all of them, but directing this question at Trinity.

"No. And if he did then I have been lying about myself to him from when I was the age of four till now. And there is no point of telling him now. If so, then—then it was like he is being lied about everything in his life." Trinity told her, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at her with an emotionless expression.

Trinity knew another detail in her life that she had lied to Will about, but also, everyone else. She has been keeping this fact her deep dark secret. The fact being that her husband, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, was the killer that Will has been looking for. Which was the Chesapeake Ripper and the Copycat Killer.

"Dr. Bloom, it's best to go." Jack walked over to Alana, grabbing her forearm and gently pulling her towards the front door. He nodded at Trinity and Hannibal before leaving the house.

Trinity walked over to the coffee table, picking up her real father's WILL paper packet. She stared at it before looking over her shoulder at Hannibal, who stood there in the living room doorway with his hands in his suit pant pockets.

"Will, is your half-brother?"

"Yes, he is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't find it important to mention because everyone saw us as 'real full-blooded' siblings." Trinity told him, looking back down at the thick packet in her hands. She flipped through a few papers, seeing she had to sign some things in order to have these inheritances.

"Tell me something."

She turned to Hannibal, holding the packet tightly in her grasps.

"Yes?"

"What is your true last name then before Will's father took you in? And why were you given to Will's father?" Hannibal questions, tilting his head a bit as he stared at her. Trinity dropped the packet on the coffee table again before walking over to sit on the couch.

"My real last name would've been Cross. My mother given me to Will's father because she ran off on Aldric too. She had ran off on Will and his father when Will was a baby. She met Aldric, stuck around for four years then ran off with me too. Sir Aldric didn't press any charges because he lived overseas and my mother ran back into the states."

"And you inherited what again?"

"One of his opera houses and two million dollars."

Hannibal slowly walked up to her, staring at her on the couch before turning to look down at the WILL on the coffee table. He pulled his left hand from his suit pant pocket and reached down, grabbing the thick packet.

Trinity was running her hands down her face when Hannibal sat down next to her, opening the packet up and reading through it. She glanced at him then lowered her eyes to stare down at her lap.

"I'm sorry."

"That is the only thing?" Hannibal lowly questions, flipping through the packet and pulling this small folded up paper from the stable. He handed it to her to which she gently took from him.

"Yes. I just didn't think it would matter."

"I can see why you were not overly freaking out about Will being locked up now. You have been lying to him since the age of four."

"Thanks for bring that back up." Trinity glanced at her husband with slight narrowed eyes and hints of sarcasm in her voice. She looked down at the folded up paper before unfolding it and saw that there was cursive writing across from it.

"A letter?" Hannibal leaned a bit over her shoulder saying, eyeing the paper in her hand.

"Dear Trinity, this may be a short letter, but I have always watched over you. I loved you since you were first born until you were taken away from me. I had founded out about you through this crime blog and saw you working as an investigator. Then another about you marrying. I wished that I got to see you one last time as a grown woman. But instead, I will be watching you grow from above. I leave you one of my opera houses—the two other was donated to these schools—and two million. Love your father, Sir Aldric Troy Cross." Trinity softly read, watching as this wet droplet hit the paper.

Hannibal stared at the wet droplet that hit the letter before looking up at his wife, seeing slight tears had been running down her face. Throwing the packet onto the coffee table, Hannibal pulled Trinity into his arms as he had that strong urge to comfort her and just hold her against him tight.

"Sshhh."

"He has such beautiful cursive. And I can't remember what he looks like anymore. These stupid fucking hormones!" Trinity lowly cried against his chest, dropping the letter onto their laps and tucked her head into Hannibal's chest. Hannibal unconsciously rubbed her back with his right hand as he pressed his face against the top of her head, inhaling her scent. Hannibal lifted his head a bit, lying a kiss on her hairline.

"Relax, Trin. Calm."

She nodded into his chest, breathing in and out through her nose and out her mouth. She was coming back from those emotional moments. Trinity kept her face nuzzle against Hannibal's chest while his arms stayed around her and every so often he would laid a small, calming kiss.

She hiccupped a few times, trying to catch her breath as everything just crashed down on her. Hannibal was rubbing her back with his left hand while his right was against her pregnant stomach.

"You are good. I'm here. Just stay calm." Hannibal kept whispering to her, keeping her calm as much as possible and gently rubbing his hand on her back with the occasional kiss on her head.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note: **

Hello Everyone,

I haven't updated in a while, but this chapter has been on hold for a while. I was debating whether or not to delete it or add it because it is a twist to the story.

I just wanted a simple twist to the story and more about Trinity's past and such.

Any who, this was a chapter that I was debating about adding or not. Hence, don't send any flames my way. It would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks, LX.


	60. Chapter 60 Double Trouble Boys

**Chapter:** Double Trouble Boys

…**..**

…**.. Eleven Months Later: …..**

…**..**

Soft thudding from socked feet walked down the wood floor hallway on the second story floor. Coming to a stop in front of a dark cherry wood door, a light tan hand landed on the gold knob and twisted it to the right while pushing open the door.

Stepping into the master bedroom and taking a few steps in, Trinity paused at the sight before her with a smile.

A tall, slender body was forming a slight c-shape around twin boys peacefully sleeping in these matching light blue boppy pillows. The pillows were c-shape and hugged the two months old bodies and supported them to sit up and they were beneficial when it came to keeping the babies in place.

Stepping up to the king size bed, Trinity sat down on the edge of the bed and rested her hand on the husband leg. His eyes had slowly open and stared at her through half-lidded, tired eyes before closing them again.

"Is Annabelle sleeping?"

"Yes, she is. She passed right out after she has been running around for a bit." Trinity replied, rubbing her left hand up and down Hannibal's shin before stopping when one of the twins woken up.

"Nolan is up." Trinity softly announced before plucking the two almost three months old from the c-shaped pillow. She stood up from the bed, holding the eldest twin—by three minutes—in her arms.

Hannibal sat up on the bed and rubbed the heels of the palm of his hands in his eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of them. He yawned a bit and then ran his right hand through his unruly hair.

"And soon after, Xavier will get up too." Hannibal mumbles, staring at the still sleeping twin boy named Xavier, with a small grin.

Nolan and Xavier Lecter were both born quick and naturally, much to Trinity's delight—half sarcasm and half not. They were quiet and curious little boys, always staring around and get these concentration expressions on their faces when they heard a sound or something was near them. Trinity knew their senses were developing, but that doesn't mean they weren't curious about things.

The twin boys seem to be a perfect mix of Hannibal and Trinity. Though, Trinity had a funny feeling that the boys would look like Hannibal as they become older. Just like Annabelle—who was one year and nine months of age now—seem to take Trinity's appearance as she was growing.

To tell the twins apart, it seemed like Xavier was getting Hannibal's amber hazel eyes while Nolan was getting Trinity's blue green eyes. Plus, Xavier had dark brown hair like Trinity while Nolan had light brown hair like Hannibal.

Holding Nolan close, Trinity glanced down at her eldest twin and seeing that he was grabbing a fist full of her shirt and turning his face towards her breasts.

"Someone's hungry." Trinity mumbles, walking out of the bedroom and towards the twins nursery to breasts feed Nolan. She knew that Xavier is going to wake up sooner or later, thus she hoped Hannibal would keep him calm until he needed to feed too.

And after Nolan had latched on and began feeding, three minutes later, his younger twin was heard making a fuss. Hannibal soon appeared in the doorway and gently cooing to a whimpering Xavier.

"You really need to pump some milk, dear."

"I know, I know. I'll do it today because my breasts have been leaking a bit making me to know that I have a lot to supply." Trinity replied with a smirk, glancing up at Hannibal.

"A bit too much information." Hannibal lowly mumbles, sitting down on top of a toy chest and holding Xavier to him. He caressed his youngest son's cheek and grin as Xavier got a strong grasps on his finger.

Almost hitting ten minutes, Trinity lifted the sheet from her shoulder to stare down at Nolan, who finished feeding.

"I'll switch with you."

Hannibal chuckle while standing up and walking over to her. They switched twins and Trinity began to feed Xavier, who was eager to finally feed.

"Jeesh, Xavier, you are demanding for me like your father."

Hannibal playfully glared at her as he put a burping towel over his shoulder and began the attempts to burp Nolan.

"I can't blame him." Hannibal retorted with a wink making Trinity to laugh and shake her head.

After a few gentle pats on the back, Nolan let out burp then wiggles around in his father's grasp. Hannibal sat back down on the toy chest and held Nolan close to him. He laid his lips on Nolan's soft forehead making the baby boy to squeal a bit with a smile and body wiggling about.

Like his twin brother, Xavier finishes up within ten minutes and Trinity burped him. Both twins seem to pass back out after their feeding. Hannibal tucked Nolan in and Trinity tucked Xavier in.

"Alright, let's see how the princess is doing." Trinity said, gently shutting the nursery door behind them, but leaving it a bit cracked open. They then walked to the door across the hallway and peeked through the crack, seeing Annabelle still napping in a peaceful state.

"Peace and quiet." Hannibal lowly whispers, walking with Trinity downstairs and into the kitchen. Hannibal began to finish up cooking dinner, since Trinity prepped it. While Trinity began to gets the pump machine working.

"I swear with the twins my boobs grew."

"You were carrying two, thus, extra milk." Hannibal pointed at her with a spatula before going back to mixing the sauce.

"Tell me about it. Yesterday I had to buy new bras."

Hannibal remembers seeing her walk into the house yesterday with that familiar pink bag from the lingerie store. He smirked at the memory and nodded his head to her, showing he knew that she had done that task yesterday.

Once Trinity finishes using the pumping machine and putting the containers in the fridge, she put the machine away. Hannibal finished dinner and began to decorate the plates up. Hearing soft thudding, the Lecter couple looked to the kitchen rug stairs to see their almost two year old coming down it on her butt.

"She escaped the crib again."

"She is smart."

"It is dangerous."

"I know…Annabelle, how did you get out of your crib?" Hannibal questions, kneeling down before his cute daughter that looked like a small image of her mother.

"Blankie, climb."

"Too smart." Trinity mumbles, knowing Annabelle used her long blanket to climb down the side. She shook her head, still trying to take in the concept that Hannibal and her daughter was a daredevil type.

"Indeed, she is too smart." Hannibal stood up saying, watching Annabelle run over to the glass doors that led out to the garden area outside. She sat down in front of the door and picked up her bouncy ball that had been sitting before the doors.

"Can't wait until she is older."

"I don't want to image that now." Hannibal picked up two plates while Trinity grabbed one.

"Come on, Annabelle. It's dinner time."

The toddler stood up and followed after her parents, fully knowing what dinner time was. She was all smiles as Hannibal lifted her up and sat her in the seat across from Trinity. Trinity smile back at Hannibal and her little one.

"The tickets came in." Trinity told Hannibal halfway through dinner.

"Well, we should start packing."

Annabelle stared back and forth between her parents, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"I'm so pumped. The opera house is in Transylvania. Transylvania, Hannibal!" Trinity exclaimed causing Annabelle to giggle and Hannibal to grin.

"Indeed, dear, I know. You have been ranting about it for the past week." Hannibal chuckles, staring at his wife's excited form.

They haven't gone to the opera house that Trinity inherited from her real father yet. Since they wanted to wait for when the twins were born and then a few months of them being born. And now, they were going to Transylvania to the opera house she had inherited. So far, they know that the opera house was still running, was on the outskirt of the town and near woods and a stream.

"What if my father was a vampire."

"Trinity, really?" Hannibal chuckle, shaking his head at his wife's comment. He knew she was just saying that because of stereotypes about the king of vampires, Dracula, lived within Transylvania and such.

"Just saying…I will suck your blood." Trinity said in this accent that was close to Hannibal's, but was a bit more high pitch. Hannibal shook his head again while Annabelle giggles at her mother's craziness.

Trinity just smile before picking up her glass of cranberry juice and took a sip. Hannibal grins at her as he cut into his sirloin steak. He shook his head again when she made biting motions then laughed causing Annabelle to copycat her mother and laugh too.

"My two girls are laughing lunatics." Hannibal mumbles, winking at them while biting the piece of steak off his fork, smirk gracing his lips.

…**..**

…**..Next Night: …..**

…**..**

"Annabelle all packed."

"Yes, dear."

"Nolan and Xavier are all set. What about us?"

Hannibal appeared behind Trinity and rested his hands on her shoulders. He laid a kiss on the side of her neck while his hands trailed down her arms and then grasped her hips.

"The flight is tomorrow though."

"And we are all packed. The twins and Annabelle are all set. We are good, Trinity. Now, come to bed, rest and then sleep before tomorrow. You'll probably be chaotic tomorrow too." Hannibal told her, kissing the side of her neck again before pulling away. He dodged a playful slap by her causing him to chuckle as he moved around to his side of the bed.

Trinity stared at the packed suitcases then moved to the bed and grabbed the blankets. She flipped them over, slid into the bed then pulled the blankets back over her. Hannibal arms wrapped around her when she turned to face him.

"Tomorrow is going to be hectic, but also, the long flight will be fun with the little ones." Hannibal said with a hint of sarcasm to his tone of voice. Trinity lean forwards and pecked his lips.

"Yeah, you're right. But I think we'll be fine." Trinity said, pecking his lips again.

"I believe that you are right." Hannibal lowly mused out loud before brushing his lips against her own before taking her lips in a deep and yet it was a hint of a reassuring kiss for tomorrow.


	61. Chapter 61Inheriting&Instant Ass Kicking

**Chapter: **Inheriting and Instant Ass Kicking

…**..**

…**.. A Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The trip to Transylvania was an eventful one with the twins and Annabelle. The twins had slept for most of the flight before waking up and whimpering when they were hungry. And Annabelle slept for a bit before waking up and bothering Hannibal. Hannibal kept her entertained with coloring books and reading to her.

When they had landed, they had arrived during the morning and took a taxi to where Trinity's biological father's lived. The house he lived in was near the mountains and it was an unbelievable house or rather manor. When they had entered through the gates, this older man about in his mid-fifties came out of the manor and introduced himself as Leon and he was her father's servant. He said that he had been waiting for them.

"But my father only said I have the—"

"Opera house and two million? My dear, the opera house comes with this too." Leon had told her with a smile.

Trinity had almost passed out but thanks to Hannibal being beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

The manor was huge and have everything in it that kept the children entertained and even Trinity with Hannibal. When Leon said he would drive them to the opera house, he led them out to this garage that is separate from the house. When the garage doors open, Trinity, this time fell back and Hannibal had to put the twin's carriers down and catch her.

"SHIT!" Trinity exclaimed at her father's car collection that Hannibal was impressed and already eyeing a few of the cars.

"We'll take the Range Rover today, Mrs. Lecter. Since we won't be able to fit everyone in the Royce."

"You –you may call me Trinity." Trinity whispers, not believing that her father had all of this. Trinity picked up Annabelle while Hannibal picked up the twin's carriers and brought them over to the utility vehicle.

Once everyone was in their baby seats, seat belts buckle up, they were on the road.

"So, how does my father have all of this?"

"The Cross family has what many call 'old' money. Generations and generations of inheritances. The Cross family were mostly known as Counts or Sirs, Madams or Milady."

"Where did everything go? Does he have other relatives?" Hannibal questions, glancing at the twins sleeping and Annabelle slowly passing out. His eyes went to the front where his wife was sitting in the passenger seat and the older man servant, Leon was driving.

"No. Trinity is his only living relative, but your children now too. Thus, I can tell you that we'll stop at the bank afterwards for Trinity to sign the papers."

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Trinity waved her hands about, staring at a chuckling Leon, who got a smile on his face.

"Do you honestly think your father would give up all his money, investments, and places to random people? Yes, he has donated generous amounts to people, but he was very smart with his money. He didn't want to put in the WILL that he was going to leave you more. He knew that you would come over here and thus find me or somehow come in contact with me. Once over here, you have to sign papers for the Cross inheritance to be in your name." Leon explained to her as they pulled up to this gate where a guard let them in when he notice Leon. They pulled into this parking lot for staff and anything that has to do with working in the opera house.

They all got out of the car and this time, Leon carried the twin carriers while Hannibal held Annabelle in his left arm. His right hand was pressed against Trinity's lower back.

"Leon, how much is the Cross inheritance?"

"Ms. Trinity, let's just say you're way over the million mark."

"Hannibal."

"Yes, dear?"

"Catch me." Trinity whispers, falling down to which Hannibal quickly wrapped his right arm around her waist. He held her up and manages to pull her over to this bench near the backdoors.

"Just give me a few seconds." Trinity pointed to herself saying, fanning herself down with her hands. Hannibal eyed his wife with concern, making sure she doesn't faint or anything.

They sat there for a minute before Trinity nodded her head and stood up. Instead of resting his hand against her lower back, Hannibal wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her close. They were led into the back way of the building by Leon before he led them into the opera house foyer.

"This is beautiful."

"Indeed." Hannibal said, eyeing the white marble floors, to the marble staircases and pillars. Gold trimming and railings on the marble stairs. The walls seem like these white wood walls with gold trimming. A large crystal chandelier hanged in the center of the room and hovering over the foyer. There were paintings here and there, statues in center parts of the room.

"How many people does this opera house hold?" Hannibal asked as Leon led them up the left side of the marble staircase. Since there are two and they are parallel to one another until they came together on the top where the balcony was.

"It holds only four hundred and fifty."

"Only." Trinity mumbles as Leon open a balcony box door and they stood in it, overlooking the stage and all the dark ruby red seats.

"It's just simply beautiful." Trinity kept saying, eyeing an orchestra setting up below.

"He has his office down the hallways." Leon led them out, leading them down a long marble hallway until they turn around a corner and came to a stop at a door. Leon pulled out a key and unlocked it and entered.

The office was huge and had large windows to look out at the forest and mountains. One of the walls was a bookcase and filled with books, trinkets and some picture frames. The desk was huge, dark cherry wood with a black leather seat.

Walking out of Hannibal's grip, Trinity walked around the desk and ran her fingertips over the glossy top. Her hand landed on a frame and her eyes widen.

"This is me when I was two."

"He has photos of you when you were little. Though, he did find some photos of you when you were older when you did sports in college. And also this criminal blog where Sir Aldric saw that you were married to Sir Hannibal here."

Hannibal's eyebrows rose at the title that he was bestowed with. He walked over to his wife and looked at her baby photos. He grins and instantly looks over at Annabelle then at the photo of his wife.

"Annabelle looks like you when you were a baby." Hannibal said causing Trinity to nod with a smile. She picked up another that had her being held by her father.

"I-I actually am starting to remember this. He brought me out on this sailboat somewhere, I don't know where…."

"Italy." Leon said, sitting the twin carriers down on top of the desk. The twins were up and kicking their feet's about, waving their hands and gurgling happy sounds. Hannibal put Annabelle down and watched her explore the office.

"You have his eyes, Trinity." Leon said causing Trinity to look up at hi m with a small smile before looking back down at the photo.

The man in the photo black hair was slicked back; his turquoise eyes seem to twinkle as he had this huge smile upon his face. His skin with this light tan olive complexion and he looked tall, slender yet he was built. A three year old version of Trinity was in his arms and was laughing about something.

"He was handsome….how did he die? He looks like he was thirty in this photo."

"He was twenty-eight."

"What?! That mean he died when he was in his early forties. How?"

"Trinity, I come to a conclusion that I think your father was murdered." Leon lowly said.

"What!" Trinity shouted, causing the twins to fuss a bit and Annabelle to stare up at her mother with widen eyes. Hannibal gently shushed the twin boys before looking at Leon with a questionable stare. Trinity picked up Annabelle and held her close, but she kept her eyes on Leon, who was nodded his head.

"Why do you assume that?" Hannibal curiously asked.

"Your father was known to be one of the richest people around here. His opera houses were popular and people envy him for it. Thus, I come to believe that the manager that runs this one is behind it."

"So you brought us here? Since my father died, I am next in line. Who would be after me?"

"Your children and then it continues. However, if it was just you, then the money would have gone to donations." Leon explained.

"Is the manager here?"

"Well, at the moment, yes. He is here. His name is—waits, Trinity where are you going?"

"You shouldn't have told her." Hannibal said with a chuckle as he watched his wife carrying Annabelle in her arms and heading out of the room with a look of determination. He picked up the twin carriers and followed after her with Leon, who quickly locked the office door.

"Where is Mr. Manager man!" Trinity exclaimed, looking around and ignoring the odd looks she was getting from the workers, orchestra players, and so forth.

Down in the foyer, a man walked in and started bossing around some people. This caught Trinity's eyes and she stormed down the steps. The man looked at her with raised eyebrows and started to rudely point at her and started talking in Romanian language.

"Stop. I don't understand you…SHUT IT!" Trinity exclaimed the last part, waving her hands about. The man seems to understand that and shut his mouth, staring wide eyes at her. Slowly, his face relaxed and he cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" He slowly said with a very deep accent.

"The name is Trinity Lecter. But my birth name is Trinity Cross."

That got the man's eyes to widen then got this fake smile on his face and spread his arms out, stepping to her to hug her. However, she stepped back and handed Annabelle to Leon, who was panting from chasing after Hannibal and her.

"So, what happen to my father? Hmm?"

The manager just kept smiling at her, but took one step back.

"Yeah, don't think about it buddy." Trinity pointed, watching the manager smile to drop then he turned around and high tailed it out of the building.

"HEY!" Trinity shouted, chasing after him.

"And they are off." Hannibal mumbles, shaking his head and walking outside with Leon beside him.

"Is she going to catch him?"

"Let's just say that he had no chance to begin with." Hannibal told Leon, watching as Trinity lunged on top of the manager and slammed them to the ground. She wrestles with them a bit then they stopped. Soon it was Trinity dragging the unconscious body of the manager back over to them.

"Got him." Trinity waved to them saying with a smile.

"See." Hannibal nodded; glancing at a wide eyes Leon making Hannibal to look away and looked at his wife with a smirk.

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Somehow they had enough evidence, thanks to Leon and some opera house employers to get the manager arrested for the murder of Sir Aldric Cross. They had founded out that the manager had poison Aldric with light doses then gave him a heavy dose one day and that was the end of it.

Now, it has been a few days, the manager was locked up thanks to Trinity being courageous and headstrong to take out the manager when her eyes came upon him. And for the past few days, Trinity and Hannibal had been traveling around the countryside and taking in the views. The twins and Annabelle would come with them, but a few times, Leon was kind enough to watch over them. To Trinity, Leon was like an Alfred from Batman because one, he acted like Alfred from Batman, two, he liked to take care of young children again because he had actually taken care of Trinity when she was little, and three, Leon actually looked like Alfred from Batman. Thus, he was like Alfred from Batman, but his name was Leon instead.

At the moment, Trinity was smiling as Hannibal and she were driving around on the countryside. Hannibal was smirking as he was simply enjoying the way the vehicle moved and the speed it had. They were driving her father's last purchase, which was an Aston Martin DBS. And the steering wheel was on the left side instead of the right like it was usually made to be.

"You can't even tell that you are going over a hundred." Hannibal told her, going around a bend at high speed and simply amazed at the traction that the classy car moved.

"Now this is a car that purrs, Hannibal."

He chuckles, nodding his head and remembering when she had gotten her Cadillac. The way she acted when she had gotten it was amusing. But in this car, made to go fast and move smoothly around sharp bends, the Aston was simply breathtaking and amazing.

"Are we allowed to take this back with us?" Hannibal asked, simply enjoying the car and liking it better than his Bentley. He slowed the Aston up as they were coming towards an intersection. When he stopped at the stop sign, he glanced to his right at his wife and smirked at how relaxed she looked in the passenger seat.

"To be honest, I was actually thinking the same thing." Trinity turned her head towards him with a smirk and a wink.


End file.
